Vampire Knight The Wolf Man: A Catastrophic Cure
by Japan Boy
Summary: Taking place two years after the 'Vampire Knight' anime, Lawrence Talbot is freed after countless years of slumber in the ice & joins up with Yuki to find a cure for his lycanthropy - which could be as bad as the curse itself. Guest-starring Frankenstein's Monster, Imhotep (The Mummy), The Gill-Man & Count Dracula himself! Please review if read.


For Japanese manga artist Matsuri Hino, whose 'Vampire Knight' series has become a runaway hit.

(Matsuri Hino has also created the popular manga series 'Captive Hearts', 'MeruPuri' & 'Wanted').

For Universal Studios, whose reign of monster movies from 1923 to 1960 have become a major boon

in the history of motion pictures, & which continue to inspire numerous filmmakers to this very day.

To all the actors & actresses who have brought the characters of Dracula, Frankenstein, The Wolf Man,

The Mummy & all other classic / Iconic Universal Monsters & mad scientists to life on the big & small

screens, including the ever-immortal Boris Karloff, Bela Lugosi, Lon Chaney Jr. & Colin Clive.

For the folks at Dark Horse Comics, who have put The Mummy, The Wolf Man, Frankenstein, Dracula,

The Creature from the Black Lagoon & The Bride of Frankenstein in six exciting novels.

To the authors Mary Shelley & Bram Stoker, both of whom have put the characters of

Frankenstein & Count Dracula in books before making their way to the big screen.

To the loving memory of all those who were injured & lost their lives in Granbury, Texas in May 2013,

when the tornadoes struck. Our thoughts & prayers are with each & every one of you.

And finally, to the loving memory of the 19 firefighters who were killed in the blaze in the Glenn Llah

area near Yarnell, Arizona on June 30th, 2013. Our prayers go out to their immediate families & friends.

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT / THE WOLF MAN:**

**A CATASTROPHIC CURE**

2013 by Anthony Ogozalek

**PROLOGUE #1**

_The sands of Egypt, one year ago:_

Wave after wave of golden desert sand spread across the Sahara, stretching from the Red Sea to the Atlantic Ocean. Temperatures in this region climb to as high as 30 degrees Celsius, with very little rain to subdue the sultry climate. Many wild animals have made this desolate place their home, ranging from carnivorous jackals & hyenas to poisonous snakes, spiders & scorpions, ready to strike & devour their prey at a moment's notice. Sandstorms are just as fierce, & are known to wipe out caravans of travelers in the area without mercy.

One such caravan sets camp near an ancient ruin buried within the sand that has been dug up by a group of willing participants who were paid highly enough Egyptian Pounds by a pair of Japanese men. All dressed in white Gallibaya garments & turbans wrapped over their heads to swear off the searing heat, they sing an ancient Egyptian song in their mother tongue & work effortlessly in removing sand, dirt & any artifacts found during their dig, most of which are pieces of what was once pottery the ancient Egyptians made & used in their day.

But ancient pottery is _not _what these two men from Japan are here to find.

Dressed in light khaki shorts, shirt, shoes & hat, these men reside inside their tent looking over the map of the surrounding area on a folding table. A few pieces of dug-up pottery rest at one corner.

The man on the left holds up a piece in his right hand & examines it with mild interest, its broken shape being reflected off his small round glasses.

"Over two weeks of digging in this vast desert, & all we've managed to find so far are these bits & pieces of ancient Egyptian furnishings", he said distastefully, placing the piece back with the others. "Feels a lot more like two _months_, considering the lack of success _we're_ currently struck with. Even with the help of the locals & our formidable array of supplies in our midst, I still feel as if we're going nowhere fast on this expedition. You _sure_ this is the place we're supposed to be digging at, Koji? Maybe we're off by a few miles after a slight miscalculation or two."

Koji shook his head.

"No Horii, this is the place, all right", he says, wiping his forehead of sweat. "We checked, double & even _triple_-checked the map before we even got started to dig. According to this, there's supposed to be a hidden underground temple resting right beneath where we're standing, with a stone staircase leading down to it & a door blocking the entrance. Our job is to remove that door & pick up a certain artifact within its halls."

"Which is…?", Horii prompted.

"A box of some kind, one with a well-known symbol etched or painted onto it."

Horii stares at Koji like he's grown wings out of his back.

"A box", he repeats. "Our employer have us dragged out in the middle of the Sahara Desert – one of the most derelict pieces of land anywhere on Earth – and we're instructed to find a simple _box?!_ Now, I kindly ask you, _what _utmost importance could _be _inside that box we're being instructed to dig up possibly be within it to have us out here in literally the middle of nowhere? And why assign _us _for it?""

"I didn't bother to ask 'what' or 'why', because we're being paid handsomely to _find _this thing, _not _ask any questions about it", Koji said. "All I _was _told of it is that our employer simply stated, 'You'll know when you see it'."

Horii harrumphed.

"Well, _that's _a lot of help!", he said. "For all we know, we could be discovering the remains of those from a _previous _expedition who've tried to find the same thing we are before getting trapped within!"

"Horii, I understand your frustration in our progress being this slow", Koji explains. "But need I remind you that due to the _fee _we're being paid, it would _not _be in our best interest to head back to Japan empty-handed. Therefore, we need to stay until we find our prize before we pack up even one suitcase…"

Koji was interrupted by an Egyptian entering their tent.

"Effendi! Effendi! Come quick! We've hit stone!", he exclaims excitedly.

The two Japanese men rise from their seats like a shot.

"You've found the entrance?", asked a hopeful Horii.

"Yes, effendi!", the man says with a grin.

Koji & Horii look at each other.

"Show us!", Koji said. Nodding, the man leads both Japanese men to a stone stairway that was dug away to allow easy access to a wall of dirt that showed a spot cleared to reveal stone. On that piece was an inscription of either Egyptian hieroglyphics or maybe even a picture of some kind. Koji & Horii were all but anxious to proceed.

"Excellent! Get it cleared right away!", Horii instructed. The men nod & resumed in their work of removing the clinging dirt that stuck to the stone like clay. When they cleared the last of the dirt with their shovels & picks, the stone door showed not hieroglyphics but a seemingly hand-drawn picture of a woman wearing a dress & chokers around her neck, wrists, biceps & ankles. A bandana was wrapped around her head, & laying on top was a headdress shaped like a throne. In one hand was a staff, with an Ankh in the other.

It was recognized by all, including Horii & Koji.

"Isis. The Goddess of motherhood, magic & fertility", said the former.

"The one who married her brother Osiris", Koji said with a nod, turning to the rest. "Let's get that door open!"

Their hired help went to work again, wiping away excess dirt until the corners of the door could be located & dug out. With thick crowbars, they strained to pry the door open with all their might. It was slow going at first, but after several minutes they finally managed to get it open just large enough for a person to enter the tomb without hitting it. The Egyptians stepped back as Horii & Koji approached & took a peek inside. A cool breeze hit them, relieving some of the heat they felt by the overhead sun. With a gesture of his hand, Koji ordered Horii within as he stepped inside the tomb, their flashlights shining brightly.

It was like stepping into another world, the opposite of the vast stretch of desert they'd suffered through for two weeks: stone walls of hand-drawn & carved pictures / hieroglyphs mounted everywhere like the world's biggest collage ever created. Even the ancient furniture were adorned with these symbols & photos, & there was no shortage of them as both Japanese men wandered further inside, becoming highly cultivated & astonished by it all.

"I'll say _this _for ancient Egypt: their art almost makes Japan's seem like a child's painting from his days at Kindergarten by comparison", Horii half-jokes. "Any art fanatic would practically _kill _to have this stuff in his collection. All this must be worth _millions_."

"I'm sure it is, Horii. But let's try & remember what we're _really _here for, & not get tempted to do otherwise", Koji reminds him. "We're here to find _only_ that box, & the sooner we do, the sooner we can pack up & head home. I'm told there's a surprise waiting for us on a job well done."

_A bonus, I'll bet!_, Horii thought happily.

"Well, you're the one who lead us in here, so pick a direction & I'll follow", he said aloud. Koji was half-listening to him as he shown his light in a dark corridor where it lit up something that caught his eye. Stepping into the area, Koji came closer to this object as his partner followed like he promised.

"What is it, Koji? Did you find something already?", he asks.

"I may have. Look", Koji says, shining his light on his find. Horii's light followed suit & found his friend's discovery. It was a stone coffin with a curved lid on top. A familiar picture was painted upon it.

"Isis again", Horii noted as Koji nodded.

"Just like on the door. Let's take a look inside. Help me get this lid off", Koji said as both men put their flashlights down & got to work sliding the stone lid over to the side. A scraping sound echoed the tomb as they labored, & within two minutes the got it off as the lid crashed over on one side. The impact was even louder, sounding almost like a bell ringing. Taking in deep breaths, they picked up their lights & peeked within the stone casket. It was empty except for a box that was two feet long & fourteen inches in width. On the top of this box was yet _another _painted picture of Isis.

Koji & Horii stare at each other in amazement.

"Three discoveries, all with Isis painted & engraved on them", Horii said. "It almost seems as if it was intentional that it be found. Or maybe a mere coincidence, perhaps?"

"If it's the latter, then I'm King Tutankhamen himself", Koji said, opening the lid of the box. What lays in it was something they sort of expected, but not in this manner.

All they saw were a pile of bones, buried in dust.

"It looks to me like that 'You'll know when you see it' riddle has just been solved, Koji", Horii said.

"It could very well be, Horii", Koji replied. "Oddly enough, the bones here are well preserved as if this poor soul died & was buried only yesterday. I presume that this dust helped to make it so. Imagine it: what remained of a skeleton that was undoubtedly buried centuries ago is freshly preserved in this day & age. No other skeleton previously discovered – even that of any old dinosaur bones – was ever found in such a grand condition."

Koji looks to Horii & smiled.

"This expedition is now over, Horii. Let's start packing up our gear – we're heading home with our new prize!", he says in triumph.

Horii returns the grin, & Koji replaces the lid on the box before removing it from the casket as both men head for the tomb's exit.

**PROLOGUE #2**

_Japan, two days later:_

It was nightfall by the time Koji & Horii made it back to their hotel room in Cairo, where they spent one more night before catching their plane back home the next morning. Their flight took almost as long, & by the time they touched down at the airport & returned to their living quarters with their new discovery & all, they were exhausted beyond belief. Once they'd rested a good twelve hours, they had received further instructions from their employer as to where to drop off their find.

Their destination took them to an abandoned two-story building in a small village devoid of life, sans for a few stragglers in rags doing their best to survive in such prosaic & ghastly conditions. Horii & Koji doubt that the village even registers on any maps, & guessed that most folks would want to avoid & also forget that such an area even exists. Were it not for their current assignment, avoiding this place is exactly what they'd be doing, not wishing to touch it or the surrounding area with a ten-foot pole.

But they have a job to do, & are adamant to see it done & receive what is to await them for all their tireless services.

Looking at the structure from their car, the two men face one another in doubt.

"You mean to say that _this _is the place we're supposed to drop off our find at?", Horii asks.

"That was our instructions, Horii", Koji said. "If we want to get what we're owed, we need to follow them to the letter. Let's get inside & collect our fee."

Wordless, both men exit their vehicle & Koji handles the box in his hands. He leads Horii inside the complex & head down a stone staircase which takes them to a basement with a thick metal door. A single light bulb hanging overhead appears to be the only source of illumination, & they follow it in silence.

Horii breaks it when they reach the room.

"I don't mind saying that this is the most _unusual _place to leave ancient artifacts that otherwise ought to be displayed in a museum somewhere", he states. "Or even in somebody's private collection."

"You're telling _us!_", said a voice from inside, surprising both men.

"Hello? Who's in there?", Koji called out.

"Koji? Is that you?"

It took a moment, but Koji recognized the voice.

"Kenji?"

"That's me."

Entering the room, Koji & Horii find a pair of well-muscled men in light grey business suits, white shirts, black tie & shoes. One had a thin goatee & brown hair, while the other was clean-shaven with raven black hair. Kenji was the one with the goatee, & Koji & Horii recognized his partner as Shinji.

"Kenji, Shinji…what brings _you _both down here to this secluded place?", asked Horii.

"Same as you two, we assume", Shinji answered. "You're here to drop off something by a mystery employer?"

Koji & Horii stare at each other in shock before turning back to their friends.

"You mean to say you both were also asked to bring back an artifact yourselves?", asked Koji.

"We were, & we have", Kenji said, pointing towards a table to his right. Koji & Horii turn to where he points to see a large wooden crate resting only one foot from the table. The crate was large enough to put a person inside, & the newcomers could swear that what they were staring at wasn't a crate at all, but a _coffin_.

It was similar to the one they found in Egypt in almost every detail.

"What's inside of it?", asked Horii.

"See for yourselves", Kenji said. "You won't believe your eyes."

Approaching the coffin, Koji & Horii carefully open the lid which creaked at the hinges that were in desperate need of a good oiling. What they find inside is in awe: unlike _their _discovery in Egypt, Shinji & Kenji's find was a fully completed skeleton of a person at rest. It was undamaged in every way from head to toe, & seemed to be preserved freshly like the bones they found in the desert tomb, quite possibly the _only _thing their discovery had in common with Kenji & Shinji's. Where the heart should be was a piece of sharpened wood that went straight through to the bottom, looking as if someone rammed or even _hammered _it down with another object. Beneath the skeleton was a layer of soil that covered the bottom entirely.

"Pretty creepy, huh?", Shinji asks.

"In a manner of speaking, it is", Horii said. "It isn't much different from what _we _were ordered to bring back from Egypt the other day."

"_You _brought back a skeleton also?", Kenji asks.

"What's _left _of one, anyway", Koji said, showing them the box before placing it on the floor only three feet from the coffin & removed the cover. "We spent two weeks trying to find these bones of some poor soul to bring back, as per our orders. As to why they're what our employer wants, let alone why they ask us to bring them _here _of all places…your guess is as good as ours."

"Where'd you find _your _discovery, anyway?", Horii asked Kenji & his partner.

"At the ruins of Carfax Abbey, located all the way in London", answered Shinji.

"London?", Koji & Horii repeat.

The men nodded.

"We were sent to retrieve this fellow's coffin & bring it back here fully intact, skeleton & all", Kenji explains. "Like you two obviously were, Shinji & I spent hours wondering why our employer would want us to retrieve a coffin of old bones – _human _bones – for one's collection. Getting no answers or even clues, we gave up & just did our job like we were supposed to. Personally, it didn't matter to _us _too much as long as we were going to be paid rather handsomely."

"Those were _our _very thoughts too", said Koji. "But now the one question remains about all of this: why get them delivered _here_, of all places? Why not have them donated to a museum? I just don't get it."

A high-pitched sound erupted from a mini-speaker placed at the right-hand corner of the ceiling the men failed to take note of. It was accompanied by a video camera that captured the room everywhere. The noise from the speaker caused Koji & the rest to cover their ears until it ceased after a few seconds.

The next sound to come from it was a voice, albeit contorted to disguise the person's true identity.

"_Greetings, gentlemen_", it said, sounding like a record player being played at low speed. "_I see you've_ _succeeded in obtaining_ _what it is I've_ _desired for so long_. _Excellent job, all of you._ _Now, you're probably all_ _wondering as to why I_ _asked you to travel_ _to the far regions of the Earth_ _to locate & bring back these ancient artifacts…_"

"Yeah, _I'll _say we're all wondering, whoever you are!", snapped Kenji, a little more rudely that he had intended. "What's the big idea in having us go almost halfway around the world just to have us collect & bring back a pile of old _bones?!_ And _human _ones, at that!"

"Kenji!", Shinji silenced him. "What my partner is _trying _to say is, what value _do_ these bones have to you? Is it for a museum, your own private collection, what? _I_ love ancient artifacts as much as the next guy, please don't get me wrong, but it's still quite puzzling, I have to admit."

"_Ah, a man after my own heart_", the voice said. "_I can assure you gentlemen,_ _these finds are as rare &_ _precious as a married couple's vows._ _And since we're all here on this glorious night,_ _I do believe it _is _time to_ _explain why they are of great importance._ _Mr. Kenji Oshida,_ _would you please be so kind_ _as to remove that stake_ _from the skeleton in the coffin for me?_"

"You actually want me to…pull it out?", Kenji asked.

"_Yes. Do not worry – that skeleton_ _is much firmer than you might imagine._ _And you _do _want to know_ _why finding it was so important to me,_ _did you not?_"

Kenji looked at the other three men, all of whom nod their encouragement.

"Okay, here goes."

Walking up to the skeleton in the coffin, Kenji bent down & gripped his hands around the stake which was placed where the heart would be when the figure was still alive. Despite the assurance of his employer, he was very cautious in achieving his task, being careful not to touch the skeleton in any way either by his hands or the stake itself. Rocking it slightly left & right, Kenji managed to remove the piece of sharpened wood out of & away from the skeleton without even the point of it making contact.

"Okay, it's out", he says, staring at the speaker & holding up the stake to the camera. "_Now _what would you want me to…"

Almost instantly after Kenji removed the stake, three things were happening at once: the speaker started chanting in some ancient language, causing the bones & dust in the box Koji & Horii brought back to glow an ominous white. That same time, the skeleton in the coffin was filling with a thick cloud of smoke that encased it like a living blanket. Not knowing what was occurring, Kenji got to his feet like a shot & backed away to his friends & they all watched a spectacular sight: the bones & dust from the box were actually rising up out of its little tomb & _re-forming _themselves in a vertical position. The skeleton in the wooden coffin was doing the same as it lay within, as muscle, veins, organs & tissue began to become visible, creating a hideous _thing _of a man. The men stared with eyes agape, unable to move or even speak when they were witness to what appears to be the life of two men defy the laws of physics & be somehow reborn, going in the opposite direction of the recently deceased. It was like watching a hideous magic show of horrors, only in _this _case, the horrors were as real as any of them.

When the voice ceased its chant, a fully formed Egyptian man somewhere in his 50s stood naked at the body still lying in the coffin. It was as weak-looking as any elderly man way past his prime in life, but it still had more than enough strength to be able to lift itself up to its full height. Its face was pale, but had a stare of utter _evil _in its red eyes. It stared curiously at the nude figure to its right, & sensed he has power which rivaled & perhaps even equaled its own. The Egyptian sensed it too, & felt a high respect for it, & vice versa.

They stared at each other for several seconds before turning towards the four men in the room, both with a look of pure unrelenting malevolence in their eyes. It sent a blood-curdling chill up each of their spines, especially when they smiled coldly like they were going to do them great harm.

And that was more or less _exactly _what these two newly-reincarnated figures have in store for them, & Koji & the men can literally feel it; as one, they raced for the door in a rushed panic. When they reached the entrance, the door abruptly slammed itself shut as if by an invisible hand, locking in place. Koji & the men pushed on it with all their might, but it was stuck tight.

"_Help! Somebody please help us! Please, for God's sake! HELP US!_", Koji screamed at the top of his lungs, banging on the door as hard as he could in the hopes that someone would hear his & the other's pleas, all of whom were doing the same in a frenzied panic.

It wouldn't have mattered if anyone _did _hear their frantic cries: the Egyptian extended his hand out in front & swept it back, violently throwing back Shinji as he slides on his side to within two feet of the creature in the coffin. In a move that belies its aged state, it bent down & snatched Shinji by the lapels of his suit & brought him to eye level with the swiftness of a striking snake.

Shinji was now staring in the crimson eyes of the pale white thing that had him at his mercy, his heart beating madly. When it spoke, its voice was hoarse.

"Forgive me, my friend, but I am _extremely _thirsty! Please join me in a fine vintage!"

Opening its mouth, a pair of sharp _fangs _protruded from its upper gums & it lashed forward to plunge them into Shinji's neck. The man cried out in horror as the thing severed his jugular vein & began _drinking _his blood, sipping & slurping it as if it were enjoying a thick shake. The three men watched as Shinji was being drained of his life fluid, his cries getting dimmer & his body becoming more shriveled by the moment as the creature vehemently sucked up every drop of blood from Shinji's body, regaining his vitality & youth as his victim was rapidly losing his. When the thing drained every drop it could muster, it let go of Shinji as he fell to the floor in a decrepit husk of skin & bones. It now looked more like a man than a corpse, his skin pale but filled with more life than it had been moments ago. His cheeks & lips were stained red with Shinji's blood & he licked the latter with his tongue, not wishing to waste a single drop.

"Delicious", he said in a Hungarian accent. "One of the best morsels I have _ever_ tasted in all my years. And yet, I _still _hunger for more." He stares cruelly at Kenji & points to him, a ring with an emerald jewel was on one finger. "You! Come here!" He makes a gesture with his hand. "Come…here!"

Kenji tried to look away, but those red eyes this blood-sucking fiend stared at him with had a strong hypnotic spell over him. From the moment he looked at him, Kenji felt like his own will was melting like a stick of butter in a microwave oven. The urge to disobey him was also absent; he could no more look away than tell him to go to Hell.

"Kenji, don't…!", Horii said as he & Koji started to restrain him from advancing. A gesture of his hands from the Egyptian pushes both men back against the wall, knocking them out cold as they slump to the floor. Stepping out of his coffin, the Hungarian-accented man-creature grabs Kenji & bites into his neck to do to him what he did to his partner, draining him dry as a bone. Kenji could put up no resistance, & soon he was hitting the floor as a bloodless corpse.

Sans his pale white flesh, he looked much more like a man in his prime than ever, with a head of jet black hair that was slicked back stylishly.

"Please excuse me, my friend", he said to the Egyptian while staring at the last two unconscious men. "I would prefer to finish my banquet before we make any formal introductions to each other."

"Feel free, by all means", he said in a deep accent, sounding somewhat British. He glanced at the table & noticed the clothing in the far corner. "While you dine, I shall slip myself into something more suitable than my…birthday suit."

The Egyptian went over to the clothing & began dressing himself in the dark grey suit & pants, black shoes, white undershirt & red Fez cap with a black tussel hanging over the side. He was fully dressed when his new friend finished his 'evening meal', & faced him.

"A distinguished-looking gentleman, I must say", the Hungarian man said. "Perhaps now I myself ought to dress in more proper attire. One moment, please."

As if on his command, a plume of smoke – the same kind that appeared after the stake was removed from his heart – sheathed his entire body in its radiance & formed clothing. When it dissipated, he was attired in a tuxedo as black as the night itself, with white undershirt & a six-pointed gold metal star hung around his neck by a wide red strap. A white bowtie & black cape with red underside finish the casual dressing.

It all happened in a matter of a second or two.

"Much better", he says, pleased. "And now, permit me to introduce myself. I am Count Dracula. I came originally from the country of Transylvania before transferring over to London."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Count Dracula", the Egyptian said. "My name is Imhotep, & _my _place of origin is from Egypt. My last memory was that of attempting to regain my lost love, Ankh-es-en-Amun, at the British Museum in Cairo until she called upon the spirit of Isis to destroy me."

"_My _last recollection was of Professor Abraham Van Helsing, when he drove his accursed stake into my heart at my refuge in London's Carfax Abbey", Dracula said, saying Van Helsing's name like it was poison. "I was foolish to judge him as a weak opponent: he was more formidable than I first anticipated. Rest assured, I will _not _repeat that mistake when I come across him again!"

The voice from the wall speaker came alive again.

"_You needn't worry about Abraham Van Helsing any longer, Count Dracula_", it said as both turn to the speaker. "_Neither would you need to concern yourself about_ _Doctor Muller or Frank Whemple, Imhotep._ _They have all been dead now for many decades._"

This bit of information actually surprised both mummy & vampire.

"Decades?", they both replied, staring at each other in disbelief.

"How long _have _we been dormant?", Imhotep asked.

"And how do you know so much about our adversaries?" That from Dracula. "Who are you?"

"_All will be revealed to you in good time, gentlemen_", said the voice. "_To give you a quick filling-in,_ _let me assure you that_ _we are neither in Egypt_ nor_ in London._ _We are in the country of Japan._"

"Japan?! How did we end up here?!", Imhotep demanded.

"_Those four fools lying on the floor_ _which Dracula drained of their blood?_ _I have sent them to retrieve_ _your remains so that I could resurrect you both._"

"But why _here?_", Dracula asks. "Why go through the trouble to have us brought to this foreign land to revive us?"

"_Because I have a proposition for you – one that will reward you vastly._ _All you need to do is to join with me,_ _& great power – more than either of you can possibly imagine – will await you._"

Dracula & Imhotep look at each other briefly with doubts.

"We've _always _hadgreat power!", Imhotep said. "What can you possibly offer us that we don't already possess?"

"And even if we do agree to your terms, we are _not _in the habit of making deals with someone we can't even see or sense in our midst!", Dracula said sternly. "Give us _one _good reason as to why we should even _think _of considering your offer!"

"_Because…I can actually make it happen_", the voice continued. "_I can also promise you a vast army of vampires to help you take control of the world. Once in your possession, there would be no force on the planet which will be able to oppose you._"

"And what do _you _get out of it – _if _we happen to agree?", Dracula asks.

"_Not much. Just that I permanently remain as your partner, no strings attached. Besides, you two have been 'asleep' for many years, & have no idea on how much the planet has changed in your absence. You shall need me to fill you in on all the details & enable you to keep up with the times in this bold new era. And I _did _bring you back from the dead, did I not?_"

The two exchanged another look, & smile.

"Indeed you did", Imhotep said simply. "And for _that_, we shall agree to your terms on the condition that we meet with you. We _do _like to know who it is we're doing business with."

"_Of course. Bring your coffin, Dracula, & meet me at the next village two miles north from your current position, & we'll continue our negotiations there. Fair enough?_"

"Yes", Count Dracula said simply.

A clicking sound came from the door, & it opened almost noiselessly to the outside. Dracula closed his coffin & hefted it onto his shoulders with hardly any effort, dirt & all.

"Come, Imhotep. Let's meet up with our new 'business partner', shall we?", Dracula said.

"After you, Count", the living mummy said & followed the vampire out the door.

**CHAPTER I**

_Yoshihara Science Center, Japan, present day:_

Yuki Cross-Kuran labors endlessly with the sheath of papers handed to her by Mizuki Yoshihara, the president of the facility. Dressed in a pair of black pants, shoes, white shirt & lab coat, she sits at her desk & sifts through the papers, marking off items & putting in notes wherever necessary. Yuki was such an adorable young lady, with long medium-brown hair that sometimes looked red in spots & eyes that had the same shade. Hidden within her coat was her Artemis Rod, the staff weapon she used during her days at Cross Academy when she was a Guardian at the school, keeping the Day Class students in line & at bay with her one-time partner & friend Zero Kiryu.

Yuki sometimes wondered as to _why _she even keeps it in her possession still: it's been two whole years since that final fight against Rido Kuran, her demented uncle who killed her parents Haruka & Juri when she was little, but not before her mother Juri hid Yuki's Pureblood vampire genes & memories to enable her to live her life as a normal human girl. For a decade, that was exactly how she lived: being rescued by Kaname Kuran from a vampire, being adopted by Kaien Cross (Headmaster of Cross Academy & one-time vampire hunter), hunting Level E vampires with Zero (a vampire himself), & finally getting her lost memories brought back by Kaname Kuran, who is revealed to be both her older brother & future fiancé. During the final battle with Rido, Yuki's Artemis Rod transformed into a curved-bladed scythe in conjunction with her awakened memories & Pureblood genes. But oddly enough, she didn't use it to kill her twisted uncle Rido: she used it to cut her one-time partner & fellow Guardian Zero Kiryu in the shoulder to release a portion of power he'd gone & inherited after drinking the blood of his younger twin brother Ichiru, as it proved too much to handle. Once it was brung down to a more manageable level, Zero used his Bloody Rose pistol to completely obliterate the uncle of the Kurans once & for all – a job even Kaname Kuran himself couldn't do, powerful as he is.

But Kaname _could _bring down the Senate run by Asato Ichijo, who learned that the Vampire Society recruited Rido when it was learned that Kaname would not follow the Senate to their whim. Discovering the betrayal, Kaname waged war on them & brought their structure down in vengeance for being used.

Ironically, Asato Ichijo himself was brought down by his own grandson Takuma, who was also the vice-president of Cross Academy's Night Class.

With the true enemies defeated, Cross Academy wasn't the same: Takuma went missing (his sword being discovered by Rima Toya & Senri Shiki), the Academt suffered heavy damage, & Yuki & Zero become something of foes, with the latter promising to ultimately murder his one-time partner after having discovered her newly awakened vampiric genes. Yuki holds to him on it, saying she looks forward to meeting again.

Accompanying Kaname, Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen & Akatsuki Kain, she heads off into the world, Rima & Senri head off in their own direction (no doubt to try & locate Takuma if he's still alive), while Kaien Cross, Zero Kiryu & Toga Yagari (a member of the Hunter Society & Zero's former teacher) all stay at Cross Academy & help restore it to its former glory at the same time as running it on a daily basis.

That was when Yuki & her group ran into Mizuki Yoshihara of her namesake's Science Center. They were offered comfortable jobs there & funding for Cross Academy to help repair the damages that occurred during their final battle from them & their rival company, Yasuda Industries. The jobs offered them nice pay, along with the chance to go on safaris & study animals in their natural habitats around the world, bringing back exotic specimens, & getting to learn new things while doing them. And since Yuki was never much of a studier as Cross Academy due to her Guardian duties, it gave her an opportunity to compensate for slacking in her studies & using her hands at the same time.

In all, it was a perfect life for her to live after Cross Academy; not only was it peaceful & academic, it was something Yuki desperately wanted, or rather, _needed _in her life to get away from her previous chores of both Guardian & vampire hunter. Since becoming employees at the Yoshihara Science Center, neither Yuki nor anyone from her group have hunted or even killed any vampires.

It suited them just fine; any reprimands of their previous occupations is something they neither need or want, & wish to avoid when possible. Their lives as scientists / explorers are as soothing as it is rewarding.

The thought made Yuki smile.

A knock on her door brought her head up from her papers.

"Come in", she said.

The door opened to allow a young woman in her early 20s with long blonde hair in a ponytail, dressed in the same attire as Yuki. In her hands was a clipboard & pen.

"Mami!", Yuki said happily, rising from her seat.

"Good afternoon, Yuki!", Mami replied. "I came to check on your progress. Miss Yoshihara's waiting for those papers to be checked over & signed. She says they're very important, & needs them by day's end."

"Not a problem, Mami. I'm right down to my very last one", Yuki said, scribbling & making marks on a page with her pen. "There. All ready & waiting for Miss Yoshihara, & all it took me was a whole two hours."

"A new record, Yuki", Mami said with a smile. "When we first recruited you, it took you a full _day _to waft through a sheath of papers like that. Now, you've cut your time down immensely on that task."

"All because of _your _training, Mami. Were it not for you, I'd be as slow as a turtle or even a _slug _on a chore like this. Then again, academics were _never _my strong suit, unlike Phys. Ed. That's why I was assigned as a Guardian at Cross Academy. Between my studies & vocation, I ran about as smoothly as a train wreck. Now, I get to actually _sleep _at night."

Mami giggled at Yuki's comments, making her smile.

"Everybody has their weak & strong points, Yuki", she tells her. "But as you see, you get to work with your hands quite often along with organizing papers & files. It may not be exactly like hunting vampires or keeping students in line, but we do keep you on your toes. Think of it as getting the best of both worlds."

Yuki nodded gratefully.

"How right you are, Mami", she says. "But, like Kaname & the others, I really _am _grateful to Miss Mizuki here for hiring us, & that of your company _and_ Yasuda Industries, for putting up all that funding to get Cross Academy fixed these past two years. I'm sure Kaien, Zero & the rest feel the same way."

"They do. In fact, Kaien himself thanked us highly for establishing a new addition to the academy just last month – an aquarium, filled with exotic fish & a little stretch of land that resembles a day at the beach. It gives the students of the Night Class a sense of tranquility watching them swim, Kaien assured us."

"Good for them: the Night Class can certainly use something to help melt away the tension they do get when on campus grounds. It's a perfect remedy for it. Speaking of the Night Class…"

"You mean about Kaname & his group?", Mami wondered.

"Exactly. Have you or anyone heard from them since they went on their expedition to the Amazon trip yet?", Yuki asks. "It's been two months now with hardly a word."

"We've heard nothing as of late, Yuki. We're still waiting to hear word from our _other _expedition – the one that had been sent to the area of Vasaria, in Eastern Europe."

"Oh, I nearly _forgot _about _that _little trip", Yuki said in a jokingly manner. "If I remember correctly, it's because Mizuki's mother, Chiyo, sent one in that very same area & tried to beat the competition by making their _own _discovery." Yuki & Mami were barely able to suppress themselves from laughing out loud. "Jeez, Mami, you would think that after all this time of those two competing with each other, they'd finally call it a draw & _give up _on their silly rivalry!"

"Trust me, girls – that'll _never_ happen!", said a cheerful voice at the doorway to Yuki's office.

Both young ladies turn to see a woman who was also in her early 20s like Mami, attired in a blue dress underneath her white lab coat with matching shoes. She wore thin-rimmed spectacles over her blue eyes, & her auburn hair reached the length of her chin & was neatly trimmed.

"Dr. Mizuki!", Yuki & Mami call out.

"Hello, girls", Mizuki said with glee. "How are you both doing on this fine day?"

"Keeping Miss Yuki here in line, like always", Mami joked, & chuckled.

"Doctor, I've just completed going through & signed those papers you wanted", Yuki replied, pointing at the sheath on her desk. "All are ready & waiting at your disposal."

"Good job, Yuki. I knew you'd come through for me", Mizuki said. "That's why I had the task left to you. I'll have someone stop by & send them to my office later on in the day. Right now, I need to be heading down to the lab on account that our expedition from Vasaria should be returning with their latest discovery."

If Yuki had dog ears, they'd perk up with eagerness.

"You heard from them, Dr. Mizuki?", she asked.

"Just this morning", she replied. "They didn't give me a specific time as to _when_ they'd be here, but said they brought back an extraordinary find – something that's unlike anything they've ever found before. Once we know exactly when their estimated time of arrival will be, we'll head to the lab & see what…"

Just then, a knock on Yuki's door caused the trio of ladies to turn & find a man in his 30s with brown hair stand at the entrance.

"Dr. Mizuki?", he said.

"Yes?", she answered.

"The expedition from Vasaria? They're down in the lower level right now, waiting for you with their find."

"How soon did they arrive?"

"Just three minutes ago, Doctor."

"Excellent. Let's go down & meet them."

The man nods as Mizuki turns to Yuki & Mami.

"Come on, girls. I'm sure you're both just as anxious to know what they've found as much as I am", she says.

"Yes we are, Doctor!", Mami said with enthusiasm.

"What are we _waiting_ for?", Yuki replied just as much.

_Two minutes later:_

Taking the elevator down to the lower sub-level, Mizuki continues her rivalry situation with her own mother to Yuki & Mami.

"As I was saying before, ladies, my mother & I always had this silly rivalry between us ever since I was little", she explains. "We competed in everything, & I mean _everything_, we did: games, cooking meals, sports, & finally, on the job. I guess you might say she wanted me to be the best I could at whatever it was I did ever since my father passed away when I was only five & just starting school. Sometimes our competitions got a bit rough, at other times silly, but they were always friendly & with the _utmost_ respect, even now."

"Sounds like it was a way to get you disciplined, Doctor, especially since you lost your father at such a young age", Yuki said. "Trust me – I know _exactly _how that feels. Thankfully, I had very good people like Kaname & Kaien at my side when the going got rough. I don't think I could've made it this far in life, were it not for them."

"And you can bet that _we'll _be doing the same, Yuki", Mami said, taking her hand into hers. "You, Kaname & the rest feel just like a family to us. Dr. Mizuki said once that you all were special even before she hired you, & not once has any of you let us down."

"And rest assured, Mami…we never will", Yuki said just as the elevator bell rang & opened its doors.

"Here we are, ladies", said the man, who stayed silent the whole time & they all walked out together. Making a right turn, the group head down a hallway to a door on the left wall thirty feet from the elevator. As soon as they reach the lab, the man suggested they put on coats which were hung on racks only five feet away.

"In the cold storage room? For what reason would they bring their find in _here_, of all places?", asked Mami.

"Good question!", Mizuki said, stepping inside after her group dressed in their coats. "Shinjo! What's the idea of taking your find in this room? Why the need for the temperature drop?"

Shinjo was one of six members from the Vasaria expedition, along with three other guys & two girls. He was a middle-aged man with white streaks of hair on his sides. They too were alldressed warmly in coats & mostly unaffected by the climate.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Mizuki, but it was very necessary considering the find we came across", Shinjo said. "We figured it best to keep it on ice until after you had the chance to come look at it, so we called ahead to get it in this room. We _would've _notified you sooner & given you an advanced warning about it, but time was of the essence & we had to…"

"It's okay, I get it", Mizuki says, interrupting him politely. "All right – let's see what it is you've all uncovered at my expense."

In the middle of the laboratory, a large rectangular block measuring nine feet long & two-&-a-half feet wide rested on a metal roller only a foot high. A big heavy dark-green tarp covered the thing, & its straps were unfastened. Shinjo stood next to the object, holding a corner of the tarp with a smile.

"You girls ready for _this?_", he said, pulling the tarp off with one swipe of his arms at his last word. It was a large block of ice that held something within it. Upon closer inspection, Mizuki & the others can see an outline of a _man _trapped in the ice block, but it had different characteristics: even in the blur, they can make out hairy hands & feet, with each finger & toe ending in sharp claws. The feet resembled more like a wolf's than that of a man, & consisted of only four toes instead of five. Yuki, Mami & Mizuki notice that the figure in the ice wore a pair of dark pants & a slightly lighter long-sleeve shirt, but what they _really _take note of was the face: like the hands & feet, it was almost fully covered in brown fur, & the nose was broader than normal. Inside the mouth were sharp teeth, & with that discovery, the realization struck them beyond belief.

"Lord in Heaven, Shinjo!", Mizuki said, looking up at him in shock. "Is this thing a…?"

"Yes indeed, Doctor Mizuki!", Shinjo said with pride. "Ladies, what your eyes behold before you is an actual lycanthrope – a _werewolf!_"

Mizuki, Mami & Yuki continue to stare at the thing in the ice, bewildered.

_Three hours later:_

Exiting the room & removing their coats, Mizuki, Mami, Yuki & Shinjo spent the last few hours in her office while the rest went back to work. They discussed on what to do with the frozen lycanthrope in the cold storage room, none of whom have yet come up with a solution on where to proceed.

"I just don't _know_", Mizuki finally says, her face in her hands & lifting it up. "Never in the history of this company my mother & I created have we ever dealt with something like this."

"I don't see how it's any different from dealing with vampires, Dr. Mizuki", Shinjo said. "After all, you hired Yuki & her group in your company, & they're all _Purebloods_. Not only that, it was _you_ that came up with this blood serum formula to send over to Yuki's friend Zero Kiryu over at Cross Academy to keep his cravings in line. The process was so successful, even Zero couldn't tell the difference between it & _real_ blood. Surely you can find _some _use for what…"

"What use can I _possibly _have for a _werewolf_, Shinjo? They're wild, ravenous beasts that do nothing but stalk & kill their prey when the moon is full."

"Some people say the same thing about vampires, Dr. Mizuki", Mami said. "In the old days, vampires & humans fought endlessly for countless centuries & nearly wiped out mankind. Now, thanks to Kaien Cross & his academy, he's found a way to make both species co-exist peacefully, albeit incognito."

"You're thinking we should attempt the same thing with a Wolf Man? Seriously? A werewolf isn't something you can _train_ like a _pet_, Mami. One would just as soon _devour _you as _look _at you. In all honestly, folks, I believe the best course of action would be to simply put it out of its misery & kill it before _it _can kill."

Mizuki's reply sent gasps & agape eyes of surprise.

"But Dr. Mizuki…that would be _murder _on our part!", Mami said.

"There's no sin in killing a beast, Mami", Mizuki said.

"But what about a _man_, Doctor?", Yuki stepped in. "Where does one begin & the other end?"

"On top of that, Doctor, by killing this lycanthrope we got downstairs, you lose against your mother", said Shinjo. I know all about your rivalry between the two of you like everyone else does, & the reason you _sent _us to Vasaria is because _she _did the same over at Yasuda Industries with personnel of her own. Far as I can tell, _they _haven't returned back yet. Kill that beast we got on ice, & not only does _she _win, you throw out money like it's water – something you really _cannot _afford to do. Think about that."

Mizuki _was _giving the matter thought, remaining silent when Shinjo stopped speaking. Since her father died, she made that vow to do whatever she could when possible, regardless of what was placed her way. The situation before her now was no different, despite never having been involved in lycanthropy previously. To falter now by murdering her recent find would negate her promise to her father & disappoint her own mother exponentially, another thing she vowed never to do even in rivalry.

Taking a deep breath, Mizuki speaks.

"Anyone have any suggestions on how to approach this?", she asked the group, who stayed silent for a couple of moments.

"Why not try & _cure _this poor soul of his curse?", Yuki suggested as all eyes turn to her.

"Rid the man of his lycanthropy?", Mizuki asks. "That'd be quite the challenge to medical science as we know it, Yuki. I'm not even sure that it can be _done_."

"All the _more _reason as to why you _should _try & attempt it, Mizuki."

The quartet turn to see a woman older than Mizuki open the door to the room without a sound & step inside. She wore a red dress & shoes, black nylons, & seemed to be in her mid-40s at the most. Her hair was golden & pinned in a bun in the rear of her head, & a pair of spectacles identical to Mizuki's was placed over her luscious blue eyes. A pair of blood-red lips lined her mouth, & earrings of five-pointed stars decorated her lobes. Finishing off her extravagant demeanor was a necklace with a cross she keeps tucked inside her dress.

The newcomer was no stranger to those in the room.

"Miss Chiyo!", Mami said.

"Mother! We didn't hear you come in!", Mizuki says, nearly forgetting her talent for entering a room in stealth that would make a secret agent proud. "What brings _you _here?"

"Hello everyone", Chiyo says, closing the door & approaching the table. "Sorry for my sudden intrusion by walking in unannounced."

"Not at all, Dr. Chiyo. Always a pleasure to make your acquaintance", Yuki said in a cheerful manner.

"Elegant & free-spirited as ever. That's what I've always loved about you, Yuki", Chiyo said with a smile. "As for the reason I'm here…I've just got word about your find from Vasaria. I wish to offer my congratulations to my daughter & everyone else on a job well done, for starters. I also couldn't help overhear the final piece of your conversation. I think Yuki here has an _excellent _suggestion: no one's ever even _tried _in attempting to cure a person of their lycanthropy, & by helping that poor soul be rid of his curse, the world of science could reach new heights like never before."

"You mean like curing those who have also become vampires, regardless of their stage?", Yuki asks.

"If we're successful at curing lycanthropy…why not?"

_I'll bet _Zero _would like that a lot!_, Yuki thought with a smile, thinking how happy & giddy he'd be if his vampirism was all but eradicated & making him normal again like he was when he was younger.

_Before _he was attacked by a vampire & turning into one.

"What do you mean 'if _we're _successful', Mother?", Mizuki wonders.

Chiyo places a hand on her daughter's shoulder & looks at her in the eye.

"On this, I'm willing to join forces with you in making this particular task possible", she says kindly.

"You mean to say you _don't _wish to rival me for once?", Mizuki asks. "But what about the team _you _sent to Vasaria? Surely they might have discovered something that will require your full attention on."

"Whatever it is, I'll be sure to find time for that too. But this is _one _thing that absolutely should require both of us collaborating on. Think about it, Mizuki: the chance to not just take science to another level, but to help someone who became a victim of forces far beyond his ability to control."

"And another thing, Mizuki", Yuki adds. "Part of science _is _creating new ways to help other people, like what your blood serum is currently doing for Zero. I can't see any difference in doing the same for that man in the ice who's cursed with lycanthropy. Curing him is the first step in advancing science, & even medicine in general."

"Again, Yuki raises a good point", Chiyo says. "So…are you in?"

Mizuki stayed silent for nearly a minute before giving her answer.

"Let's give it a whirl", she says, getting grins from all in the room.

"_Now _you're talking, Doctor!", Shinjo said. "How soon can we start?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait until two days from now, Shinjo", Mizuki said. "It's important we do."

"What? But _why_, Doctor? _Why _is it so important?", asked Mami.

"Because tonight, just like the last two nights…the moon will be full."

_Cold Storage Room:_

The humming of the machine that keeps the air cold vibrates through the room, helping to preserve what inhabits it in a freshly state until needed. It was quiet, sans for the device, & hardly anybody's been in or out since Shinjo's group brought in their Vasaria find & left it with the other exhibits that need to stay frozen or kept at a low temperature.

Even if there was someone present, they'd hardly notice the machine smoking slightly at the engine as a stream of it rose up just before it started sparking & glowed a dull shade of red, getting brighter by the second.

When it becomes nearly as red as a lobster, the machine gave off a little explosion that disabled it, & the humming ceased. But the red glow didn't, & soon it started becoming warmer in the room until it was warm enough to begin melting the big block of ice laying in the middle as droplets of water hit the floor.

Before long, the werewolf's hairy hands were sticking out & began moving slightly.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

Shin – the man who lead Mizuki & the others to the Cold Storage Room earlier – was on his way back there & reached the hallway it was located on, when he saw a puddle of water just outside the door that lead inside it. Running towards it, he opens the door & finds it unconditionally warm within. It wasn't the _only _thing he found wrong either: the ice block in the center of the room was halfway melted & still dripping with water. Right next it was a man who appeared in his early 30s dressed only in dark pants & light khaki shirt, his feet totally bare. He leaned on what was his prison for many years, holding his hand to his eyes to adjust to the change in light, & his head felt like it was filled with helium.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lawrence Stewart Talbot was resurrected & free once again – for the second time in his life since becoming a werewolf.

Shin stood & stared silently on the wet floor for almost two minutes before his vocal cords worked.

"Good heavens", he said softly, but Talbot still heard him & jerked his head up. He was so busy on bringing his eyesight to re-focus that he didn't acknowledge Shin's presence until now. And now that his vision became clear again, he frantically moves his head like a bird's everywhere to get a bearing on his new & unfamiliar surroundings.

"Who are _you?! _And what the hell is _this _place?!", he asks demandingly, staring at Shin.

"Take it easy there, fella", Shin says calmly, taking careful steps towards him with his hands out. "You just need to calm down a minute. I can explain what happened if you just let me…"

But Talbot was too hysterical in mind to hear him out: with cat-like reflexes, he snatches Shin by both his wrists & throws him onto the ice block, causing him to hit his head & see stars before falling to the floor in a dazed state. His would-be abductor down, Talbot made for the door & exited, almost slipping on the water laying on the floor in his haste. Once he was out, he quickly scanned both directions of the open hallway to figure the quickest way to escape. To his left he saw an all-clear passage; when he turned to the right, he got a glimpse of a man making his rounds with a clipboard in his hands. When he caught Talbot in his view with the water underneath his feet, he turned tail & ran back the way he came in a panic.

Caught in the act, Lawrence headed left & ran himself.

He made it down the hall & turned right when klaxons blared throughout the complex.

_Mizuki's office:_

The klaxons reached the ears of everyone in the room, blaring loudly even with the door closed.

A female servant opens it up, making the noise even more deafening.

"What the _hell _is going on?!", Mizuki shouted to be heard. "Why the alarm all of a sudden?!"

"It's an emergency, Doctor!", the servant shouted back. "The werewolf that was brought in – it thawed out, & is now running free in the complex!"

_Shit!_, thought Chiyo.

"Put this place in lockdown…quickly!", she shouted. "Whatever happens, do _not _let that man escape from here!"

The servant turned to Mizuki.

"Do what she told you to! _Go!_", she replied. The girl nodded & hastily fled the room.

Seconds later, Mizuki, Chiyo, Mami, Shinjo & Yuki left themselves to find their freed lycanthrope.

_Ground level:_

Men & women were running back & forth once news of Talbot's escape had been announced via the loudspeaker in Dr. Mizuki's voice. A quiet & serene place of business became like a circus as employees of the Yoshihara Science Center search frantically for a missing discovery that got loose & now runs rampant on the grounds.

Said discovery was opening a door that lead to a stairway which Talbot used to reach ground level. He didn't head for it right away: due to the jumble of activity currently going on, he decided to wait a bit until it went down some before making his break. Using the time to change his clothes & slipping into a pair of gray pants, shoes & white dress shirt he found in a nearby closet, Lawrence very carefully checked his immediate surroundings to see how many people were in the vicinity. When he was certain the coast was clear, he came through the door & closed it as silently as he could, wanting to make as little noise as possible & not give himself away. Like a cat on the prowl, Talbot went down the hallway & came to a 'T'.

But when he turned left, he was met with six men who were ready to take him down. Turning around, he was faced with another man & four females. Unlike the six men behind him, these five seemed more filled with concern on their faces rather than an urge to do him harm.

It wasn't going to fool Talbot, not one bit.

"Stay the hell away from me…all of you!", Talbot warned right after the klaxons stopped. "Don't come anywhere near me, or I promise you're going to be _very _sorry!"

"Mr. Talbot", Chiyo said assuringly, her hands raised. "Please permit me to explain what's going on."

"How do you know who I am, lady?! And why the hell did you free me from the ice & unleashed the creature which dwells inside of me?!"

"Mr. Talbot, we only wish to…", Mizuki started to say before Lawrence cut her off.

"You only wish to what?! _Help me?! _You think I haven't heard _that _line before?!"

"Mr. Talbot, please, if you'd just take it easy & allow us to…", Yuki adds in.

Again, Talbot cut her off.

"_Take it easy?! _I don't _want _to take it easy, little girl! I simply want to _die!_ To be free of this life of pain & misery you all brought me back to! What were you all _thinking_, for Christ's sakes?!"

By now, the six men have Lawrence in a near-complete circle, forcing him to focus on them instead of Yuki & her group. Lawrence's father Sir John had always told him to avoid getting into a brawl whenever he could help it, as he'd always said that violence never solves or accounts to anything. But that didn't mean that Talbot was a weakling; when he had to, he can hold his own when it came to it.

Like now: two of the men rushed in & grabbed Talbot by the arms, signaling the other men to join in & subdue him. Almost immediately, Lawrence threw off his two original attackers to the floor, only to be met with backup by the other four. Like a savage animal or raving lunatic, Talbot fiercely fought the men as they attempt to bring him down to the floor & subdue him easier. But Lawrence gives them no chance of that when he knocks two of the men against the wall, causing them to release their hold on him. Next, he places a foot at another man's solar plexus, knocking him away seven feet. A hard elbow hits a fourth man in the side of his head, his vision seeing stars. With the last two, Lawrence simply shoves them back hard with powerful arms.

From the sidelines, Shinjo & the ladies can only watch as Talbot vehemently & violently shrugs off his would-be subduers like they were nothing more than annoying flies. Getting their second wind, the men make another ring & ready themselves for another round. Shinjo takes a step forward to lend his assistance, but gets stopped from a hand & shake of the head by Chiyo.

However disappointed, he obeys.

"Just give it up, fella! Don't make this any harder than it has to be!", said one man.

"Go take your own advice!", Talbot barked back, backing up against a door. Reaching behind with his hand & testing the knob, Lawrence twists it & opens the door, practically diving in & slamming it shut just before the men crash into it like a living battering ram.

If not for the satiation he was in, he might've found it funny.

Quickly locking the door the men were banging heavily on, Talbot surveyed the room he threw himself into. It was an empty office with rows of books on a dark wood shelf which stood on the right wall, an oak table with two chairs near the double windows on the far side, paintings on the left wall & a lush blue carpet on the floor. Knowing his pursuers would get through the door before long, Lawrence picked up one of the chairs & sent it crashing through the window on his right, sending shards of broken glass flying everywhere. He no sooner smashes the window to freedom than when the door gets roughly barged in by the men's consistent pounding. They, Yuki & the rest arrive & enter the room just as Lawrence exits it in his haste, his feet hitting the ground & taking off running like a shot.

He was at quite a far distance by the time they reached the window.

"Dammit, this is what we _didn't want!_", Shinjo said with undisguised frustration.

"Come on Shinjo, please calm down", Chiyo said. "None of us could've foreseen this."

"But there's _no way_ he could have escaped! We had him _on ice! How _in the hell did he get free of it like he did? Something's afoul here!"

"Shinjo, you & the Doctors investigate the Cold Storage Room & find out exactly what happened that caused Mr. Talbot's escape!", Yuki says, getting one foot on the window's edge.

"What…wait a second, Yuki! Where are _you _going?", Mizuki asked.

"Where do you _think_, Doctor? After Talbot, what else?"

"But you _can't _go after him alone – it's _suicide! _Tonight's the full moon! If you find Talbot or _he _finds _you _after he's changed, he'll kill you without a second thought! And never mind that you're a Pureblood!"

"She won't _be _going alone, Doctor! _I'm _going _with _her!", Mami said.

"Mami…", Yuki began.

"No, Yuki! I may not have your training, but you'll _need _an extra pair of eyes to watch your back! And I absolutely _refuse _to let you do this by yourself!"

Seeing the determination on her face & the veracity of her words, Yuki nods.

"All right, Mami! We'll search for him together – but I need for you to stay by my side at _all times_, do you understand?", she says, getting a nod from her co-worker & friend. "Let's go!"

As one, Yuki & Mami leapt through the window & take off running after their quarry.

"Do you really think they'll find him before the full moon tonight, mother?", Mizuki asks.

"I hope so, Mizuki", Chiyo said. "But that's up to Yuki & Mami. While _they _do _that_, we need to find out what the _hell _went wrong in that room he was kept in. Let's head there now, people."

"Yes ma'am", said one of the men, & they all headed out of the room. The Yoshiharas paused briefly to give the window Yuki & Mami leapt out of a final glance.

_Be careful out there, Yuki, Mami_, thought Mizuki. _And Godspeed on your search._

_Bring him back alive & well, ladies_, Chiyo thought. _It's vital that you do._

They headed to the lower level without another word.

**CHAPTER II**

_9:00 p.m.:_

Lawrence Talbot was on the run now for hours since escaping the Yoshihara Science Center, pausing only for the briefest of moments in order to catch his breath & resume his flight on foot to freedom. He daren't stay in one place for too long: despite getting quite a head-start, Lawrence knew that there'd be those hot on his trail & try to capture & take him back to be experimented on, or worse. He was in no position to allow that to happen on his person. Last time he did, the English Dr. Frank Mannering from Queen's Hospital in the town of Cardiff followed Talbot & Maleva to the village of Vasaria & had promised to help rid him of his curse by draining off both his energy & that of the monster that Baron Henry Frankenstein created with his own two hands.

It turned out to be a false promise: in the end, Dr. Mannering did the reverse of what he said & actually made Frankenstein's Monster _stronger_ rather than drain off its strength, the urge to see it at full power had engulfed his curiosity, something which Baroness Elsa Frankenstein (daughter of Ludwig & granddaughter of Henry) warned him about, an act that lead to the deaths of both her elders. When the full moon rose, Talbot had undergone his transformation from man to beast & fought Frankenstein's Monster before the dam which helped power Mannering's machines burst (from a foolish act by Vazek) & swept them away. Most of this of course was unknown to Talbot, as he's hardly aware of what transpires during his spell, but he _can _surmise that he & Frankenstein's Monster must've fought that night.

He hasn't a clue as to the fates of Mannering, Elsa or Maleva.

For the moment, it didn't matter as he had no time to wonder of their fates.

Up in the sky, a passing cloud moves away to reveal a bright full moon that lights the dark forest below.

Lawrence Talbot felt the moon's luminescence before he even saw it: a wave of nausea struck him in the head, followed by a burning sensation as if he stuck it in an oven at a high temperature. The feeling flowed through the rest of his body, & he found himself slipping into darkness.

_Not again! Please God, no!_, Talbot thought in despair, his face that of anguish.

But the Man Upstairs had abandoned him long ago: removing his shoes & socks, Talbot saw his feet grow hairy & feral as his nails began getting sharp, same as with his hands & fingers. Extra facial hair started covering his head, his nose & eyes more beast-like, & teeth that were getting more pointed. His eyesight & hearing became dangerously acute, & a growling noise erupted from his throat.

The lonely & tortured visage of Lawrence Talbot was replaced by that of the Wolf Man.

He was on the prowl this final night of the full moon, & he was letting all those in the immediate area know it by emitting a howl that echoed the forest.

_Yasuda Industries, 12:10 a.m.:_

Professor Atsushi Yasuda sat in his chair at his desk, finishing up the day by going over tomorrow's schedule before retiring for the night. Even at age 58 with a balding head of gray hair, he was quite fit for an elder, with the vitality of someone half his age. He can practically run the facility blindfolded, knowing every nook & cranny of the place as he ran it for almost four decades. Just like the mother & daughter team of Chiyo & Mizuki Yoshihara, Yasuda was always in friendly competition with his rival company, seeing who can make the most accomplishments, & be the first to complete them. Such is the case of their trip up to Vasaria in Eastern Europe, with Yoshihara coming out on top & _his _team still behind.

_Okay Mizuki, you win _this _round, but we're still far from done!_, Yasuda thought, the fact of the matter making him smile. The rivalry between the Yoshiharas was always amusing to him, & he thought to up the ante by hiring Chiyo & let her daughter run their company name, simply to humor her. He was in for quite a surprise: Mizuki is doing a grand job right to this day, & got the last laugh from it.

Neither Yasuda nor her own mother held it against her.

On the contrary, they were very impressed by her ability to run a company, despite her age.

Placing the papers back in their folder, Yasuda stood up & turned to leave.

When he did, he saw a man dressed in a tuxedo & cape over his shoulders as black as the night itself standing only ten feet away. His black hair was slicked back in a stylish manner, & looked as if he was going to a masquerade party or ball rather than a place of business.

Whatever the occasion, the man's sudden appearance startled Atsushi.

"Good evening, Professor Atsushi Yasuda", Count Dracula said, bowing slightly.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?", Yasuda asked.

"Permit me to introduce myself. I am Baron Latos. My partner & I are here to make a…transaction of business with you."

When Dracula finished, the door to Yasuda's office opened to allow Imhotep inside, wearing a dark brown suit, shoes & red fez on his head. He walks up to & stands at Dracula's side.

"I am the Baron's business partner, Ardath Bey. A good evening to you, Professor Yasuda", he said, also bowing in respect.

Atsushi was even more confused than before.

"I don't understand", he says. "A business transaction? At _this _time of night?"

"Please forgive the lateness of the hour, Professor", Dracula said. "You see, our days – especially mine – are highly occupied. Were it not for that, we would've contacted you during regular business hours."

"What _kind _of business transaction are we talking about here?"

"It's very simple, Professor", Ardath Bey explains. "On a piece of paper, you shall make out a note explaining that you have willingly handed your company & all of your assets over to Baron Latos & myself, so that we both may continue to keep this company operating & taking it in new directions like never before. And you shall do it tonight, right this very instant."

Atsushi was in a state of utter shock. He felt he was dealing with _madmen _rather than businessmen.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!", he says. "You two simply just barge in here unannounced, & wish for me to just 'hand over' this company – _my _company – of which _I_ built from the ground up & ran smoothly for nearly 40 years? You're both _insane! _I can't _do _that! Furthermore, I _won't!_"

"On the contrary, Professor…you _can _do it, & you _will!_", Dracula said in a much less formal & more demanding tone.

"The _hell _I will! This meeting is finished! Both of you…_get _the hell out of here before I call security!"

Dracula & Imhotep were not impressed by the feeble man's threat in the slightest.

"The transaction if you please, Professor. We _don't _have all night", Imhotep said like Atsushi hadn't said anything.

"Wha…this is an _outrage!_ I'm getting security _right now!_", Yasuda said, heading for the door. When he gets between Dracula & Imhotep, the former snatches him by the throat in a powerful vice-like hand that all but cuts off his air. Atsushi frantically tries to pry it off, but Dracula's strength was solid. A second later, he literally pushes the elder man right back to his seat & knocking him & it to the floor. Gasping for breath, the man rises to his feet with a gritting of his teeth.

"Have a seat, Professor, & do as we instruct", Dracula said.

"Here's a _better _idea – why don't _you _have one?!", Atsushi growled, lifting the chair above his head & hurls it over at the undead creature with all his might. Both vampire & mummy stood exactly where they were as the chair came flying over towards them. Atsushi could _not _believe what happened next: with just one hand, Dracula actually _catches _the chair by the leg with hardly any effort. The man's eyes go wide as Dracula walks over to him, who stares in utter disbelief.

"W-Who the h-hell _are _you p-people? _W-What _a-are you?", he stammers, staring into Dracula's eyes & unable to avert his gaze.

He & Imhotep smile wickedly.

"The future, Professor", said the vampire, setting down the chair & gesturing Atsushi to sit. "Now, if you would be so kind as to grant us our request…"

His will all but vanished, Yasuda sits in the chair, takes out a piece of paper, pen & begins writing. The process took two minutes before placing the pen down, with Dracula picking it up to read it. Imhotep walks up to his undead partner-in-crime to read along with him.

The note read as follows:

'To all staff / personnel of Yasuda Industries:

I have been given a most promising offer by two wealthy businessmen who go by the names of Baron Latos & Ardath Bey. Due to the generosity of their offer, I hereby hand over the entire estate of my company to these men, who will take charge of & run it as they see fit. They simply ask you all to show them the same kindness & respect as you would towards me. As I go into permanent retirement, I know I'll be leaving my life's work in good hands with these men as I hand them the lease to my life's work. Thank you, everyone.

Yours truly,

Atsushi Yasuda'

Dracula & Imhotep smile grandly, pleased with the results Atsushi came up with in his swan song.

"And now, Professor…the lease to your property, if you please", Imhotep ordered.

Atsushi nods & goes into his desk to take out said document & signs his name before Dracula takes it away & views it with his mummified partner. Again, the duo were most pleased with the results.

"It is done", Atsushi says in his trance-like state. "You are now both the proud owners of my company, Yasuda Industries."

"Excellent, Professor, _excellent!_", Dracula said, smiling as he recalls a similar scenario of when he had seduced R.M. Renfield at his castle in Transylvania of handing him the lease to London's Carfax Abbey that was located right next to Dr. Seward's Sanitarium for the mentally ill, making him his incompetent but still faithful slave before betraying him in the end at the very place he gave him the lease to by choking the life out of & sending him tumbling down winding stone stairs, breaking his neck in the process. Granted, Yasuda put up much more of a fight than Renfield did, but still lost the fight which had a foregone conclusion to it.

Despite the many years since Renfield's betrayal to him, Dracula remembers it like it was yesterday.

Renfield: _Oh no don't! Don't kill me! Let me live, please! Punish me, torture me, but let me live! I can't die with all those lives on my conscience, all that blood on my hands! Ahhh! AHHH!_

Dracula smiles at the memory before facing Imhotep, a look of indisputable triumph on his face.

"It is done, Imhotep", he says.

"Indeed, Count Dracula", the living mummy says. "And now, we'll be able to begin phase two of our plans & carry on from there." They both turn to Yasuda, still sitting in his chair in a dazed state. "Thank you kindly for your cooperation, Professor Yasuda. Perhaps we should reward you with a consolation prize as a means to compensate for what is undoubtedly a heartbreaking & personal loss for you."

"I have _just _the thing", Dracula said, getting over to Yasuda's side & turning him so that he faces the undead figure.

"Please do not worry, Professor. I'll make it quick. You shan't feel a thing", he says, baring his fangs.

Piercing his victim's neck, Dracula began feeding.

Atsushi didn't cry out. Because he couldn't.

_The forest, over five hours later:_

Hideki was an early riser.

His habit started when he was about eight or nine, as he headed out of his house with his father (who was also an early riser) to hunt for fresh meat to feed their family. The tradition carried on to him after his mom & dad had both died suddenly of a rare case of cholera, possibly from eating unknowingly spoiled or diseased meat one day.

How _he _managed to avoid their fate is still a mystery, but Hideki since then always has his kills checked thoroughly from head to toe to be certain they were safe to eat.

Armed with his father's hunting rifle, he searches the forest for his day's feast to take home, his senses keen & alert.

Four minutes pass before he hears a rustling in the bushes. Raising & aiming his rifle in the direction of the disturbance, Hideki scopes the area for any sign of life that should foolishly pop out, hoping it isn't another soul like himself.

Thirty full seconds, & nothing leaps out. Hideki lowers his rifle, believing it was something too small to not even bother killing.

But when he turns to his left, a large object emerges from that exact hiding spot & makes its way for him. Acting on hunter's instinct alone, Hideki ducks his head & leaps away, putting some distance between himself & whatever tried to take his head off, feeling the air rushing past it by a paw of some kind & missing him by an inch. Getting to his feet & aiming his rifle, Hideki finally gets to see what it is that almost took his life that moment.

Hideki could hardly believe what he was seeing: in the bright moonlight stood a humanoid figure that was bent at the knees slightly, but could tell that when stood fully erect was half a head taller than he. All the human features on this figure ended at the form; its hands, feet & entire head were feral in appearance, like those belonging to a _wolf_, with sharp claws & teeth of the animal in human shape.

Much as he wished to deny it, Hideki was staring at an actual _werewolf!_

Like he was made of ice, Hideki stood frozen in bewilderment at what confronted him, unable to move, speak or even press the trigger of his weapon even when he has the thing dead in his sights.

Only when the Wolf Man growls in hunger was Hideki able to act, the noise breaking his trance. Shot after shot was fired from his rifle as the beast approached, but not one bullet hit their mark as Hideki shot in a blind panic. Were he not overcome with fear & disbelief, he would've been more than oriented enough to be able to bring down the thing coming his way.

It wouldn't have mattered if he was anyway. For one thing, even if he _had _struck it, the bullets would have no effect on the Wolf Man due to the fact that his weren't silver. Another reason is that the creature was upon him in seconds, savagely knocking the rifle out of his hands & sinking its fangs into his throat. A scream of blood-curdling proportions escaped Hideki's mouth which gets cut short as the Wolf Man ferociously tears out his jugular veins as blood spurs all over its face & brings Hideki to the ground, his body twitching from spasms before going still forever.

Yuki heard the shots being fired at a position not far from where she & Mami were currently held up as the latter took a short nap while Yuki stood guard, her Artemis Rod at the ready. The noise of a gun going off & then a scream that lasted a second or two brought Mami out of her slumber, & she was instantly on alert.

"Yuki…you heard that, right?", Mami said in a low voice.

"I certainly did, Mami. It came from over there, about thirty yards from our current position", Yuki said, pointing her rod. "The sun will be up soon, so let's try & keep Talbot confined to that area until then."

"Let's move, Yuki."

"Right. Stay by me, Mami. Here we go."

With a nod, they raced to the source of the disturbance.

Arriving two to three minutes later, Yuki & Mami were faced with a horrible sight: on the ground only six feet away lay a man with his throat torn out, blood still dripping from the gaping wound. The man's rifle was ten feet away, bent in the middle by some powerful force & beyond use. Mami shied her head away from the gruesome sight.

There was no sign of their quarry anywhere.

_But he _was _here, all right_, thought Yuki, the evidence vividly clear as she searches the nearby area for any signs of tracks Talbot might have undoubtedly left in his haste.

"Any idea where he might've gone, Yuki?", Mami asked, fighting the urge to vomit.

"The tracks on the ground lead northeast", Yuki answered. "He may be heading for a river or stream to take a drink after his feeding or lose any would-be pursuers to throw off his scent."

"If that's the case, we may _never _find him even after he's changed back."

_That could be true. Unless…_, Yuki thought, keeping the answer to herself & following the wolf tracks up to a cluster of thick brush where they disappear into. Her Artemis Rod fully extended, sickle & all, Yuki approaches with caution as Mami stays close, becoming a pair of eyes in the back of her friend's head.

Before long, Mami sees something that makes her shout Yuki's name.

Turning at her friend's cry, Yuki Cross-Kamen finds the Wolf Man standing twenty feet away.

_Dammit! He doubled-back!_, she thought.

"Mami, get to safety! _Quick!_", Yuki ordered, holding her Artemis Rod out as her friend ran towards a tree that was climbable to help put her out of the Wolf Man's reach. The beast caught sight of Mami & turned in her direction, growling & baring its teeth.

"No! Over here, Talbot! Come at _me!_", Yuki shouted to get the thing's attention. Her tactic worked: ignoring Mami, the Wolf Man now concentrated on Yuki & charged towards her, making a mighty leap with its claws extended. At the last second, Yuki leapt herself & flew over him, touching it in the back with her rod where the rod & blade met & sending a jolt of electricity through its body, putting it in a temporary spasmodic state from the attack & crashed into the ground as Yuki landed on her feet. In a scene too incredible to believe, the Wolf Man recovered almost immediately & came after her again but in a slower & much more cautious approach. It was only when the beast was five feet away that the werewolf lashed out with its front claws. The first set of swipes were swift & powerful, being blocked by Yuki's weapon, if just barely. She still felt each hit vibrating throughout her body, the Artemis Rod being the only thing keeping her from getting slashed up & devoured afterwards. If Yuki could only get through to Talbot's presence within this nightmare he'd been converted into, she might be able to soften him & his assault long enough to put him down without doing any serious damage on his person. But staring into those feral eyes of his, Yuki could tell it'd do no good: in this stage, Talbot was literally more animal than man, & nothing short of a silver bullet or the sun rising would be able to end his spell.

Yuki just had to stay alive until the latter happened, which should be soon according to her calculations.

When the Wolf Man backed away a foot or two, Yuki made a new move: placing the rod in front of her, she jabbed at the werewolf that sent more electric jolts into him, keeping the blade facing downwards so that Talbot wouldn't get cut as she wanted him to not suffer any more than he currently is from his curse. The Wolf Man was becoming more agitated & annoyed by the young female, & when it saw its chance, grabbed the rod with both hands on one side. Ignoring the shock it was receiving, it tugged on the weapon as Yuki did the same. But even with her strength augmented due to her Pureblood genes, the Wolf Man was still as strong as she, & with a violent yank threw the weapon away, leaving Yuki defenseless & open for attack.

And attack the Wolf Man does: with a powerful fist, it buffets Yuki in the side of her head & knocks her across the ground ten feet before hitting it hard & knocking the wind out of her. Lying helplessly, Yuki was easy prey for the creature advancing towards her.

"_No! Yuki!_", Mami shouted from her safe haven in a tree, twelve feet from where her friend lay. Her sudden outburst re-caught the Wolf Man's attention, & the beast leaped at the tree she took refuge in, digging its claws into the bark & reached up to swipe savagely. Mami kicked at the creature, being careful not to make contact with its claws or teeth & suffer the curse which Talbot is damned with. One foot kicking it not nearly being enough, Mami strikes with both her feet in its chest & sends it sprawling down to the ground.

Her tactic worked too well: Mami joined it in the tumble, using too much force & sending her falling off her refuge with it. The Wolf Man landed hard on its back, & the impact caused Mami to tumble forward & land on her arms. Fighting the pain, she hurried to get away but the Wolf Man was quicker at recuperation than she was. Grabbing her ankles, the beast flipped Mami on her back & snatched her by the throat with two powerful hairy hands. Mami can feet the intense strength of the werewolf as it began crushing the life out of her, & with Yuki unable to assist her, it felt like the end.

Just when she started to feel her life flash before her eyes, the pressure on her neck began to subside & Mami opened her eyes to see the Wolf Man's hairy facial features begin to dissipate as the first rays of the day's sunlight broke through the remnants of the night. Extra hair on the beast's face, hands & feet were all but contracting & vanishing within the host's body. More & more, the thing that was the savage creature that had been Wolf Man throughout the night was becoming the innocent & tortured soul of one Lawrence Stewart Talbot.

When Lawrence was fully back to his human self, he found his hands still wrapped around Mami's neck & removed them, getting off her person altogether as she sit up, her hands rubbing her throat.

"Are…are you all right, miss?", he asks her, helping her to her feet.

"I-I'll be okay after a while, thanks…Yuki!", she said, remembering her friend.

Mami & Lawrence went over to Yuki, who was now starting to revive from her attack by Talbot's wolf side. They helped her up & kept her steady until she assured they she was all right.

"I remember you girls", Lawrence said. "You're both from that facility I escaped, aren't you?"

"We are", Mami said, seeing no point in denying it.

"Why'd you come into the woods after me? Don't you realize I might've _killed_ the both of you? What were you two _thinking?_ In fact…what was going through your heads by releasing me in the ice that kept me & the beast trapped inside?"

"Mr. Talbot, we merely wish to _help _you get rid of your curse. And as for freeing you, the ice somehow melted on its own way long before we were ready for you."

Talbot shook his head.

"Nevertheless, you should've kept me _locked up_ so I can't kill anybody like I did _that _poor fellow", he said, pointing to where Hideki lay dead. "And for the sake of arguing, Dr. Mannering said he wanted to help me too. But in the end, he turned on me by devoting his attention to the…"

"Mr. Talbot, neither of us or anyone back at the Yoshihara Science Center are this Dr. Mannering that you speak of", Yuki says, cutting in. "And we meant what we said back there – we intent to help you get rid of this curse which has plagued you. Dr. Chiyo & her daughter Mizuki are among two of the best throughout all Japan. If _anyone _can cure you of your lycanthropy…"

"Wait a minute", Talbot said, cutting _her _off. "I'm in _Japan?_ The _country _of Japan? How in the world did I even _get _here?"

"It's a little bit of a story", Yuki said. "I'll tell you about it as I take you to a place I know."

"No, _please _don't take me back there again", Talbot pleaded.

"Don't worry, Mr. Talbot – it _isn't _the Science Center." Yuki faces her co-worker & friend. "Mami, I'd like for _you _to go back there instead. Tell Dr. Mizuki that Mr. Talbot has been found, & that I'll be taking him over to Cross Academy. It isn't far from our current position."

"You're taking him over _there? _But Yuki…", Mami started saying.

"It'll be okay, Mami. I promise. Besides, if we _do _take Mr. Talbot back to the center, they'll only attack him savagely again the moment they see him. He's received _more _than enough cruel & unusual punishment for one day, don't you think?"

Lawrence stared at the eyes of Yuki Cross-Kamen. Looking at them & hearing her voice made Talbot believe that this girl was being honest, & that her words are that of the absolute truth of what she says. Be it his wolf senses or his own gut instinct, Lawrence Talbot's tells him that he can _trust _this girl. She was right; she is _not _Dr. Mannering, & unlike him, he feels compassion instead of greed within her soul when he looks at her.

He nods, giving his answer to her.

"All right, miss…", he says, asking her name.

"Yuki. Yuki Cross", she tells him. "You'll accompany me to Cross Academy, Mr. Talbot?"

"Call me Lawrence. Yes, I shall. But first…"

He turns to Hideki's body.

"Let's give that man a decent burial. He deserves that much."

"You & I will handle that, Lawrence", Yuki said.

"I'll head back now to the center & relay your message to Dr. Mizuki", Mami said, taking off. "See you soon, Yuki!"

"You too, Mami! And thanks!"

She faces Talbot, & he her.

"Let's get to work", she said.

Nodding, both lycanthrope & Pureblood got started.

**CHAPTER III**

_Cross Academy, late morning:_

Lacking shovels, Yuki & Lawrence instead placed decent-sized stones over Hideki's body & left his grave unmarked. Wanting to become more decent, Lawrence washed away the blood on his face & made sure none remained before heading for their new destination. Along the way, Yuki filled Talbot in on how he came into their possession, from the constant but respectful rivalry between Chiyo & her daughter to finding him in Vasaria up to the point where he was released. Lawrence wanted to tell Yuki about how he was damned with his lycanthropy & everything else up to the time he was trapped in ice, but at the last minute chose to hold off until the time was right.

Ironically, Talbot smiled at hearing of the Yoshihara's rivalry: it reminded him much of when he & his older brother John used to do the same when they were just kids, sometimes getting scolded by their father & at other times encouragement to see who was the better sibling, making Sir John Talbot laugh.

When Lawrence told Yuki of this, it made _her _laugh & he did so too a little bit.

Brief as it was, Talbot felt good to laugh.

"I guess rivalry _does _come in some families", Yuki says in good spirits. "Well, here we are, Lawrence. Cross Academy, in all its radiant glory."

Approaching the Sun Dorm, Yuki takes Lawrence around it & over the bridge to the Dorm Gate. On their travel, Talbot surveys his surroundings with awe: the place was divided by several buildings, a V-shaped bridge with twin gates that crosses a lake & a main building that seems to be as big as all the others combined. It reminds Lawrence somewhat of his own Talbot Manor, but without extra additions that extend to other areas. Unlike Cross Academy, Talbot Manor was one single structure.

_Oh Father, if only you, Gwen, Maleva & even Paul Montford could _see _this place!_, Lawrence thought happily & with a grin, taking in the beauty of it all.

Yuki herself was having her own thoughts about the place she once went to school at.

_The place is still looking its best after the two years I've been gone from here!_, Yuki thought, recalling the time of their final battle with her uncle Rido. _Hard to believe it was such a mess when I left!_

"Pretty impressive, huh Lawrence?", Yuki asks, noticing him gazing all around the complex.

"_I'll _say, Yuki!", he replied. "You actually went to _school _here?"

"Guilty as charged!"

"I have to confess, this place puts my own home, Talbot Manor, to shame – and believe you me, that's _saying _something!"

Yuki chuckles at his remark, making him smile again.

"Come on, Lawrence", Yuki says. "Let's go & see my father – he's the Headmaster of this place, Kaien Cross. He should be in his office right around this time of day, knowing him."

"Take me to him, Yuki", he says. "I'd like to meet the man."

Nodding, Yuki leads the way.

_Headmaster Cross' office:_

Kaien Cross sat in his chair behind his desk, his hands steepled & index fingers under his chin as if they're the only things holding it up. He was dressed in green with brown shoes, his straw-colored hair done in a ponytail & a pair of spectacles over his hazel eyes. He appears to be a man somewhere in his thirties, but in actuality he is over 200 years old thanks to the vampire DNA he was cursed with since his birth. Little did all but a few know Kaien Cross was once one of the greatest vampire hunters that ever lived. Known as the 'Vampire Without Fangs', his name was legendary.

Now he's retired, having used his sword last just two years ago when Rido reawakened, the academy he now runs being without incident since then. Inside the room with him are Zero Kiryu & Toga Yagari, the former dressed in the standard black uniform of the building, with white stripes & undershirt. His hair was a silver-white with lavender eyes, & a red tie hung from his neck. He is an actual vampire who _hunts _the undead creatures along with his one-time teacher Toga, who was dressed in a brown trenchcoat, hat & boots. His long hair is jet black, & his right eye was covered in a patch after having losing it to a Level E vampire protecting Zero many years ago. A gun was holstered at his side, & a larger more powerful rifle hung from his shoulder. His remaining eye was blue, & a scar on the right side of his chin barely showed.

Standing next to Kaien's desk with his former pupil, Toga was unhappy with the Headmaster – which was quite often.

"I don't see any point in me staying here any longer, Headmaster", he says. "Since Rido was defeated, your academy has been a place of serenity with no further attacks made on it. Why have me around when my service is no longer needed or even necessary? It doesn't make any sense – Zero & I ought to be out hunting vampires like we're supposed to be, _not_ being bodyguards or babysitters to your Day _or _Night Class students."

"We've been through this already, Toga", Kaien explains. "Your presence here is essential ever since Lord Kaname left this academy two years ago. While there have been no hostile actions made here in these two years of peace, I still believe it best not to let ourselves get too comfortable with it."

"But Headmaster, Toga has a point", Zero adds. "Even with Lord Kaname's absence, the Night Class students are all but capable of dealing with any possible hostiles. Why keep us on school grounds?"

"This academy is my _life_, Zero. It's been attacked once with our pants down, in part by the people we've been associated with since its opening day. As Headmaster of Cross Academy, I vow to _never _allow that to happen again so long as I live & breathe. Besides, experienced as they are, the Night Class students are still young & need guidance. That's where you both come into play. And I _do _allow you & Toga to go on your hunts to deal with any stray Level E's, do I not?"

Toga harrumphed softly, knowing Kaien had him at that. Zero just kept silent.

"As long as we're not _too _far from the ground", Toga says in undisguised disapproval. "And what's with the new addition of that accursed aquarium? You plan on making this place a zoo?"

"Hardly, Toga", Kaien said. "It is said that watching fish swimming makes a person feel calm & serene inside, as it's a great release for tension."

"But it was hardly _your_ idea, Headmaster", Zero added.

"True. But when Yasuda Industries & the Yoshihara Science Center – both of whom have generously funded us with the restructuring of this place – they thought it would be a good idea. Seeing as how it would further help bring the Day & Night Class students together, I did too. Try & think of it like that. And very soon, we'll be getting a brand new addition to it, according to Dr. Mizuki."

A knock on the door prevented any further debating.

"Headmaster?", a muffled voice on the other side said.

_That voice! Could it be…?_, thought Zero, sounding _very _familiar to him.

"Come in, please", Kaien said. When the door opened, Kaien, Zero & Toga see Yuki Cross & Lawrence Talbot enter the room as the latter closes the door. Upon first sight of Yuki, their eyes widened with surprise, having not seen her in two years.

For Kaien, it was also utter joy as tears fall ridiculously from his eyes..

"_Yukiiiiiiiii!_", he cried as he put his hands to his face, his serious manner gone.

Almost stumbling from his seat, Kaien rises up & literally jumps over his desk & throws himself at his adopted daughter, wrapping his arms around her in a hug that nearly draws her breath.

"My dear sweet Yuki, back home again!", Kaien says childishly. "Oh, how _lonesome _it's been here without _your_ adorable face to lighten it up! Yuki my dear, why haven't you called or even _written_ to your dear old foster father? Surely you could've made some time & effort to keep in touch with me?"

Still holding Yuki, Kaien shed more tears that flowed from his eyes like twin waterfalls. Lawrence, Toga & Zero watch the display in utter disbelief.

"Still the same sentimental old fool he always was", Toga said softly to his one-time pupil.

"Tell me about it", Zero grunted, putting a hand to his face & shaking it slightly, clearly embarrassed by his behavior.

"Whoa, father…_enough!_", Yuki said, pushing her foster father away & catching her breath. "You trying to crush the life out of me, or what?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki! It's just _sooooo_ good to see you again!", Kaien said as he heads back behind his desk & sits back down in his chair. "Two years without your presence feels more like an entire lifetime! So tell me, Yuki: what brings you back to my dear academy, hmm?"

"Well Father, I…", Yuki was about to say when Kaien notices Talbot for the first time.

"Ah, I see you've also brought us a guest!", he continues in his silly tone of voice. "Yuki, why don't you be a good girl & kindly introduce him to us, won't you?"

Lawrence does that himself, approaching the desk.

"Headmaster Kaien Cross?", he asks.

"That's me! And what is _your _name, good sir?", Kaien asked cheerfully. "Come now, don't be shy!"

"Talbot. Lawrence Talbot."

"Lawrence Talbot…hmmm! Now let me see if I've heard that name somewhere! Won't be a moment!"

"Maybe this will help you to recall who I am: 'Even a man who is pure at heart, & says his prayers by night…'"

When Kaien spoke again, his tone was serious with all traces of his previous humor gone.

"'May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms, & the autumn moon is bright", he finishes & looks up. "Lawrence Stewart Talbot? The only surviving son of Sir John?"

"That's me, Mr. Cross", Lawrence said. "Your daughter Yuki has brought me here to…"

_KA-CHAK!_

The sound of Toga's rifle caused Talbot to turn to him…and found him aiming it right at his head!

Lawrence took a couple of steps back, as did Yuki.

"_Toga!_", Kaien snapped.

"Lawrence Talbot!", Toga growled, ignoring him. "I _thought _that name had rang a bell with me! You're the one who was bitten by a lycanthrope & went on a killing spree in the village of Llanwelly…_aren't_ you?!"

"Lycanthrope? This man is a _werewolf?!_", Zero asked.

"That's what the word _means_, my pupil!"

His right hand moving with the swiftness of a striking snake, Zero pulls out his Bloody Rose pistol from his uniform – which is attached to a thin chain – and aims it at Lawrence.

"A werewolf at Cross Academy! And you _dare _to bring him _here _of all places, Yuki?!", Zero snaps.

"Zero! Mr. Yagari! Wait!", Yuki pleads, getting in front of Lawrence with her arms extended. "Let me explain it to you before you make a rash decision, please!"

"Move out of the way, little girl!", Toga barked. "We're going to put this mad dog down for the count, & we'll shoot _through _you if we have to!"

"No! _Not _until you hear me out first!"

"You think you can get us to change our minds in one-tenth of a second? _Move it!_"

Yuki didn't budge, so Lawrence did it for her.

"No, Yuki!", he said, firmly shoving her aside. "If these two wish to blow me away, then I welcome the fate coming to me!"

"Lawrence…!"

"It's all I've ever _wanted_, Yuki! Ever since that time I was bitten by a werewolf, all I really wanted was to _die!_ I'm sorry, but it _was _a mistake for you to bring me here! I _can't _be cured, so why bother?! Go ahead, boys! Do your worst!"

"Glad to see you won't be putting up a fight, Mr. Talbot!", Zero said. "I've always been curious as to see what my Bloody Rose would _do_ to a lycanthrope!"

"Same here!", Toga said. "I can't even _remember _the last time I've killed a werewolf, so _this _ought to be quite interesting! Just hold still, Mr. Talbot – we'll _try _to make it quick & painless for you!"

Even in the face of imminent death, Lawrence stood firm on his feet, awaiting the final reward he had been denied previously. But despite being told strictly by the three men, Yuki could not & _will not_ just stand idly by & let the gruesome murder take place. Reaching for her Artemis Rod, she gets her hand around her weapon…

_SWISH!_

Before Yuki could deploy her weapon, Kaien does so with his own: removing the sword from his cane, he reaches out & gives an underhand swipe from his weapon, slicing both Toga & Zero's firearms right in the middle of the barrels. The pieces fly off & land on the carpet on the other side of the room, leaving a startled vampire & hunter gazing in wonder. It also goes for Lawrence Talbot, as he's never seen reflexes with such a velocity from anyone before, not even in Constable Paul Montford or even himself, when he tried the shooting range with a rifle at the Gypsy carnival from all those years ago.

"_I _gave _NO _such order!", Kaien stated firmly. "Now stand down, gentlemen!"

"Headmaster!", Zero snapped.

"Are you _insane?!_", Toga spat. "You would _protect _this foul demon?! This thing before us is nothing short of a _beast!_ And there isn't any sin in _killing _a beast!"

"What about that of a _man_, Toga?! Where does one _begin _& the other _end?!_", Kaien asked, his sword at the ready in case either has another trick up their sleeves.

_That's exactly what _I _argued about with Dr. Mizuki just the other night!_, Yuki thought.

"If Yuki brought Mr. Talbot here, then it must be for a very good reason!", Kaien continued, lowering his sword but still on alert. He faces Lawrence. "As of this moment on, he is our guest & we shall _treat_ him as such! Mr. Talbot, I'm sure you must be tired after a long journey in getting here with my daughter."

"I could certainly use a warm shower, yes", Lawrence said with a slight smile. "And perhaps even a bite to eat afterwards."

_Something other than that poor guy's throat_, Talbot thought, the memory of it making him shiver with disgust.

"Not a problem", Kaien says, turning to her daughter. "Yuki, take our guest over to your old room & get him settled in. I'll get him some fresh clean clothes to wear."

"Sure thing, father", Yuki said. "Come on, Lawrence."

"Coming, Yuki. Thank you kindly, Headmaster", Talbot says as Kaien nods. Toga & Zero stare at the man with a burning hatred in their eyes. Talbot gives it in return as he follows Yuki outside.

When the door closes, Toga expresses his disdain crystal clearly.

"This is _not _one of your better ideas, Headmaster! Having a damn lycanthrope here on campus is a recipe for disaster that's just _waiting _to happen! I don't think…"

"As long as _I'm _the Headmaster of this academy, I could give a _damn _what you think, Toga!", Kaien snapped. "I _said _that Mr. Talbot is our guest here, & I mean _exactly _that, like it or lump it!"

"Well, I _still _think it's a foolhardy decision on your part!"

"Opinion noted. Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'll see to Mr. Talbot's needs."

Kaien heads for the door but stops short a foot.

"One last thing. Zero…", he says without facing him.

"Yes?"

"Before Yuki left this academy two years ago, I heard you two talking on the rooftop. I need for you to hear me very carefully, Zero: despite the promise you both have made to each other, if you so much as harm a single strand of hair on Yuki's head in any way, form or shape…I'll kill you without a second thought, aside from my highest trust in you. And if _I _don't, then Lord Kaname _will_. Do you understand?"

"You…_knew _about that?", Zero wondered.

"There's hardly _anything _which goes on in this school that I'm not aware of. Now answer my question."

Zero takes a moment before answering.

"Yes, Headmaster. I understand & shall remember it."

"Good. See that you do", Kaien finished before exiting his office & leaving Toga & Zero alone.

_Headmaster Residence, 8:00 p.m.:_

Lawrence took a nap shortly after taking his much-deserved shower in Yuki's old room, being all but exhausted from his ordeal once he became free of the ice & going through another one of his transformations under the full moon. While he slept, Yuki showered herself & joined him in slumber, sleeping in the opposite bed, needing sleep as much as Talbot did. Headmaster Kaien Cross awoke both at around 6:00 p.m. to have them join him in his quarters for a meal as Talbot wished for earlier. Getting attired in a baby blue suit, black shoes & tie, he & Yuki – dressed in a white evening gown & matching shoes – sat at the table where, to their surprise, Toga & Zero were also present. Yuki & Lawrence at first thought they'd arrived to cause trouble for Talbot, but much to their relief, no outbreaks of hatred or violence occurred during their meal of vegetable stew, of which both Talbot & Kaien had seconds & even thirds.

"Very _nice_, Mr. Cross!", Lawrence said, pushing his bowl aside & indicating he's done. "That was one of the best meals I've had in such a _long _time!"

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Talbot!", Kaien said in his comical crying voice as tears flowed from his eyes. "It's so refreshing to know that _somebody _around here appreciates the necessity of consuming their daily dose of good wholesome vegetables for a well-balanced diet! It's like I've always told the students here…"

"Oh brother", Zero grumbles, placing his head in his hand again.

Yuki barely conceals her laughter as Lawrence simply smiles.

"It's amazing you were able to _eat _that much considering your 'wild side', Mr. Talbot", Toga said with no humor, glaring at him.

"Is that supposed to _mean _anything, Mr. Yagari?", Talbot said harshly, matching his stare.

"That's enough, Toga!", Kaien said, his tone serious. "I won't have you, Zero, or _anyone _in this place mistreating our guest like this!"

Toga ceased his prattling but still spoke his mind.

"You really believe that Yuki's employer Dr. Mizuki can actually _cure_ Mr. Talbot of his lycanthropy, Headmaster?", he asks, recalling Lawrence's story of his awakening from the ice thereinafter. "From what _I _understand, it's next to impossible other than that of a silver bullet to get rid of the 'disease'. Mr. Talbot even said so himself earlier."

"Not everything can be fixed by an act of violence, Toga", Kaien explains. "I know that factor better than most. If Yuki's boss at the Yoshihara Science Center wishes to at least _try _the attempt…"

"But the big question is…is Mr. Talbot really _worth _saving in the first place?"

Lawrence took all he could stand from this hunter.

"Do you honestly think I _wanted _to become a werewolf?!", he growled, rising angrily from his seat.

"Lawrence please", Yuki pleaded, prompting him to sit back down, which he does.

The situation diffused, Lawrence spoke again, this time in a softer tone.

"Like I said, it wasn't my intention to end up as I have", he explains. "All I wanted to do was to take a lady & her good friend out to a night of fun at a Gypsy carnival. One of the girls, Jenny Williams, wished to have her fortune read by a gypsy named Bela. What happened later that night changed my life forever: Jenny screamed for help when she was attacked by a large wolf. Coming to her rescue, I bashed in its head with a cane that had a silver wolf's head on the end of it, but not before it bit me in the chest. The next day, it was discovered that Bela the Gypsy had been killed – at the exact spot I killed the wolf that claimed Jenny's life. I was questioned by Dr. Lloyd & Constable Paul Montford about what happened the previous night. That same day, I met a Gyspy woman named Maleva, who explained that her son Bela was a werewolf, & that _I_ have become one. I refused to believe her at first, thinking it was all nonsense, but the next full moon proved her right all along. My first night as a werewolf, I killed the well-known gravedigger named Richardson. The next two nights were just as torturous: I became caught in a trap laid out by one of the huntsmen, & on that final night I met my fate when my own father, Sir John Talbot, did to me what _I'd _done to Bela – bludgeoned in my head with the same silver cane, which I begged my dad to take with him for his own safety. Needless to say, it proved to be his salvation."

Lawrence paused to take a sip of tea before he resumed his tale of woe.

"But it turned out that I was only put into a state of dormancy: I reawakened four years later & found myself as a patient at Queen's Hospital in the town of Cardiff where I met Dr. Mannering & Inspector Owen. I told them of my lycanthropy & even my name, but they refused to believe me even after I killed a constable on one of those nights I spent there. Escaping later, I reconnected with the old Gypsy woman Maleva after a rigorous search all over the country. She told me of someone who could possibly cure me of my curse in the village of Vasaria, so off we went. Arriving at a local pub, we asked where Dr. Frankenstein was, but they were just as unfriendly about _him _as they were to _us_. Getting no help from them, we wandered off until I had changed again & reawakened within Dr. Frankenstein's ruins of his estate. It was there that I discovered the monster that _his _father had created & freed it, hoping it could locate Frankenstein's diary that explained the secrets of life & death. Drawing a blank, I asked the assistance of his daughter, Baroness Elsa. Unfortunately, she wished to have nothing to do with the work of her father or even that of her grandfather, the _original _Dr. Frankenstein. Only when the monster showed up during a fiesta did she agree with Dr. Mannering's help, the latter of whom tracked me down after my escape from his ward. Fixing Dr. Frankenstein's machines from his estate, Mannering originally planned to drain off the energies from both me _and _Frankenstein's Monster. But before I changed & my consciousness went dark, Mannering _betrayed _me & instead made the monster strong. As the Wolf Man, I must've fought the creature & then became trapped in the ice for a good many years…and the rest you know."

There was silence in the room for about two minutes, allowing all of what Lawrence recited them to sink in. Zero was the one who spoke first.

"Well, if Dr. Mizuki wishes to spend her time on a hopeless task in curing Mr. Talbot of his 'condition', it's no skin off _my _back."

Neither Yuki, Kaien or even Talbot seemed to take any offense at Zero's comment.

"Speaking of Dr. Mizuki", Kaien says. "Mr. Talbot, I got in touch with her earlier today while you were sleeping. She & her mother Chiyo will be down here tomorrow at noon to talk with you & take some X-Rays. You'll be ready by then, of course?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Cross", Lawrence said, rising from his seat. "If you'll all excuse me, I think I'll retire to my room now. Thank you again for the dinner."

"I'll accompany him back, father", Yuki said, rising up & joining Talbot out.

"Do you gentlemen wish to excuse yourselves too?", Kaien asks.

"Well, it _is _getting late, & Zero & I should be making our rounds for tonight now that the sun's gone down", said Toga as he & Zero rise to go. "Not a bad meal, by the way."

"It was…scrumptious, Headmaster. Thank you", Zero said, passing Kaien by.

"Just a moment before you go", Kaien says, stopping them both & facing Zero. "Zero, for the time that Yuki will be here with Mr. Talbot, I'd like for you & her to keep a close eye on him. I especially want him to have his distance kept from the Moon Dormitory, as well as the Night Class students themselves at all times. God forbid if they smell him, or rather the wolf in his blood…"

"I'll be sure to inform Yuki of it, Headmaster", Zero replied.

"Thank you, Zero. That will be all."

Wordlessly, both vampire & hunter exit the room, leaving Kaien with his thoughts & the job of cleanup.

_Yuki's room, a few minutes later:_

Lawrence went in the bathroom to change into a pair of pajamas Kaien lend him to use & to brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush Yuki kept. It gave her the opportunity to change into her pink nightgown with no interruption from her guest. Brushing her hair in front of her mirror, Yuki _did _get interrupted by the opening of her door as Zero barged his way in, not bothering to knock.

As usual with him, he did _not _look happy.

"What the _hell_, Zero?! Don't you remember how to _knock?!_", Yuki snapped, facing him.

"What the _hell _were you _thinking_ before, Yuki?!", Zero snapped, clearly indifferent from her outburst. "Bringing a _lycanthrope _here?! _What _do you think you could accomplish on such a feat?!"

"Like I've been _trying _to tell you & Mr. Yagari all evening, I merely wish to _help _Mr. Talbot!", Yuki said, standing her ground. "I couldn't bring him back to the Science Center just yet, so this was the _only _place he could find safe refuge!"

"Safe for _whom?!_ Anyplace is better to take him than _here!_ Besides, what could you _possibly _gain by attempting to cure him anyway?!"

"You _really _don't think it can be done?!"

"Not a snowball's chance in Hell, no! And let me tell you what I _really _think about this crazy scheme of yours & Dr. Mizuki's!"

Just then, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Lawrence Talbot, dressed in white pajamas with blue stripes. Like Zero, he had a _very _unhappy look on his face.

"Here's a _better _idea, Zero! Why don't you tell _me _how you feel about it?!", he barked, walking towards him. Zero did the same, & they both met halfway before stopping only a few inches of each other. They both kept their scowl on one another wordlessly for several long moments before Talbot speaks up.

"Nothing, huh? Why am I not surprised?", he says, turning away.

"Don't you walk away from _me_, mister! Get back here…!", Zero said, grabbing Talbot by the lapels of his sleepwear.

"_You _keep your hands off of me!", Lawrence spat, rewarding Zero with a hard shove that knocks him to the floor on his ass. Yuki gasped at the display, not sure which side she should take.

"I am _not _someone to be _trifled _with, Mr. Talbot!", Zero growled, rising to his feet. "I had thought my attitude towards you in the Headmaster's office would be enough to _convince_ you of it! Do _not _try that again!"

"That big, scary, tough-guy act of yours or even Toga's doesn't _work _on me, Zero! You both better do well to keep that in mind!"

Zero was about to say something else or make a move until Yuki stepped in.

"Shouldn't you be on patrol right around now, Zero?", she asked sternly. Yuki half thought Zero would scold her further as he turns in her direction, but to her relief he doesn't.

"I was just about to", he says much softly. "And Yuki – Mr. Talbot is to stay away at all times from the Moon Dormitory, including the Night Class students."

"Orders from the Headmaster?", she asked as Zero nods.

"We're both to make sure he does so", he says, turning to Lawrence as his tone gets firmer. "And stay away you _will_, mister, even if I have to bind you into a chair to prove my point!"

"My _father _did the same thing to me once, & I _still _got out!", Lawrence said in defiance. "I'd even got myself out of a _straightjacket _once! You think you'll fare any better than he or Dr. Mannering did?"

Harrumphing in answer, Zero turned & exited the first door, then the second, closing with a slam that was harder than he intended.

Yuki turns to Talbot with an apologetic look.

"Please don't let Zero get too much under your skin, Lawrence", she says. "He may appear as selfish, mean & unkind most of the time, but deep down he _is _kind & he _does _care."

"Well, he sure has a funny way of _showing _it!", he says a bit too forced.

"Try to understand: Zero lost both his parents when he was very young, & only two years before I left his twin brother Ichiru lost his life."

Lawrence's disdain for Zero dropped some upon hearing about his past. He can relate: his mother died when _he _was very young, & upon his return to his estate near Llanwelly village he learned about the death of his older brother John. And from Dr. Mannering, he was informed of his father's passing shortly after he had allegedly killed him, dying from grief & despair over taking the life of his own son. It seemed the one thing his & Zero's family share in common is that they suffered great tragedy in their lives, then & now.

Lawrence took a deep breath & exhales it.

"I'll try & be more lenient towards him", he says calmly. "Even if he doesn't return the favor."

"Thank you, Lawrence", Yuki said. "It'll be difficult for sure, but I know you can do it. Come on – it's been a long day, & I for one could use some more hours of sleep."

Talbot smiled at that.

"Well…that makes two of us", he said, getting a smile from her. Wishing each other a good night, both Lawrence Talbot & Yuki Cross-Kuran turned in for a peaceful sleep.

_Yasuda Industries, 8:30 p.m.:_

Count Dracula & Imhotep stood staring out the window of the new land they called home since their resurrection one year ago. In that time, they'd been informed by their partner of all the changes made into the world as they 'slept', ranging from the first two World Wars to the last one between vampires & humans that left it in ruins before evolving into its current stage. Even with the use of a mediocre of modern technology in a world once nearly overrun by it, Dracula & Imhotep were pleased with the look & feeling. It reminded them mostly of the lives they knew: structures with an ancient but still modern look, candlelights that mingled with electrical ones, cars more modern but none too fancy, some usage of trains & planes, etc..

Although they've missed much, Dracula & Imhotep found they like this new era they awakened into.

Truth be told, they _love _it.

So far, they'd been given a proposition that even they couldn't refuse, beginning with taking over the company Atsushi Yasuda had 'generously' offered. Another step in their plans is currently underway at the lab located in the sub-basement of the complex. In their fancy suits (sans cape), they paitently await for word on their progress.

Then came a knock on their door, & they turned to it.

"Enter", ordered Imhotep. A man entered the room.

"Ah, Akiji. I take it that latest discovery from Vasaria has been brought back this afternoon & thawed out as per my instructions?", the living mummy asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Ardath Bey", Akiji replied. "We've also placed it on the table for further experimentation of the subject."

"Excellent, Mr. Akiji, excellent!", Dracula said with a smile. "And how is progress going in reviving it, as per _my _instructions?"

"Well, that's what I came up to tell you two about, Baron Latos. I'm afraid that there's…a little bit of a problem with that."

Dracula's smile is wiped from his face, replaced with a frown of disapproval.

"A problem? What kind?"

"It's Dr. Chiyo Yoshihara, sir", Akiji explains. "We're all waiting on her word to begin, but she hasn't given it yet. It's why I came up here to inform you two about."

"I placed that order for her a half-hour ago! What _is_ her delay?"

"I kept asking her, Baron, but all she _would _say is just how wrong it would be to proceed."

"_What?!_", Dracula cried, making Akiji cringe. Imhotep stepped in to defuse his rage.

"Perhaps we should head down & have a word or two with Dr. Yoshihara", he calmly replies as the Count nods. "Mr. Akiji, would you be so kind as to accompany us to the lab?"

"Just follow me, sirs."

_Sub-Basement Lab, three minutes later:_

Allowing Akiji to take point, Dracula & Imhotep take the elevator down to where their latest find was resting. Entering a room full of electrical equipment & tools, a large table on a slant rested near one of the walls. Placed upon that table was a large heavy figure dressed in black pants, thick black boots & dark green jacket with black undershirt. Its flesh is a sickly green, looking as if it's been dead for some time. The eyelids seemed thick & heavy, & a scar ran down the right side of its forehead. The cranium was flattened on top with a padding of black hair. Stitches & small metal bolts/clamps can be seen on the forehead, neck, arms & hands. On either side of its neck are two small round electrodes, both of which have wiring attached that were hooked up to the machines behind it.

The figure in question was the Frankenstein Monster, the very creature Baron Henry Frankenstein had created using only his own two hands.

When Dracula & Imhotep entered the room, all eyes – including Chiyo's – turned to them as Akiji had rejoined his staff.

"What is the _meaning _of this?!", the Count said unhappily. "You all ought to be hard at work reviving our latest scientific catch!" He faces Chiyo. "What reason do you have for this delay, Doctor?"

"When I first looked upon our latest find, I really had my doubts about carrying out your instructions, Baron", Chiyo said, her tone stated she was most uncomfortable with her recent assignment. "I still do."

Dracula stepped towards Chiyo until he stood only two feet away, his face clearly displeased.

"Dr. Yoshihara! I'm afraid I've grown rather accustomed to having my orders obeyed!", he said with no regards to her sympathy. "Now, I ask you this one last time: _What _reason do you have for this delay?! _Why _have you not started the revival of Frankenstein's Monster?!"

"Because…I'm not so sure we _should _revive it!", Chiyo said, standing her ground.

Dracula's eyes widened in surprise at both her answer & defiance at him.

"But why so skeptical about it, Doctor?", Imhotep stepped in before his undead partner loses it. "It's simply out of scientific curiosity, nothing more."

"And _that_, Ardath Bey, was what caused its creator's demise & all those close to him", Chiyo said as she took a breath & lets it out before explaining. "Dr. Henry Frankenstein was a genius – he would _have _to be in order to create something he 'borrowed' from dead bodies out of graves he robbed & piecing them back together from scratch. The last thing he needed was a brain to bring it to life. His hunchbacked assistant, Fritz, had stolen an available brain from the Goldstadt Medical College where he once attended under the tutelage of Dr. Waldman. Little did he realize at the time, he had inserted an abnormal brain – a _criminal _one – for his creation before bringing it to life with an electrical current. Becoming aggressive, the monster killed both Fritz & Dr. Waldman before escaping Henry's laboratory. Encountering a child & drowning her, the monster was hunted down by the villagers & Frankenstein himself, trapping it in an old mill & setting it on fire. They had believed it to be killed then, but it survived the fire & continued its rampage. That same time, Frankenstein had been 're-acquainted' with another teacher of his, Dr. Septimus Pretorius, in order to create a mate for his very creation. Refusing at first, Henry was forced into the project when Pretorius had his wife kidnapped by the monster. They returned to Henry's lab & combined their talents – Henry's dead bodies stitched together & Pretorius' artificially created brain – to create the monster's bride. It was a success, but didn't go as planned: the monster's alleged bride _screamed _in terror upon first sight of her groom. In fact, she had an affection for _Henry _instead of the creature, having somehow known _he _was the one that brought her to life. Enraged, the monster went berserk & destroyed the remnants of Henry's lab, killing it, the bride, Dr. Pretorius & almost Henry & Elizabeth with them."

Dracula & Imhotep's faces were hard, but they were both listening as was Chiyo's staff.

"Terror & tragedy later fell upon the sons of Henry Frankenstein years later: Baron von Wolf returned to his father's village with his wife Elsa & their young son Peter, but they were met with scorn & resentment due to the sins of his father by the townspeople & Burghers who run it. Wolf & his family, however, were the lucky ones: after being terrorized by Henry's creation & that of Ygor, a renegade blacksmith who was hanged for graverobbing & survived with a deformed neck, they've escaped suffering the fate of Baron von Wolf's father by sending the monster into a pit of sulphur & seemed to destroy it forever. It was not to be: the sulphur pit had only made it more powerful, & both made their way over to the town of Vasaria where Wolf's brother Ludwig & his daughter – also named Elsa – worked as a doctor for the sick of mind. Wishing to correct his father's mistake, Ludwig attempted to replace the monster's current brain with a new & normal one, he made an operation on it with Dr. Bohmer & succeeded. To his horror, he discovered that the brain was that of Ygor, who made a deal with Bohmer behind Ludwig's back, thus creating an even _worse _monster than his father. As an invincible creature with superhuman strength, Ygor reigned over Ludwig & attempted to kill the villagers that planned to raid upon Ludwig's estate. But as fate would have it, the monster went blind as Ludwig had explained that the sensory nerves wouldn't be fed – Ygor's brain wasn't in conjunction with the blood of the monster's. Outraged, Ygor kills Bohmer & Ludwig as the mansion burned down to the ground."

"Yet I've read somewhere that the monster had _still _survived & was found years later by one Lawrence Talbot, who arrived in Vasaria to seek out Ludwig Frankenstein to cure him of his lycanthropy curse", Count Dracula stated. "Isn't that correct, Dr. Yoshihara?"

"Yes. Like Baron von Wolf & his family, Ludwig's daughter Elsa was fortunate to live throughout the horror her grandfather started", Chiyo said. "But can't you see, Baron Latos? Everywhere this creature goes, it leaves a wake of death & destruction. By all accounts, & as a human being, I ought to have it destroyed the same way it was created – dissection, piece by piece."

Dracula & Imhotep give a quick look to one another.

"But yet, as a scientist, surely you wish to pique your curiosity & discover what it is that makes Henry Frankenstein's creature so resistant & everlasting", Imhotep says. "Thus, the only way to do that is to revive it, & this facility has the equipment to _do _that."

"That we do. But Henry Frankenstein…"

"Was a scientist & a genius. Clearly you can _respect _that of him, despite his…unorthodox methods. Let me ask you this, Dr. Yoshihara: would you unceremoniously & deliberately destroy the work of someone with Frankenstein's caliber intelligence? What if the roles were reversed? Wouldn't you want someone to carry out _your _brilliant work for future generations, & even _improve _on what's been done to it?"

Akiji walks up to Chiyo's side.

"Dr. Yoshihara, our readings show that the monster's vital signs are getting weaker by the minute", he explains. "Being trapped in the ice for all those years has kept it preserved, but slowed its functions down to dangerous levels. We calculate that, if left untreated within the next hour, its body will permanently shut down with no chance of revival. If you wish for us to get started & save this thing, now is the time. Do you still wish for us to proceed, Dr. Yoshihara?"

Does she? Did she actually wish to bring the horror of Henry Frankenstein into this day & age in order to have it continue its rampage in Japan like it did in England? Her conscious was battling against itself: the human side of her wants nothing more than to see it destroyed before it can cause any more blasphemy, but the scientist in her _does _wish to have her curiosity piqued. Ardath Bey had been correct: Henry Frankenstein _was _a genius in his day, one of the most brilliant minds to ever come from Goldstadt Medical College. Of all who attended, there was no one like him aside from his demented mentor Septimus Pretorius, the latter of whom was kicked out for being a little _too _smart.

It didn't stop him from inducting more of his work.

Same with Henry.

Will it stop _her_, however?

Enthusiastic & at times crazed as he was, Frankenstein _was_ a brilliant man, hands down. Chiyo _had _to respect that about him, at the least.

In what felt like forever, she made her decision.

"Do it, Akiji", she said. "Start the voltage at 1,000. In the coming days, we'll increase the current until it's fully revived."

Akiji gave the signal to the rest, & they all get to work.

Dracula & Imhotep smile delightfully as machinery noisily comes to life & lights flash.

"Excellent, Dr. Yoshihara", the former said. "You will soon see that you've made the _right _decision after all."

_Have I?_, she said but to herself.

"Thank you, Doctor", Imhotep said. "Please have your staff keep us informed of your progress of the monster's condition & notify us if there's any change in it, won't you?"

"Yes I shall, Ardath Bey, Baron Latos", she replied.

Satisfied, both men turn to leave the lab, allowing Chiyo & her staff to carry out their jobs.

_Sun Dormitory, Yuki's Room:_

Yuki Cross-Kuran was sleeping peacefully in her bed, quickly becoming one of the most wonderful slumbers she's ever had during her days as student & Guardian at Cross Academy.

Lawrence Talbot was an entirely different matter.

In the last few hours, his sleep was the exact opposite of Yuki's: restless, troublesome, & at times filled with dread & horror. Flashes & steady images of his previous life back in his home village of Llandwelly & of Vasaria. Pictures of his first meeting with Gwen Conliffe at her father's antique shop, the wolf attack on Jenny Williams, being brought back to his father's estate afterwards, & other scenes entered & left his mind at will with no way to halt their progress, almost like they had a mind of their own.

His brain shows him a picture of him entering the funeral parlor where Bela was killed by his hand as he stayed hidden while his mother Maleva the Gypsy recites a prayer for him over his casket.

'_The way you walked was thorny, through no fault of your own. But as the rain enters the soil, the river enters the sea, so tears run to a predestined end. Your suffering is over, Bela, my son. Now you will find peace.'_

When she left, Talbot approached Bela's casket & wept over what he'd done.

It was at the Gypsy carnival when he saw her next & enters her tent. She explained to him of what was to await him.

Maleva: _Bela became a wolf, & you killed him. A werewolf can be killed only with a silver bullet, or a silver knife or a stick with a silver handle._

Talbot: _You're insane. I tell you, I killed a wolf! A plain, ordinary wolf!_

Maleva: _Take this charm. The pentagram, the sign of the wolf. It can break the evil spell._

Talbot: _Evil spell, pentagram, wolfbane, I'm sick of the whole thing! I'm gonna get out of here!_

Maleva: _Whoever is bitten by a werewolf & lives, becomes a werewolf himself._

Talbot: _Aw, quit handin' me that. You're just wasting your time._

Maleva: _The wolf bit you, didn't he?_

Talbot: _Yeah. Yeah, he did._

Maleva (placing the charm over his neck): _Wear this charm over your heart always._

Talbot: _All right, all right, I'll take it. What's it worth to you?_

Maleva: _Do you dare to show me the wound?_

Talbot: _What?_

Maleva: _Do you dare to show me the wound?_

(Lawrence opens his shirt slightly to show her where he got bit).

Maleva: _Go now, & Heaven help you!_

Lawrence found out that Maleva wasn't pulling his chain after all, hearing upon the reports of a wolf that ran around killing those in the woods for two nights straight, realizing it was he. On the third night of the full moon, he consulted with his father Sir John.

Sir John: _Now, you ask me I believe a man can become a wolf. If you mean, can he take on the physical characteristics of an animal, no. It's fantastic. However, I _do _believe…that most anything can happen to a man in his own mind._

In order to prove his point, Sir John took Lawrence upstairs & strapped him to a chair.

Sir John: _There. You're fast to the chair. All the windows are locked, & I'll bolt the door…so that nothing can get in or out. Now you'll see this evil thing you've conjured up is only in your mind._

(A man announces to Sir John that Colonel Montford is waiting for him).

Sir John: _I'm coming._

Lawrence: _But you're going to stay with me, aren't you?_

Sir John: _Oh no, I've got to go, Larry. These people have a problem. You must make your own fight, but we'll settle this thing tonight._

Lawrence: _Dad!_

Sir John: _What is it?_

Lawrence: _Take the cane with you._

Sir John: _What would I want with a cane?_

Lawrence: _Please. Just take it with you. Please._

Sir John: _All right._

Taking the cane proved to be the right choice to make for Talbot's father – at least until shortly after he bludgeoned his own flesh & blood to death with the weapon in the head, exactly what Lawrence had done to Bela. Four years later since that night, Talbot found himself in Queen's Hospital in the town of Cardiff where he was consulting to Dr. Frank Mannering & Inspector Owen. Their reaction to Lawrence's story of becoming a werewolf was the same as _his _was to Maleva's that first day.

Mannering: _Mr. Talbot, you must get back into bed._

Talbot: _Oh, are you blind? Won't you believe me? Help me._

Owen: _Just tell us your real name. Let _us _do the worrying._

Talbot (placing his fists on the bed & lowering his head in despair): _I told you. Lawrence Talbot. Lawrence Talbot! Why can't you understand?_

Owen: _Lawrence Talbot died. Four years ago._

(Lawrence looks up at Inspector Owen in shock).

Talbot: _Died? Four years? Well, I did – Ohh. I _can't _die._

Mannering: _Mr. Talbot, if you want us to help you, you must do as we say. Now, please lie down._

Talbot: _You think I'm insane. You think I don't know what I'm talking about. Well, you just look inside of that grave where Lawrence Talbot is supposed to be buried, & see if you find a body in it!_

Mannering: _Please get back into bed._

Owen: _Get on with it._

(Lawrence grabs Inspector Owen & roughly shoves him into Dr. Mannering).

Talbot: _You're treating me like a lunatic! Well, you're as stupid as all the rest!_

A band of orderlies assault Lawrence & eventually get him into a straightjacket. Escaping by shredding it apart with his teeth, he tracks down Maleva to see if she can break the curse he still carries. Knowing of a man who could be his salvation, they travel to Vasaria & come to a pub that's run by a burly man by the name of Vazek.

Maleva: _Stop. Let's ask in here._

Lawrence gets the horses pulling their wagon to a halt & go inside with the Gypsy woman. They soon get suspicious patrons once they walk in, & an even colder welcome by the owner of the place.

Maleva: _Are you the proprietor?_

Vazek: _I am. What do you beggars want?_

Maleva: _We just want to ask you, sir, about the Doctor Frankenstein._

Vazek: _Frankenstein? Don't mention that name around this town._

Talbot: _Oh please, won't you tell us where he lives?_

(Vazek goes to the pub window to show them a ruined castle).

Vazek: _There. That's his burial place. The fire destroyed him & all his misdeeds._

Maleva: _He's dead?_

Talbot: _Oh, but he _can't _be._

Vazek: _He didn't die any too soon for us. We all wish that he'd never been _born_. What did _you _want with him?_

Maleva: _I heard he was a great doctor…who could help people that other doctors couldn't cure._

Vazek: _Him? Murder & crimes was all he ever brought us. He harbored a monster in his house, a thing created by black magic._

Talbot: _Dr. Frankenstein, dead._

Maleva (to Talbot): _Come. _(she turns to Vazek): _Thank you, sir, for the information._

Vazek: _Come on. Get out & stay out. We don't want your kind around here._

(Vazek takes Talbot by the arm, but Lawrence violently shrugs it off & knocks the pitcher from his hands, smashing it on the floor).

Talbot: _Oh, keep your hands off of me!_

Vile as he was towards him & Maleva, Vazek spoke the truth when Lawrence found the Frankenstein Monster trapped behind a sheet of ice beneath the ruins. Breaking it away & freeing it, he asks it if he knows where what he seeks is within Ludwig Frankenstein's estate.

Talbot: _Dr. Frankenstein must've kept records. A diary. _You _know where it is. _Show_ me._

The monster points to a shelf with a hidden compartment & finds a metal box. To his dismay, what he seeks was _not _inside.

The next thoughts & memories that went on inside his head were that of his meeting with Baroness Elsa Frankenstein, daughter of Ludwig. First it was in the Mayor's office, then at the festival when the monster attacks & Talbot helps it to escape the angry villagers. Later, Mannering, Elsa & Maleva find Talbot in the ruins with the monster. Knowing the place, Elsa finds her father's diary as Mannering reads a portion of it.

Lawrence was unhappy with what he hears so far.

Talbot: _But that's the secret of life. What good does it do me? I'm not interested in life. I wasn't created artificially. I'm a human being. I've got real blood in my veins. What can we do to end _my _life?_

Mannering (reading further): _'Energy which cannot be destroyed…can be transmitted'._

(It hit Lawrence as a stroke of luck).

Talbot: _Well, if _that's _the case, then the energies from _my _body can be drained off also._

It was _supposed _to have worked, if only Dr. Mannering had followed the plan to the letter. He didn't: as Frankenstein's Monster grew stronger, Lawrence transformed into the Wolf Man yet again, attacking his one-time friend. This time, he can actually _see _the battle as if it was really happening at that moment: leaping at Frankenstein's creation as he tries to make off with Elsa & getting knocked away by its immense strength. He continues battling the creature with no clear winner when an oncoming rush of water engulfs them both. Just before it hits them with sledgehammer force, Lawrence looks up & sees in the water a horrid sight.

He was looking at _hundreds _of Wolf Men diving right for him, their teeth bared & claws extended.

Completely enshrouded in hair, fur, teeth & claws, Lawrence lets out a howl of pain & fear.

Lawrence woke up in a yelp as sweat ran down his forehead, his breath coming out in panicked pants. Getting his breathing under control for fear of waking his roommate, he forced himself to take slow breaths & his heartbeat slowed as he did. Checking Yuki to see if he'd accidentally awakened her, he was relieved to find her still asleep in her bed.

_Now why the hell can't _I _sleep peacefully like that?_, he thought, unable to help it but feel jealous.

Not in the mood to sleep any further, Lawrence pulls the sheets off & gets out of bed. Putting on the slippers Yuki let him borrow, he walks into the next room where his eye catches sight of the bookshelf over by the wall. Taking a book, he finds it full of photos of fashionable & sweet foods such as candies, desserts & the like. Taking a peek at the other books she's kept on the shelf, Lawrence finds more of the same.

_Not much into academics, are you, Yuki?_, Talbot thought with a smile.

He _does _find textbooks featuring subjects like Math & Science, but due to the Japanese text, Lawrence had no idea how to read any of it. It still didn't stop him from enjoying the pictures, & soon he was indulged in viewing the pics of countless fashions & delicious sweet foods.

As an inside joke, Lawrence thought of himself as the owner of a candy shop selling the best kinds of chocolates, cookies, candies & other things loaded with sugar.

_Now _there's _an interesting notion! Lawrence Stewart Talbot – former werewolf, running a candy shop!_, he thought with glee, the picture in his head making his smile grow wider. He had no doubt that Maleva, Gwen Conliffe, Paul Montford or even his own father would find the idea silly but grand.

Who knew? If Lawrence really _can _be cured like Dr. Mizuki & her mother claim, then perhaps he could pursue such a profession once his lycanthropy is a thing of the past.

_If _it becomes that.

Between now & then, lots of things can go wrong & make the situation even worse than when it had started.

_Come on, Lawrence – don't think like that_, he told himself. _Give the Yoshiharas a chance. The only way to get rid of what ails you is to go through with their plan. What do you have to lose – except your life?_

For the next couple hours, Talbot indulged himself in Yuki's books, doing his best to continually be amused by them.

**CHAPTER IV**

_Headmaster's Office, 1:00 p.m.:_

Despite not going back to sleep the other night, Lawrence Talbot was more than awake enough to get examined by Chiyo Yoshihara & her daughter Mizuki, who spent the previous hour taking X-Rays of his head using a portable device the size of an average bread box. Shot after careful shot was taken to get his skull at all angles – front, rear, sides, etc.. Once they were satisfied, Kaien took the Yoshiharas to his private residence & displayed the results on a monitor, studying them for a good half-hour before returning to his office in the main building. Kaien sat behind his desk, while chairs were placed on the other side for the Yoshiharas & for Lawrence. Toga, Zero & Yuki were in the room as well, standing near the wall.

Like always, Toga & Zero were armed with their firearms, having issued new ones to replace those that Kaien sliced in half.

"So, Doctors…what do my X-Rays tell you?", Talbot asks.

"To begin, they're unlike anything either of us have ever seen in _any _singular person", Chiyo says. "Tell us, Mr. Talbot: how does it feel when you change during nights of the full moon? What occurs when you go through your metamorphosis? Can you kindly describe it for us?"

"It's too painful to even _think _about when it happens, Doctor."

"We suspected it would be, Mr. Talbot", Mizuki said. "But if you still wish us to help cure you of your curse, we need to know in your own words what you go through. Just say whatever comes into your mind."

"Okay", Talbot said, taking a breath. "It's like…well, it feels as if my head is too small to contain my brain, like a vice squeezing it tightly all around. At that same time, it seems like a raging inferno was burning within my skull, & I lose control like trying to drive a car without a steering wheel. Then it all goes black for me, but yet I'm still aware & _not _aware of my surroundings, or what occurs whenever I'm the Wolf Man. It's kind of like how that old saying goes, 'The lights are on, but nobody's home'. It also feels as if someone _else _besides me is doing the driving. Does what I'm telling you coincide with the X-Rays you took?"

"Pretty much so, I admit", Chiyo said. "They show that your cerebrum has undoubtedly swollen up to fill your skull cavity, such as someone filling a glass bottle with a balloon by blowing it up inside it, which we suspect happened that fateful night you were bit. That, along with your infallible belief that the full moon can & _does _bring a change in you, is probably what triggers the transformation."

"Doctors, are there any known procedures you can use for curing Mr. Talbot of this?", Kaien asked.

"We believe there are, Mr. Cross", Mizuki said. "One is to perform a bit of surgery to enlarge Talbot's cranium, so that the pressure he feels is vastly decreased to hopefully nothing. My mother says she has a bed of a rare hybrid plant over at her lab called Clavaria Formosa, which can soften bone so that we'll be able to reshape the skull. Another is to concoct a serum that will act as an anti-virus of such."

"What _kind _of anti-virus, Dr. Mizuki?", Yuki asks. "And how will that help Lawrence?"

"Well, here's what this anti-virus will do: once injected into Mr. Talbot's bloodstream, it will seek out, attack & actually _drive out _the invading wolf blood in his system. Think of it as making orange juice, when you want just the juice & neither the pulp nor the pits. By combining both procedures upon Mr. Talbot, we should have him cured & freed of his lycanthropy once & for all."

A ray of sunshine opens up in Lawrence's spirit for what seemed like an eternity.

"How soon can you & your mother get started operating on me, Dr. Mizuki? Is it possible for you to begin the procedure right away?", Talbot asked hopeful.

The Yoshiharas stare at each other with solemn looks, dashing Lawrence's hopes a notch.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Talbot, the Clavaria Formosa bed I have in my lab is not nearly enough to make for an operation", Chiyo says. "Along with the anti-virus my daughter will concoct, it will take a few weeks for my plants to grow to an abundant amount before we can get started. With any luck, we'll have the necessary amount to operate on & have you cured before the _next _full moon arrives."

"It'll be awfully close, Doctor", Kaien said.

"I agree, Mr. Cross. All the more reason for my daughter & I to get to work on it immediately", Chiyo said, rising from her seat with Mizuki. They shake hands with Kaien. "Thank you, Mr. Cross."

"Not at all, Doctor", Kaien said. "Please notify us if there's anything else you need."

"And you, us", Mizuki says, turning to Lawrence. "See you in a few weeks, Mr. Talbot. Try to enjoy your stay here at Cross Academy until then, okay?"

"Thank you, Dr. Mizuki. I'll certainly try", Lawrence said.

"Yuki, we'll leave him in your care. See you soon", Mizuki says, heading for the door.

"Leave it to me, Mizuki", Yuki says as the Yoshiharas exit the room. "Come on, Lawrence. You really haven't seen the sights of this academy, so permit me to show you around."

"Just remember what the Headmaster said, Yuki", Zero reminds her.

"Yes yes, I _know_, Zero! 'He's to stay away from the Moon Dormitory'!", she says in a pale imitation of his voice. "I'm _not _a fool! Let's go, Lawrence."

Anxious to get away from the two hunters, Lawrence nods & exits the room with Yuki taking point.

"So…do you gentlemen still have doubts about Mr. Talbot being cured?", Kaien asked Toga & Zero.

"An impressive assumption on the Yoshihara's part, I must admit", Toga said. "However, I'm a man who wishes to view positive proof with my own two eyes. Therefore, I'll _believe _it when I _see _it. Come, Zero. We've much to do."

Both hunters head for the door until Kaien stops them.

"Before you go, I'd like to announce to both of you that Dr. Mizuki expects Kaname Kuran & his group to arrive sometime tomorrow from their trip to the Amazon", he says. "What's more, she's told me that they have found & brought back another addition for our aquarium."

"Lord Kaname is…coming back _here?_", Zero says in surprise.

"To deliver their latest catch, yes."

"Hmph. Probably just more boring fish, I gather", Toga said, exiting the room with Zero in silence.

Like them, Kaien Cross _also _wondered what it could be that the President of the Night Class & his band shall bring back to add in their aquarium. It's been quite the attraction since its installment shortly after their battle with Rido Kuran, & already has a vast array of sea life swimming around in it. What else has the group have in store for it?

All he can do is wait & see like everyone else.

_Sun Dormitory, 9:00 p.m.:_

Yuki showed Lawrence just about everything she could in the time allotted of Cross Academy, from the stables to the lakes & gardens to more of the Sun Dormitory before finally heading back to her room. Talbot went in to shower after Yuki finished hers & dressed in her robe. Brushing her hair before it dries, Yuki gets interrupted by a knock at the door.

_Probably Zero again, wanting to tell me again hos foolish it is to try & cure Lawrence_, Yuki thought uncomfortably. _Well, if he thinks he can keep on scolding _me _on the subject, then he's got another thing…_

But then she heard a voice call to her, & it _wasn't _Zero's.

It was a _female _voice, & it sounded familiar.

"Yuki, it me, Sayori! Can I come in?", she asks.

"Yes! Please do!", Yuki called out. A moment later, a girl with short light brown hair & hazel eyes attired in an ivory nightgown & slippers appears at the doorway to the bedroom.

"Sayori!", Yuki cried with joy.

"Yuki!", Sayori did the same, & they both embraced in a hug before pulling away. "I've _heard _that you returned to Cross Academy! What a surprise this is! How's life been treating you since your departure?"

"Can't complain", Yuki replied. "Got myself a cushy job over at the Yoshihara Science Center as one of Dr. Mizuki's top assistants. I'm only here for a little while, I'm afraid, & it's on business."

"For how long, exactly?"

"Just a few weeks. A…friend is staying here for that same amount of time, & I'm asked to keep close tabs on him."

Sayori notices the water running in the shower.

"Is that him in the shower, Yuki?", she asks.

"Yes. His name is Lawrence Talbot", she answered. "He's been sharing our old room since his arrival. I hope you don't mind."

"No worries. The Headmaster kept it empty since you left, so I've been sharing Nadeshiko's room. It's not so bad, really."

"Once he steps out of his shower, would you like to say hello to Mr. Talbot? I'm positive he'd like to do the same."

"Perhaps another time, Yuki", Sayori says, stifling a yawn. "I'm getting tired, & I do need to catch up on at least _some_ of my studies before I turn in."

"Sayori Wakaba – behind on her studies? _That's _news!", Yuki joked.

"And Yuki Cross – as a scientist's assistant? Shocking!", Sayori joked back.

Both girls laugh aloud, having their roles somewhat reversed when originally it was Yuki behind on her studies & Sayori as the more responsible one.

"Maybe I'll meet your friend sometime during your stay here, Yuki", Sayori says, heading for the door but stops & faces her. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"What I said to you that moment two years ago? I meant it. You'll _always_ be my best friend, Yuki Cross, now & forever…vampire or not."

That last part Sayori said softly so as not to reveal it to Yuki's friend, who was still running the water in the shower, & both were grateful the noise helped to keep it confidential.

"Thank you, Sayori. Good night", she said.

"Good night, Yuki", Sayori said, exiting the room. Yuki wondered about what she said: Sayori was, of course, comfortable with her being a vampire, part of the Kuran family when Kaname restored the memories she lost as a child when her mother Juri placed a spell to suppress her vampirism just before losing her life. It was when Rido attacked that Sayori discovered Yuki's long hidden secret, & her feelings towards her haven't changed even though Yuki has from human to Pureblood.

But the real question is, would Lawrence Talbot still see Yuki the same way if _he _were to discover the truth? Would he still regard her as a friend as Sayori does? And should Yuki even _tell _Lawrence of it, like she knows of his lycanthropy?

Her head swam with many questions, all of which had no easy answers.

That's when the bathroom door opened, & Lawrence emerged dressed in a blue robe & slippers.

"Oh, hey Lawrence", Yuki said.

Talbot stared at her like he expects her to change into a butterfly & take off into the air.

"What is it? Is something wrong?", she asked.

"Was it true what your friend said before…about you being a vampire?", he asks, making Yuki gasp.

_Impossible! He knows?_, she thought, her eyes wide.

"Lawrence, how…how did you…?", Yuki stammered to say.

"You seem to forget, my dear…wolves have very acute hearing", Lawrence informs her. "Yes, I heard everything that was said even through the sound of running water. But please don't worry – _you_ knew I was a werewolf, & yet you _still _stood by me all this time, even risked getting killed to stay by my side. I cannot do _any_ less for you in return, vampire or not. Besides…I've grown pretty fond of you."

Yuki's face went from shock to that of relief & joy, with a smile to match. Her new friend discovers her most hidden secret, & his reaction to it was no different from that of her old roommate & best friend Sayori. It made her feel like she's the luckiest person alive, even if she's made a new friend who turns into a horrible & bloodthirsty beast when the moon is full.

She found it ironic & coincidental. Not that she minded, of course.

And judging from the smile on Talbot's face, neither did he.

"But tell me something, Yuki – how'd you end up as one of the undead?", he asked respectively.

"Well, it's a bit more than that, Lawrence", Yuki stated. "And I really wouldn't classify myself as the 'undead', as you'd put it. Why not have a seat on your bed & I'll fill you in on the details? It's quite a story."

"Sure. I would certainly love to hear it", Lawrence replied, getting himself over to his bed as Yuki did on hers.

"I guess it really all started twelve years ago when I was six…", she began.

Lawrence Talbot listened to every word.

_Headmaster's Residence, 9:00 a.m.:_

Lawrence entered Kaien's dining room & saw him & Zero Kiryu already present, eating a breakfast of fresh fruits as a large bowl of it rested in the center. Glasses of juice sat next to each bowl of vampire hunters. Zero & Kaien notice his presence, & the latter offers him a bowl already filled with fruit.

"Ah, a good morning to you, Mr. Talbot!", Kaien said in his silly voice. "So glad you could join us for breakfast! I made fresh fruits today, grown from my very own garden! Nothing like a daily dose of Vitamin C for a good healthy body, I always say!"

Zero just shook his head, always feeling embarrassed by Kaien's childish behavior.

"Uh…thank you, Mr. Cross", Talbot said, accepting the pro-offered bowl & grabbing a fork to eat.

"Please, call me Kaien! I get called 'Headmaster' _way _too much around here as it is!", Kaien goofily says as he hands Talbot a glass of juice that he also graciously accepts.

"All right", Talbot said after a mouthful of fruit. "There _is _something which I'm pretty anxious to know about…Kaien."

"Please tell me, Mr. Talbot! What's on your mind on this most glorious day?"

"Well…what made you decide to make this academy for both humans & vampires to attend?"

Kaien's serious nature returned, & he & Zero face him square-on.

"How did _you _know of what this school's true purpose is?!", Zero growled, when the answer suddenly hit him before he even finished asking his own question.

"Yuki…I should have known!", he grumbled, placing his head in his hand.

_Dammit, Yuki…is there _nothing _you won't hold back telling Mr. Talbot?!_, he thought angrily.

"It's quite all right, Zero", Kaien reassures him in his normal voice. "I had a feeling that Mr. Talbot here would've known the truth about our beloved academy sooner or later. Sooner's just fine with me. Plus, I think he deserves to know the truth as we're informed that he's a lycanthrope. Try to think of it as simply a matter of returning the favor, & of exchanging information back & forth."

"Thank you, Kaien", Talbot said. "But what _did _bring up the idea of you opening a school for humans & vampires? I have to admit, it's quite a risk putting them together in the same place."

"A lot of people like yourself would no doubt think the same thing, Mr. Talbot", Kaien explains. "You see, in all my 200+ years, I was once a vampire hunter like Toga Yagari & even Zero Kiryu here. My name & status among the undead was legendary. Of all those who've hunted vampires throughout the years, there was no one as good as I. My very _name_ was feared in the ranks of the undead, especially here in Japan as I've been known as the 'Vampire Without Fangs'. For all that time, I spent my nights hunting down vampires & killing them with various swords & other weapons which acted & felt like extensions of my own body, wiping them out without hesitation."

"You're over 200 years old? You _must_ be a vampire yourself to live _that _long. So then, what is it that made you decide to give up your status quo & open this academy for both species?"

"You've grasped the situation quite well, Mr. Talbot. Yes, I guess you can say that I'm also one due to my high count of vampire DNA in my system. As for hanging up my weaponry, like I once told Toga Yagari, I've killed too many vampires, to say I understand them. For a long time, I've thought of vampires only as vicious, bloodthirsty & soulless creatures with no emotions. It's an act I regret now which started when I met Yuki's mother Juri: I was assigned to hunt down & kill her when she was pregnant with Yuki, a state that left her vulnerable. Luckily I failed, & she eventually forgave me for my attack on her person. It was then I had learned that _not _all vampires were bad, & that she wished for a peaceful co-existence between them & human beings. It was _that _which made me set up Cross Academy to make her dream come true."

"So this school you run is all for Yuki's mother?"

"I owe her _everything_, Mr. Talbot, to this very day. I take it Yuki told you of her past the other night?"

"That, among many other things: that her real name is Yuki Kuran, & that she's engaged to marry her older brother Kaname, who restored the memories Juri suppressed when she was six…"

"Did she tell you anything about _me?_", Zero asked harshly.

Talbot faced him.

"As a matter of fact…she _did_", he said. "She gave me the details on your sordid history, ranging from the deaths of _your _parents to that of your twin brother Ichiru during that fight with Yuki's uncle Rido. I must say, that I can't help but pity you. When you think about it, Zero, you & I aren't that much different."

Zero was actually surprised by his remark.

"Just how _are _we similar to each other, Mr. Talbot?", he asks. "You're a lycanthrope – I'm a vampire who, ironically, hunts & kills _other _vampires. It's what my very family is comprised of."

Lawrence leans in closer to Zero.

"Because Zero, neither one of us ever _asked _to become what we are", he tells him. "I know that the one called Shizuka Hio – a Pureblood vampire like Yuki & Kaname are – killed your parents & bit you, turning you into the thing you loathe most. Me? I received the curse to become a werewolf out of a simple act of selfless heroism by going to a damsel's distress call."

"And now you're here in hopes to be rid of what ails you", Zero says.

"Yes", Lawrence says undeniably. "And Zero: if Chiyo Yoshihara & her daughter Mizuki succeed in doing that, then maybe perhaps they can also devise a cure for _you._"

Zero's eyes became even wider, & he actually gasped.

"They can actually…_cure me?_", he asks. Talbot nods.

"Depending on how well they do on me, yes", he says. "Think about it, Zero: to no longer be tortured by a bloodlust you're barely able to control, & live your life as a _normal person _rather than as one of what you seek out & hunt. Wouldn't it be good to be finally _free_ of that? I know it would be for _me_."

For once in his life, Zero Kiryu was speechless as he contemplated on Lawrence's words & the distinct possibility of being free of his vampirism like Talbot wishes to be of his lycanthropy.

"A chance to be free…", Zero said simply, more to himself than anyone else.

"All the more reason to wish the utmost success for both the Yoshiharas & you, Mr. Talbot", replied Kaien. "Like yourself, I believe Zero has suffered enough & deserves release. Another thing, Mr. Talbot."

"Yes, Kaien?", Lawrence says.

"Lord Kaname will be returning here sometime today, along with former Night Class students Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido & Akatsuki Kain to deliver their latest find during their Amazon expedition. Yuki may have accepted you being a werewolf, but I can't say for sure what either Kaname _or _his group might say or how they'll react. Therefore, I'd very much like for you to remain in the Sun Dorm until we get the chance to explain your presence here. Will you do that?"

"It won't be a problem for me", Talbot said, rising from his seat with his finished bowl of fruit in hand. "The last thing I wish to do is cause more problems here than I already have when I first arrived. Thank you again, Kaien, for breakfast."

"Of course, Mr. Talbot. And please don't think of yourself as a liability here. Like I told you: you're our guest, & a most welcome one at that."

Lawrence bowed respectfully at Kaien before leaving his bowl & fork in the sink & exiting. Kaien turns to Zero, who was still in a state of daze & has not spoken since his little discussion with Lawrence.

"Zero?", Kaien calmly calls to him, getting no response.

Kaien stays silent.

_Main Building, dusk:_

Kaien Cross, Zero Kiryu, Toga Yagari, Chiyo & Mizuki Yoshihara await in the middle of the school's square perimeter with the newly arrived Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain & Ruka Souen. Hanabusa had blonde hair & electric blue eyes, with the ability to freeze any kind of matter. Akatsuki sported light-orange spiked hair & burnt-orange eyes, & possesses the power of pyrokinesis. Ruka had a head of long pale brown hair, with eyes a shade darker; her ability is manipulation through illusions, as well as goad Level E vampires into attacking each other. All were dressed in their school uniforms – white suits with black stripes, the opposite of the Day Class wear – and stood next to a massive aquarium tank that reached a height of just over twenty feet. A platform with an accessible hatch lay atop, with a ladder on one side. A filter hummed next to it, pumping fresh water into the aquarium, which was covered all around by a large cloth with lights shown from the sides.

They stand next to Cross Academy's latest addition, awaiting the rest of their party.

"So, I take it that your trip to the Amazon was successful?", asked Kaien.

"Indubitably, Headmaster", said Ruka. "We were able to see all kinds of life in the vast swampland, but our latest catch stood above all else. Being quite a rare specimen, as informed to us by Dr. Mizuki, we just _had _to bring it back, which we'll be presenting to you shortly once Lord Kaname gets here."

"If only it weren't so damn _hot _down there!", Hanabusa complained. "I nearly _roasted_ when the temps got up to over 100! I honestly thought I was gonna _die _in that sweltering heat, no fooling!"

"Ha! _This _coming from the guy who can freeze anything with but a touch!", Akatsuki joked. "Take _me_, for example – I _welcomed _the sultry weather with open arms!"

"All because of _your_ ability to control & conjure up fire, no less! For you, it's like being on the beach, but for the _rest _of us, it's a miracle we all didn't burn up while on that expedition!"

"Hey, our boat _did _have a roof that covered the deck from port to stern, don't forget! _And _with a working air conditioner below deck! We were totally safe – _most _of the time, anyway!"

Ruka stifled a giggle hearing Hanabusa & Akatsuki's bickering, but still managed to make noise. Since they were young, she & Hanabusa constantly got into fights with each other, which is usually the case with them due to the fact that they're cousins (along with Akatsuki). But deep down, they do care for & love one another; she couldn't picture herself being in the Amazon with anyone else.

Except of course for Kaname, who lead the expedition.

_Typical cousin rivalry_, Ruka thought, being reminded of the Yoshihara's own.

"It's okay, boys – you both did great", Ruka said. "And as soon as the rest of our party gets here, we'll unveil what we've caught to the academy."

"And here they come, Ruka."

A male voice made everyone turn their gaze at a newly arrived trio of Yuki, Lawrence & a young man with hair that's identical to Yuki's, if slightly shorter. Like her, he is dressed in his Night Class garb while Lawrence is attired in a light brown suit & fedora, & black shoes.

"Kaname", Ruka, Hanabusa & Akatsuki say in unison. Zero & Toga just stare at him without a word.

"Glad you could make it to your presentation, Kaname", Kaien said, his voice turning comical. "And hey – looking _good _there, Mr. Talbot! You look _quite _snappy this evening!"

"Well, you ought to know, Kaien – this attire _did _come from _you!_", Talbot joked, a smile on his face.

"Everyone at Lord Kaname's presentations is to dress accordingly!"

Zero & Toga rolled their eyes as everyone else chuckled.

"Thank you, Headmaster", Kaname said, taking center stage & addressing the crowd. "Greetings to you all on this crisp, clear night at Cross Academy. When we left two years ago, we were recruited by Dr. Mizuki here at the Yoshihara Science Center, where we went on many expeditions to locate & bring back specimens from the plant & animal kingdoms for scientific study & research. This latest one took us & four others to the heart of the Amazon jungle in South America to find something so unbelievable. It had taken a long extended search for it, in which three of our party met a horrible death. After a brutal conflict, we were finally able to subdue our find & bring it back for Cross Academy's precious aquarium – a most welcomed gift from the good folks over at the Yoshihara Science Center & Yasuda Industries."

A chorus of hand clapping for Chiyo & Mizuki erupted from (mostly) everyone.

Both mother & daughter smile & bow at the appreciation.

"And now, without further ado, the revelation of our latest find", Kaname continued. "Ruka – care to do the honors?"

"Gladly, Lord Kaname", she replied, heading over to where a white string hung from the top corner.

_How come _Ruka _gets to do the honors?! That isn't fair, Lord Kaname!_, Hanabusa & Akatsuki thought, their facial expressions one of disapproval & disappointment.

"Fellow classmates & staff of Cross Academy – _and _also to our honored guest, Lawrence Talbot – may I present you…the missing link between the land-living & the sea-living! _Voila!_", Ruka announced, pulling the string in conjunction of her last word. Like curtains cut from their base, the cloth came down in a heap to reveal the aquarium & its current occupants. The crowd gasped at what they saw, & it wasn't from all the exotic fish or luscious sea bottom that made them do so.

It was something _else_: swimming within the confines of glass was a tall figure measuring between 7 to 9 feet in height, with green flesh that had overlapping scales that looked like armor plating, resembling a cross between a fish & a reptile. Its feet & hands had long extending toes & fingers that ended in large yellow-black claws, & a patch of webbing stretched between each one. Its skull was domed & smooth, & stiff ledges of flesh had appeared right above its eyes consisting of large orbs that seemed to hypnotize. The thing's nose was flat & blunted, with no sign of any nostrils. Its mouth acted like any fish taking in water, opening & closing at intervals with no visible teeth. If it _did _have any teeth, they were buried deep within the layers of its lips that were close to a human's & had a pinkish tint. Neck gills extended halfway up its skull, & were a lime green in color along with its chin, stomach, webbing & small straight fins aligned on the underside of its arms, legs & back.

The group of humans, vampires & lycanthrope stood & stare in awe as the creature swam with grace & elegance, staring occasionally at the group outside its new home.

"Dr. Mizuki…_this _is what you had Kaname & his band head to the Amazon for?", Yuki asked, unable to take her eyes away from the thing.

"It was actually my mother's idea, Yuki", she replied. "We kept it secret from you, Mami & the others, as per her & Kaname's request. They said they wanted to surprise you & everyone else, & I went along."

Yuki just smiled.

"Unbelievable!", Lawrence said. "This thing…it's like a prehistoric _fish-man_, or something!"

"Close enough, Mr. Talbot", Toga said. "Its true scientific name was never established, so those who first discovered it had labeled it simply as 'The Gill-Man'."

"You seem to _know _something about Lord Kaname's latest find, Mr. Yagari", Chiyo said, with all eyes facing the hunter. "Is there anything else you'd like to share with us about it?"

"I've seen a file or two on the beast, Dr. Yoshihara", Toga explains. "Here's what I've learned: the Gill-Man was first discovered in the Amazon in the year of 1954, when an expedition led by scientific adventurer Mark Williams arrived in their boat called the Rita after a fossilized hand was found. Determined to uncover the rest of the skeleton, they all got more than they bargained for when they saw one actually _alive_, & tried to capture it. Their attempts to do so have left 5 dead, including Dr. Williams, & Dr. Edwin Thompson had his face horribly disfigured by a scratch from the creature's clawed hand. Barely escaping & making it back to the United States, Dr. David Reed & his girlfriend Kay Lawrence told their story to those at Ocean Harbor Park in Florida, which was a popular marine circus. In 1955, these people sent in a team & succeeded where Mark, David & the others failed – capture the Gill-Man & place it on display as a main attraction. Of all those there, ichthyologists Clete Ferguson & Helen Dobson gave it the only sympathy it received, & even successfully communicated with the creature to a degree. But they never counted on its surprising intellect & greater desire for freedom: killing employee Joe Hayes & escaping the park, it traveled along the Florida coast with Helen as its hostage before being found & shot by local police, allegedly killed."

Toga lights a cigarette & blows a puff of smoke before going on.

"The last known incident featuring the Gill-Man was in 1956, when the brilliant but demented Dr. William Barton tracked the creature to the Everglades. It received third-degree burns, & was brought aboard his ship & taken to his lab in California to change its manner from a sea-dwelling creature to a land-dwelling one, altering its outer appearance as well as operate its lungs for breathing air. The project was doomed to fail right from the beginning: the Gill-Man found it was unsuited for life on land _or _sea, & it escaped its captive home just before killing Dr. Barton & heading back to the water. Whether it lived or died when it reached the waves is still a mystery, even now."

"So it's unknown if this Gill-Man here is that same one that Dr. Barton & his staff operated on, or if it's simply another one of its species?", Hanabusa asks, staring at the beast.

"I'm guessing, but I'm leaning towards the latter part of your question", Akatsuki says. "From what Mr. Yagari just explained, it's evident that some sort of plastic surgery was done to the thing. That's a much more permanent predicament: once your appearance gets altered, there's apparently no going back."

Hanabusa had no answer to that, so he says nothing.

"_You're _not really planning on doing what Dr. Barton did to it, are you, Dr. Mizuki?", Zero asked. "It _would _be foolish to try & repeat his cataclysmic error & suffer his fate."

"Rest assured, Zero, that is _not _my intention", Mizuki said. "Along with being this aquarium's newest attraction, my main purpose with the Gill-Man is to study & examine it, nothing more. There _is _one thing I'll need from it, though."

"What's that?", asked Hanabusa.

"Ruka", she said, facing her. "Sometime this week, I'm going to need a blood sample to run tests on. Can you do that?"

"Leave it to me, Dr. Mizuki. I'll have it ready for you by week's end", she replied.

"Wait a minute. You're actually going to…_go inside _the aquarium with that creature?", Kaien asked in a not-too-thrilled tone. "I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea, Dr. Mizuki, especially judging from Toga's report on how vicious it can get when under assault."

"It'll be all right, Headmaster", Kaname assures him. "Out of all of us here, Ruka is the best qualified to pull it off. The Gill-Man will hardly do her any harm."

"Why do you say _that_, Kaname?", Yuki asks.

"Because Yuki…out of our group, _I _was the one who captured it", Ruka said, smiling with pride. "Hell, I even swam _alongside _the creature in its natural habitat just before we brought it home."

"Yeah Yuki, you should've _seen _her! She swam side-by-side with the creature, matching it evenly!", an excited Hanabusa said.

"Yeah! You might even go as far as saying that it was Love at First Sight!", Akatsuki said, inticing both to burst out laughing. A hard fist to their heads from Ruka silenced them instantly as they cried out in pain & a large shiner appeared on the top.

"It's not that hard to picture, Ruka", Toga smugly said, taking another drag from his cigarette. "The Gill-Man _was _attracted to both Kay Lawrence & Helen Dobson. It's no surprise that it would be affectionate towards _you _as well."

"You wish to receive the same treatment I just gave my two cousins, Mr. Yagari?", Ruka said defiantly, her fist raised to her face.

"Anytime, little girl", Toga said, unfazed by her threat or tone.

"Toga!", Kaien stepped in. "I believe what Kaname said makes sense, & I propose that Ruka, & _only _her, should be in closest contact with the Gill-Man. That also includes feeding it at the proper times. There _is _one thing I want for her to be careful of, however."

"Which is?", Ruka asks.

"As evident in Toga's story, Doctors Mark Williams & Bill Barton made the Gill-Man an obsession in their lives – becoming more than a little _too _obsessive, & it cost them both dearly. All I ask is that you not do the same & go down the same rocky road they did. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Headmaster", Ruka said, bowing in respect.

"So Dr. Mizuki, any luck on finding out what happened which caused that disturbance & freed Talbot from his ice prison yet?", Yuki asked.

"We're still investigating, Yuki", she answered. "But so far, we haven't found any cause of a deliberate sabotage if there _was _any, or if it was simply a normal malfunction. All points are leaning towards the latter from what _we _can see."

_But to have it happen just after Lawrence was brought into the center_, Yuki thought, unsure if she can agree on Mizuki's assumption.

It would have to put on hold: Ruka, Hanabusa & Akatsuki all walk up to Lawrence & look at him with curiosity.

"So _you're _the one Yuki told us about, huh?", Hanabusa says.

"Yes. Talbot. Lawrence Talbot", he said, somewhat worried of what their reaction will be.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Talbot! My name is Hanabusa Aido!", he said, extending his hand. Lawrence took it in friendly greeting.

"Akatsuki Kain", he says, doing the same.

"Ruka Souen", she says, extending her hand as Lawrence gently took & kissed it. Kaien, Yuki, Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki & the Yoshiharas smile at the affection Talbot shows to the female sex, even towards a vampire. Kaien had to admit that he was worried at first about Lawrence Talbot showing himself to Kaname & those under his wing right off the bat, but after Yuki explained it to Kaname & the rest, both Kurans had assured him that it would be okay.

It turned out that Kaien had nothing to worry about after all, putting him at ease.

Zero & Toga were, needless to say, unimpressed & kept their composure.

"Why Mr. Talbot, you are _quite _the gentlemen even among our kind. I have to say, I'm impressed", said Ruka in a flirting manner, a seductive smile on her face.

"Well, I _have _been taught good manners by my father Sir John back home about proper greetings to a lady, Miss Ruka", Lawrence says kindly, a smile on his own face. "And yes – that _also _applies for vampires under Kaien Cross' guidance. He did an awfully grand job of establishing both your kind & humans in the same place peacefully."

"And it was very nice of you to have been more than kind to Yuki during my absence, Mr. Talbot", Kaname said. "She's told me of how you accepted her friendship even after the truth about her true nature was revealed to you. For that, I'm eternally grateful."

"I owe it to Yuki, Lord Kaname. She knew I was a werewolf, yet she still risked it all, even her life, to do what she can to help me seek a cure for my 'condition'. When I looked into her eyes, I saw only the truth in them, unlike that of Dr. Mannering who _said _he'd help me, only to stab me in the back afterwards."

"But as you found out, Yuki isn't one to do that."

"No, she isn't", Talbot said, wrapping his arm around Kaname's fiancé with a grin. Yuki smiles back.

"Ruka? You seem troubled by something. What is it?", Kaname asked, noting the change in demeanor on her face from joyful to worried.

"You're not having second thoughts about Mr. Talbot being here, are you?", Hanabusa asked.

"Oh no, it's not that – at least, not in the way _you're _thinking of", Ruka said. "But there's something I just had come to mind that I can't ignore. Mr. Talbot, Yuki told us that you were found & brought back from the town called Vasaria in England, yes?"

"That's right, Ruka", he confirmed. "The Gypsy woman Maleva & I traveled there to meet up with Dr. Frankenstein to fix my problem. By the time we arrived, it was already too late – he had died in a fire over at his estate, leaving my chance for a cure down in flames along with it."

"Frankenstein", Akatsuki repeated. "Isn't that the name of a crackpot genius who had allegedly…"

"Not 'allegedly', Akatsuki: while in Vasaria, I encountered the monster the original Frankenstein had created in his home village. I freed it in order to get my hands on his diary that would help get me rid of my curse. As the Wolf Man, I engaged the monster right when…"

"Wait a minute…_now _I remember!", Mizuki said, turning to Chiyo. "Mother – _you _also sent a team to Vasaria just before I did! If _mine _managed to find Mr. Talbot as the Wolf Man, then maybe _yours _happened to find Frankenstein's Monster when they were there! Is that true?"

"You mean to say you _found _that horrible creature?!", Toga asked, his voice filled with rage.

"Dr. Yoshihara!", Kaien says, with everybody's gaze turned onto her. "As Headmaster of this academy, I need you to answer me truthfully! _Did _your expedition team manage to find the Frankenstein Monster?"

"Kaien, I was only…", Chiyo started to say.

"Please answer me, Doctor! It's _vital _that we know! _Did _you?!"

Chiyo looked at all the faces staring at her, most with patience in their features, others more grim as they await her reply. Those most insistent were Kaname, Toga, Zero & Kaien, who look like they'd pry the truth out of her by force if necessary.

It made Chiyo uncomfortable.

"It's at my lab", she said softly. "My staff & I are trying to revive it."

Her answer was like a slap in the face for all.

"You're trying to do _what?!_", Zero nearly screamed, his teeth bared.

Kaien held up his hand & stood directly in front of Chiyo with no remorse on his face or in his voice.

"You _take _us there, Doctor! Immediately!", he said with a growl.

Faced with no choice, Chiyo lead everyone to their cars & drove off.

_Yasuda Industries, 11:00 p.m.:_

Frankenstein's Monster lay still on the table as the humming machines all around it pump into it the life fluid of electrical currents. Akiji & his staff are monitoring every point in its resurrection, ranging from the electricity flows to its vital signs. Dracula & Imhotep observe the scene with keen eyesight, making sure that no errors – no _critical_ ones – get made during progress.

"So Akiji – how _are _things progressing since we've started a night or two ago?", Imhotep asked.

"Here's the diagnosis, Mr. Bey, Mr. Latos", he says, facing them. "We've still got a long way to go, but we _do _see signs of increasing activity in its vitals. Although very faint, we can detect a working heartbeat in its chest, & its body functions are performing normally, all things considered."

"It _is _a reasonable start, Akiji. Tell us: how soon can we expect a full recovery from the creature?"

"At this particular point, it's hard to say. It's even amazing it's still alive, when you keep in mind how long it's been trapped in the ice, so we shouldn't expect any instant results happening overnight. Then again, I guess Dr. Henry Frankenstein _did _build it to last even under the most harshest of conditions."

Dracula & Imhotep give a slight chuckle at Akiji's little joke.

"Yes Akiji, that he has", Imhotep continued. "But as long as you're all making good progress, it's most essential you resume operation upon Frankenstein's Monster until it recovers at its full strength. Therefore, we want for you & your staff to be on it in shifts 24/7 until that time. Notify Baron Latos or myself if there's any change in its condition, no matter how trivial. Understand?"

"Absolutely, Ardath Bey", Akiji said when there was a slight commotion coming from right outside the lab – a mingling of banging on the walls & angry/pleading voices.

And they were getting closer.

"What? Who _dares_…?", Imhotep started to say when the lab doors were violently swung open by Kaien Cross, ceasing operations in the room temporarily. Alongside him were Kaname, Toga, Zero, Lawrence, Yuki, Ruka, Hanabusa & Akatsuki.

None of then looked very happy, sans Yuki, who was more in awe & shock at seeing the monster.

"Hey, wait a minute! You can't just barge in here…", Akiji started to say when Kaien, Kaname, Toga & Zero stared at him menacingly, silencing him.

Chiyo Yoshihara pushes her way through the crowd.

"Ardath Bey, Baron Latos, I'm sorry about this intrusion", she says. "I _tried _to stop them, but they had demanded that I bring them here, &…"

"It's quite all right, my dear", Dracula said calmly. He even smiles at their 'guests'. "Kaien Cross! How pleased to make your acquaintance, good sir! Dr. Yoshihara has told Ardath Bey & I so much about you & your beloved Cross Academy! Normally we don't see anyone without an appointment, but in _your _case, we'd be glad to make an exception! Now…how may we help you on this fine evening, hmm?"

"You can start by stopping this operation, Baron!", Zero demanded.

Dracula raised an eyebrow, & he & Imhotep stare at each other in bewilderment.

"I beg your pardon?", the undead count said.

"I'm afraid we don't quite understand", Imhotep said.

"Then permit _me _to make it very simple for you, gentlemen!", Kaname said sternly. "You are to cease & desist in trying to revive Frankenstein's Monster at your _earliest _convenience, or so help me I shall tear this building right on down to its very foundation…with _you _in it, if necessary!"

"And _where _the hell is Professor Atsushi Yasuda?!", Kaien asked similarly. "Why is he even _allowing _an occurrence such as this one?!"

Despite their outburst, Dracula & Imhotep remain calm.

"Gentlemen & ladies, why don't the Baron & myself take you all to our office & get this whole matter straightened out?", the living mummy said, extending his hand as if to shake someone else's. "If you please."

Kaien & company face each other for a moment.

"Very well then", said the Headmaster, & they started exiting the lab.

"Akiji, please resume operations while we make our guests comfortable", Dracula said kindly.

"Of course, Baron", he replied, his staff picking up where they left off as the count exited.

_Three minutes later:_

Dracula & Imhotep lead Kaien Cross & his group – including Chiyo & Mizuki – to their office on the top floor of the complex. A seat was offered for anyone needing to sit, but all declined. Chiyo Yoshihara had poured herself a drink of fine wine, & it was this that Toga had graciously accepted.

"Not a bad vintage, Dr. Yoshihara", Toga said, taking a sip. "It's not often I get to enjoy a wine with such flavor."

"Glad you like it, Mr. Yagari", Chiyo said. "Can I offer you or Ardath Bey a glass, Baron?"

"No thank you, Dr. Yoshihara. I never drink…wine", Dracula said politely.

"Perhaps another time, Doctor", Imhotep said. "I'm sure our guests would prefer to get right down to business, am I correct?"

"Indeed you are, Ardath Bey", said Kaien. "Now, if you & Baron Latos would be so kind as to explain just _why _you're attempting to revive a creature so loathsome & dangerous, & why Professor Atsushi Yasuda is absent from these very premises?"

"A very direct man you are, Kaien Cross", Imhotep praised. "Last thing first: Mr. Atsushi Yasuda had decided to take a…permanent retirement, due to his declining health. Before doing so, he has permitted Baron Latos & I to sign a lease, handing to us his property to run it as we wish. It was to be his last before going into his retirement. As you all can see, it's perfectly legal & legitimate."

As he spoke, Imhotep took out a sheet clipped to another & handed it to Kaien Cross. Toga, Kaname, Zero & even Lawrence gathered to read it thoroughly. None of them can find a single thing out of place.

"Everything _does _seem to be in order", Lawrence said.

"I must concur with Mr. Talbot on _this _one, Headmaster", Toga said. "It's a perfect business transaction with no strings attached. If this were a fake, I'd know in a heartbeat. This _is_ as legitimate as it gets."

"So these two really _are _the proud owners of Professor Yasuda's enterprise", Zero said.

"So it would seem, gentlemen", Kaien said, handing the lease back to Baron Latos.

"But I still don't get why Professor Yasuda would _make _this kind of a transaction without telling _you _about it first, Headmaster", Ruka said. "That isn't _like _him."

"_I'll _say", Akatsuki said. "If he _was _still here as this company's head, he'd _never _allow an abomination like that thing downstairs to clutter up his place any more than _you _would."

"Ain't _that _the truth!", Hanabusa said. "From what Dr. Yoshihara told us on our way up here, all it's ever brought was ruin & death wherever it went. So why bring it back now? We just don't get it."

"Permit me to explain, dear children", Imhotep said. "By studying Frankenstein's Monster, we can learn its secrets & use it to help people, preferably those with a most incurable condition in which modern medicine would be all but useless to treat. Naturally, we can't _do _that when it's in a dormant state, so that is why Baron Latos & I are reviving it. The more we learn from it, the better science & even medicine shall progress."

"But Mr. Ardath Bey, to bring a violent creature like that back to life…", Yuki started to say.

"My dear Yuki", the living mummy said sympathetically. "_Is _that poor creature _really _responsible for what it is? If you recall, Henry Frankenstein wished to make his creation as a functioning member _of _society, not against it. That _would've _happened, were it not for the error of his assistant by gathering the wrong brain. In short, _it _is as much a victim as those it had killed all those years ago."

_Try _telling _that to all its victims!_, Zero said to himself.

"It's very much like _you_, Mr. Talbot", Dracula said. "You were bitten by a werewolf, & went around on nights of the full moon killing involuntarily. I understand from Dr. Yoshihara that she & her daughter Mizuki are now seeking to devise a cure for your…little problem, yes?"

Lawrence approached Dracula until he was three feet away, his face hard.

"There's nothing 'little' about _my _problem, Baron!", he snapped. "You should do well to keep that in mind!"

"My apologies, Mr. Talbot. I never meant to capitalize on your personal pain", said a smiling count. He stares into his eyes as he spoke, & Dracula can sense a very strong will within the man.

_Just like that accursed Van Helsing!_, Dracula thought with disgust.

"Lawrence", Yuki said, going over to his side.

"Ah, Miss Yuki Cross", Dracula said, looking her over. "The Yoshiharas have also told Ardath Bey & myself a lot about _you_, & I must say my dear, you are growing up to be the fine young lady they always said that you would become."

"She is _also _to 'become' my fiancé, Mr. Latos!", Kaname said, going to Yuki's side. His stare at Count Dracula was even harder than Lawrence's.

"Ah, of course. Say no more, Lord Kaname. I'd nearly forgotten that Purebloods of the same family often married each other. I'm positive that young Yuki here will undoubtedly make for a devoted wife when the time comes. You must be very proud."

Kaname said nothing to that. He simply kept staring.

"Well, even though I wished that Atsushi Yasuda would have notified us before he went through with his transaction, you & Baron Latos _are _this building's new owners as Zero had stated, Ardath Bey", Kaien said.

"He regrets the decision, Kaien Cross", Imhotep said. "Professor Yasuda was most excited to make the deal, that it must've slipped his mind to fill you in before it occurred. Still, are we all squared away with any problems? Or is there something else any of you wish to get off your chest & ask us about?"

"Just one thing: your business with Frankenstein's Monster is strictly that? Business?", Zero asked.

"Most assuredly."

"Make sure you _keep _it that way", Kaien said firmly. "Because I'm warning you now, gentlemen: if that creature so much as sets _one foot _on my academy, I'll either slice it to shreds or allow my Night Class students to do it for me. I'll even permit Toga & Zero to have target practice with it. Are we clear?"

"You have our word that once fully awakened, Frankenstein's Monster will _not _leave these grounds – at least not without supervision from any of us. Fair enough?"

"Can we shake on it & seal the deal, Mr. Bey?", Hanabusa asked, extending his hand.

Imhotep just stares at it with distaste.

"Well?"

"I…really dislike being touched, young man", Imhotep answered. "It's an old prejudice of mine that I can never seem to break. I do hope that you will forgive me, & understand my feelings in the matter."

Hanabusa's face turned red from embarrassment, while Akatsuki & Ruka barely stifle a giggle.

"It'll have to do, Ardath Bey", Kaien says, turning to his group. "Let's go home, everyone."

Most were out the door & into the hallway when Dracula spoke.

"Kaien Cross, Kaname Kuran…a word, if you please", he said.

Kaien nods, urging the others to go ahead before closing the door & walking towards the building's new owners.

"You have something more to say, Baron?", he asks.

"Yes. There _is _one thing that I need to get off _my _chest", Dracula began, his tone all business without the flair he had previously. "Now that Ardath Bey & myself _are_ this facility's new owners, we'd like to get something straight: before, I said we'd excuse you for barging in on us unannounced. Please note that will be the _only _time we will permit you to do so. Therefore, from this moment forward, whenever you or anyone from your academy wish to see either or both of us about any matter, you _will _make for an appointment first & foremost, _and_ we will have to see if it will be a good time. _Anyone _who enters these grounds _without _our consent will be considered a trespasser, & shall be treated as such. Are we clear on that, gentlemen?"

Kaien & Kaname kept their composure & looked hard at Dracula & Imhotep. It made them somewhat very suspicious: when Atsushi was in charge, he'd always allowed those from Cross Academy entry just out of the blue, regardless of the situation. But now, his life's work has been handed to two newcomers who've they never met before now, & suddenly they need permission to even sneeze on their grounds.

Neither Pureblood nor former vampire hunter liked it. Not one bit.

But they had bigger concerns than strict rules from Yasuda Industries' new bosses.

"Let's go, Headmaster. The others are waiting for us", Kaname Kuran said.

Nodding, Kaien leaves the room with him.

"Good evening, gentlemen", Dracula said, smiling.

"Do have a safe ride home", Imhotep added with one of his own.

Kaien & Kaname didn't reply, & they closed the door behind them.

The deadly duo's smiles grew wider.

**CHAPTER V**

_Cross Academy, three weeks later:_

Business went on as usual for the fall semester: students from both classes came & went at their proper times, attending class & observing the aquarium where the Gill-Man was still its top attraction, receiving ahhs & oohs from all who view its grace as it swam in the water of its new home. On occasion, they even caught a glimpse of Ruka Souen swimming _with _the creature as she delivered its daily chow of fish conjured up from the nearby lakes of the compound. After each performance, the students from both Day & Night Classes gave her a big round of applause which Ruka took in stride, but bowed to show her appreciation.

Through it all, Ruka never forgot to give Chiyo Yoshihara the blood sample from the Gill-Man, having done so two days after their trip over to Yasuda Industries under new guidance from Baron Latos & Ardath Bey. Even now, both of them gave her the willies when she thought of those two. During their visit, she felt the air turn cold upon meeting them, a feeling that chilled even her to her core. Mostly, her duties to the Gill-Man as per Dr. Mizuki's instructions kept her mind occupied & off the subject.

It still disturbed her nonetheless, & Ruka had no doubt that Hanabusa & the others had that same feeling about them as well.

She continued monitoring the Gill-Man without further interruption.

_The village:_

Yuki & Lawrence strolled into town & headed on over to the former's favorite place, the Una Carozza – Negozio di Caffe. Yuki ordered herself, naturally, an ice cream sundae with Lawrence purchasing one of his own. Digging in, Talbot found the taste to be sensational, not having something this joyful since he was a boy. Seeing Lawrence enjoy his treat made Yuki smile, happy to get the man's mind off his troubles as much as possible.

It would be the last night for Lawrence to be care-free.

Because tomorrow night was the first for the full moon.

And on _this _stretch, it will stay full for four nights instead of three.

_A half-hour later:_

Finishing their treats, Yuki led Lawrence through the village everywhere like she did each chance she got once her duties as Guardian were finished. She found it a little strange: performing her regular patrol at her former vocation when she's now an employee at the Yoshihara Science Center since leaving Cross Academy two years previous. Still, she handled it like she always had with Zero's help & never wavered or shirked from her duties.

Lawrence's strolls through the village with Yuki were almost always without incident: one day, they heard gunshots at an abandoned building & ran off to investigate. Extending her Artemis Rod, Yuki & Talbot entered the desolate structure as the sounds of combat became louder. When they got there, they found Toga Yagari surrounded by Level E vampires. Buffeting the gun out of Toga's hands in a surprise attack, the Level E's piled on the hunter in order to rip him apart like a rag doll. Picking up his gun, Lawrence began shooting Level E vampires off Toga, aiming carefully so as not to hit him in the process. A few shots was all it took for the remainder of them to focus their attention on the new arrivals. Lawrence blew away Level E's to dust as Yuki sliced & diced the rest with her scythe to the same fate. After the last of them got literally dusted, Yuki & Lawrence went to Toga & returned his gun once he was able to stand up.

When asked if he was all right, Toga told them he was & even commented on their performance.

"Not bad – for a pair of amateurs", he said to them.

It was close to an actual compliment from Toga, so they gladly took it…with smiles.

_Well…it's a start_, thought Lawrence.

_Sun Dormitory, 9:00 p.m.:_

Yuki took her shower after Lawrence did, allowing him to go first this round. Dressed in his pajamas, he sits on his bed & stares out the window at a mostly clear night with a few clouds hanging overhead. The man knew that this would be his final night of bliss, & desperately wished he could turn back the clock to when he first arrived at Cross Academy, or even further back to before he was bitten by Bela as a werewolf while rescuing Jenny Williams.

Even with rebuke from Toga Yagari & Zero Kiryu, Lawrence Stewart Talbot enjoyed his days at Yuki's one-time school, wishing also that he were a teenager again & attend. He had to admit that going to a school which housed humans & vampires sounded intriguing, aside from the fact that one half are creatures who drink blood from the living.

After Meeting Yuki Cross-Kuran, Lawrence can overlook that little technicality.

But he _can't _overlook the fate in store for him tomorrow night: the moon will be full again, & Talbot will have to go through another of his horrid transformations unless Chiyo & Mizuki Yoshihara can devise his cure long before then.

His praying on the matter gets derailed slightly when Yuki emerges from the bathroom, dressed in her nightgown & slippers as she approaches Talbot by the window.

"You okay, Lawrence? You seem…distracted, somehow. And a little worried", she wondered, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I have good reason to be, Yuki", he said in a solemn voice. "The moon will be full tomorrow night, & I'll change into a werewolf once more, unless…"

Lawrence couldn't finish his statement, so Yuki does it for him.

"Unless Dr. Mizuki & her mom get their cure ready for you in time. Don't lose hope, Lawrence. I've known Chiyo & her daughter for two years, & they really _are _the best candidates for performing what may seem like the impossible. You _must _believe that they'll succeed when Dr. Mannering failed."

"But what if they _do _fail?!", Lawrence snapped, causing Yuki to move away. "What if they become just _like _Dr. Mannering, or worse?!"

Talbot saw he was scaring Yuki, & softened his tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Yuki. I never meant to snap at you like that. I shouldn't have – I know that Dr. Yoshihara & her daughter will do whatever they can to help me. It's just…I'm so _frightened_, Yuki. I'm so _scared!_"

Tears formed at the corners of Lawrence's eyes, & he was on the verge of breaking down. Yuki went to his side once more to comfort him, & Lawrence buried his face in her chest.

He cried while Yuki held him close like he was her very own child.

A single tear flowed from her own eyes.

_Yasuda Industries, 1:00 a.m.:_

Dracula & Imhotep were consulting with one another in their office about their plans when there came a knock at the door. The living mummy permitted entry, & it opened to reveal Dr. Yoshihara.

"Ah, Doctor! Still hard at work even at _this_ late an hour! We like that!", Dracula said proudly.

Chiyo smiled at the compliment.

"Actually Baron, I was just about to retire for the evening, now that the late-night shift has begun", she said. "But there _is _something I wish to go over with you & Ardath Bey first – _two _things, in fact."

"What would they _be_, Doctor?", Imhotep asked.

"First, I'm very happy to say that we're making terrific progress on the resurrection of Frankenstein's Monster. As a matter of fact, due to how well the operation is going, we calculate that the creature will be up to full strength just after dusk the next day day."

It was the news both had been anxiously awaiting.

"Excellent, Dr. Yoshihara, _most _excellent!", Dracula beamed gleefully. "That is _just _what we've been expecting to hear from you soon after three weeks!"

"And yet, we sense that there's a downside to this", Imhotep said. "Care to let us in on it, my dear?"

"That's the _second _thing I wished to go over, gentlemen", Chiyo began. "As you both recall, Dr. Henry Frankenstein unknowingly & unwillingly placed a criminal brain inside his creation, turning it into a beast of violence & hate. The same thing happened years later when one of his sons, Ludwig Frankenstein, had tried changing cerebrums, only to make it even _more _of a monster. Once fully awakened, it may remember who it was & lash out in fury on everyone it sees, making it uncontrollable even for us."

Both undead vampire & living mummy seem to contemplate on Chiyo's words.

"I take it you have an alternative suggestion for this little problem, Doctor?", Imhotep asks.

"There is, & it's this", she explains. "Even though Ludwig repeated his father's error, he did attempt to change the monster's personality from violent to good-natured. If we can find the correct donor, we'll be able to succeed where both Henry & Ludwig failed by changing the monster's mind – literally."

"Are you suggesting we give it another brain, Dr. Yoshihara?", Dracula asked.

"That's _precisely _what I'm saying, Baron Latos. All we need to do is be certain that the new donor is pure of heart & benevolent in nature. The last thing we wish is for a recurrence of what Henry & Ludwig had done."

"Indeed, Doctor", Imhotep said. "The Baron & I shall look at some…files on which donor would be the best likely candidate for the monster's new brain. Thank you very much, Dr. Yoshihara, for all your hard work on this project. It is appreciated more than you'll ever know."

"I'll leave it to you then. Good night, gentlemen", Chiyo said, closing the door behind her. When they were sure she was absent & out of earshot, the two consulted with no interruption.

"Shall we begin searching for potential targets, Count Dracula?", Imhotep asks.

"By all means, Imhotep. Let us proceed", Dracula said, walking on over to a wall with his mummified partner. A small panel was revealed to show a red button that Dracula presses. Once he does, a portion of the wall slides open to a hidden compartment with a cauldron of water the width of a truck tire. Imhotep uses his great strength to lift the heavy cauldron like it was no more than a pot of boiling water & places it down near their desk. Standing side-by-side, Imhotep speaks an old Egyptian chant as the cauldron fills with smoke until the first few pictures enter the water's surface, acting like a movie projector. Scene after scene of candidates which would suit their purpose appear & vanish, none of which seemed to satisfy either one.

Then the last likely candidate appeared, & everything changed.

"How about _this _one, Count Dracula?", Imhotep asks.

The undead vampire smiles wickedly.

"Oh _yes_, Imhotep! This one will do _perfectly!_", he says, extremely pleased with the results.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow after the sun goes down again, is when we shall make our move", the living mummy said as Dracula nodded.

Both continued staring at the picture within the cauldron.

It was that of Yuki Cross-Kuran.

_Cross Academy, Headmaster's office, 4:00 p.m.:_

The majority of the Day Class students have left the main building to return to the Sun Dormitory, with a handful staying a bit longer to observe the Gill-Man in the aquarium before calling it a day. Kaien sat behind his desk as Toga, Zero, Yuki & the Yoshiharas join the room with Lawrence Talbot sitting opposite Kaien & Chiyo & Mizuki alongside him.

It was the moment of truth for Lawrence, & like Yuki, he hopes for it to be good.

"Thank you for coming today, Dr. Yoshihara, Mizuki", Kaien said. "I know that Mr. Talbot here is most anxious to hear your results concerning his treatment, so let's not keep him waiting on it."

"Correct you are, Kaien", Talbot said, facing the Yoshiharas. "So ladies – what's the verdict upon your progress? Do you have everything you need to get started on curing me right away?"

The solemn looks on their faces already tells Talbot that something is amiss.

"Well? What is it? You _do _have the materials, don't you?", he asks. "You _can _get started, can't you?"

"We _have _the necessary equipment, yes", Chiyo says. "But the main problem, Mr. Talbot, is that the Clavaria Formosa plants growing in my lab still aren't enough yet to perform the operation. Even if there was, we'd need to grind them to a paste first, which would take about an hour or two."

"When _will _you be able to have enough, Doctor? It's been three weeks already! You told me…"

"I know what I said then, Lawrence. But it's something we simply can't rush. These plants need to grow on their own. On the plus side, we'll have the ample amount we need by late tomorrow night."

Lawrence takes Chiyo by the arms in his hands & looks her square in the face, his that of desperation.

"Dr. Yoshihara, tonight the moon will be _full!_", he said sternly. "Tonight, & the following _three _nights after! Isn't there _anything _you can do for me _now?!_"

Chiyo removes Talbot's hands from her arms, firmly but still gently.

"The _only _thing we can do for you right now, Mr. Talbot – confine you", she stated simply.

Her answer had put Talbot in a state of paralysis: he's dreaded the thought of converting into his beastly form another night. His feelings in that matter were increased, now that he's made some good friends at Cross Academy beginning with Yuki, & the thought of attacking again & possibly killing her next time or _anyone _at the school gave a strain on his heart as tight as any cardiac arrest could.

Lawrence cannot – and _will not _– accept that.

"No, Dr. Yoshihara, no!", he said, his face looking like he was about to cry. "I can't _go _through that again!"

Even before he finished, Lawrence was already out of his chair & made for the door. Kaien & Yuki call out his name, but he never slowed down. Toga ran up to intercept him.

"Get _back _here, you damn fool!", he growled, but that was as far as he got: with both hands, Lawrence shoved Toga hard with all his might. He was shoved into Zero who ran behind him, & both tumbled to the floor as Lawrence opened the door & ran, heading for the nearest exit. Yuki & Kaien called out his name again, but he paid them no mind. All he had on his was escape from Cross Academy & into the woods, where he hoped no one would follow him after the full moon makes its appearance.

Making his way towards a window, Lawrence opens it up & leaps out onto a nearby tree, grabbing the thickest branch & climbing his way down onto the ground where he took off like a shot into the forest. Yuki came to the window just as her new friend disappeared from sight. Even with her Pureblood speed & power, she wouldn't be able to catch up to him.

Luckily, she knew of another method of doing so, & she wastes no time implementing her plan.

_The woods, fifteen minutes later:_

As if he were a fox being chased by a pack of Basset Hounds or Beagles, Lawrence kept on running into the foliage without stop or slowing down. He wanted to be as far away from Cross Academy as he could once his transformation occurred, putting neither the Day nor Night Class students in any danger. The latter might be able to put up a decent fight if it came to that, but the former were the real problem: there'd be no way for them to protect themselves against a savage hungry werewolf, & that's a tragedy Lawrence wished to avoid at all costs. They may be able to accept being with vampires, albeit incognito, but a lycanthrope was something else entirely.

He gets to an open stretch of forest when a sudden blaze of fire erupts six feet in front of him. Using his arm to shield him, he stops short & makes a sharp left for a clear path. Lawrence only gets a few steps before he slips to the ground on his side. When he examines what it is he'd slipped on, he could hardly believe it.

The ground under his feet was all ice!

Lawrence had no time to ponder on where it came from or why: in seconds after he was knocked down, he was abruptly pulled backwards as if by a giant invisible hand, sliding on the road of ice that lead him back to a waiting party of Yuki, Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki & Lord Kaname.

"Our sincerest apologies for the rough treatment of you, Mr. Talbot", Kaname said. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't go too far off."

Ruka offered him a hand, & Lawrence took it as she helped him up with ease.

"Are you okay, Lawrence?", Yuki asked.

"I doubt it, Yuki", he said, facing the others. "Why didn't you people go all out & roast me to a crisp, or at the very least put me back inside a slab of ice so that I can't cause harm to any one of you, human or not?"

"Whoa, hold on there, Mr. Talbot!", Akatsuki said, holding his hands up. "Frying you to a cinder is the _last _thing I'd want to do!"

"And _I _think you've had _more _than enough of being in a deep freeze for one lifetime!", Hanabusa said, doing the same. "Don't you agree?"

"It's better than seeing you hurt or even killed by my hands when I change tonight!", Lawrence said. "It frightens me to even _think _of the possibility, however remote that may be!"

"Mr. Talbot, _we're _scared ourselves – more for you than for us", Ruka said kindly. "But running away from your problem isn't going to solve anything, let alone cure you. It'll be delayed for a day or two, but Dr. Yoshihara & her daughter have sworn to cure you, & cure you they _will_. You just have to _let _them."

"Mr. Talbot, my fiancé Yuki has taken an utmost shine to you, & would like nothing better than to see you rid of your lycanthropy forever", Kaname says. "But Ruka _is _correct: you _can't _run from your problem, but face it head-on like any challenge you encounter. And please note that we'll be right by your side for if & when you need assistance." Kaname holds his hand out. "Will you continue to trust us, Mr. Talbot?"

Lawrence stares at the faces in the rest of Kaname's group. What he sees is nothing but generosity: even if they _are _vampires, he can feel it within them as plain as day. They're so much different from other vampires he'd heard about, & he relates to them as regular people looking out for each other rather than blood-sucking creatures of the night.

"I will, Lord Kaname", he said, taking his hand & shaking it. Smiles erupt from their mouths, proud to appeal to Talbot's better judgment.

"You'll see, Lawrence", Yuki says. "While the road _will _be rough, the end result shall be well worth it. Let's go back & get you confined for the night."

"But Yuki, we're at a _school_. Where can I be confined _at?_"

"I know just the place that will keep you that way. Come", Kaname said, leading Lawrence back to the academy as the others follow from behind. Although he still felt trepidation, Lawrence _did_ trust all of his new friends to help him do the right thing.

He only prays it would be enough.

_Dusk:_

Lawrence was chained up in the academy's dungeon-like prison where Zero Kiryu had once been held at during the time his metabolism lowered dangerously close to that of a Level E. Strong steel cuffs bind his wrists with chains of equal strength, keeping his arms held up as the chains did not offer much of a reach. It was made that way to enable the prisoner be kept immobile & do no harm to oneself or anyone within the room as long as they keep their distance. Wearing his green shirt & brown pants, Lawrence had his shoes & socks removed as he waits for the inevitable.

He's been that way for close to four hours.

Kaien, Toga, Zero & Kaname stand on the opposite side of the prison.

"How are you holding up, Mr. Talbot?", Kaien asked.

"About as much as one who's about to become a werewolf _can_ be, Kaien Cross", he said. "I only wish I was being operated on at this time instead of chained to the wall like a common criminal."

"It's only for the next two evenings, at the very least. By the morning after tomorrow, you should be on an operating table as Dr. Yoshihara & her daughter begin working their magic to cure you."

"I hope so. One more thing…Lord Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll do whatever you deem necessary to me if by chance I happen to escape from these chains. Will you?"

Kaname takes a few steps towards Lawrence.

"Mr. Talbot, I'll be standing guard over this place all night to ensure your confinement. Even if you do manage to break free, I can keep you inside without hurting you – too much. You have my word."

Talbot nodded his approval & appreciation.

From outside, a brightness shines within the room, indicating the time has finally arrived.

_It begins_, Kaien thought dreadfully.

Lawrence already feels hot under the collar & in his body as he twists in agony. Kaname steps back to view the transformation with the others. Talbot's face & head started growing extra hair, followed by the rest of his body. The nails on his fingers & toes grew long & sharp, as did his teeth. His feet contorted to that of a wolf's, becoming longer & feral with four toes instead of five.

The visage of Lawrence Talbot has been replaced by that of the Wolf Man, & its feral eyes have caught sight of Kaien & company. Growling like his namesake, the Wolf Man charged at them with a mighty leap & was stopped short by the chains which bind him. It didn't keep him from lunging at his prey: with every leap he made, the Wolf Man was halted & the chains held him firm even when he thrashed wildly in order to break free & tear his new prey asunder. His attempts went on for over five minutes until he seemed to slow down, & eventually, ceased altogether.

Knowing it wasn't going to get loose, the Wolf Man gave up & sat on the floor like a dog that's been punished by its master for doing something taboo.

"Even more hideous than I'd have ever thought possible", Toga said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Come. There's nothing more we can do for him tonight", Kaien said, finding no offense in Toga's statement. As one, they exited the prison room & closed the door behind them, locking it tight. They rejoin Hanabusa & Akatsuki, who were waiting right outside with grim facial features.

"Gentlemen, where did Yuki & Ruka head off to?", Kaien asked.

"When Yuki started hearing Mr. Talbot growling, Ruka helped her back to her room", Hanabusa said. "She seemed awfully upset, too. Not that we can blame her."

"Neither can we", Kaname said. "Gentlemen, why don't you head back to the Moon Dormitory? I'll remain here & keep an eye on things like I promised Mr. Talbot. And…let's keep this between us. No need to expose it any further than we already have."

"Agreed", Hanabusa & Akatsuki say simultaneously & make their way back.

"Are you really certain those chains will keep Talbot secure?", Zero asks once they were out of earshot.

Kaien & Kaname stare at him.

"They held _you _securely, didn't they?", they said in unison before Kaien walks off.

"Let's go, my pupil", Toga says. "If Lord Kaname wishes to stand guard over a lost cause, why should _we _interfere?"

"You still believe that, Toga? That Lawrence Talbot is no more than a lost cause?", Kaname asked.

"Until I see for myself that it isn't, yes. Personally, I prefer to end his suffering by using a silver bullet or two. His father should've made _sure _he was dead when he bashed his son's head in with that silver cane of his. It's what _I _would've done."

"Always the pessimist, I see. Don't worry, Toga: you'll soon observe that even the impossible _can _be made into a miracle. Dr. Yoshihara & her daughter Mizuki will make a believer out of you two yet."

"You place too much faith in those two", Zero counters. "Not to be a stick in the mud, but there are times when science & the supernatural don't always mix well together."

"Like Yuki, Hanabusa, Akatsuki & Ruka do, I've known the Yoshiharas for two years since Mizuki had hired us, Zero. She & her mother have performed such wonders that'd make the likes of Albert Einstein seem feeble by comparison. Try to remember who formulated those blood serum shots to cool your cravings with. If not for those, you'd probably make the place Talbot currently resides in as your _permanent _residence instead of the stable or even your own room. Consider _that _before you judge them."

Zero scowled, knowing Kaname had him on that. It _was _Mizuki who devised them, & he knew it. Zero also knew that they've been a huge help in keeping his blood lust in check to prevent him from sinking to that of a Level E vampire. Were it not for that, he'd probably be killed by now, & by Toga himself, no less.

"Point taken, I suppose", he says. "All right, Kaname. Like Toga, I'll give the Yoshiharas _one _chance to prove us wrong on our assumptions. But I warn you, if they should fail…"

"We'll put Talbot down like the mad dog he is, regardless of what you & the others will do to us", Toga finished, & he & Zero walked away without another word, leaving Kaname to watch over the prison.

_Yuki's room:_

Yuki sat on her bed, with Ruka sitting next to her. They'd been there in that same spot for almost an hour since Lawrence began his conversion from man to wolf. In all that time, neither of them spoke a word.

Until now.

"It'll be okay, Yuki" Ruka said. "Wasn't it you who said before that the end result would be worth it despite the rough road ahead? Something like this is always going to be hard before it gets easier."

"I know, Ruka", Yuki sobs. "But the torture of changing into something he's really not – an animal & a monster – how can I be comforted by _that?_ I just want his suffering to _end_, Ruka! And I want him to enjoy his life as a _person_, not as a bloodthirsty beast! If only I _had _that power within me…"

"Yuki, there are some things even a Pureblood like Kaname can't do by himself. The best thing for you to do is give Mr. Talbot your full unyielding support. I'm sure he'd want you to do that."

"But it's so hard, Ruka, when he's…he's…", Yuki stammered, tears forming in her eyes. Unable to keep it in, Yuki buried her head in Ruka's chest & sobbed, letting it out in full. Ruka held her close in comfort like Yuki did with Lawrence the other night. She had changed feelings for Yuki: during their years at Cross Academy, she was jealous of her due to the fact that Kaname held high interest in Yuki than in her. But over time, she grew to respect Yuki & even congratulated her in getting along with Kaname at the annual ball the school holds each year.

And being recruited at the Yoshihara Science Center made that respect even stronger, having worked together for two years.

Holding her close, Ruka felt Yuki shaking, which had nothing to do with being cold.

She was scared. For Lawrence.

_It's okay to get scared, Yuki. You'd be stupid _not _to be_, Ruka thought.

Ruka continued holding Yuki close until she tired herself out & was put to bed to sleep it off.

_Cross Academy, the following evening, 10:00 p.m.:_

Throughout the previous night, Talbot as the Wolf Man made no sound during his confinement, much to the relief of Kaien & the rest. When the sun rose, Kaname released Lawrence & allowed him to stretch out the kinks in his limbs, including his arms. For the entire day, Lawrence avoided contact with most everyone sans Yuki, who stayed with him throughout & not leaving his side until it was time to place him back for his second, & hopefully final, night. The only time he _did _leave Yuki's room was for a late lunch over at Kaien's residence, enjoying a serving of cooked fish with a side order of rice & fresh juice to wash it all down. Much as his situation was grim, Lawrence found the meal satisfying, made more so knowing there hasn't been any further deaths on his troubled conscience as the Wolf Man, & after tonight, it could all come to an end & he'll be able to live a normal life like any regular human being out there.

It was all in Chiyo & Mizuki Yoshihara's hands now, when morning comes.

On this cloudy night, Lawrence was placed back inside the prison & locked up by Kaname before he headed over to Kaien's office where Yuki, Zero, Ruka, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Toga & the Yoshiharas gathered in discussing what to expect in the next several hours, which were no doubt to be very crucial.

"So your cure will finally be perfected by sunrise, Dr. Yoshihara?", asked Kaname.

"Yes, Lord Kaname", said Chiyo. "The Clavaria Formosa plants I've grown in my lab have been taken over to my daughter at the Science Center, where they're conjuring it into a cream that'll be used to soften Mr. Talbot's skull & help to enlarge his cranial cavity. Her scientists are doing this now even as we speak. At that same time, the anti-toxin created to push the wolf blood out of his system will also be ready by then."

"This anti-toxin won't be able to completely eradicate the wolf in his blood, Doctor?", Akatsuki asked.

"I'm afraid not. Undoubtedly, the lycanthrope blood will fight back fiercely in order to prevent any chance of that from happening. It's something we knew beforehand. Therefore, we'll do the next best thing: if we can't _wipe_ it out, then we'll just _force _it out of his system. This toxin shall do exactly that."

"Glad to hear it, Doctor", said Ruka. "After Lawrence's spell this evening, he can finally have an end to his double life as a lycanthrope & be happy. It's all he's ever wanted."

"Maybe Mr. Talbot won't even _have _a spell this night, Ruka", Hanabusa said, staring out of a window. "Those clouds have been up in the sky since even before it got dark, so hopefully they'll keep the full moon covered up & give him a break for once."

"It _would _be nice, Hanabusa, I admit", Kaien said. "But that'd be wishful thinking. The moon will still show itself tonight at one point or another, & Talbot will have to endure his pain of metamorphosis again, much as it hurts me to say it." He faces Kaname. "You placed him back in the prison & shackled him?"

"Just a few minutes before dusk, Headmaster. I had wished him the best of luck to make it through the night once more", he replied as Kaien nodded.

"Should Chiyo & Mizuki's cure work, this'll be the last night he'll ever have to go through such agony. My thanks to you as always, Lord Kaname."

The Master Pureblood vampire nodded in appreciation.

"Now to take care of our _other _business this evening."

"_What _other business, Headmaster?", asked Mizuki.

"Your mother knows what I mean, Mizuki", Kaien says, facing Chiyo. "I need for you to be straight & honest with me, Doctor. What's your progress on the Frankenstein Monster?"

"Damn, I nearly _forgot _about that ugly thing!", Toga said lowly. Kaien still heard him.

"Not to worry, Toga – _I _haven't. What of it, Doctor? The truth, if you please."

"Progress on its resurrection has been going on without a hitch", Chiyo says. "In fact, we expect it to be awake at full strength sometime this evening, if it hasn't already done so."

"I see." Kaien addresses Yuki without taking his eyes off Chiyo. "Yuki, I would like for you & Zero to remain & keep watch on things here while the rest of us take a trip over to Yasuda Industries. I wish to see the monster alive for myself."

Kaien rises from his chair before he even finished speaking.

"Over to…but Headmaster Cross, don't you recall what Baron Latos said to you on your last visit?", said Chiyo, also rising from her seat. "If you or _anyone _from this academy arrive unannounced like you did last time…"

"If Baron Latos and/or Ardath Bey have a problem with us showing up unexpectedly, the Headmaster & I will be _happy _to discuss the matter with them!", Kaname stated firmly. "Now…shall we get going, Doctor?"

"My daughter & I will drive", she said defeatedly.

_Yasuda Industries:_

Most of the scientists were in the lab by the time Dracula & Imhotep made their way inside, the former wearing his cape over his shoulders, the latter in a dark blue suit with white stripes & red fez on his head. All eyes turned to them when they entered, their eyes filled with joy as their weeks of work finally pay off.

"So…is what Akiji told us actually true? Frankenstein's Monster really is about to awaken?", Imhotep asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Bey!", said a male scientist, his voice like that of a boy on Christmas morning. "Akiji had wanted to run up to fetch you both so that you may witness it yourselves! And lo & behold…you're just in time!"

A deep moaning from the table where Frankenstein's Monster lay escapes its mouth. The scientists part way for Dracula & Imhotep to approach it as two technicians remove the metal binds. Freed from its straps which held it down, the monster's hands slowly but surely start to move, beginning with the fingers followed by the arms.

Then it opened its heavy eyelids, & sees Dracula & Imhotep hovering over it.

Believing it was them who had awakened it, Frankenstein's Monster smiles in gratitude.

"It's alive! It's alive! It's _alive again!_", a scientist cheered, unable to contain his joy any further.

"Indeed!", Imhotep said as he & Dracula grab the monster's hands & help it to its feet. Sliding its legs off the table & planting heavy boots on the floor, Frankenstein's Monster surveys its new surroundings & all the people currently occupying it. The scene was something similar to that of its last memories, when it was in a lab strapped down as a man in a white coat & lady in an elegant dress were arguing with one another before attempting to kidnap the girl that got thwarted by a vicious wolf in humanoid form, which it fought.

Thinking these people were associated with them, the monster let out an angry growl, waving its arm in contempt as the scientists gasp in horror.

"Steady!", Dracula said, stepping in & calming it. "Steady. Go wait by the door, if you please. Go."

Understanding the meaning, the monster walks over to the lab's one & only entrance/exit. The techs all gladly get out of its way, heading over to the table where it used to lay, keeping their distance from it for the time being.

"It's all right, people", Imhotep says, putting them at ease. "He's just awakened for the first time in so many years. Once he's adjusted to his hew surroundings, he'll be somewhat…tamer."

The living mummy's words seem to do the trick, & the technicians relax to a point.

"Still, this is an extraordinary _breakthrough _in modern science!", said another man. "Imagine – a being created by a scientific genius, albeit a partially _mad _one, getting brought back to the land of the living after a countless sleep in the ice for that many years! This exceeds almost _anything _man has made within this field!"

"Science, my friends, can perform feats many believe to be impossible or even incomprehensible from most", Imhotep said. "Those are the ones who cannot, or _will not_, see beyond the necessary boundaries. Then Henry Frankenstein created our large friend here, & the laws of science, not to mention those of life & death, had been challenged & defeated, changing science's aspects forever."

"And now that you fine folks have performed this incredible feat of bringing back to life the pinnacle of Dr. Frankenstein's genius, my partner & I wish to congratulate & reward you on a job well done", Dracula said. "We shall do so by telling you all our _real _names."

His last statement made the scientists confused with faces to match, mumbling.

"Real names? We don't quite understand, Baron Latos", said a woman.

"And what's with the cape all of a sudden? We've never seen you wearing one before", said another female, slightly older. "Are you heading to a masquerade, or something?"

Dracula laughed a bit from that last part.

"In a matter of speaking, I am", he says. "My partner Imhotep here shall be accompanying me."

The mentioning of Imhotep caused eyes to go agape in fright.

"Imhotep? Then _that _means you're…", a man began to say, pointing.

"Yes, my friends", he said with a malicious smile. "I am the living Egyptian mummy known as Imhotep brought back from the dead. How nice to make your re-acquaintance."

"And _I _am…Count Dracula. From Transylvania", the vampire says. The mentioning of _his _name brings even _more _of a fright than with the mummy's.

"Then _you're _a…a…", one female started to say, but couldn't get the word out.

"Vampire? That I am. I'm sure you people all know what's to come next."

They do, & none of them have any intention of sticking around for it. In a panicked rush, they all race for the door & most get roughly swept back by an invisible force, falling to the floor in a crush of humanity. One technician got through & made it to the door, but never got the chance to open it: Frankenstein's Monster grabbed him by the throat with one hand that had a steel-like grip he couldn't break out of, no matter how hard he tried. He cannot even call or scream for help, & with a grunt & twist of its arm, the monster snapped his neck like a toothpick, the sound echoing in the room.

Like a lifeless rag doll, the man dropped to the floor with a thud.

"You do realize that escape from us is futile", Dracula stated. "And now, before my partner & I make our appointment elsewhere, I need to have a little nourishment first, as I've not dined for several nights."

Spreading his cape open like the wings of a giant bat, Dracula bares his fangs & sinks them into the neck of his first victim – a man, who screams even before the pointed incisors pierce his flesh & in his jugular veins. The rest of the scientists scream in blood-curdling terror.

From right outside the room, Akiji heard everything that transpired within the lab & his blood turned to ice with fear. When he hears the screaming begin, he turned tail & ran as fast as he could, heading upstairs & entering a room & searched it frantically for anything he can use to at least keep both his vampire & mummy bosses at bay from him, & not suffer his fellow scientist's fates.

Having found nothing, he began writing a note & hid it securely just before Dracula entered the room as a cloud of mist & re-forming solid again.

His sudden appearance astounded Akiji, & the man gasped.

"Why Akiji, my good friend, you seem a little…_tense _tonight", the undead count said with a smile. "Is anything the matter?"

"N-No, Baron Latos. E-Everything's fine, really", Akiji says in a quaking voice.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you only a few moments ago?"

"N-No sir. I-I would've answered you i-if I had."

"Of course you would, Akiji. I _am _your boss. You _know _that, don't you?"

"Y-Yes sir."

Dracula tilts his head from side to side as if observing Akiji.

"I think you've been _lying _to me, Akiji", he says, his malevolent smile still displayed. "I can sense your pulse & heartbeat going faster & skipping a beat. The extra energy is pumping the blood in your veins harder, thus making it warmer to the touch. I do believe you're _afraid _of something…and I think I know what it is you're afraid _of_."

"D-Do you, sir?", Akiji asked very nervously.

"Yes. You're afraid of _me!_ You were going to find something in this room to try & fend off Imhotep & I so that you can escape from here & warn your friends over at Cross Academy about us…weren't you?"

"N-No sir. I-I wasn't going to tell anyone _anything!_"

"You're lying to me _again_, Akiji. I don't like those who tell me fibs – especially when I've placed my utmost _trust _into them, only to have it broken soon after."

"P-Please believe me, Baron! I-I'll never tell just who & what you really are!"

Dracula stared at him for what felt like minutes, & nodded.

"You know what, Akiji? You're telling me the truth now", he said. "You're right – you never _will!_"

Like a humanoid cobra, Dracula struck Akiji at the neck with his fangs, piercing his veins & draining his blood. Akiji made no sound other than a low groaning of anguish that got softer as his life fluids dissipated into that of the undead count.

His last thoughts before slipping into eternal darkness was that of Kaien Cross & his people.

He prayed for their welfare.

_Yasuda Industries, one hour later:_

Kaien Cross & company barged right in the doors of the complex, ready to meet any resistance from Baron Latos and/or Ardath Bey if need be. But nothing of the kind had happened yet, & something told them that the place felt wrong somehow just as soon as they came inside.

Almost right away, it hit Kaname, Akatsuki, Hanabusa & Ruka in unison.

"You can _smell _it, can't you?", Hanabusa asked Akatsuki, who nodded.

"So do I", Ruka said, taking a sniff of the air. "It's very faint, but I do sense blood in the vicinity. I fear something terrible has happened here."

"If it's been caused by Frankenstein's Monster, Dr. Yoshihara is going to pay dearly for it!", Toga said, staring at her solidly with his one good eye. Chiyo stared back indifferently, uncomfortable with & tired of being the main antagonist by everyone.

"Back off, Toga!", Kaien ordered. "Let's investigate first before we make any kind of judgment. We'll begin by seeing where the blood scent leads us. Kaname?"

Kaname takes a moment to concentrate on the stench before replying.

"The scent is strongest coming from one level beneath us, Headmaster", he says.

"The lab?"

"Apparently so."

"Toga, you'll come with us", Kaien said. "Dr. Yoshihara, you & Mizuki search this level for anything that would help us discover what occurred here. Should either of you find something, notify us at once. Let's move."

Going off in two separate groups, the Yoshiharas examined the ground level as Kaien's group head to the lower. When they reach it, the stench of blood is strongest; so strong, in fact, that even a vampire who's blind would have no trouble finding its source. Like two-legged bloodhounds, Kaname, Akatsuki, Hanabusa & Ruka lead Kaien & Toga to the lab they visited three weeks previous – the one where the monster in which Frankenstein was being brought back to the land of the living.

When they opened the door, they gasped at the sight of the monster being gone & of something else, something more horrible.

Nearly a dozen bodies lay on the floor, looking more like drained zombies than people, their mouths & eyes open wide as if each was literally frightened to death.

"This is a most hideous sight – even for me", Toga said, more to himself than his comrades.

"This is definitely the work of a vampire, Headmaster!", Akatsuki said. "All their blood's been drained! Only thing is…what _kind _of vampire could've done this? Not one of ours, I hope!"

"No, Akatsuki", Kaname said. "I would've known if it was. I can sense some kind of evil presence here, but can't dictate its place of origin. Whoever or _what_ever this is, it's blocking my senses rather well."

"So Frankenstein's Monster isn't guilty in _this _atrocity", Hanabusa said, turning to Kaname. "You don't suppose that Rido could've somehow survived Zero's attack & came back, do you? He performed that little miracle once before – who's to say he hasn't done so a second time?"

"It isn't him, Hanabusa. When Zero blasted him with his Bloody Rose, I felt all traces of Rido vanish but good. He's as dead as the Senate itself."

"Then we could be dealing with a vampire that's, dare I say, as powerful as even you, Lord Kaname?", asked Ruka. The others wait for him to answer her question.

"Possibly", he admitted.

_What kind of vampire could be as strong as Lord Kaname?_, Ruka wondered.

"_Headmaster Cross!_", a voice shouted to him. Kaien & the rest exited the room to find Mizuki running towards them, her face one of fear & tears in her eyes.

"Mizuki!", Kaien said, grabbing her shoulders. "Mizuki, what is it? You look as if you'd seen a ghost!"

"Did you two come across bloodless corpses as we have?", Toga asked.

"Only one", she said. "But we also found something else – something even _worse!_"

The group gives one another worried looks.

"Mizuki…show us where you found that corpse. We'll handle the rest", Kaien says. "Will you do that?"

Nodding, Mizuki lead them upstairs & took them to where she & her mother found the corpse of Akiji, drained of blood like the rest. Chiyo stood near it with a slip of paper in her hand.

Like her daughter, she looked like a ghost flashed before her eyes.

"Dr. Yoshihara?", Kaien said, approaching her. "What is it that you & Mizuki found that's so horrible?"

Chiyo said nothing. Instead, she simply held up the piece of paper as Kaien took & read it along with Kaname & Toga. When they read what was on it, their eyes were wide, & their hearts palpitated madly.

It was the first time that any of them ever felt truly & utterly afraid.

For Toga & Kaname, it was extremely rare.

_It's impossible! THEM?!_, Toga thought uncomfortably, a shiver running up his spine.

"Dr. Yoshihara, get yourself & your daughter straight on over to the Science Center & stay there until further notice!", Kaien ordered. "The rest of you – back to Cross Academy! _Now!_"

Without hesitation, they all rushed off, expecting the worst & hoping – _praying_ – for the best.

_Yuki!_, Kaien & Kaname thought dreadfully.

**CHAPTER VI**

_Cross Academy, Sun Dormitory, 11:50 p.m.:_

Sayori Wakaba brushed her hair in front of the mirror she & Nadeshiko Shindo shared in their room. Dressed in her nightgown, she was all ready for bed as another day at Cross Academy came to a close, & it was way past her bedtime. Her roommate was nowhere to be found.

_Nadeshiko's probably trying to develop the courage to go talk to Zero Kiryu again_, Sayori thought with glee & a smile. Since she can remember, Nadeshiko is no doubt the only one in the whole Sun Dormitory to actually be brave enough to talk to Zero, let alone get close enough to him, when everyone else is too scared of the school's top Guardian.

Aside from Yuki, that is.

She prides herself on being Yuki's good friend, even after discovering she was a vampire. She's also the only human in the entire Sun Dorm that knows of her secret, & has kept it that way after she left the academy. Sayori has no doubt guessed of the school's true nature in keeping humans & vampires in the same place to co-exist with each other, & has told no one of it. The Headmaster, Kaien Cross, worked hard to establish his (& Juri's) dream since he hung up his hunting status, & the last thing Sayori wishes is for it to fall apart after years of dedication.

She kept on brushing her hair when a mist of smoke rose through the crack at the bottom of her door & re-formed itself as Count Dracula, standing at Sayori's left. When she noticed movement occurring from the corner of her eye, Sayori turned to face her new visitor.

"Oh. I didn't hear you come in, sir", she said, rising from her seat.

"Forgive this sudden intrusion of mine, my dear", Dracula said, bowing towards her slightly. "Do I have the pleasure of addressing Miss Sayori Wakaba, good friend to one Yuki Cross?"

"Yes, that's me. Are _you _a friend of Yuki's too?"

"You can definitely say that I am, my dear", Dracula says, striding closer to Sayori. "Tell me, Sayori: is she here at Cross Academy this evening?"

Sayori was staring at Dracula's crimson eyes as he got closer to her. She wanted to turn away, but found she couldn't: her willpower wasn't hers any longer, & she felt like she was living outside her body.

Under his spell, Sayori had no choice but to answer.

"Yes. She's standing guard with Zero Kiryu over in the main building", she replied. "Night Classes are currently underway there."

"That is most excellent", Dracula said. "I shall pay Miss Yuki Cross & Mr. Zero Kiryu a visit…_after _I have a bit of an appetizer."

Bearing his fangs, Dracula sank them into Sayori's neck & began drinking some of her blood. Sayori gasped slightly when his incisors pierced her flesh & veins, & when she took a quick look over at her mirror, she found a startling discovery.

The man biting him had _no reflection!_

_Vampire…!_, Sayori thought, which would be her last as she sank into darkness.

_Midnight:_

The clouds were still cluttering up the sky on this evening, keeping the full moon obscured from view. Zero Kiryu stood watch over on the east wing of the main building as Yuki handles chores on the west side. Aside from his promise to her, Zero strangely felt comfortable in sharing duties with Yuki even now that she's a Pureblood vampire, to which Zero has sworn to destroy. What he _isn't _comfortable with for _any _reason is Lord Kaname's return, albeit temporarily. He & Zero never saw eye-to-eye on anything, with the exception of Yuki herself, who he now knows is Kaname's younger sister & future fiancé.

He recalls what he said on some of their meetings regarding the young Kuran.

Kaname: _I know that you would never betray her. And that is why I am allowing you to live…Zero._

And there was another time which disturbed him more.

Kaname: _The only reason you can protect Yuki…is because my blood is flowing inside you! I know that you think _you're _the one protecting Yuki. But really, it's me._

Zero: _You bastard!_

He grits his teeth in hatred at those & other thoughts, including the ultimate bombshell when Yuki's past was revealed when Kaname fed her his blood.

_No wonder he was so protective of her then!_, Zero thought unhappily. Now that Yuki has come back for a limited time, Zero wonders if he actually _can _carry out his promise to her. Even as a Pureblood, Yuki's still nothing like Kaname Kuran, having still her care-free heart & spirit when she was a student & Guardian at the school, partnering with Zero on morning, afternoon & evening patrols. _Can _he still go & carry out his promise or even his _threat _to kill Yuki after everything they've been through together at Cross Academy? Would he be actually able to destroy her like he would any other vampire, Pureblood, Level E or other? Or could he still see her as a partner & friend, aside from the changes made to her anatomy, going from human to vampire once more?

His mind is going slightly dazed with the thought, so he concentrates on his duties as instructed by the Headmaster to keep himself distracted by it. Whatever the outcome of their relationship will be, Zero's sure the solution shall present itself at the proper time.

Now just wasn't that time.

Zero then heard a soft mumbling coming from one of the nearest classrooms, followed by a chorus of it which sounded like a group of people in pain. Next he heard the sound of bodies thumping on tiles & wood, & he ran off to investigate. When he reached the room where the disturbance was, Zero was faced with a very horrid sight.

Everyone – teacher & students – were falling & laying on the floor, clutching their hearts like they were all suffering fatal heart attacks, dropping like flies caught in a mist of lethal bug spray. Zero was at a loss for words: the Night Class students were in great pain by some force that was even stronger than them. He knew this was no ordinary circumstances in order for something like this to occur.

What he _doesn't_ know is where it was originating from.

_What the _hell _is going _on _here?! How is this even possible?!_, Zero thought desperately as the occupants in the room cringe to the floor, looking up at Zero as if they expect him to perform some kind of miracle & end their suffering. All Zero could do is stare back with sympathetic eyes, wishing he _could _help them.

He then heard the same sounds coming from another room, & with a look that said 'I'm sorry', Zero ran off to the next classroom & found more of what he discovered: teacher & students were falling down & clutching their hearts, groaning in agony.

"_Zero!_"

Yuki's cry for help came down the hallway, & Zero saw her running towards him with a look of both concern & terror on her face.

"Yuki? What is it?", Zero asks, although he feared he already knew the answer.

"It's terrible, Zero! The teachers & students over in the west wing all suddenly suffered heart attacks & fell to the floor!", Yuki says, confirming his worst fear.

_Over there, too?!_, he thought with dread.

"What? Is the same thing happening over on _this _end?!", she feared.

"I'm afraid so, Yuki!", he said. "Some unknown & unnatural force is striking us!"

"Do you mean to say that this school has just become…"

"Under attack? Considering the simultaneous assault on the Night Class students & staff in both wings, I'd say it's a damn good bet that we are! I also fear that it's happening _everywhere _in the building! As for who or _what _is doing this…"

"Until the Headmaster & the others bet back, it's going to be up to the both of us to find out & put a stop to this!", Yuki said, grabbing her Artemis Rod & extending it fully, scythe & all. "My adopted father's trusting us both to safeguard this place, & that's what I'm going to do! Are you with me?"

Zero grabs his Bloody Rose pistol from out of his uniform.

"Let's begin by heading over to the main entrance of the building & work our way from there!", Zero said, giving Yuki her answer. "We're bound to find _something _that dares to invade our sanctuary!"

"Right!", Yuki said, nodding.

With their weapons ready, Yuki & Zero race over to the building's main entrance, their eyes peeled for any signs of a disturbance. As they rounded the corner, they picked up their pace & went past the building's main doorway, thus beginning the search for the deadly interlopers.

They get a few steps before a familiar voice cause them to make a sudden halt.

"It's amazing that Kaien Cross would leave his beloved academy in the care of young children while he's away."

Yuki & Zero turn 180 degrees & find a pair of figures they know.

Neither could believe who it was standing ten feet from them.

"Baron Latos?", Yuki said.

"Ardath Bey?", Zero said.

_What are _they _doing here?!_, Yuki & Zero thought at the same time, their appearance baffling both.

"Good evening, young ones", Imhotep said, who startled & caused them to stop & turn. "No doubt you're both wondering as to why Baron Latos & myself are doing here at your school uninvited."

That's when it dawned upon them, & Zero went into a blind rage.

"So…it was _you _that caused all the Night Classes to collapse in pain just now…_aren't you?!_", he spat, aiming his Bloody Rose at the new intruders, doing so at Imhotep first.

"Yes! And I did so like…_this!_", the mummy said, extending his right arm & closing his hand. Before Zero could fire off one shot, he cried out in pain & clutched his heart as his legs buckled & fell beneath him. Yuki called his name & went to Zero's side, who was now on his knees clutching his heart with his free hand.

"Zero!", Yuki cried again.

As suddenly as the pain in his heart came, it left & Zero was panting heavily.

"You would do wise not to make any further foolish moves on your part, Mr. Zero!", Dracula said in a firm tone. "I doubt my friend will show such clemency next time!"

"What…do you fiends…_want _from us?!", Zero said through gritted teeth.

Dracula's eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

"From _you_, Mr. Zero? Nothing!", he says, facing Yuki & smiling wickedly. "We're here for _her!_"

Yuki gasped, backing away a few steps.

"For whatever reason could you possibly want _me _for?", she asked, raising her scythe.

"Perhaps we should paint you a picture, my dear child", Imhotep said, raising his hand & aiming it over at his right towards the wall. Like he expected it to, a portion of it blew out in a shower of rubble & a cloud of smoke. Emerging from this newly formed cavity was a giant with green flesh & jacket, black pants & boots, & a cranium that was flat on the top & forehead with black hair. A pair of electrode stubs stuck out from its neck. Yuki & Zero's eyes widened at this new arrival.

"Frankenstein's Monster?!", they exclaimed.

"Awake & at full physical strength!", Dracula said as the monster appeared just behind the tux-attired vampire on his right. It groaned softly, eyeing the two Guardians. The Monster points a finger at Yuki with its huge right hand & back towards its own chest, moaning with each gesture.

"I-I don't understand", Yuki said, clearly confused.

"It's like this, dear Yuki: while Frankenstein's Monster may have extraordinary strength, I'm afraid he's still not quite well yet…up here", Dracula explained, pointing at & tapping his own head. "I'm sure that your stepfather Kaien Cross told you & your friends the rest about the creature's origins, & as to why it acted in the way he did. Therefore, we've done a most thorough search for the one who'd make the best candidate for a donation. In short, my dear, the monster needs a brand new cerebrum. One guess as to who we've chosen as the donor."

The realization hit Yuki & Zero hard.

_They plan on putting _my brain _inside that hideous monstrosity!_, Yuki thought. _Well, I've only got _one _answer to give them on _that_!_

Her eyes scowling, Yuki stood & pointed her scythe.

"_Forget it_, fiends!", she barked. "_No way_ am I going to allow you to use me for your demented _science project!_"

"You're acting as if you've been given a _choice_, my dear!", Imhotep said. "Either by your own accord or by force, you _shall _be accompanying us to the lab for the operation to commence!"

"_Make _me!", she spat.

"I believe we _will!_", Dracula said, extending his right arm forward. "Come here, Yuki!"

Yuki hardly budged.

"Come…_here!_", the undead fiend said more demandingly. He stared directly at Yuki's eyes, & she had an evil presence invade her mind & soul. Hesitantly at first, Yuki took a reluctant step towards Dracula which was followed by another. Zero whispered her name as he watched her inch closer to their new unwelcome & vicious arrivals, wishing he could do something. But he knew that the first move he made in assaulting either one, Ardath Bey would cause more excrutiating pain on his person & not let up until he died.

All he can do is remain where he is & watch, helpless as a baby.

Yuki, however, was _not_: after taking a quadrant of steps, she broke Dracula's hold over her & retraced her footing, surprising everyone.

"Such a strong _will _for one quite young!", Dracula said.

"It'll take a _lot _more than your hypnotic stare to break _my _will, Baron Latos!", Yuki said. "If you think I'm just an ordinary girl to bend at your _own _twisted will, then you obviously don't _know _me very well!"

"And _you,_ my dear child, don't know _us _very well either!", Imhotep said menacingly. "What I did to your friend Zero & all the Night Class students & staff before is but a _fraction _of my power! I all but need to make a small gesture of my hand, & all they'll be are but a memory as I _crush _their hearts like _eggs!_ So, what will it be, Yuki?! A life inside the body of Frankenstein's Monster, or a life filled with _guilt_, knowing that the deaths of dozens are placed upon _your_ conscience?!"

"Don't…don't _do _it, Yuki!", Zero said in a weak voice.

"You be _silent_, whelp!", Imhotep spat. "Well?! Give us your answer _now_, Yuki! We've plum run out of patience!"

Faced with a difficult dilemma, Yuki wasn't sure what she should do next: if she agrees, she'll have her brain placed inside a body that's been reassembled by a mad genius & virtually indestructible, both hunted & hated by everyone she encounters. If she refuses, all within Cross Academy of the Night Class will die at the literal hand of Ardath Bey, & he'll no doubt do the same to the Day Class students without any mercy.

And it will be all _her _fault.

She stared at Zero, who does the same.

_Sayori!_, Yuki thought, remembering her good friend. _Please try to forgive me._

It was then that Yuki was about to give her answer – just as the front entrance of the main building had exploded in a rain of concrete, wood & glass, throwing everyone back some distance away. A plume of smoke obscured the silhouettes of several figures, but Yuki & Zero had a very good idea of who they were.

They were correct in their assumption: Kaien, Kaname, Toga, Akatsuki, Hanabusa & Ruka all stood at the ready. Toga had his rifle out & aimed, while Kaien drew his sword.

"Yuki! Zero! Are you two okay?", Ruka asked.

"W-We'll live, Ruka! Thanks for the timely intervention!", Zero said, rising from the floor & re-aiming his Bloody Rose. "Now…where were we, gentlemen?!"

"You fools _dare _to impede us?!", Imhotep barked.

"_We do!_", Kaien snapped. "This _is _my school after all, Ardath Bey, Baron Latos…or should we be _now_ calling you both _Imhotep & Count Dracula?!_"

Their names bring a skip in the heartbeats to Yuki & Zero.

"Imhotep?! _The_ _living mummy from Egypt?!_", Zero says.

"And Count Dracula from Transylvania!", Toga said. "I can't _believe _that none of us never realized we were dealing with the worst kind of evil ever imagined up until now! How _could _we have been so _blind?!_"

"Out of curiosity, _what _gave us away?", Imhotep asked.

"Poor Akiji!", Akatsuki answered. "Just before your friend drained him dry, he wrote down the truth & his epitaph on a slip of paper, revealing the filthy _rats _that you are!"

_Clever man that you were, Akiji!_, Dracula thought.

"It hardly matters!", he said aloud. "We came here to get Yuki Cross, & we're _not _leaving here _without _her! Do _not _try & stop us, because you _can't!_"

"How much do you wish to _wager _that, Count?!", Kaname asks. "And on the contrary – you _will _both be leaving here without _my _fiancé!"

"Your funeral, Lord Kaname!", Imhotep said.

"No, Imhotep…_yours!_", Kaname snapped, raising his hand towards his foe. Like hitting him with a big invisible fist, Kaname knocks the mummy all the way towards the end of the hall & smashing him into the wall, making a crater in it. Kaname goes after him as Zero fires his Bloody Rose at Dracula, who dodges the shot only to have Kaien rush him with his sword, intent on slicing him into a million pieces. They collide into each other & crash into the wall. Frankenstein's Monster goes to assist, but takes a bullet in the back.

"Never mind _him_, monster! You've got your _own _opponents to worry about!", the hunter growled.

The monster takes angry steps forward at Toga, but its progress gets hindered as ice began to form at its feet & working its way up its legs.

"Let's put _you _back on ice where you _belong_, monster!", Hanabusa said, his ice now reaching up at the monster's waist & chest. Raising its arms & fists above its head, the monster brung them down on the ice that entraps it with sledgehammer force with an animalistic growl, shattering it into smaller particles & getting free from its one-time prison. Their temporary paralysis puts them in a vulnerable state, enabling the monster to get in a free shot of its own: in spite of its large size, Frankenstein's Monster was as fast as it was strong, & it charges Hanabusa & buffets him in the chest with a powerful arm that sent him sprawling across the floor.

The young vampire cried out in pain as he felt the blow & landed hard on his back, gasping for breath. He was lucky he _is _a vampire: a blow like that to any human would've killed him/her instantly.

Nevertheless, Hanabusa felt it from head to toe, & his ribs feel like they were now too small to contain his heart as he struggled to get up.

"Hanabusa!", Akatsuki cried, angrily gritting his teeth at the monster. "You _filthy thing!_ If being on _ice_ isn't to your liking, then let's see how you handle a _blazing inferno!_"

Placing his hand out, Akatsuki calls forth a trail of fire that encircles the monster & rises to its waist. The creature cries out in terror & waves at the flames as if the gesture could make them disappear like magic.

"You've got him, Akatsuki!", Ruka said. "The monster seems to be _terrified _by the flames!"

"It is! Ever since being trapped by a burning mill & later in Ludwig's estate, Frankenstein's Monster has learned to be afraid of fire, like _most _animals!", Toga said. "Why don't you turn up the heat, Junior? Let's see how well it _roasts!_"

"You've read my mind, Mr. Yagari!", Akatsuki said, feeding his flames & raising them to the monster's stomach. A scream of horror escapes its mouth, & the howl echoes the area. It seemed that the monster's end was nigh, only hours after re-awakening.

But a turn of events caused the monster's funeral pyre to be delayed: Akatsuki's flames were actually being directed right back _at _him, getting hit with the full force of the blast. He cried out as his own fire had scorched his clothing & flesh in spots before collapsing to the floor on his hands & knees. Yuki cried his name as Zero, Toga & Ruka find the cause of the fire's misdirection.

It was Imhotep, who used one hand to perform the deed while keeping Kaname at bay against the wall with his other.

"Foolish whelps! Do you children expect to defeat the likes of _us?!_", he snapped.

"We're not 'children', Imhotep – we're _warriors_, born & bred!", Zero said, aiming his Bloody Rose at the living mummy, not caring whether or not it will have any effect on him.

He was very anxious to find out.

In a countermove, Imhotep used his influence to bring Ruka over towards him before Zero can fire his first shot. Ruka flew into Imhotep's free hand as he grabs her by the throat in an iron grip. Ruka's eyes glowed as she stared into Imhotep's with all her strength in hopes to get him to remove her, & maybe even have him to assault his undead partner & place the odds in her favor.

To her dismay, Imhotep isn't a Level E vampire, & her idea was doomed to fail from the start.

"Like I said – foolish!", he said. "Your illusionary tricks can't & won't even _begin _to work on _me,_ you poor excuse of an undead creature of the night! _Begone_, little girl!"

With such force, the mummy throws Ruka into a wall at high speed, sending her crashing into the room behind the wall. The display sent Kaname into a rage, & his struggle with Imhotep began anew.

Although gravely wounded by Imhotep's attack, Ruka managed to stumble away & into the outside, heading for the aquarium where the Gill-Man spots her & swims to the glass. It's been antsy since the battle began, & sees Ruka cut, bruised & bleeding on her face as they lock eyes on one another. A wave of concern comes across the aquatic creature's facial features, & Ruka collapses to the ground due to her wounds.

Gently rasping the glass where it saw Ruka, the Gill-Man then goes into a raging fury & rakes the glass even harder, wanting to unleash its rage onto those who've dared attack the one that had shown it nothing but compassion & kindness before & after its capture. Its attempts were futile, as the aquarium's glass were a solid three inches thick, & even the Gill-Man's immense strength wasn't enough to so much as crack it.

Then it remembered the metal hatch placed on top & swam for it. Placing its webbed clawed hands on its underside, the Gill-Man gave a push with its might to pry it open. But when the aquarium was built, it was done so with the best materials possible, & that meant a hatch that proved to be inescapable. The Gill-Man, however, was desperate to get out & exact vengeance on the one(s) who caused its 'soulmate' & swimming partner harm. Balling its hands into fists, the creature began banging the hatch.

Slowly but sure, the metal started to buckle.

Hanabusa made good his escape from the melee despite his injuries & made it over one of the bridges across the lake. He made a straight beeline for the prison where Lawrence Talbot was currently being kept at, his features still human as the full moon has not made its nightly appearance yet. Before, Hanabusa had hoped it wouldn't show up this evening.

Now, he prays it _does _come out, as it may become their only salvation against what's happening.

Opening the door & heading inside, he makes it to a still-shackled Lawrence as his legs give way & out, causing Hanabusa to collapse on his knees.

"Hanabusa! What _happened _to you, my boy?!", Talbot asked. "Who _did _this?!"

"Mr. Talbot…this school is…under attack by…Imhotep & Count Dracula!", the young vampire said in a weakened voice. "They've brought the…Frankenstein Monster…with them!"

Lawrence's heart skipped a beat. Not only was it bad enough that Frankenstein's Monster was brought back to full strength, but that he's under the influence of two of the world's most vicious & evil beings.

"Imhotep & Count Dracula?! You mean those Ardath Bey & Baron Latos men?!", he asks.

"The same", Hanabusa said, his vision getting darker due to his pain. "Mr. Talbot, we need…the Wolf Man to come out. We need…_you!_"

"No, Hanabusa, _no!_ You don't know what you're _asking!_ I might tear apart you & your friends instead of them! You mustn't _risk _it!", Talbot pleaded.

"You won't. I know that…you're a good man", Hanabusa said, raising his hand at Lawrence & freezing the shackles that bind him. Like brittle clay, the binds break apart into little pieces & Lawrence rubs his wrists from the cold before going to Hanabusa's side & calling his name three times, getting no response.

It was too late. The young vampire has passed out, unable to bear his pain any longer.

Then the room started filling with moonlight, & that burning sensation hit Lawrence's head like a hot furnace.

_I need to get away from Hanabusa before I massacre him!_, Lawrence thought, already making his way for the exit which the lad no doubt left open for him to escape into the night. Even as he rushes, both his nails & teeth were getting longer & pointed, & extra hair was growing all over his person.

His panting quickly became animalistic growls, & his feet got feral.

The feuding between Imhotep & Count Dracula got fierce, & the hallway was left in ruins as holes of concrete erupted in various spots, exposing the interiors of rooms, one or two with students & staff collapsed on the floor due to Imhotep's interference. Kaname was still locked in combat with the living mummy while Toga, Zero & Yuki were keeping Frankenstein's Monster in confusion by cutting it in various parts of its body with Yuki's scythe & knives Zero & Toga had hidden in their coats: these knives were large hunting ones, with a jagged edge on one side & measuring ten inches in length.

Each cut & slice gave satisfaction to both hunter & former apprentice.

"Come on, monster! I've been wanting to cut you open & into little pieces ever since I saw your carcass on that table!", Toga said, smiling wickedly & flashing his twin knives. The monster took quick glances at his trio of attackers & roared in defiance, striking ferociously at his first target – Toga.

Blades went slashing again especially with Kaien, who furiously swung his weapon at Dracula several times to slice his head off or cut him in half. Even though it was close, Dracula missed being cut or stabbed by Kaien's weapon, striking only concrete & causing rubble to fly everywhere. Raising his sword above his head, Kaien brought it down at his undead enemy, who dodges getting sliced from head to sternum by taking steps backwards. It's what Kaien expected him to do: using his sword as a pole, he propels himself forward feet-first into Dracula's solar plexus, taking him by surprise & slamming him into a wall. He then grabs his enemy by the neck with his free hand & points his sword, ready to strike. Before he can drive it on home, Dracula snatches Kaien by the wrist & keeps the blade an inch from his face.

Staring at one another with burning eyes, Kaien grits his teeth as Dracula smiles in contempt.

"In your 200+ years, Kaien Cross, you are getting slow & sloppy!", the vampire said. "You've hung up your hunting weapons for too long, opening a school for a most _useless _cause, that you've forgotten what the thrill of the hunt is all about! In your condition, even if we'd met decades ago, I doubt you'd have a chance to defeat me!"

"Someone as _vile _as you could _never _hope to understand as to why I gave up my status quo as a vampire hunter, Count Dracula!", Kaien snapped. "But that _still _doesn't mean I can't defeat the likes of you! I'll tell you one last time, you foul creature – _GET the hell OUT of my academy with your unholy presence!_"

Dracula's smile disappears.

"You think you can defeat _me_, Kaien?! You believe you can ever have a chance to bring me down?! _Many _men have come up against me, & they have all _failed_, paying for their tomfoolery with their very _lives! _You can _never _beat me, Kaien Cross – I am the _king _of my kind!"

Now it was Kaien's turn to smile.

"A king who was brought down by a mortal man named Abraham Van Helsing!", he stated.

"_Don't you DARE mention that man's name in MY presence!_", Dracula shouted, shoving Kaien into the wall & releasing his hold of him. The count then threw a fist to his face, but Kaien dodged the blow just in time & swung his sword at Dracula, making a diagonal cut across his chest & causing him to cry out in pain & surprise. He looked down to see the slash Kaien made on him bleed & looks up again at Kaien with renewed hatred.

"_Curse you!_", Dracula cried out & throws himself at his foe. Kaien swings his sword again, but now it was Dracula who becomes clever: before the blade touches him, he dissipates into a cloud of mist as Kaien's weapon passes through harmlessly & reforms right behind him. Kaien spins on his heels, but it's too late: Dracula knocks his weapon out of his hand & sends it beyond his immediate reach. Grabbing him by the neck, he then slams his beaten enemy into the wall & causing his vision to see stars.

"Headmaster?!", Toga & Zero say, catching his defeat at the corners of their eyes.

It caught them off-guard: Frankenstein's Monster knocks Zero into Yuki while grabbing Toga by his lapels, making him drop his knives as he gets thrown hard against the wall & ending up in the monster's steel grip once more, this time by the throat.

Toga's vision begins going dark as the monster squeezes, cutting off his oxygen flow.

"Wait!", Dracula says to it. "Don't kill him! Not yet!"

Obeying, the monster turns Toga around & wraps its arms around his chest, keeping him held firmly in place & giving Toga barely enough room in his lungs to breathe. It growls at him to discourage any further resistance. Dracula tossed a defeated Kaien over to Imhotep, who holds a beaten & bloodied Kaname in one hand & easily snatches the one-time hunter by his neck, holding both solidly.

Now only Yuki & Zero were left.

Regaining their composure, they hold their weapons ready & face the Transylvanian count.

"You would do well to lower your weapons, Miss Yuki, Mr. Zero!", Dracula says. "All of your other comrades have been beaten, & I'd hate to have to place any harm on your persons when it isn't necessary! Now then…surrender yourselves to us, & we'll see to it that we leave this place & all your friends alive! Dare to refuse us, & we cannot guarantee their safety!"

"One thing the Headmaster taught us is to _never _allow ourselves to be beaten by whatever, or _who_ever, we face!", Yuki barked. "As long as even the littlest spark of life dwells within myself & Zero here, no way will we permit the likes of you _or _Imhotep to soil the livelihood of this school & all who reside here! Now, we give _you _two the chance to either remove yourselves from here, or _we _shall not be responsible for whatever occurs from this point forth!"

Neither Imhotep nor Dracula were impressed, & they smirk.

"Kaien taught you both _foolishly!_", said the latter. "If even _they _couldn't defeat us, what chance do a pair of feeble little _children _have?"

"Like I said before, Dracula – _we're not children!_", Zero spat, firing his Bloody Rose repeatedly at his enemy. The undead count dodges each round fired, moving with the swiftness of a snake seeking prey. Zero fires another barrage of rounds from his gun as Dracula gets closer & closer, with Yuki holding firm & poised to strike when the time comes. One round comes after Dracula square in the chest, & he explodes in a vapor right before their eyes, wondering if they got him.

It was a ruse: in the blink of an eye, Dracula reformed himself in front of Yuki & Zero, knocking their weapons out of their hands & snatching both by the necks in steely grips.

"Oh, but you & Yuki _are _children, Mr. Zero! You two are mere children – _playing adult games!_", snaps Dracula, slamming Zero's face into the wall & letting him drop to the floor as Yuki cries his name. The count then shifts his hold on Yuki, taking her by the arms so that he can look her in the eye.

"And now, dear Yuki, it's just us!", he says, smiling cruelly.

"I'll _die _first before I _ever _allow you to place my brain into that…_thing _standing over there!", Yuki says defiantly, referring to Frankenstein's Monster. She tried to slip free, but Dracula's hold on her was solid.

The count seems to be studying her.

"Perhaps you have a point, my dear", he says. "I see such high spirits in you, & it would be a shame to go & waste it _by _replacing the monster's brain with yours. I believe we can have a compromise: rather than do a transplant like we originally planned, I think I shall make you my new bride! With your Pureblood power, we will be king & queen of _all _vampires, present & future! As for the monster, I believe that your good friend Sayori Wakaba would make a fine substitute as we use _her _brain!"

_Sayori!_, Yuki thought dreadfully.

"Don't you even _think _of touching her, you horrible demon you!", Yuki spat.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I already _have_, my dear Yuki! And her blood was…simply scrumptious to my taste buds!", Dracula said, putting Yuki in more of a fit of rage. It was useless, as Dracula kept her at bay with his immense strength. "And so, let's make the transaction of you becoming my new bride!"

"Don't you _dare_…_!_", Kaname said feebly, when Imhotep squeezed his throat slightly but tightly.

"_Silence!_", the mummy spat. He smiled as Dracula extended his fangs & pulled Yuki closer, tilting her head slightly.

"_Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_", Kaien screamed, wishing there was some way for him to prevent the inevitable.

Dracula's fangs were less than an inch over Yuki's veins.

The hole in the wall behind Count Dracula expanded, & from the rubble & dust a brand new player has emerged as the count turned to face it, dropping Yuki in the process.

It was the Wolf Man!

And it had his sights on Dracula!

"What…?!", he started saying when the werewolf leaped at him with its claws reached out. Dracula had a fraction of a second to dive out of its path as the claws just missed his throat.

"The Wolf Man?!", Imhotep said, releasing the pressure on his captives. Although weakened, Kaname had enough strength to make a mighty shove of force on the living mummy & threw him into the wall with a ground-shaking smash & out into the open night. Any human who was treated like that from Lord Kaname would've been splattered along the wall like an ichor-filled balloon.

"Kaname!", Kaien said, aiding his companion.

"Too weak to…go after him", he said. "Never realized how…_strong _he is…even for me!"

They focus their attention on the newly arrived Wolf Man attacking Dracula, as does Yuki, Toga & the monster. Zero still lay unconscious where Yuki is.

_Lawrence?_, she thought when another portion of the wall gets knocked away eight feet ahead to reveal another newcomer. It was the Gill-Man, & it concentrates its rage on Frankenstein's Monster, letting loose with a frustrating sound that seems like a combo of a roar & a hiss. The monster that held Toga firmly answers back with one of its own, & tosses his hostage aside like old laundry. Both creatures rush each other & crash head-on, locked in a fierce struggle of powerful blows & claw slashes like a pair of rabid dogs fighting over food. Frankenstein's Monster throws the Gill-Man across the hall & lands on the floor, coming after it to give it a killing blow. The Gill-Man retaliates by raking a clawed hand across its chest, followed by one across its face. The monster howled in agony, which fueled its anger & charged the Gill-Man like a bull seeing red.

Their charge sent them crashing into an empty classroom, one of the few devoid of students & staff. Both monsters thrash about, causing severe damage to furniture & accessories. Frankenstein's Monster bites the Gill-Man deeply into its shoulder, making it hiss loudly. It unleashes a brutal attack of its own, digging its claws into the monster's back & making deep incisions in its flesh. This causes the monster to cease its biting & scream out in anguish & lighten its hold. Feeling the pressure lessen, the Gill-Man lifts up the monster with its webbed hands like it was nothing more than a mere paperweight & throws it through the hole in the wall & into that of the main hall, smashing in the opposite side as it misses Toga helping a knocked-out Akatsuki by a foot or two. The monster hits the floor in a heavy thud, grunting more in disapproval than pain.

In spite of its webbed feet, the Gill-Man moved rather fast on land – more so than its predecessors – and charged Frankenstein's Monster as it got back on its feet with the force of a runaway train. Its momentum had sent them crashing into & causing another hole in the wall which takes them right outside the main entrance of the complex, their furious clash of biting, clawing & punching renewing & being more ravenous.

Snapping out of her trance, Yuki starts going after the dueling Dracula & Wolf Man when she gets stopped by Kaien.

"Yuki, wait! What are you doing?", he asks. "You're not actually going _after _them, are you?"

"Of _course_ I am, Headmaster!", she replied, regaining her scythe. "What did you _think _I was going to do?"

"Come to your _senses_, girl!", Toga snapped. "Talbot's got Dracula on the ropes, as even _you_ can clearly see! You'd be wise to just let them try & destroy one another! That's what _I _would do!"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm _not _you, Mr. Yagari! I _said _I was going to help Lawrence, & I intend to _do _just that, regardless of _your _personal feelings towards him!"

Toga simply scowled with his one good eye.

"But Yuki…what _can _you do to help him?", Kaname asked.

"I'll figure _something _out, Lord Kaname! You all assist Akatsuki & Zero, & get to Hanabusa & Ruka when you can!", Yuki said, running off after the two brawling creatures ahead of her.

"Yuki", Kaien said softly.

For the most part, Toga _was _correct: the Wolf Man _did _have Dracula on the ropes, with the vampire from Transylvania avoiding getting himself either bitten or even scratched by his lycanthropic opponent: he had no idea of what would happen if by chance a vampire should suffer the curse of werewolfism in its blood, & he wasn't anxious to find out what _that_ kind of torture might be. The Wolf Man made swipe after vicious swipe of his claws, intent on bringing his undead enemy down like any wolf does to a deer or sheep whenever it's out to hunt. Dracula tried to get his foe under his influence like he can with most people, but his power of hypnotism won't work on a being more animal than man. He doubt that he could've gotten Talbot even as a human in his power; on the night he visited Yasuda Industries with Kaien & his group, he sensed a strong will within him as he did his old enemy Van Helsing.

All Dracula can do is stay clear of those teeth & claws the Wolf Man savagely assaults him with.

Springing like a frog, the Wolf Man snatches Dracula by the throat & drags him down to the floor on his back as he lunges for his face. Dracula barely manages to keep those sharp incisors from attempting to rip off his face or even go for his jugular like _he's_ done to countless others.

He wasn't ready to be on the receiving end of a pair of sharp teeth: with a mighty shove, Dracula pushes the Wolf Man off to one side, making him hit the wall. It hardly slowed him down: almost immediately, the werewolf was on the move again towards his vampire foe, who leaped forward & misses a nasty set of claws as he transforms into a large black wolf & races for a window at hall's end. Not slowing, the wolf jumps for & smashes the window, spreading shards of glass. The Wolf Man hops on the windowsill & takes off after his escaping enemy, growling in contempt.

Seconds later, Yuki approaches the broken window & gets on the sill herself, watching both combatants take off into the woods.

_I need to keep Lawrence in my sights!_, Yuki thought, jumping off & following them at a distance. _In his condition, he'll most likely run off into the forest & get himself lost before we can attempt to cure him! I can't let that happen!_

Yuki caught up with Lawrence & Dracula three minutes later when she saw the Wolf Man tackling the vampire in his own wolf form & bringing him down to the ground. Before he can bite into his foe's throat, Dracula dissipated into a vapor of mist that engulfs the Wolf Man. The werewolf savagely rakes & snarls at the mist in hopes of making him vanish for good.

Like Hanabusa's hopes for Lawrence not transforming this evening, it was wishful thinking: the mist re-formed itself into Dracula's original tuxedo-&-cape-wearing form, standing a dozen feet away. Dracula was poised for another assault with the feral creature when it turned its head around & faced Yuki who was twenty feet away, her scythe in her hands.

_He's seen me!_, Yuki thought, hoping he would. Her ploy worked: ignoring Dracula, the Wolf Man pays all his attention on Yuki, taking slow & stalking steps towards her as if she was on his menu for supper. With his back turned to him, Dracula took the opportunity to attack the Wolf Man & bring him down while he isn't looking & regain Yuki as his own. Leaping into the air, he soars with his right fist driven back, ready to bore a hole straight into his enemy's back & through his chest.

He never even got close: almost instantly after he leapt up, Dracula was impaled through his stomach by Kaien Cross' sword & rammed into a tree, the blade going halfway into the wood. The vampire let out a grunt of pain & spewed blood from his mouth, the latter of which stained Kaien's outfit.

"You're not going to touch _either _of them, Count Dracula – _especially _not Yuki!", Kaien spat, his face in sheer contempt.

Dracula looks down to where he was impaled & back up again, his blood-stained lips in a little smile.

"Nicely played, Kaien Cross!", he said in a slight grunt. "It would seem I have underestimated you & your abilities! I had always thought that the guilt & regret you have of hunting vampires for so long made you soft & vulnerable!"

"I may have felt a ton of regret for ever thinking that your kind were all but savage things, Dracula, but believe me, when I rid the world of _your_ unholy evil, I'll feel nothing but the utmost _joy & pleasure!_"

Dracula smiled wider.

"Don't be _too _confident, Kaien Cross!", the vampire said. "While I may be guilty of misjudging _you_, the reverse is _also _true! Until we meet again, my friend!"

"There won't _be _an 'again' for you…what?!"

In the blink of an eye, Dracula disappeared as mist & headed skywards, where he re-formed into a large black vampire bat that flapped its wings & rose higher, getting out of reach of his enemies. Kaien, the Wolf Man & Yuki all watch as Dracula escaped into the night.

Now the werewolf was all that's left to contend with.

The beast stood in between Kaien & Yuki, both of which keep their weapons ready in case he attempts to attack either one, which seemed like a strong possibility. Each Cross Academy combatant is contemplating on which way is the best in taking Lawrence Talbot down without hurting him too much; a difficult task, since Lawrence in his present form doesn't seem too keen on those same feelings. Keeping a close eye on both, the Wolf Man waits for them to make a move.

Yuki does so first: raising her scythe, she tries to goad Lawrence into going after her rather than her stepfather. She knows she can't reach him like this as stated from her failure three weeks previous, so she never tries. But it doesn't mean she has no plan in subduing him: all she has to do is have him assault her, & she will do the rest, as long as she isn't bitten or scratched.

She gets her wish: the Wolf Man charges after her & extends his claws out. Once he was in her range, Yuki jabs her scythe into the beast's midsection & gets jolted by a strong electric shock. The voltage shakes up Lawrence as he howls in agony from the electricity sending painful waves throughout his body. For extra measures, Kaien came up from behind & delivered a powerful kick to the Wolf Man's head – a blow that sent him sprawling across the dirt & grass.

"Headmaster!", Yuki said, clearly surprised by his actions.

"Sorry Yuki!", Kaien said. "But regretful as it may be, we can't afford to take any chances with him at this stage! Now that he's down, we need to tie him up before he can recover! Quick – let's use our coats to tie him by the hands & feet before he…"

As Kaien was removing his tan coat, the Wolf Man shook off the hunter's kick to the head & rushed at him with intent to tear him to pieces. Being caught off-guard & in his own coat, Kaien couldn't escape in time to draw his sword as Lawrence closed the gap between them in seconds.

A split-second before the Wolf Man could take off Kaien's head, Yuki leapt & pushed her stepfather out of harm's way while raising her scythe. The blade cut into & across the beast's chest, causing a thin stream of blood to splash out. Like a rock, the Wolf Man slumped to the ground & clutched his wound, making it sound as if it were caught in a trap & pleading to get loose.

Ironically, he _was _once, during the first few nights as a monster.

_Oh no! What have I done?!_, Yuki thought dreadfully, noticing the blood on her weapon. She & Kaien stood back & watched the Wolf Man's metamorphosis revert back from werewolf to human as his nails grew shorter, along with the extra shag of hair. His feet shrunk & became human with five toes rather than four, & his teeth were no longer sharpened to lethal points. All the abundance of facial hair detracted, revealing the solemn, pained features of Lawrence Talbot as he still held his chest where Yuki cut him.

"_Lawrence!_", Yuki cried, going to his side. "Please forgive me, Lawrence! My cutting you like that was never an _intentional_ act! I…I was only trying to prevent the Headmaster from…"

"It's okay, Yuki", Talbot said, taking her hand. "You were only trying to protect your stepfather as any daughter would. I'm glad to see you were successful in that. I couldn't stop myself, Yuki. I tried hard to resist the urge, but the wolf in me just…"

"Never you mind about that, Lawrence", Yuki said, squeezing his hand as tears formed. "It wasn't your fault. None of this is. But I promise: after tonight, it'll all be over, & you'll finally be free. You believe me?"

Talbot looked into her tearing eyes. He found no shortage of truth in them.

"Of course I do, sweetie. You know that", he said as Kaien removed his coat & used it as a bandage to help staunch Talbot's bleeding. The man nodded his thanks.

"Yuki! Headmaster!", said a voice.

"Kaname!", Yuki & Kaien say in unison. The head of the Night Class students approached with a slight limp due to the injuries Imhotep inflicted upon him, but other than that he seemed okay.

"Mr. Talbot reverted back into his human form? How?", Kaname asked, noticing.

"It is said that when a werewolf is killed or even wounded, it does so at once", said Kaien. "I don't think Mr. Talbot will be going through another transformation on this night."

"Did you manage to catch up with Count Dracula?"

"I did, but he managed to escape, the son of a bitch! What about Imhotep & Frankenstein's Monster?"

"By the time I was able to get up, they'd also escaped, but not before they knocked out the Gill-Man & fled in a car with tinted windows. Were I at full strength, I would've prevented them from leaving. I still can't _believe _that the likes of Imhotep was able to overcome even _my _power like he did. Damn him!"

"Don't blame yourself, Lord Kaname", Yuki said. "Not one of us had any idea of who we were dealing with. But our main concern right now are the Night Class students & staff that Imhotep put down, & hope that none of them suffered any permanent damage by his hand…or the Day Class by Count Dracula's!"

"Fear not, Yuki. I heard & saw them recovering all on their own just before coming to assist you & the Headmaster. Even as we speak, they're assisting Toga with Zero, Akatsuki & the rest. That also includes in getting the Gill-Man back inside the aquarium."

"How'd it even get out in the first place?"

"I assume it saw Ruka in deep trouble, & wanted to avenge her after she let it out. That, or the thing got out on its own. Speaking of which…Mr. Talbot, how did _you _get loose from your binds?"

"Hanabusa!", Lawrence said, remembering. "He came over to me & broke the shackles with his ice just before he passed out! We have to get over to him & make sure he's going to be okay!"

"We're heading there now, Mr. Talbot", Kaien said as he & Kaname get him to his feet. "Yuki, head on over to the Sun Dormitory & check in on Sayori & the other Day Class students. If Dracula really _has _tasted her blood as he said he has, then I fear he may have done the same to them all."

"Got it, Headmaster! I'm on my way there now!", Yuki said, taking off into a run in the middle of her sentence & retracting her scythe. She was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Come, Mr. Talbot. Let's get you back to your temporary residence", Kaname said as Lawrence nods. Acting like crutches, Kaname & Kaien lead him towards the academy, his chest wound starting to itch. Doing his level best to ignore the pain, Talbot thinks of what's to come in the next several hours as his treatment will begin when the sun makes its daily appearance. It's the moment he's waited a long time for, & he has a mixed bag of emotions – excited, scared, anxious, worried, etc..

Whatever is to come out of the day's treatment, he's in it for the long haul.

Right now, he just wants to sleep & wake up from this nightmare.

If all goes well, he might never have another one again.

_Cross Academy, dusk:_

The night was as eventful as it's ever been: Night Class students & staff were all laboring in fixing the damage caused by their uninvited guests, & everyone was getting a quick check-up to see if Imhotep had left any lasting damage to their persons when he made them tumble in spasms of pain. Fortunately, their pain had been nothing too serious, & were more than able to assist in every way they could. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Ruka & Zero were also recuperated, & joined in handling numerous chores, up to & including getting the Gill-Man back to its new home & being revived by Ruka, after swimming with it to get its gills working again.

Lawrence slept through the remainder of the night, his chest wound healed by the time the sun rose & never changing into the Wolf Man after Yuki had made his cut hours before. He was relieved when he heard that Hanabusa & all the other Night Class attendees were all recovering from Imhotep's sneak attack.

But when he'd heard of what happened to Sayori & the other attendees of the Day Class, his heart sunk faster than a toy boat in the bathtub.

Joining Yuki & Zero in Sayori & Nadeshiko's room, he saw both girls laying in their beds, looking pale in the bright sunshine. Upon closer inspection, Lawrence saw that each girl had twin punctures on one side of their necks – the same kind that a vampire would leave after draining their victims of their blood.

It made him more sick to his stomach than the thought of what _he _does as a werewolf.

"Dracula did this to _everyone _in the Day Class?", he asked.

"Including the staff", Zero said. "Fortunately, he drank only a small portion from each, & Kaname & the Headmaster can detect no traces of the count's blood in their veins, so there's no chance of them reverting into something like himself."

"It still doesn't excuse this!", Yuki said in a gruff, holding Sayori's hand & softly speaking her name as tears threaten to form in her eyes again. Zero was better at it, & though he keeps his emotions in check, he's still as grief-stricken as she. For many times, Nadeshiko had asked Zero to dance with him at parties that the academy holds, including the annual ball. No other Day Class student ever had the nerve to ask him, & in a grudgingly way, Zero respected that in her.

_Hang in there, Nadeshiko_, Zero thought. _One way or another, we'll find Count Dracula & make him pay for what he's done._

"No Yuki, it certainly doesn't", Lawrence says softly before ramming his fist hard into the wall.

"What…?", Zero said, facing the sound.

"Lawrence…?", Yuki said.

"_Goddamn it all!_", Talbot barked. "This is _one _time where I really wished I _had _murdered someone as a werewolf! At least with Count Dracula, _his _death would _never _have bothered my conscience! I would've done the world a _favor _killing him!"

Lawrence punched the wall three more times before Zero & Yuki intervened.

"Mr. Talbot, enough!", Zero said. "This isn't _helping _anyone, including yourself!"

"Lawrence, please stop! Zero's right!", Yuki cried to him. "We're _all _overly upset from what Dracula's done to Sayori & the other Day Class attendants! But punching walls & hurting oneself won't _solve_ anything! We'll _find _Dracula, & we'll all but _destroy_ him – _and _Imhotep! Let's just be _smart _about it, okay?"

"That _won't _be as simple as it sounds, Yuki", Kaname said, entering the room in silence. "Dracula is as wise as he is strong. He's returned to his grave, now that the sun is up, & I'm betting it isn't located at Yasuda Industries."

"'Returned to his grave'? How do you mean, Kaname?"

"Let's meet the Headmaster at his residence, & all will be explained. Besides, Dr. Yoshihara, Mizuki, Mami & Shinjo will all be arriving in one hour for Mr. Talbot's treatment."

"So…the time has finally come", Zero said.

"Yes. Come, Mr. Talbot. _We're _just as anxious to get started as you."

"Let's go, then."

_Kasumi's room:_

Ruka stared at the pale form of Kasumi Kageyama lying in bed, a student with dark brown hair. He has a pair of glasses over on his desk that were removed when he was discovered on the floor by Yuki hours ago. Like the others, Kasumi had a pair of teeth punctures on one side of his neck, & looked something more like a corpse than anything else – one that was barely alive.

Ruka's heart clenched with emotional hurt. Seeing Kasumi in this condition made her feel like she'd have died herself & brought back as an unfeeling creature. Granted, she thought he was rather annoying for all the times he'd tried to be close to her & asking her to dance as Nadeshiko did with Zero, but she knew that even Kasumi never, _ever_ deserved the fate Count Dracula bestowed upon him. Even if it takes her a million years, Ruka won't rest until she sees that the Transylvanian vampire is destroyed from head to toe, & she'll go through even Headmaster Kaien Cross & Lord Kaname to accomplish that task if she had to.

The door opened, & Kaname addressed Ruka that it was time.

"On my way, Lord Kaname", she said, getting a nod from him as he left the room.

Ruka kissed Kasumi on his forehead before rising.

_Rest well, Kasumi_, Ruka thought. _We'll find the fiend who did this, & put him in his place!_

She exited the room to join up with Kaname.

**CHAPTER VII**

_Headmaster's Residence, 7:00 a.m.:_

Lawrence & company were having only a quick cup of tea for the morning, considering the trauma of last night's events. Like everyone else, Talbot was anxious to have the Yoshiharas get started on his treatment, but Kaien & Lord Kaname promised to allow them to once they explain the terror of Imhotep & Dracula, as it was believed they felt it very essential & vital that they do.

Nodding, Lawrence understood.

Truth be told, _he _was as eager to learn more about them as they were.

"The story of Imhotep is that of horror & love", Kaname explains. "His tragic origin takes place way back many centuries to ancient Egypt: Imhotep was the High Priest of the Temple of the Sun at Karnak who was very much in love with the Princess of Ankh-es-en-Amon, of the 18th Dynasty, Circa 1730 B.C.. His love for her knew no bounds, & was devastated when she passed away. Refusing to believe that she was truly gone, Imhotep dared the anger of Amon-Ra, the King of the Gods, & stole the sacred Scroll of Thoth – a parchment that held the power to raise the dead, just as Isis had done to Osiris. His father – the ruler at the time – caught him red-handed, & had proceeded with his eternal punishment of being buried alive. First, he ordered his guards to remove his tongue so that the Gods could not hear his cries before wrapping him in bandages & then placed in a grave they desecrated, including the spell that helps protect the spirit, so that Imhotep would die in both worlds. The Scroll was placed inside with him, so that such an act of sacrilege & treason could never be attempted in all of Egypt again. For centuries, Imhotep was buried in the vast sands of Egypt's deserts until 1921, when an expedition led by Sir Joseph Whemple, Dr. Muller & a young man uncovered his grave & the Scroll which bear the Seal of Pharaoh Amenophis. As Whemple & Muller argued on whether to proceed, the young man did so & read the Scroll, bringing Imhotep back to life as he took the scroll. The young man died laughing hysterically, & Imhotep resurfaced again 11 years later when he showed archaeologists where to dig for the tomb of Ankh-es-en-Amon to be brought back to the British Museum in Cairo. There, he met with Dr. Muller, Sir Joseph Whemple, his son Frank & Miss Helen Grosvenor, whose resemblance to Imhotep's long-lost love was uncanny. In his attempt to resurrect his beloved, Imhotep murdered Sir Joseph, & almost his son Frank just before he planned on doing the same to Miss Grosvenor by killing & then resurrecting her into a living mummy as he was. Only the timely intervention of Dr. Muller, Frank, & Miss Grosvenor's desperate call upon Isis prevented such sacrilege from being repeated."

"So calling upon the spirit of Isis saved her from his fate?", Ruka asked, sipping her morning tea.

"Apparently so. Imhotep crumpled to dust & bones, & the Scroll of Thoth was burned. It was rumored that Dr. Muller himself had re-buried Imhotep's remains in Egypt's sands, where they stayed until now."

"A love that went horribly wrong, huh?", Akatsuki said.

"More or less", Kaname finished, nodding.

"And what of Count Dracula? I've only heard whispery & rumors about him, & very tiny ones at that", Hanabusa said.

"There's good reason for that, Hanabusa", Kaien says. "Even before the last great war between humans & vampires ended, Dracula's name & legend was purposely forgotten so that no one would ever try & bring him back. Only a very selected few have ever known of him, & they've all sworn to secrecy of Transylvania's Dark Prince. His true origin still remains a mystery, but his name is synonymous with fear & terror throughout the world, especially in his homeland, where he stayed until 1897 when a solicitor named Renfield traveled up to his castle on business. Despite warnings from the villagers, Renfield intended on seeing Count Dracula to have him sign a lease that will enable him to be the owner of London's Carfax Abbey. Renfield had no idea he was dealing with a vampire, & soon Dracula had Renfield under his wicked spell through hypnotism. With his luggage of only three boxes of his native soil, Dracula boarded with Renfield on the Vesta ship that docked at Whitby Harbor in London, where Renfield & the bloodless bodies of the entire crew were discovered by the police. Declaring him a madman, Renfield was sent to Dr. Seward's Sanitarium for the criminally insane. It was there that Dracula's terror had really started, killing Miss Lucy Weston, the best friend of Dr. Seward's daughter Mina. Dracula met resistance from Dr. Seward, Mina's fiancé Jonathan Harker, & a brilliant man by the name of Abraham Van Helsing, the latter of whom dared to believe in & confront Count Dracula head-on. Seducing Mina as he did Renfield, Dracula took her over to Carfax Abbey with Van Helsing & Harker in hot pursuit. Since it was morning with the sun rising, Dracula was helpless at the time, & Van Helsing pounded a sharp wooden stake through the fiend's heart, killing him & breaking his hold over Mina. It is said that Van Helsing excavated his grave & kept it buried there beneath the ruins of Carfax Abbey in hopes that no one would try to find it & accidentally revive him."

"Only, somebody _did _find & brought him back, same with Imhotep!", Zero said with contempt. "And now, they own a place that's been in nothing but good relations with us for two years!"

"And they did so from right under our noses!", Toga said, turning to Chiyo. "How could you _not _have known that your new bosses over at Yasuda Industries were a living mummy & an undead vampire?! And the _worst _ones this world's ever seen?!"

"Is that _really _important right now, Mr. Yagari?", Chiyo challenged him.

Toga got within a foot of her face.

"_Damn straight _it is, Doctor!", he snarled. "We've got a whole _dormitory _full of Day Class students who fell victim to the enemy of human & vampire alike, their condition barely stable at best, the entire Night Class nearly incapacitated permanently while _they_ both remain _at large!_ So yes – I'd like to say that it _is _very goddamn important! Care to fill us in on anything I might have managed to leave out?!"

Chiyo remained defiant throughout Toga's tirade, staring at him with a scowl.

"Ease off, Toga!", Kaname interjected, getting between them. "Their presence were masked even from _me! _If someone of Dracula & Imhotep's level of power can block even _my _senses, then Dr. Yoshihara is no more guilty of being unaware of their true nature than _we _were!"

"So you're saying she's _innocent _of their deception?", Zero asked.

"As a newborn baby. But as Dr. Yoshihara pointed out, it really isn't important at the moment. She & her staff are here to perform Mr. Talbot's treatment this morning, & I'm sure they're just as anxious to begin as Talbot is."

"You have all the necessary medicines & tools to proceed, Doctor?", Kaien asks.

"In the trunk of my mother's car", Mizuki said. "We can even perform the operation right here at this academy. All we need is a room to work securely in without any kinds of disturbance, as it _will _take up most of the day."

"I'll supply you with both. If you'll just follow me…", Kaien says, making for the door. Chiyo, Mizuki, Shinjo, Mami & Lawrence move with him, but the latter gets stopped by the Night Class temporarily.

"Good luck, Mr. Talbot. We'll definitely be praying that this operation will be successful for you", said Ruka with remorseful eyes, placing a kiss upon his cheek.

It made Lawrence smile.

"Thank you, Miss Ruka", he said, taking her hand & staring at her, Akatsuki, Hanabusa & Yuki. "I'll see you folks later tonight. During the whole operation, my thoughts will be on you all, & give me strength to prevail."

Yuki's eyes locked onto Lawrence's, & she ran up to & hugged him sincerely.

"_Please _be cured of your curse, Lawrence", she sobbed.

"It'll be okay, Yuki", he tells her kindly. "I know I'm in the best of care. Isn't that what _you've _told me constantly of Dr. Yoshihara & her daughter?"

"I remember, but…I can't help but still feel _scared _for you, Lawrence", Yuki said, looking him in the eye. "This is a very _delicate _operation. One wrong move in any way, and…"

"That's why _I'll _be attending & lending my assistance, Yuki", Kaname said.

"What can _you _do, Lord Kaname?", asked Hanabusa.

"I'll explain after the surgery. Come, Mr. Talbot. Let's set you free."

Lawrence nodded, & soon the necessary party was lead out by Kaien, leaving Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Ruka, Yuki, Toga & Zero alone in the room. The former quartet looked on with deep concern for their guest's well-being, while the latter two hunters seemed skeptical & highly doubtful.

"Why don't we all head back to the Moon Dormitory? There's nothing more we can do for right now, & we all seem pretty ragged anyway", said Akatsuki.

"Sounds good to me", Hanabusa said. "Why don't you come back with us, Yuki? I'm pretty sure Lord Kaname won't mind you using _his _room to get some Z's while he's assisting with the operation. Plus, it must be painful to even be _near _the Sun Dormitory at this time, what with…you know."

Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, I know", she said softly. Ruka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki, Sayori & the other Day Class students _will _be okay, I promise", she said, meaning it. "And I _also _promise that Dracula & Imhotep will _pay _for daring to set foot here & harming those caught in the crossfire. I don't know _how _we'll make them pay, but they will."

"And what if they should come back & try to attack them again? They _must _have a weakness or two."

"We'll go after _that_ once you've rested up first, little miss", Toga said. "But if it's any comfort, all their windows have been safeguarded with crucifixes & garlic, with holy water for good measure. No way Dracula will be getting at _them _again."

Yuki looked at Zero, who nodded.

"All right, I'll go. Thank you kindly, Mr. Yagari", she said, exiting the room with Ruka & the other two Night Class students. When they close the door & out of earshot, Zero started to speak.

"Lawrence Talbot has been quite the trouble since he arrived here, so this treatment for him had better _work_, master", he says.

"_I'll _say it'd better, my pupil", Toga said. "This is the _only _chance I'm giving Dr. Yoshihara in curing that man. If I see _one _nail or tooth pointed or even a strand of hair out of place, I'm putting him down for the count. _Then _Mr. Talbot will _really _know peace at last."

"Let's see what the _dusk_ has to say about his fate."

They stood against the wall in silence for most of the early morning.

_Cross Academy, thirty minutes after dusk:_

The operation for Lawrence Talbot took place over at the upper west wing, which was untouched during the previous night's battle. Setting him down on a table, Shinjo & Mami prepared the Clavaria Formosa plant, which they've grinded to a paste to be placed upon their patient's head all over from chin on up. Kaname had explained that once his bone was soft enough, he would use a small portion of his power to slightly increase his skull to relieve the pressure when Talbot goes through one of his 'phases' during the full moon. He also explained that it would save a lot of time & effort of operating with a scalpel & such, but still had to wait until the bone became soft enough for Kaname to proceed, which took a full two hours to make it almost a clay-like substance but firm still to keep it in its normal shape without any deformities. When it came time for Kaname to work his power, Chiyo & Mizuki prepared the anti-toxin & injected it into Lawrence's bloodstream while Shinjo & Mami readied extra plasma for Lawrence to replace the blood he'll lose once the toxin takes effect & needs to get forced out of his system. Tracking the infected blood through a special device, Shinjo & Mami follow where the toxin pushes it to & stick an extracting tube with a needle when they see a lump forming in his veins.

Two were spotted: one at Lawrence's right leg, the other at his left arm right before the wrist.

Driving the needles in, the blood gets drained out into bottles that get filled to the rim.

The whole procedure takes all morning long, & into mid-afternoon.

Now that the sun has gone down, Kaien stands outside on the path leading to the Y-shaped bridge as Ruka, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Kaname, Shinjo, Mizuki & Mami all wait for the moment of truth. A few things came to mind about Dracula's Achilles' heels to the students, & Kaien goes over it with them.

"So _that's _why you had garlic hung at their windows!", said Akatsuki.

"Yes", Kaien said. "It is noted that in ancient times, garlic drove away evil spirits & kept vampires like Dracula at bay. It's a belief that stands strong even now."

"Same as with crucifixes. Why _are _they very effective against him?", asked Hanabusa.

"It'd take too long to explain as to _why _Dracula & other vampires like him fear a crucifix, but they do. I suppose in the simplest way, it's because of their different natures: crucifixes are holy, while vampires such as Dracula are not. For centuries, they've proven to be one of the most effective ways to battle undead creatures like him. Another defense is holy water: if but a _drop_ should touch their flesh, it will blister & burn. It's why priests & the like use it in exorcism performances to drive out those who are possessed by a malevolent force or spirit. If only I had some when Dracula & Imhotep attacked, but I made it in my mind not to keep any here, as my goal was to bring humans & vampires closer together in peace & harmony, _not _drive them apart. I see now what a _mistake _that was."

"Please don't blame yourself, Headmaster", Ruka said. "You probably never would've guessed that you or _any _of us would _ever_ be encountering _him_, of all people."

"Not in a million years, Ruka. But that's still no excuse to be ill-prepared for the likes of him. After Rido's attack, I swore I'd _never _allow us to be caught off-guard again. Yet, we were – and by _two _evil forces instead of one."

"Once you've found Dracula's grave & destroy him, Headmaster…", Mami started to say.

"As I'd told Yuki, it won't be as simple as it sounds, Mami", Kaname said. "Dracula very much has his grave well hidden from those who _do _wish to seek out & destroy him. What's _really _bothering me is who had the _nerve _to resurrect him & Imhotep from their slumber. There's no way they awakened on their own."

The group was silent, contemplating on Kaname's point: who _would _want to bring back two of the most vile & evil beings the world has ever known? _Why _would they, to begin with? What could they possibly hope to achieve in such a risky task, besides fall prey to them in the long run?

Resurrecting Dracula & Imhotep is like letting loose a plethora of poisonous snakes in a crowd.

Or playing with fire, where one's most surely going to get burned – badly.

For two-three minutes, they stay quiet until Shinjo speaks.

"Dr. Yoshihara! Yuki!", he says as said ladies emerge out of the building & walk on towards the group with a wheelchair-bound Lawrence Talbot being pushed from behind. A satchel hung across Chiyo's shoulder, & Lawrence's head was wrapped in a white turban, covering the entire top of his head. Dressed in a patient's gown & a blanket that lay on his lap, he makes his way over, anxious & nervous at the same time.

That very feeling fell upon everyone else.

"How are you doing, Mr. Talbot?", Shinjo asks.

"I suppose we'll find out once the moon rises, Shinjo", Lawrence said.

"It should be soon, since there's only a few clouds up in the sky tonight", said Mami. "We ought to get ready when that moment hits us."

"All the more reason to proceed", Lawrence said. "Dr. Yoshihara, Yuki…wait here. I'll go up alone."

"But Mr. Talbot…", Chiyo says.

"No. We _need _to be sure, & I'm not going to endanger anyone's life if this doesn't work."

"No, Lawrence", Yuki said, going around to face him. "_I'll _go up with you. You & I – we started this thing together, & we're damn well going to _finish _it side-by-side. Besides, after a crucial operation, you're too much out of it to work this chair alone, so only _I'll _accompany you. All right?"

A smile of the utmost sincerity from Yuki was all that persuaded Lawrence to agree, & nods.

"Very well, Yuki. Take me out to where the water is, & we'll wait there", he says.

"Got it", she replied with a nod, & started pushing him out to where the Y in the bridge was, just before the water. From the second floor, Toga & Zero watch as Yuki pushes her patient & friend & stop at the split in the bridge. Armed with their firearms, they aim at Talbot's head & await the moon's arrival.

"The time has finally come, master", Zero says, Bloody Rose in hand.

"Yes, my pupil", Toga said, his sight & aim accurate. "We just need to have the full moon show itself, & that of Mr. Talbot's wolf-like features. Get ready."

Everyone was still & silent as torturous minutes go by. A few clouds cover the moon, & slowly but surely they begin to reveal the bright lunar orb in the nighttime sky. It first becomes a small crest of white & grows into a fully developed sphere, shining its luminescence below & bathing the landscape with its glow as if it were a nightlight. Seconds pass, & Yuki heard no sounds of agony or pain from Lawrence; not even a cry urging her to get as far away from him as she could escaped his lips.

Grabbing her Artemis Rod, Yuki goes up to face Lawrence, ready to extend her weapon if need be.

What she sees made her gasp.

It doesn't go unnoticed by the others, including Toga & Zero.

"What _is _it, Yuki?", Kaien asks, placing a hand on his cane.

Yuki begins turning Lawrence around in his wheelchair as everyone prepares for the worst. From their vantage point, Toga & Zero keep their fingers on the triggers of their weapons.

_Just show us _one _pointed tooth or claw, or an overly hairy face!_, Toga thought. _Let me see it…_

What he & Zero saw made their eyes widen with disbelief, & they lower their weapons.

How _they _feel is how the rest feel.

They were looking at Lawrence Talbot – _smiling_, like he was a child on Christmas morning.

For Lawrence, it _was _Christmas: his hands, face & feet were still the same as they'd ever been before the moon appeared moments ago. No extra facial hair on his face, his nails weren't long & pointed, his teeth were normal, & he wasn't in any pain at all.

Despite still being weak from his operation, he felt like a million dollars.

Lawrence Stewart Talbot has finally been _cured!_

"Impossible! She's actually…_cured him!_", Toga said in astonishment.

_It's a _miracle_!_, Zero thought. _Dr. Yoshihara has really cured Talbot of his lycanthropy! Maybe she _can _do something for me, after all! What a feeling it would be if _I _can become a normal person!_

Toga & Zero stood in stunned silence, feeling somehow defeated.

Down below, cheers from the three Night Class students & Mami erupted as Yuki pushed Lawrence back to the group, crowding him like he was a celebrity. Each one had a smile on his/her face, took his hand & congratulated him on making it through.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I probably _never _would've believed it!", Mizuki said.

"And yet, seeing _is _believing, Mizuki!", Mami said. "I _knew _your mother could find a way to help Mr. Talbot, & here's the proof standing – or rather, _sitting_ – right before us!"

"She certainly did, Mami. To think – it was _I _who suggested putting Mr. Talbot out of his misery when we first brought him into our center over three weeks ago. Now I regret ever bringing that up. I suppose I owe you _and _my mother an apology, Mr. Talbot."

"Don't give it another thought, Dr. Mizuki", Lawrence said. "Back then, I wouldn't have objected to the idea. But because there were people who really believed I could be cured – people like your mother & Yuki – I finally lived to see myself as a normal person again. I owe everything I have to all of you for staying by me in my time of need, human _and _vampire alike. Were it not for _your_ support, I most likely would've given up just as soon as I got free of the ice. I thank you with all my heart."

A chorus of claps rose, making Lawrence smile wider.

"You see, Lawrence? All you really needed was a little faith", Yuki said, taking his hand.

"_That _I owe to _you_, Yuki", Lawrence said. "_You're_ the one who stood by me the most through it all, & have taught me to believe in myself when I thought it was hopeless. That's quite a gift you got."

Yuki sat on Talbot's lap & hugged him.

"All right, listen up!", Kaien said, getting their attention. "As joyous as this moment is, let us not forget that the threat of Imhotep & Count Dracula still looms over our heads! The Sun Dormitory has been set with defenses to prevent the latter from getting to the Day Class students any further, but I still want night watch over them until sunrise! Akatsuki & Hanabusa, you both take first shift! Lord Kaname & Ruka will handle the second!"

"Sounds reasonable, Headmaster", Kaname said. "I'll also have the Night Class perform rounds around the academy. Should they see or hear any signs of either, they're to call out immediately."

"Thank you, Lord Kaname. You got that? If _any _of you happen to see Imhotep _and/or _Count Dracula, do not – and I repeat, _do not_ – engage them on your own! Needless to say, they're more powerful than even _we _dare to admit! Call out _at once_, & we'll head over to you in a hot minute! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster!", Akatsuki, Hanabusa & Ruka say simultaneously.

"Very Good." Kaien turns to Chiyo. "Dr. Yoshihara, it would be wise for you, your daughter, Shinjo & Mami to head back to the Science Center. I don't need to remind you that it isn't safe for you over at Yasuda Industries for the time being."

"We're on our way there now, Headmaster Cross", Chiyo said, opening her bag & removing a bottle of blood. The bottle was the size of a baby's. "I've got over a dozen of these filled with Mr. Talbot's lycanthrope blood, & I know a safe & effective method to be rid of them once & for all."

Lawrence saw how much blood there was for the first time.

"You mean…I had _that _much werewolf blood in my body?", he asks, clearly astonished. "Incredible."

"It amazed even _us_, Mr. Talbot", Chiyo said, placing the bottle back in her bag & closes it. "But you can rest assured: this blood I have here shall _never _cause you any trouble from this night forth. Mizuki, Mami, Shinjo, let's get moving. The sooner we reach the Science Center, the better."

"We concur, mother", Mizuki said. "Good night, everyone. And _please_ be safe."

"Farewell, people. May you all arrive safely", Kaname said. He turns to his fiancé. "Yuki, why don't you go ahead & take Mr. Talbot up to my quarters? You'll both be safe there, & Mr. Talbot _does _need his rest. By morning, the bones of his skull will be 100% solid again. However, it'd be best for him to stay the night in his chair until then to avoid bending even a small portion. It seems unlikely, but why leave it to chance?"

Yuki & Lawrence nodded.

"Couldn't agree more, Lord Kaname", said the latter, turning to Yuki. "Care to send me to my room, nurse?", he joked.

"Hold tight, good sir!", Yuki replied in a mock accent as she escorts him to the Moon Dormitory with a laugh from both. Kaien, Kaname & the others felt good to see them in fine spirits.

When Yuki & Lawrence were over the bridge, they went to their duties.

_Moon Dormitory, Kaname's room:_

On their way up, Lawrence couldn't help but feel worried & more than a little scared for the Day Class students. Yuki put his mind at ease when she explained of the garlic & crucifixes placed in each of their rooms of both students & staff.

"That will work", Lawrence said, relieved. "Good thinking on Kaien & Lord Kaname's part."

"Speaking of which", Yuki said, reaching into her pocket & taking out a crucifix. She places it around Lawrence's neck. "They want you to keep this close to you at all times, Lawrence…_especially _in your sleep. I hardly need to remind you that Count Dracula has us all marked for death."

"Which naturally includes _me_, of course", he said, referring to his fight with the count on his final night as a werewolf. "No problem, Yuki. I've just been freed of _one _curse. I don't have any intention of suffering from another."

Yuki gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Pleasant dreams to you, Lawrence. I know you'll get them _tonight_", Yuki says, turning the light off & laying down on the couch Kaname keeps in his abundant-spaced room. She was instantly asleep.

Lawrence took her advice & laid his head back on his comfortable wheelchair, which was padded like a sofa & made for one to sleep in when necessary. His blanket pulled up to his chest, Lawrence closed his eyes.

_Cured at last! Take _that_, Dr. Mannering! Dr. Yoshihara did what _you _couldn't!_, he thought, smiling. _Oh Maleva…if only _you _could see me now!_

Yes, Lawrence _did _believe that he'd be getting a good night's sleep – the first one he's had in a _very _long time.

In no time, he was out & dozing.

_A secluded laboratory, 1:00 a.m.:_

Dracula stood like a statue, staring out a window that overlooked a patch of forest & a town far in the distance. How he wished he could seize the hapless beings of that small city simply by reaching out & snatch it in his hand, just because he can. It seems, however, that whatever he wants, he can never get due to foolish meddlers always interfering in his affairs, & his angry facial features is testimony of how he felt about it.

His mind wandered back to a similar time when he made a confrontation with Abraham Van Helsing in Dr. Seward's parlor.

Dracula: _Van Helsing. Now that you have learned what you have learned, it would be well for you to return to your own country._

Van Helsing: _I prefer to remain & protect those whom you would destroy._

Dracula: _You are too late. My blood now flows through her veins. She will live through the centuries to come, as I have lived._

Van Helsing: _Should you escape us, Dracula, we know how to save Miss Mina's soul, if not her life._

Dracula: If _she dies by day. But I shall see that she dies by _night_._

Van Helsing: _And I will have Carfax Abbey torn down stone by stone, excavated a mile around. I will find your earth box & drive that stake through your heart._

Dracula (extending an arm): _Come here! Come…here!_

(Van Helsing took a few steps forward but pulls back, resisting Dracula's hypnotic stare).

Dracula: _Your will…is strong, Van Helsing._ (Van Helsing reaches inside his jacket as Dracula smiles). _More…wolfbane?_

Van Helsing: _More effective than wolfbane, Count. Indeed -_

(When Dracula moves in to strike, Van Helsing pulls out a crucifix which makes the vampire put up his cape towards his face & hisses in anger as he strolls away).

His last recollection is when Van Helsing places the wooden stake above his heart & hammers it hard with a long piece of metal, making him grunt in pain. It's one he can still feel in spite of the years that have passed. Scowling & gritting his teeth at the bitter memory, Dracula brings a fist into the wall, creating a crater in it as plaster & wood go flying.

"Blowing off a little steam, are we?", Imhotep says, entering the room.

"If you please, Imhotep, I can do without any kind of sarcasm this evening", Dracula says, regaining his composure.

"Of course, Dracula. My apologies, my friend. But even _you _have to admit, our performance the other night could've gone better."

"Perhaps. Even armed with the knowledge of their abilities, they were _far_ more formidable than we had expected them to be, especially Yuki & Kaien Cross! Not since Van Helsing have I had such trouble with any individual! And were it not for that accursed Wolf Man's interference, Yuki would be _mine _as my bride this very moment!"

"I _share_ your pain, Dracula: were it not for those accursed Dr. Muller & Frank Whemple simpletons, my long lost love Ankh-es-en-Amon would be at my side for all eternity! Now, she's lost to me _because_ of them, denying me of the property which was rightfully mine…_long _before either of them were even _born!_"

"_Still _dwelling on the past, I see", said a voice as Dracula & Imhotep turn to see Chiyo Yoshihara enter the room with a smaller satchel around her shoulder. "Gentlemen, why dwindle on such _trivial_ matters such as lost loves when a graceful future with your names await?"

Looking at each other, Dracula & Imhotep scowled as the latter extended his hand forward & shoved Chiyo straight into the former's grip, who then slammed her against the wall.

"You _dare _speak to us that way, Dr. Yoshihara?! _You DARE?!_", Dracula barked fiercely through a mouth of gritted teeth.

"Yes, Dracula…_I dare!_", Chiyo says, unfettered by the vampire's tirade. "For it was _I _who discovered your remains & resurrected you _and _Imhotep, don't forget! If not for me, you'd _still _be buried! _Both _of you!"

Dracula released her from his grip after a tense moment or two.

"And that is the _only _reason why I don't drain you dry of _your _blood, Doctor!", Dracula snapped. "But you would do _best _to watch your _tongue_ when addressing us! We are _not _men to be trifled with!"

"So I see!", Chiyo replied, caressing her neck. "Do you boys wish to proceed with our plan, or do you wish to continue your useless prattling & get us nowhere?"

The mummy & vampire barely prevented themselves from rough-housing her again.

"Do you _have _it, then?", Imhotep asks.

Reaching into her satchel, she pulls out a bottle containing blood.

"Courtesy of Mr. Lawrence Stewart Talbot, mere hours ago", she says with a sly smirk. "It's like he was practically _giving _it away."

Dracula & Imhotep's demeanor seemed less irate upon seeing the blood.

"And Frankenstein's Monster?", the mummy asked.

"Not too bad off, considering the energy he lost during his battle with Cross Academy's guardians & the Gill-Man that night", she answered. "Not to worry: by tomorrow evening, he'll be back at full strength again. Then we can finish what was started."

Both creatures in human form smile dastardly.

"Perhaps we _have _acted a little too brash before, Doctor", Dracula said. "We didn't have any doubts of you containing what it is we seek, & that blood you've obtained from Mr. Talbot is one of the many essential pieces we require!"

"And now that _this_ part of our plans are nearly complete, I believe it _is _time for us to finish this farce!", Imhotep adds. "After we bring down those fools over at Cross Academy, then little Yuki will belong to us, & the brain of her friend Sayori Wakaba shall be placed inside the head of Frankenstein's Monster & do our bidding without question!"

"And I know _just _how we can proceed on that, gentlemen!", Chiyo says with her own malicious smile.

Dracula & Imhotep listen to her every word.

_Cross Academy, 9:00 a.m.:_

Lawrence Talbot slept peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever, having not one bad dream or thought enter his mind as he slumbered in his wheelchair. Now he was awake, enjoying a breakfast of freshly-picked fruits brought to him & Yuki by Lord Kaname, with juice to wash it down. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Ruka & Kaname view the happy moment as they eat every delicious bite.

"Now why can't _we _get breakfast in bed like that?", Akatsuki whispered to Hanabusa, who shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion. Ruka & Kaname grunted a warning, & they both stayed silent.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Talbot?", Ruka asked. "Better?"

"More than I've ever been in a long time, Ruka", he says. "Last night's miracle made my belief in them stronger than ever, & having faith in others doesn't hurt either."

His last statement he aimed solely at Yuki, who smiles tenderly.

"You ought to thank _yourself _as much as you do _us_, Lawrence", she said. "It _was_ hard at first, but you placed your trust into us to help you get through your ordeal, & in the end, you came out & prospered with all but flying colors. If not for that, you'd still be cursed by last night & even tonight's full moon."

"I agree, Yuki", Lawrence said. "In the past, I've been deceived. _That's _why I _did _have a problem with trusting others. But when _you _came along, you helped change that in me. So we're _both _to be thanked, when you think about it."

"No argument there."

Both grin with satisfaction.

"The bones in your skull should be back to their original firmness right about now, Mr. Talbot", said Kaname. "Care to try & stand up, now that you & Yuki have finished your breakfast?"

"I _should _give it a whirl", he says as Hanabusa & Ruka come to his aide: the former taking his tray as the latter stays in case Talbot needs assistance. Taking a deep breath, Lawrence places his hands on the chair's armrests & uses his arms like twin canes to help propel himself up. Ruka offered her hand to keep him steady, but Talbot kindly shook his head no as he rose to his full height. He stood for a minute before Hanabusa asks how he feels.

"Perfect! No dizziness, no light-headedness…I feel fit as a fiddle!", Talbot exclaimed.

"Why not go & take a walk around the grounds just to make sure, Mr. Talbot?", Ruka suggested. "Yuki can accompany you in case of a relapse."

"A perfect solution, Ruka. We _ought _to be certain that I don't suffer one", Talbot said, turning to Yuki. "Up for a stroll?"

She happily nodded.

Thanking Kaname for breakfast, Yuki escorted Lawrence out of the Moon Dormitory & they crossed the bridge leading them to the main building. An unexpected surprise awaited them at the rear entrance.

It was Zero Kiryu.

"Zero?", Yuki & Lawrence say.

"Good morning Yuki, Mr. Talbot", he says. "You're looking better than last night, I must say. To tell you honestly, I never thought such an occurrence was possible until I saw the results for myself."

"You…_saw _me last night?", Talbot asked.

"From the second floor, with Mr. Yagari. We each got a real bird's-eye view of you, & when we saw how normal you looked under the moonlight, we…"

Yuki slapped Zero so hard, he saw stars in his vision.

"You son of a _bitch!_", she yelled. "You & Mr. Yagari were going to _shoot _Lawrence if Dr. Yoshihara's cure didn't work…_weren't you?!_"

"Yuki, it wasn't…", Zero started to say.

"Wasn't _what_, Zero?!", Lawrence stepped in, no less displeased. He stepped up to his face. "You & Mr. Yagari have had it in for me ever since I got here, waiting for the _first _excuse to blow my brains out! Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but now you _don't!_ As you can clearly see, _I'm cured!_"

"There _is _another way to make certain, which is why I wished to see you, Mr. Talbot. Why don't you come with me over to the stable?"

"To the stable? What can you hope to _prove _to us that hasn't already been confirmed?", Yuki says.

"It's all right, Yuki. I think _I _know what Zero has in mind", Lawrence said. "Take us there…but don't you try any tricks! Just because I'm human again doesn't mean I'm weak & helpless!"

"Neither thought ever crossed my mind. This way, please", Zero said, taking lead until they arrive at the academy's stable where a white purebred horse was busy munching hay. Sensing Zero, it looks up to see him & two others.

"Nice purebred", Lawrence says.

"Her name is Lily", Zero said. "The stable is where I go to catch a peaceful nap, or when I have great difficulty concentrating. Animals have a natural sense of detecting an enemy when it's nearby. All you have to do, Mr. Talbot, is to walk up to Lily, &…"

"I get it. I _thought _that's why you brought me here. Wait here…both of you", Talbot said, walking up to Lily, who eyes him. Her sight never leaves Lawrence as he gets closer without slowing his stride. When he's within petting distance, Talbot places a hand upon Lily's neck & gently caresses it like he would a dog.

Aside from letting a soft snort of air pass through her nostrils, Lily never neighed or bucked wildly.

_So it's true…he really _is _cured!_, Zero thought. _If even the smallest trace of the werewolf was still in him, Lily would've went wild & started kicking!_

"Satisfied?", Yuki said unpleasantly.

"Yuki, I only wanted to…", Zero started.

"Let it go, Yuki", Lawrence said, exiting the stable. "There's no sense or point in trying to change upon how Zero or even Mr. Yagari feel about me…cured or not."

Normally, Zero would get in his face for an attitude aimed directly towards him. But here, Zero was so filled with guilt that he had no idea what to say or do. Talbot was right: Zero _did _have it in for him since the day he came with Yuki & discovered that he was a werewolf whenever the moon was full, & he knew it. Zero always had a knack for showing distaste for anyone who wasn't a member of Cross Academy, treating them with suspicion & such.

His attitude towards Lawrence was no different before & after he was cured, & Zero didn't have the words to express how foolish he felt for his actions with Toga last night.

The _only _response Zero _was _able to give was an exhale of air in heavy guilt.

"Let's go, Yuki", was all Talbot could say.

That said, Yuki & Lawrence walk away from the stable, leaving Zero alone with his equestrian friend.

_Well, as long as I'm here…_, Zero thought, walking up to Lily & laying in the hay next to her & placing his hands behind his head.

"What the _hell _is the matter with me?", he said softly to no one in particular.

In no time, he fell fast asleep for almost the entire day.

_Cross Academy, Headmaster's office, 9:00 p.m.:_

Kaien, Akatsuki, Hahabusa, Ruka, Kaname, Yuki & Lawrence were all going over the plan in finding Dracula & Imhotep, while making sure they were well-armed with items such as small bottles of holy water, crucifixes & medallions in the form of Isis holding an ankh in her hand (courtesy of Dr. Mizuki) on their persons. Toga, of course, was equipped with his rifle & knives, along with other hidden surprises in his coat he chose not to reveal. Even by going over it thoroughly, Kaien was still not entirely convinced of the whole idea.

"I just don't _know _about this, Toga", he says.

"It makes perfect sense, Headmaster", Toga explains. "Instead of waiting for either or both of them to show up _here_, we ought to be going out _there _searching for _them_. Dracula & Imhotep _did _attack your precious school, after all. I _assume_ you would want to pay them back with interest & extreme prejudice for trying to de-face & defile everything you've worked hard for through the years."

"Toga, _nobody _here wishes to see that accursed mummy & vampire dead more than I do. But I didn't survive this long as a vampire hunter by being careless with unthinking revenge. We first need to find where Dracula hid his grave & desecrate it so that he'll have no refuge to return to when the sun rises. Currently, we have no _clues _to its whereabouts, & that's why I'm _not_ keen on rushing out there blindly. We'd been blinded enough when they came here – let's be smarter than that. _And _them."

"Well, the only way to _get _those clues _is _to head out there. You're not going to _do _that sitting behind your _desk!_"

A knock on the door caught their attention.

"Shinjo?", Yuki says. "What are _you _doing back here?"

"I've got vital information for the Headmaster, Yuki!", he said. "It concerns Dracula & Imhotep!"

Kaien rose from his chair like a shot.

"What _kind_, Shinjo? Talk to us!", he said.

"It's like this", Shinjo explains. "I went back to Yasuda Industries & staked the place out, hoping I'd get a glimpse of them. Turns out I was right: after four hours of no sightings, both arrived in a car with dark tinted windows to get something out & drive off. Very carefully, I followed them to an abandoned building that had lights flickering in the lower levels somewhere. That _must _be where Dracula's grave is kept, & Frankenstein's Monster is being recharged! Otherwise – why go there at all? They can't go back to Yasuda Industries, now that their cover is blown!"

His answer was like a ray of sunshine through a rainstorm.

"Shinjo, you've just given us the vital clue we need!", Kaien said. "With you as our guide, we can head there immediately, as soon as everyone is accounted for!"

"Yeah, we seem to be missing someone! Where's Zero?", wondered Akatsuki. "I know _he _wouldn't want to miss the chance to take down those fiends for anything!"

"You've certainly got _that _right!", Zero said, walking in.

"Zero", Yuki said.

"I almost believed you were going to miss the boat", Kaname said. "Glad you could come aboard."

"I myself have a score to settle with Dracula, Lord Kaname", Zero said. "The thought of what he went & did to all of the Day Class with such callous & cold-bloodedness, & what he _almost _did to Yuki…it's too unbearable! Unless I attempt to _do _something & maybe even send him back to Hell by my hand, I'll never be able to live with myself! He _soiled _our belovedhome with his presence! I'd _love _to return the favor, & for that I'll need everyone's assistance, as he & Imhotep are too deadly to handle alone! Can I get that from you?"

It isn't often that Zero shows such team spirit with others at the academy, but this is when he shows it with pride. He may be hard & even ruthless at times, granted, but his level is nowhere _near _that of Dracula _or _Imhotep; _those_ two were as evil as it _gets_.

_Maybe I _was _a little too rough on him before_, Yuki & Lawrence thought together, sharing a look that says it as if orally.

"Of _course _you can, Zero…you needn't even ask! We need _you _as _much _as you need us!", Lawrence said, reaching into his pocket & pulling out a spare crucifix & medallion of Isis, handing them over. "Here – these will protect you from Dracula & Imhotep's power. Everyone else has their own, so here's yours."

"Is that…Isis?", Zero asked, taking both charms.

"Yes. According to Lord Kaname's story, one of those medallions helped to protect Dr. Muller & Frank Whemple when they fought Imhotep at the museum in 1932", Hanabusa said.

"Who gave them to you?", Zero asks, placing them around his neck. "Dr. Yoshihara?"

"Her daughter Mizuki, to be exact", Ruka said. "She arrived while you were sleeping & handed them out to everyone to keep us safe from that filthy mummy & his undead partner."

"I remember now. Miss Helen Grosvenor had called upon the spirit of Isis to deliver the final blow & destroy Imhotep that first time."

"That's what she did, all right", said Kaname. "Those medallions may not _destroy_ Imhotep, but as long as we wear them & keep them close, he cannot use his power on or harm us. And I've ordered the Night Class students to continue watch on the Day Class. They too are armed with these same medallions. If Imhotep _does _return here, they'll be immune from his power as we now are. So then – are we set?"

"We are, Lord Kaname!", Lawrence said. "You people helped me through a grave crisis, & now I wish to do the same & help you all rid the world of Dracula & Imhotep's malevolence! Until they've been defeated, _no one_ will be safe! Let's finish this thing…tonight!"

Smiles from everyone erupt, proud that Lawrence wouldn't abandon them in their time of need, & each of them knew it. That also included Toga & Zero.

"Nothing we would want more, Mr. Talbot. Shinjo?"

"Let's roll. I'll take you right to their lair", he says.

_11:00 p.m.:_

Like he promised, Shinjo lead Kaien & his group to the abandoned building he saw which is very likely their enemy's new hideaway. Pulling up fifty feet away so as not to give away their position, he stays in the vehicle as Lawrence, Yuki, Zero & Toga step out, readying their weapons as Kaien's group exit out of their ride, with the Headmaster drawing his sword.

"This is a good distance, Shinjo", Toga said, hefting his rifle. "The last thing we want to do is give the enemy an advance warning on our raid. It's best you remain here, in case we happen to need a quick retreat for any reason."

"I'm not going to argue on _that_, Mr. Yagari", he said. "Just be careful in there."

Toga smiled.

"Like the Headmaster said, I didn't survive this long by being careless", he says, closing his door.

"Everyone ready in your group, Kaien?", Lawrence asks.

"_They're _just as anxious to finish this as I am, Mr. Talbot", Kaien said, getting nods from the rest.

"Let's not keep them waiting, then", Lawrence said.

"Mr. Talbot", Zero says, stopping him.

"Yes, Zero?"

"In case we don't live through this, I just want to say that Mr. Yagari & I…well, that is, we…"

Lawrence pats his shoulder with a smile.

"We'll make it, Zero. You can hold onto your apology when this is all behind us, okay?"

Seeing his (& Yuki's) smile made him do the same.

"It's a deal", he says, hefting his Bloody Rose. "Let's turn those two back into dust & bones!"

"The Headmaster & I will take point!", Toga said, getting a nod from Kaien, & they make their way up towards the complex, going slow & steady so as not to trip off any hidden traps should there be. For the whole trip, not one went off or was even in the vicinity. Relieved as they were, nobody dared let their guard down, as each knew it would only get hairier from here on in.

Reaching the complex was easy enough.

Now came the hard part.

"Dammit, we should've asked Shinjo _where _he saw those flashing lights from!", Akatsuki said. "This place may be old, but it's no shack! We could be here for _hours_, judging by the interior's size!"

"Then perhaps it's best we split up into groups of three, & cover more ground", replied Kaname. "The Headmaster, Mr. Yagari & I shall form the first one."

"Akatsuki, Ruka & I will make up the next", Hanabusa said, getting nods from them.

"That'll leave me with Yuki & Zero", Lawrence said.

"We'll call out for any signs of Dracula, Imhotep and/or Frankenstein's Monster, Headmaster", Ruka said.

"Please do the moment you _do _happen to find them", Kaien instructed. "Don't engage unless absolutely necessary. Agreed?"

"Yes", said Ruka & Lawrence's groups.

"Then let's proceed – and Heaven help us!", Kaien said, kicking open the door as his group enters the building first, followed by Ruka's & finally Lawrence's. The interior is very similar to Cross Academy's, only it was more decrepit & barren, looking more like an old-fashioned haunted house than of Kaien's beloved school. Candle lights were adorned on the walls & overhead chandeliers, which Akatsuki flickers to life with his pyrokinesis to give the rooms illumination. It did little to improve its looks: spider webs hung in great abundance, & the walls & floors seem like they had their last cleaning decades ago.

_Old & decrepit – just their style!_, Zero thought, knowing that it _is _the perfect place for Dracula & his mummy partner & zombie-like pet to reside in. Each group splits up & begin their search of the place, going in room after room & finding thus far nothing but old furniture in even worse condition that look like they'll crumple & fall apart at a mere touch of a finger.

For close to the entire level, every room they'd searched was a complete blank – no scientific equipment for any kind of resurrections, or building corpses out of body parts & bringing them to life.

There wasn't even so much as a scalpel or syringe laying around.

_So if they really _are _here in this dank old place, where are they hiding?_, thought Yuki, her scythe held out for any kind of surprises.

On approach at the next door, Yuki & her group hear muffling behind it. She turned to Lawrence & Zero, who nod & indicate they hear it as she does. Zero kicks the door in with a hard foot & enter with his gun aimed in the candlelit room from a chandelier. The room was nearly twice as large as any classroom over at the academy, & the furniture was in slightly better shape than those in the other rooms.

But something else caught their eyes: two female figures tied & hanging from metal rings hammered or screwed into the wall.

The trio _knew _these two.

"Dr. Mizuki! Mami!", Yuki cried, running over to them & cutting their binds which hung them with her scythe. Zero & Lawrence rushed to her & helped Yuki undo the binds on their wrists, feet & mouths.

"What happened? How'd you two end up _here?_", Lawrence asked, removing Dr. Mizuki's gag.

"We don't know, Mr. Talbot!", Mami said once Yuki took off _her_ gag. "Dr. Mizuki & I were snatched from behind, & by the time we were able to see, we ended up like this hanging on the wall by Count Dracula!"

"Count Dracula?! He's really here?!", Zero asks.

"He is, but you all need to get out!", Mizuki exclaims. "He only kidnapped us so as to lure _you_ here!"

"No, girls – it's _you _who needs to leave!", said Zero. "We came here to find Dracula, Imhotep & the monster, & we're _staying _until we _destroy_ them, grave & all!"

"Why, Mr. Zero – why didn't you _tell _us you wished to find us?"

Yuki, Zero & Lawrence turned to the sound of Dracula's Hungarian voice & saw him emerge from the shadows of the doorway to the next room, his cape wrapped around his body in elegance in an eerily way. A malevolent smile was plastered on his face, & his eyes were as crimson as ever.

"If we had known this beforehand, we would've paid you a _second _visit at your beloved Cross Academy & save you the trouble of coming all this way!", he said.

Gritting his teeth, Zero aimed his Bloody Rose at the undead fiend when the wall over at the far end exploded in a shower of old debris & dust. When it cleared, Imhotep & Frankenstein's Monster emerged out of the cavity as the latter grunted angrily, followed by an animal's growl.

"And here we are again!", Imhotep said. "We really _should _stop meeting like this, dear children! Last time didn't _go _so well!"

"Those are the _first _true things you've said today, mummy!", Zero barked, aiming & firing his gun. The shot went straight for Imhotep, who blocked it with a simple wave of his hand. Zero fired several rounds, only to have _those _reflected from the mummy's power.

"From what I understand, Zero, _your _gun is only effective against _vampires_, not mummies!", Imhotep scoffed. "Why waste precious ammunition on such a futile effort?"

"Let's just say I've always been a curious little kitten!", Zero said as Imhotep reached out with his hand & clasped it shut, a maneuver that left Zero in excruciating pain during their last encounter.

This time, Zero smirks at the ineffectiveness of it, leaving Imhotep & even Dracula in surprise.

Imhotep tried again, but was no more successful.

"What's going on, Imhotep? Why isn't it working?", Dracula wondered.

"Permit _us _to show you why, Count Dracula!", Lawrence said as he, Zero & Yuki took out & exposed the crucifixes & medallions tusked under their shirts. Dracula hissed at the former, while Imhotep scowled at the latter.

"The symbol of Isis!", he spat.

"I _thought _you'd recognize it!", Lawrence said, placing both back inside. "Our whole squadron each has one, so you'll not be crushing our hearts _or _drinking any of our blood!"

"As you can see, we're _well _protected from your fiendish power, Imhotep!", Yuki said.

"But we suspect that _they _are _not!_", Imhotep said, noticing Mizuki & Mami. His hand extended towards them, he squeezes it & both girls hit the ground, crying in great anguish as they clutch their hearts & Yuki calls out their names in terror.

"Let them _go_, you mummified bastard!", Yuki growled, charging Imhotep with her scythe raised. With a mighty swing, she sliced her weapon at the mummy, only to have it snatched with a powerful hand while in mid-swing. Zero came in to assist, but the monster cut him off & swung a fist that would've broken his jaw had it connected. Zero fired three shots at the thing, but no significant damage was done to its hide.

_Worth a try, I suppose!_, Zero thought, putting his gun back into his jacket & drawing out twin blades.

As Zero tackled with the monster, Dracula had vanished in a foggy mist & reappeared before a startled Lawrence Talbot, who gets buffeted by a powerful backhand & sent flying back across the room, leaving the girls unguarded & defenseless. Grabbing them by the lapels of their dresses, he bares his fangs & prepares to drain their blood, going for Mami's neck first.

Imhotep takes Yuki's weapon from her hands & grabs her by a handful of her outfit & brings her to eye level. His wicked smile was more so up close, & it chilled Yuki.

"Simply just by looking at you, I can see _why _Count Dracula wishes to have you as his bride, my young Yuki!", he says. "Even _I _can picture you & him, standing side-by-side as king & queen of all vampires! Those fools over at Cross Academy & everywhere else will bow down to your superior power! It is a vision that is _begging _to become a reality!"

"A reality that'll _never _see fruition!", Yuki snapped. "And I'll _never _become that foul creature's bride, do you hear me?! _Never!_"

"You goddamn _right _you won't!"

Three things happened simultaneously after Kaname's shout: Imhotep gets thrown across the room & into a wall, thus releasing Yuki; a knife thrown by Toga gets impaled in Dracula's back, causing him to drop his two hostages/prey; Frankenstein's Monster receives a knife of his own, courtesy of Zero, rammed into his side & unleashes a howl of pain before taking it out & dropping it. He comes after Zero again until a strip of flame halts him in his tracks, shying away from it.

"Hey ugly! You ready for round two?", Akatsuki says, his entire right arm engulfed in flame. Hanabusa & Ruka attend to his side, & they rush the monster throwing flames & blocks of ice from Hanabusa which hit him with the force of a baseball thrown by a professional pitcher. Dodging fire & ice, the monster swings at the young trio with fists as hard as rock, hoping to get at least one.

Toga rushes over to Lawrence, who shrugs off Dracula's surprise attack & gets to his feet.

"You okay, Mr. Talbot?", Toga asks.

"Got sucker-punched by Dracula, but I'm still good! Quick, Mr. Yagari – help me get these two out of here!", he says, referring to Mizuki & Mami. Both men help the ladies to their feet & get them out of the room & to the front entrance.

Kaname slams Imhotep against the wall & cracking it under his great pressure.

"You _dare _to touch me, Lord Kaname?! You _dare _to touch…_me?!_", Imhotep spat.

"Yes, mummy…_I dare!_ You & Dracula shall _not _lay a finger upon _my _fiancé _again!_", Kaname spat back, driving his fist back & thrusting it forward into Imhotep's face with all his might. The blow caused the mummy to crash through the wall & into the next room in a heap of rubble. Grabbing & hauling him up by his collar, Kaname threw his enemy into the wall again & back into the room, enlarging the hole. Once he was in view, Yuki sliced Imhotep in the back with her scythe, making a deep cut into his mummified flesh. She then followed it up by sticking her blade into Imhotep's back & pushing it right through his chest, keeping it there.

"You will _not _cause harm to those I deeply love _any longer_, Imhotep!", Yuki snapped. "Your reign of terror ends _tonight!_"

To punctuate her claim, a powerful surge of electricity from her weapon hits the living mummy with the force of a thunderstorm's lightning bolt.

Imhotep cries from the hardest pain he's ever felt.

Frankenstein's Monster was struck by balls of fire & ice, as Akatsuki & Hanabusa kept it confused so as not to give it an easy target. The confusion was caused further by Ruka's ability to cast illusions into his mind & make it see things which weren't really there, flailing his arms wildly. She wasn't sure if her method would work, but because of the monster's criminal but simple brain, it proved to be more effective than she'd hoped: although not a Level E vampire, Frankenstein's Monster was more than autistic enough to be fooled quite easily, enabling her cousins & Zero to attack the thing with their abilities & good old-fashioned fists & feet.

Dracula & Kaien clashed harder than they did at Cross Academy, all their sword, fists & feet swings becoming more deadly & swift, each one fueled by their deep loathing & abhorrence for one another. Holes in the wall, followed by a heavily damaged floor, were evident in their vicious mano a mano. Kaien raises his sword above his head & drives it down as Dracula dives to one side, hitting only the floor & damaging it further. The vampire counterstrikes by driving a foot into Kaien's solar plexus, sending him back several steps & gasping for air. Like the wolf he sometimes transforms into, Dracula leapt at Kaien as he swings his sword at his oncoming enemy, aiming for his midsection with the intention of slicing him in half. Before the blade touches him, the vampire explodes into mist all around the hunter. Not wishing to be caught by his trick again, Kaien puts distance between himself & the mist as Dracula re-forms.

They stare at each other with contempt.

"Nice try, Count Dracula!", Kaien says. "But as the saying goes, 'Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, shame on me'!"

"And 'fool' is the _perfect _word for _you_, Kaien Cross!", Dracula said. "You _still _cannot defeat me, even with _your _status level! In truth, you never _will!_"

"Come over here & _prove _it to me!", Kaien barked, rushing his foe & swinging his weapon viciously & numerously. Dracula barely avoids getting parts of his person sliced into pieces, as Kaien's attacks were getting more accurate. If he doesn't do something soon, Dracula _will _be defeated by his hands. On the next swing, he actually uses his palms to grab it in flight, a move which surprises Kaien. Ripping it away from his hands, the sword goes flying way out of Kaien's reach, & Dracula finishes their scuffle by kicking his enemy in the side & up against the wall, followed by a hard blow to his chin with his palm. Kaien landed hard on his back with a grunt.

Dracula stood over him & looked down at his beaten foe, smiling viciously.

"I must congratulate you, Kaien Cross!", he says. "Not even Van Helsing has given me such trouble in a confrontation! But unlike him, you lose in a fight that was a foregone conclusion ever since it began! And now, with you defeated, there'll hardly be _anyone _who'll stand in my way!"

Kaien stared at him with clenched teeth.

"Hardly anyone, Count Dracula? What about _us?_", Toga said as Lawrence stood by his side, entering the room. Toga had his rifle up & aimed. "We can take over from here, Headmaster!"

Kaien nods, knowing what he means.

Dracula thought it amusing, so he laughs.

"This is a _joke_, yes?", he says. "I defeat the great vampire hunter Kaien Cross, only to have two mortals take his place, in hopes of succeeding where he failed? The utter stupidity of human beings _never _ceases to amaze me!"

He lets out another chuckle before facing Lawrence. His & Toga's facial features were hard as rock.

"Mr. Lawrence Talbot! The moon is full & bright this evening, & yet you're _still _human! It seems Dr. Yoshihara's cure worked for you after all!", he went on, extending his hand. "Instead of being immortal as a werewolf, why not join with _me_, Mr. Talbot? I can promise you power beyond your wildest fantasies, & make you my second-in-command once I take Yuki for my bride! As a trio, we'll be unbeatable, & I can give you a country – _any _country – that you desire, with unlimited slaves to do with as you please! You'll make a better assistant & comrade than _Renfield_ ever was! All _you _have to do…is take my hand!"

"And spend an eternity of unmatched guilt, knowing I have the lives of thousands on my conscience as I drink their blood each & every night?! I believe I'll _pass_, thank you very much!", Lawrence barked, reaching behind his back & pulling out twin powerful six-shooter pistols that he aims. "I've had _more _than my share of immortality already!"

Dracula huffed at his rebuke, & was unimpressed by the show of force he & Toga were displaying.

"You foolishly believe you can stop me with _guns_, of all things?!", Dracula says.

Lawrence & Toga smirk at each other.

"As a matter of _fact_, Count…", Lawrence said as he & Toga fire a deafening shot that strike Dracula in the chest & causing him to cry out in agony.

"We _do!_", Toga finishes. Dracula looks down at his chest & sees what he shouldn't: a pair of holes that were dripping his blood. Where the bullets landed, it also smoked, & the undead fiend felt the heat.

"I'm…bleeding!", he says with difficulty. "How in the world _is _this…_possible?!_"

"Special kind of ammunition made _just _for _you_, Dracula!", Lawrence said.

"Silver bullets, with red crosses etched into them! And, as an added bonus…a coating of garlic & holy water!", Toga says, firing another shot with Talbot. Dracula cried out again as the bullets tore into his flesh & burned where they struck. Blood stained his white front & dripped onto the floor.

"For Lucy Weston!", Lawrence said, firing again.

"For that poor chap, Renfield!", Toga said, squeezing his own trigger.

"For Sayori Wakaba & _all _the Day Class!" From Lawrence, shooting once more.

"And for everyone _else_, who had the utmost displeasure of even laying _eyes_ upon you!" From Toga, as he gave off another round. Every shot Dracula received made him cry in agony as each bullet struck home & burned wherever they had. The vampire was weak in the knees & fell to them, his wounds bleeding & blood spewed from his mouth as if he'd eaten spoiled food. He stared at the loathsome faces of Lawrence & Toga, & saw not even a trace of remorse or sympathy in them.

He couldn't even _begin _to persuade them to relent their attack on him.

Chiyo appeared at the entranceway in time to see the conclusion of a battle royale: Kaname & Yuki got Imhotep down on his hands & knees, with the latter's scythe still imbedded in him as the mummy still gets pummeled by electric shocks; Frankenstein's Monster is in a similar position, with his legs & upper body all encased by Hanabusa's ice as he, Akatsuki, Ruka & Zero continue beating on their fallen foe; Dracula down on his knees, wounded badly in the chest by multiple bullet wounds that bleed & burn.

"Chiyo?", Kaien says, catching Toga's attention.

"Ah, Dr. Yoshihara! You're just in time to witness the demise of Frankenstein's Monster, Imhotep _and_ Count Dracula!", he says, turning back to a battered & bleeding Prince of Darkness. "So, Dracula, where _do_ you want the final shots? In your head? Or maybe perhaps, in that black & decayed _heart _of yours?"

"Or why not _both?_", Lawrence said, aiming at his chest. "_I'll_ go for his heart! _You _can give a head shot & splatter his brains!"

"Sounds good to _me!_"

"But not to _me!_", Chiyo says, drawing a pair of guns from behind her back & began firing tranquilizer darts first at Toga & Lawrence, then at everyone else: Kaname, Yuki, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Zero & ends her sneak attack with Kaien himself.

"Dr. Yoshihara! Why…?", Kaname said before going under the dart's influence & slumping to the floor in sleep. His statement was on everyone's mind, baffled by her sudden betrayal before getting put out. Count Dracula strained to transform into mist & dump the bullets embedded into him, & after putting his body in a state of anguish, he barely manages to do so, & the rounds fired dropped to the floor like metal ping-pong balls, bouncing a few times before staying still.

Imhotep suffered similar pain as he attempted to remove Yuki's scythe from his chest. He does so by sliding the blade from his chest with a sickening wet sound, which simply recloses itself & dropping it to the floor next to its sleeping owner.

He & Dracula survey the scene of sleeping combatants.

"A timely intervention, Dr. Yoshihara", Imhotep said. "You got the dosage correct?"

"Tranquilizer fluid tuned in to their specific DNA", Chiyo says. "Even Lord Kaname had fallen under its influence, as you can clearly see. They'll all be out for quite a while."

"Excellent, Doctor", Dracula said with slight difficulty due to his wounds. Imhotep uses his power to free Frankenstein's Monster from his ice cast, shattering it to pieces. In spite of the beating it had received, the monster got up almost immediately. Seeing his enemies laying on the floor, the monster raises his foot over the first head closest to him – Ruka – to crush it under his boot.

"Halt!", Imhotep ordered, ceasing the creature's foot crushing. "There'll be a better time to dispose of them, my large friend, but for right now…we need them alive!"

Grunting, the monster obeys & steps his foot an inch from Ruka's head.

He walks over to his masters as the mummy & vampire walk towards him.

"Patience, my friend, patience", Dracula says, sounding almost normal again. "The best is yet to come! Soon, we will have near-infinite power, & begin preparing our army to take control over all of Japan, with the _world_ soon to follow! And _we _will have it all in our grasp!"

"No, Count – not _'we'!_", Chiyo says. Before Dracula could turn to her, he gets struck by a round metal object that closes & locks itself around his neck, sending a surge of pain through his body which hurt him more than the silver bullets Lawrence & Toga shot him with, causing his cries of pain to be loud.

Imhotep suffered the same fate as another metal ring clamps his neck & locks firmly in place. He too suffers the anguish Dracula is, & feels his strength slipping away. Both get down on their hands & knees as Frankenstein's Monster stood in confusion of what's happening to his two masters. The monster didn't know how to react, nor could it: another tranquilizer hits him in his throat, & the monster started feeling the effects instantaneously. His face in a dazed expression, it grunted softly before falling to the floor like a living tree with a heavy thud.

"What did you…_do _to us…you treacherous _witch?!_", Imhotep said, his consciousness slipping.

"Specially-made collars…_also _tuned in to your specific DNA!", Chiyo explained. "Don't bother trying to remove them – you'll only cause yourselves _more _agony than what you're suffering right now!"

"We'll…_kill you_…backstabber!", Dracula said just before he & Imhotep slip into darkness & slump, unmoving.

"Oh, I doubt it…partner!", Chiyo said.

Shinjo entered the room, carrying a re-tied Mizuki & Mami, tossing them to the pile.

"They didn't give you _too _much trouble, did they?", Chiyo asked.

"Never knew what hit them, let alone suspected anything!", he said.

"Good work, Shinjo. Thank you for leading them here. Now we can _really _begin."

"They're good & sedated?"

"Sleeping like babies, & just as helpless."

"Let's get them all down to the lab."

Nodding, they started moving sleeping/unconscious bodies to the lower level.

They began with Henry Frankenstein's crowning achievement.

**CHAPTER VIII**

_Unknown time passes:_

Yuki was the first to regain consciousness, followed by Kaname, Kaien & everybody else as they each bring their visions back into focus from a blurred haze. As they try & place a hand on their heads, they realize they can't move, finding their arms, legs & bodies were all tightly held in place by metal binds onto vertical platforms that stood in a slightly bent row in a large stone room with no windows & lots of machinery that would make Henry Frankenstein proud, if not envious. Even his infamous creation was strapped firmly, as _his_ metal bonds were thickest, providing little to absolutely no chance of breakage, much less escape. Grunting, he tests his straps with his incredible strength, but hardly moved an inch with the exception of his head.

Like the others, Frankenstein's Monster wasn't going anywhere.

Of all those held firmly, Lawrence, Mizuki & Mami weren't bound by thick metal straps. But none of them were free to roam either: their wrists were each handcuffed to a metal post on a base. It wasn't bolted, but it was much heavier than it looked, so pushing it was out of the question.

"You're all awake. Good – I wouldn't want _any _of you to miss what comes next."

The voice of Chiyo Yoshihara awoke everyone to the fullest, & their dazed & confused looks were all but replaced by that of rage & hate.

"Dr. Yoshihara!", Kaien growled.

"You traitorous, backstabbing _bitch!_", Toga spat.

"Those are my thoughts exactly, Mr. Yagari!", Imhotep said.

"Shut up!"

And she wasn't alone: another familiar figure stood near her.

"Shinjo!", Mami said. "_Now _I remember – _you're _the one who kidnapped & brought us here!"

"You also lead our _friends_ here so that they could all be captured in one sweep!", Mizuki said.

"You lead us into a _trap?!_", Akatsuki snapped. "You dirty _bastard! You're _just as bad as _her!_"

"And you all fell for it – hook, line & sinker, as we _knew_ you would!", Shinjo said.

"That's not _all _he did, Akatsuki!", Yuki explains. "It was _you _that sabotaged the machine over at the Science Center's Cold Storage room so that Lawrence could get thawed out!"

"So that Chiyo here could obtain his lycanthrope blood! Smart girl!"

"Wait – all of this was to get ahold of my _blood?!_", Lawrence asks. "Whatever the hell _for?!_"

"This", Chiyo said, removing a dark canvas to uncover a boxed machine with long surgical tubes that ended in syringe needles sticking out of the side. On top were several long glass tubes filled with different types of blood, some darker than others. One was in a shade of pink, which Ruka recognized.

"That pink-tinted blood – it's the same I gave to Mizuki when she asked for a sample from the Gill-Man!", she said.

"Which I _stole _from her once she & Mami were captured & brung here!", Chiyo said. "Not only that, as you were all dozing, I managed to 'borrow' a blood sample from _most _of you for my greatest triumph, which is displayed right before you! The only blood I _didn't _take was from that of Mami & my daughter's!"

"So we were just the _bait_, mother?!", Mizuki barked.

Chiyo just smirked.

"But _why_, Dr. Yoshihara? What's _in _it for you?", Hanabusa asked.

"Simple, my boy – _power!_ Sheer, unparalleled power!", Chiyo went on. "Hearing about the power that Lord Kaname & those of the other Night Class students possess, I've always wondered what it would be like to be in possession of it for myself! But I thought, why stop there? Why not see what _other _kinds of power like Kaname's I could take hold of? _That's _when I thought of the likes of the Wolf Man, the Gill-Man, Count Dracula, Imhotep & Frankenstein's Monster! For _years _I've done rigorous digging into old files, most of which were lost during the last great war between vampires & humans! Having dug up Dracula & Imhotep & bringing _them _back, it would be only a matter of time until & collected the rest! And here they are!"

"So you _used _us!", Kaname barked. "You _sent _me, Akatsuki, Hanabusa _and_ Ruka to the Amazon so we could get our hands on the Gill-Man for you! You _also _knew we'd succeed!"

"And _that's _why you sent a team to Vasaria, to get your mitts on Frankenstein's creation!", Mizuki said. "Not to mention _my _team finding & bringing back Mr. Talbot! This was _more _than just one of our silly little rivalries – _wasn't it_, mother?!"

"I always _did _raise you to figure things out on your own, my dear daughter!"

Chiyo smirked while Mizuki scowled as did most everyone else, disgusted at the poor mother-daughter relations their relationship had dwindled to.

"You _never _cured Mr. Talbot from out of the goodness of your own heart!", Zero snapped. "Like all the rest, he was just a means for you to accomplish a sick goal – as if we were nothing more than pieces in a game of Chess to be sacrificed & discarded! And people say _I'm _cold!"

"This is _one _time I agree with Mr. Zero!", said Dracula. "You _never _wanteda collaboration with either myself _or _Imhotep, much less that with Frankenstein's Monster! You only brought us back to obtain power as yours & Mr. Shinjo's to collect at your whim!"

"If only these collars weren't secured around our necks, Dr. Yoshihara, we would…", Imhotep began.

"But they _are_, Imhotep!", Chiyo said firmly. "Same as with Kaname & his beloved Night Class, those collars refrain you from using your abilities & can never be removed by the wearer! _That _way, none of you shall interfere with what's about to happen!"

"And that's _what_, exactly?", Toga asked with a snarl.

"This blood", Chiyo says, gesturing with her hand. "It's about to make its transferal. Take one guess as to where it's all going to go."

One guess was all Kaien & his friends needed. It was a thought that chilled their _own _blood.

"You're planning to _inject _all that blood into your own _bodies?!_ You're _insane!_", Kaien said. "It's crazy to even _consider _such a thing!"

"It _is _crazy!", Lawrence said. "Mixing all those different types of blood & placing them inside your own body, you two don't have any idea what that will _do _to the human anatomy! It's too _fragile _to handle a dosage of that magnitude! At best, it'll _kill _you on the spot!"

"Only one way to find out for sure, Mr. Talbot!", Shinjo said. "All ready, Doctor?"

"Almost, Shinjo. Just need to take of one more thing before we can proceed", Chiyo said.

"What's that?"

_CLICK…BANG!_

When Shinjo turned to Chiyo, she grabbed one of Talbot's guns she kept behind her & shot him dead center in the chest where his heart was. His cry of agony was short as Shinjo was flown back from the gun's powerful force, blowing a large hole that spewed chunks of flesh, bone & blood on both ends. The man hit the floor many feet away, dead long before he touched down. Eyes of surprise appeared upon most faces of the captive audience, which also displayed a pinch of remorse; while Shinjo may have betrayed them as Chiyo had, he certainly didn't deserve a fate that terrible.

It hurt Mizuki, Mami & Yuki most, having worked with him for many years.

"Shinjo", the three girls said softly.

"Hmph! It never ceases to amaze me of how gallantly & callously humans turn on & even murder each other to achieve their own goals!", Imhotep said.

"I said _shut up_, mummy!", Toga spat. "As if _you're _one to talk!"

The mummy stared daggers at him, as Toga did the same.

"_Murderer!_", Lawrence shouted.

"Like _you're _not, Mr. Talbot?", Chiyo asks, tossing the still-smoking gun between her & Shinjo's body.

"Not by _choice_, at least! Why'd you go & _do _that to him?!"

"This power is meant for _me_, & me _alone!_ And now…let the transference commence!"

Chiyo takes the twin tubes & carefully sticks then into the veins of her forearms, holding them in place with first aid tape. She then flicks a switch on the device to turn it on, & it hums to life. Pressing a button, all thirteen different types of blood gets drained from their holding pens with what sounds like a hissing noise, entering into the rubber tubes & into their destination.

Chiyo inhaled with intensity as it felt to her like she just received the finest orgasm in all her life, her eyes & mouth opening wide. Once the blood was injected into her system, the machine powered down on its own, & Chiyo fell to her knees after receiving a light-headedness of epic proportions.

"It's done", she said after a minute, removing the needles in her forearms & getting back onto her feet.

"Well Doctor, now that you have all our precious blood coursing through your veins, what shall you do with _us?_", Imhotep wondered.

"I confess I haven't thought _that _far ahead on how to proceed. _You_, Imhotep, however, have outlived your usefulness!"

"And how do you think you'll _dispose _of me, Doctor?"

"Have you already forgotten how Helen Grosvenor did so?", Chiyo said with a smirk, exposing one of the Isis medallions she took from Kaien. Holding it up, she began to pray.

"Oh Isis, benevolent mother & Goddess of life, come to my aide & protect me! This fiend, Imhotep, has done blasphemous things to my former boss Atsushi Yasuda, & caused great suffering to innocent souls! Now he plans on spreading untold death & destruction across this beloved land! I beg you, great Isis, _save_ me from this horrible spirit before his reign of terror can commence! We are _all _your precious children, mighty Isis! Have mercy on us! Help us!"

Shortly after her prayer begun, a female figure in a yellow glow appeared, wearing an Egyptian dress with an ankh in one hand. This figure was one of the very _few _things Imhotep actually feared, & the terror of it was crystal clear on his face.

"Isis!", he said, his voice trembling. The glowing form of Isis aimed her ankh at the mummy, & a bright flash of yellow light filled the room, forcing everyone to shut their eyes tight. When it subsided, the figure of Isis was gone, & Yuki gasped to what she was now looking at. They all turned to where Imhotep was, but he had been all decayed as if he aged a hundred years in seconds, looking more like a failed clay sculpture than an actual person. Unable to take the strain, the mummified body of Imhotep crumbled & fell into a pile of dust & bones – exactly how archaeologists Horii & Koji found him last month in the Sahara Desert.

_Farewell, Imhotep, my good partner_, Dracula thought, being the only one who felt for the mummy's horrid demise. He wondered as to why Isis didn't eradicate _him _as well, & that very same thought entered the other's minds.

It's another mystery that may never get solved.

"Vile as Imhotep was, that death he received was even _worse!_", Akatsuki said, getting nods from most.

With Imhotep no more, Chiyo tossed the Isis medallion away.

Just as she did, a surge of pain struck her body, making her fall to her hands & knees. The pain lasted several moments before it subsided & started feeling more like she was taking a soothing bubble bath. When she opened her eyes, they were more keen to that of animal's than a person's. When she smiled, her teeth had been pointed with twin fangs in the front, resembling Dracula's. Chiyo let out a laugh that sounded like it was synthesized, & her body begun altering & metamorphosing: she begun swelling & deforming, the arms & legs developing webbed clawed feet & hands, & her back sprouted a pair of large bat-like wings that extended a good fourteen feet across. Her head became a mix of a giant wolf & bat's, with extending jaws full of sharp teeth, & ears that stuck out on top of her head. Her stomach was bare just below her chest, with a lime green covering of armor plates, similar to the Gill-Man's, & behind her neck were a pair of flapping gills. The rest of her body was covered in dark fur, & she let out a vicious roar that echoed the room & beyond.

Kaien & the rest winced at the sound.

"Even more hideous that I could ever thought possible!", Kaname said.

"_Unbelievable! I have never _dreamed _that you people could possess such power!_", Chiyo said without moving her mouth. "_It's even _more _than I imagined! It's amazing that people like Henry Frankenstein or even Abraham Van Helsing never thought of doing this themselves!_"

"I doubt that even Dr. Septimus Pretorius would perform something so reckless!", said Toga.

"_Because _he _didn't have the vision that _I_ do, dear hunter!_"

"So what now, Dr. Yoshihara?! You going to _devour _us like the rabid beast you now are?!", Zero asked.

"_A tempting offer, Zero, but I have a _better _idea!_", Chiyo went on. "_I'm letting you live _just _long enough to witness your beloved Cross Academy getting torn down to its foundation! _And _I'll gobble up _all _your Day & Night Class students as appetizers before finishing _you _all as the main course!_"

"Dr. Yoshihara, my school is my very _essence!_ If you _so much_ as kick the smallest _brick _of that place, I swear to the Heavens, I'll…!", Kaien growled.

"_Stop me? And how are you & your friends going to do _that_, Kaien, all strapped up in metal binds? You all shall remain here until I return for second helpings! Now, if you all will excuse me, school is about to be dismissed - permanently!_"

Letting out another blaring roar, Chiyo spread her wings to their full length & rose on up towards the ceiling, punching a hole with her fists & through it, raining chunks of debris downwards, crushes the machine which caused her transformation & nearly hitting Kaien & everyone else. A second reign of debris fell as the mad doctor-turned-monster punched another hole in the wall & headed out in the evening sky, laughing in her own twisted triumph.

Her laugh became distant & faint before vanishing for good.

"We need to get _out _of these binds & _stop _her!", said Hanabusa.

"Of course we do, Hanabusa!", Kaname said. "But as long as we have these neck braces on, we cannot use our power, much less break free!"

"_I _have a trick or two to help, Lord Kaname!", Lawrence said, working on his cuffs with a hidden pick he kept in one sock. Reaching up with his right foot, Lawrence takes it out & works on his cuffs. Once he gets himself loose, he works on doing so for Mami & Mizuki, undoing their own cuffs in seconds.

_Nice work, Lawrence!_, thought Yuki with a smile.

"Get mostly everyone else out – hurry!", Lawrence ordered the girls, & they raced to get Kaien & the rest free of their binds. Fortunately, a key wasn't necessary: the binds were locked down by metal pegs which easily slid out, making removal a breeze. As each one of Kaien's crew became free, Lawrence began handing out their weapons that sat behind them on the floor, beginning with Kaien's sword.

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Talbot!", Kaien said, using his weapon to slice the collars of Yuki, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Kaname, Zero & Ruka with ease, shorting them out & releasing their prisoners as they dropped to the floor with a clank.

"_Your _turn now, Headmaster!", Kaname said, using his power to crush the brace on Kaien's neck & fall off, inert.

Re-armed with their firearms & natural powers, they were ready for battle.

"Nice trick with the handcuffs, Mr. Talbot!", Akatsuki said. "Where'd you learn how to _do _that?"

"Studied a lot of things during my time in America, son!", Lawrence replied, smiling.

"Wait! Isn't anyone going to release _us?_", Dracula said, with every eye facing him. Their expressions left little doubt of how they felt about setting free the Prince of Darkness & Frankenstein's Monster, the last two still stuck in their binds & power-neutralizing collars.

"If _anyone _deserves to stay trapped & helpless, it's _you two!_", Zero growled, getting nods from the rest.

"That may not be a good idea, Mr. Zero", Dracula says.

"Really? Why _not?_"

"Because, now that Dr. Yoshihara has all that special blood within her body, she's even more powerful than quite possibly even _I!_ If you wish to defeat her, then you're going to need _all_ the assistance you can _get!_"

It only took a second for a decision to be made.

"Don't even _listen _to him, people!", said Toga. "He's just yanking your chains! Let's move!"

"Wait!", Lawrence said. "As much as I loathe to admit it, people, I think Dracula _may_ have a point!"

His answer left the group stunned.

"Mr. Talbot, are you even _serious?!_ Don't you remember what they've _done _to us?!", Hanabusa says.

"Of _course_ I have, Hanabusa!", Talbot said. "_I'm _as disgusted of their actions towards us as any of _you _are! But if Dr. Yoshihara _is _as powerful as Dracula's boasting, then we're _going_ to need as much muscle as we can get our hands on to stop her! _These _two have that to _spare!_ We _do _need their help on this!"

"'The enemy of my enemy'…", Kaien says.

"Something like that, yes."

"Very well, Mr. Talbot. Kaname…get them loose!"

"As you wish, Headmaster", Kaname replied, using his power to literally rip away the binds & collars which keep Dracula & Frankenstein's Monster docile. Once free, the latter roars his defiance & takes a few steps towards Kaien's group.

"_No!_", Dracula says, stepping in front of the monster & halting him. He gestures to the crowd. "These people here are _not _our enemies for right now! You saw that creature that took off into the sky before?"

Frankenstein's Monster nods.

"_That _is our _real _enemy, & these people here are going to _help _us _bring it down! _It _stole _your power, my friend, & now it's misusing it for its own needs! Are you going to let it _get away _with that?"

The monster shook his head with a grunt.

"So…the monster understands?", Ruka asks.

It nods in answer to her question.

"Good!", Lawrence said. "But don't forget, Count Dracula: this is just a _temporary_ alliance!"

"And _also _keep in mind of what our _guns _can now do to you if you step out of line!", Toga said, his rifle slung over his shoulder.

"As if I _could _forget!", Dracula said, gesturing to the door. "Shall we get going, people? The longer we wait _here_, the farther Dr. Yoshihara gets from us & closer to your Cross Academy!"

Kaname blasts the door open with a gesture of his hand into splinters.

"Let's move, everyone!"

_An hour later:_

In her new twelve-foot-tall form, Chiyo flew through the air as elegant as any bird or even bat would be, her wings spread to the fullest. She can feel her power coursing through her transformed body, becoming just as remarkable as her wildest expectations.

_Simply incredible!_, she thought with glee. _The power of vampire, hunter, Pureblood, the Mummy, Count Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, the Gill-Man _and _the Wolf Man – and all at _my _command!_

She kept on flying through the air as an old van & one of the Science Center's cars were pursuing her from the ground, driving in parallel alongside each other. The car was driven by Mami, with Kaien up into the passenger's seat. Sitting in the rear were Akatsuki, Hanabusa & Ruka. Driving the van was Mizuki, with Zero in the passenger seat, & Kaname, Frankenstein's Monster, Toga, Yuki & Lawrence riding in the rear. Dracula was flying a little bit of distance behind them, having morphed himself into a bat.

Even if they called a truce, no one was comfortable with joining forces with Dracula _or _the monster.

"This is insane!", Akatsuki said, his arms crossed. "Even if we _do _manage to bring Dr. Yoshihara down, what's to stop Dracula & his 'pet' from resuming what they started before with us?"

"You said it, cousin!", Hanabusa said. "It's like teaming up with Rido to stop a grave threat! Between him & Count Dracula, it's hard to tell _who's _worse! We should've just left them _right _where they were!"

"I've had that very same feeling myself, boys", Ruka said. "But Mr. Talbot _did _have a point before: if we have _any _chance to defeat Dr. Yoshihara, then we _will _need them at our side, loathsome as it may be. And I _do _trust Mr. Talbot's judgment on the subject. You should too."

"We all do, Ruka, & it's the _only _reason we're even considering doing this partnership with those two!", Kaien said. "Let's keep back just slightly from the van, Mami – when it all goes down, the last thing we want is to place you in any further danger than you & Mizuki have been exposed to tonight."

"Copy, Headmaster", Mami said, easing up on the gas until the car is several yards behind.

Zero takes notice of this, & gives Mizuki opposite instructions.

"We're almost within reach, Mizuki. Give the van some more gas & put us ten feet closer to our target", he says, readying his Bloody Rose.

"Got it, Zero!", she replied, looking into the rear-view mirror. "You folks ready back there?"

"We're all set, Mizuki! Just get us within firing range, & we'll handle the rest!", Lawrence said, his two guns in his hands. She nods, & steps on the accelerator. The van closes the gap in under a minute, & she gives the okay.

"We're now in range! Commence firing!", she shouts.

"It's game time, Mr. Talbot!", Toga said, his rifle primed.

"Damn straight, Mr. Yagari! Open her up!", Lawrence said, & Toga opens the van's side door. The wind hit them hard, but Lawrence & Toga manage to hang onto the inside with one hand while aiming their weapons with the other. Zero rolled down his passenger side window & stuck his own gun hand out. As one, Zero, Toga & Lawrence fired two shots that struck Chiyo's monstrous form in her leg & underside. The hits made her cry out in pain, due to the ammunition Toga & Lawrence were using.

Zero's weapon didn't exactly tickle her either.

Staring down at the two pursuing vehicles, Chiyo scowled & bared her fangs.

_Damn them! I should_ _have devoured _those_ fools first!_, she thought. _Not a problem – I can make _them _the appetizers before going on to the main course!_

Like a bird in flight, Chiyo changed her course in a swift move that belied her size & did something no one expects.

She actually dive-bombs _straight for them!_

Neither Mami nor Mizuki could react in time: like an oncoming asteroid, Chiyo struck the ground right between the two vehicles with such force that it lifts them a couple of feet before crashing on their wheels & jarring them violently, a move that ejects Toga & Lawrence from the van, firearms & all. Hitting the dirt hard, both men were slightly groggy in getting to their feet, & Chiyo raised her right hand to slash her foes with one swipe.

Something bites & claws its way onto her arm, ceasing her attack. It was a large black wolf that sinks its teeth & claws deep into her flesh, drawing her blood. It was Count Dracula in his wolf form, & he was intent on making his former partner pay for her impudence. When Toga & Lawrence saw who it was that had saved them from certain death, they were stunned.

"Saved by Count Dracula! Could this get any _more _ironic?", Toga said, mostly to himself.

As if in answer to his question of equal irony, Frankenstein's Monster busted out of the van's rear doors & rushes after Chiyo, locked in battle, joining Dracula. As the Prince of Darkness clamps onto her right arm, the monster grabs her left & gets her in a temporary lockdown, giving the two men a clear shot.

"Ironic or not, they've given us a golden opportunity, so let's take it!", Lawrence said as Toga nodded aim their guns at Chiyo. Once they get their chance, they squeeze the triggers.

Putting the van to a complete stop, Kaname, Yuki & Zero exit to join the battle.

"Mizuki, you & Mami get to a safe distance & leave this to us!", Yuki said.

"Be very careful! And Yuki?", Mizuki said, pausing the three. "Even though she's my mother, please do whatever you must to _stop _her! She's insane!"

"That she is! No worries, Dr. Mizuki – we will! We promise!", Zero said, cocking his gun & facing Yuki & Kaname. They nod in total agreement.

"Go, Mizuki! _We'll _take it from here!", Yuki said, extending her scythe fully & charging into battle with her two companions. Mizuki drives off with Mami alongside her, the latter of whom has discharged her own passengers & joining Yuki & company. In moments, both vehicles were out of sight, & the fierce battle was underway.

Lawrence & Toga's shots hit Chiyo square in the chest without hitting either Frankenstein's Monster _or _Dracula, who still cling onto her arms like cats on a scratching post, refusing to let go. She cried out again, & bellowed an angry roar that blared the surrounding area. In response, she charged the men & raised her arms with the monster & Dracula holding tight. Only when she brought them down with sledgehammer force did they finally let go as Toga & Lawrence dived for cover.

"_You're all fools to think you can defeat me!_", Chiyo said, rising to her full dozen-foot height. "_You're also a bunch of troublesome insects – bugs meant to be _crushed _& stepped on! And step on you all I _shall_!_"

Her answer was a stream of flame which struck her on the sides, singing a few hairs.

"_These _'insects'still have a lot of _sting _left in them, Doctor!", Akatsuki said, his hands flaming.

"And _our _stings are certainly going to leave a _mark_ on your treacherous hide, bitch!", Hanabusa barked, his hands forming ice around like gloves.

The combatants form a half-circle around Chiyo, aiming their weapons & staring her down. The beast which was once Chiyo Yoshihara was impressed by their show of force, however pathetic it seemed to her, & she lets out a mocking chuckle.

"_Even if your entire Night Class were here, you have no hope of bringing me down!_", she says. "_I have your strengths, amplified tenfold! Attacking me will only result in doing so to yourselves!_ _But come – I await your charge! Show me what you can _really _do, if you even dare!_"

Chiyo stood firm, waiting for the first one(s) to try & make a move on her. It was Frankenstein's beast which did so: rushing forward like a bull, he roars with his hands into fists to deliver a punch-fest with all his might. Chiyo delivers the first one: her punch to his stomach sends the monster soaring across the land & into Kaname, knocking them both to the ground before the Head of the Night Class could strike.

From behind Chiyo in the trees, a rustling occurred which spewed forth a figure in green with scaly skin & webbed feet & hands. This newcomer landed on Chiyo's back just below her head & began raking at her with its sharp claws, digging its feet into her flesh to anchor itself on her. Roars of pain & rage came from both as slashing commenced.

"The Gill-Man?!", Toga said, stunned to see it in their midst. "Damn thing got out _again?!_"

"It must've sensed Chiyo as a threat on her way over to the academy, or even its blood within her veins to have it think of her _not _as one of its own, but as an enemy!", Ruka said.

"Whatever the reason, my dear, I suggest we strike, now that it's keeping her distracted!", Dracula says.

"For _once_, Count Dracula, we agree!", Kaien says, raising his sword. "_Forward!_"

An all-out melee commenced: Akatsuki & Hanabusa struck with the power of fire & ice; Kaien & Yuki use their blades to make various cuts in her hide; Toga, Zero & Lawrence fire their guns whenever they get a clear shot, delivering sizable bullet wounds that bled & burned; Ruka, Kaname, Frankenstein's Monster, the Gill-Man & Dracula use both power & physical attacks with fists, feet, teeth & claws. The assault continued with the savagery of crabs around a carcass on the beach, or wolves in the wild after taking down a deer or an antelope. Blood spewed from Chiyo's wounds all over, but they didn't even begin to slow her down.

All they _were _doing is making her angry.

"_Enough!_", Chiyo shouted, raising her fists & driving them to the ground. The blow sent a shockwave that forced everyone attacking her away many yards, sending them crashing into earth, bushes & trees. Even the Gill-Man was thrown violently from her back grounded, a good twenty yards from the stream which it had used to travel to this area once it escaped from the confines of the aquarium again. Too stunned to make its way back to it, the Gill-Man struggled to get up as Chiyo laughs.

"_Is _this _the best you can throw at me?_", she scoffs. "_You simpletons are hardly _worth _soiling my claws & teeth on! If _you _fall this easily under my heels, then the _rest _of Cross Academy will be a breeze to conquer & kill! Then, the idea of humans & vampires living in peace & harmony will be all but a bad memory, along with all of its founders & supporters!_"

"You mean to say, that you obtained those blood samples & turned yourself into this abomination you now are…to _demoralize _a co-existence between the two races?!", Lawrence says, rising up from the ground & retrieving his guns. "Is _that _what this was all about?!"

"_The very _thought_ of humans & vampires living together as friends is nothing but a foolish _pipe dream_! I've _always _loathed & despised the mere concept of it, Mr. Talbot! And _anyone _who would go & support such a preposterous idea deserves to be deeply buried along with it!_"

"And after _all_ that time you gave your support & them putting their trust in you, you turn stool pigeon on & stab them in the back! Well, I for one am _for _Kaien Cross' idea, so you're going to have to bury _me _if you wish to do so with _them!_"

Chiyo stared at Lawrence like _he _was the insane one.

"_If _that _is what you wish, Mr. Talbot, then so be it!_", she says. "_You can die along with your friends for a worthless cause!_"

That's when something long & stringy struck Chiyo in the back, causing her to roar in pain as a gash is left bleeding, followed by a powerful surge of electricity.

"_Who _dares_?!_", she shouted, turning to her new foe.

She was suddenly faced with three new enemies: they were each around the same age as Ruka & her cousins, one male having short blonde hair & green eyes, holding a samurai sword. The next male had a head of mahogany hair & bluish gray eyes, with a red strip of solid blood from his finger that he uses like a whip which caused the former doctor's injury. The final member was female with light orange hair that was braided in twin ponytails on the sides by black bows, & sporting eyes of a cerulean blue.

The new arrivals were unfamiliar to Frankenstein's Monster, the Gill-Man, Dracula _or _Lawrence, but to Yuki & the rest, they were instantly recognized.

"Takuma Ichijo!", said Akatsuki.

"Senri Shiki!", said Hanabusa.

"Rima Toya!", said Ruka.

Each one said their names with smiles.

The trio regrouped with their fellow classmates.

"You're probably wondering where we've been for the last two years!", Takuma says, brandishing his sword. "It's a long story, & clearly haven't the time to get into it right now!"

Senri notices Frankenstein's creature & Dracula for the first time.

"Are they who I _think _they are?!", he says with a suspicious glare.

"Yes, but for the time being, they're both fighting _with _us instead of against us!", Zero quickly said. "As Takuma said, there's no time to go into any further details!"

"Fair enough, Zero!", Rima said, facing Chiyo. "Hey bitch! You don't _like _the idea of our species being in good relations with each other?! Then take a goddamned _hike_ with all the _other _disbelievers!"

On her last word, Rima shot bolts of electricity from her fingertips that struck Chiyo square in her chest. Kaien & the rest took this as their cue to resume their assault on her, going one at a time this round; Takuma, Kaien & Yuki go first, using their blades & making simultaneous cuts. When Chiyo tries to rake at Yuki, her arm gets encased in a block of ice from Hanabusa, followed by her chest, stomach, legs & other arm. Being in ice literally up to her neck, Toga, Lawrence & Zero shoot at her with their firearms, two shots hitting her in the head & causing her to scream, the wounds burning where Toga & Talbot's bullets hit.

"_Enough!_", Chiyo exclaimed, using her power to break the ice, shattering it everywhere.

"Watch out!", Lawrence called out, avoiding a large piece of ice by diving to one side.

"I've got this!", Takuma said, extending his hand & using his power to convert the molecular structure of any object. Before the ice can do any more damage, it gets turned into tiny pebbles of frozen water, as they harmlessly strike the combatants & cause not one serious injury to anyone. Chiyo hadn't seen Takuma until now, but like all the rest, she's known of his power. She also knows that if he isn't dealt with, he could really do some serious harm to her with that molecular-breakdown ability he possesses.

He needs to be dealt with first. And deal with him she does.

"_Not bad, junior! Let's see if you can break _this _down!_", Chiyo chides, thrusting her left hand forward faster than any action could be taken. In the blink of an eye, Takuma & even Hanabusa were violently thrown backwards & engulfed in large blocks of ice, too thick for either of them to break out of on their own. A look of surprise was literally frozen on their faces.

"Hanabusa! Takuma!", Akatsuki cried. He turns to Chiyo, his eyes & hands burning their brightest. "I'll _burn _you for that, _bitch!_"

Akatsuki thrusts his fire straight for Chiyo at full power, intending to cook her until she's nothing more than blackened bones. His flames get to a foot before they abruptly cease like she's protected by an invisible barrier. She bares her fangs in a mocking smile.

"_As I told you…fighting me is like fighting your own reflection, only worse!_", Chiyo said. "_Here – allow me to demonstrate!_"

A stream of flames in greater intensity shot forth from her own hand & headed straight for Akatsuki, racing with the velocity of a jet. The young pyrokinetic vampire had no time or chance to avoid the fire, & he gets hit by the full brunt of the attack which sends him crashing backwards into a tree, hitting his head on the bark of it & falling to the ground, unconscious.

Chiyo douses her flames when she gets struck in the face by five strands of blood whips from all five fingers of Senri's right hand. The strands leave bleeding cuts on her face & make her cry out as Senri keeps up his assault with his blood whips, striking constantly so as to confuse & not give Chiyo any opportunities. Each strike his whips make, a cut appears on her body that bleeds, & her growls of pain & anger increase.

So does her viciousness: hurt as she was, Chiyo was still able to think clearly. On Senri's next strike, she snatches all his blood whips with her left hand & pull him towards her. Caught off-guard, Senri was all but helpless & the next to last thing he saw was her fist hitting him in the face with a buffeting hit that sends him into darkness before he hits the ground, as out of the fight as Hanabusa, Akatsuki & Takuma are.

Toga, Zero & Lawrence raise their guns to shoot, but gets stopped by Ruka.

"Wait, not yet!", she says, getting in front of them & blocking their path.

"Ruka!", Zero says displeased.

"What's the matter with you, girl?!", Toga snarled. "You want to get shot?!"

"Hardly, Mr. Yagari! It's time we tried a new tactic!", Ruka said.

"What kind?", Lawrence asked, lowering his gun.

"An all-out assault isn't working as well as we hoped! We should try for a new _direct _approach!", Ruka explains, staring at Dracula. The Prince of Darkness grasps what she's referring to, & nods with a smile.

"I see what you mean, my dear Ruka!", he says. "And since you were the one to come up with such a wonderful suggestion, I'd like to ask for your permission in accompanying me on this!"

"I shall, Count Dracula!", Ruka says without hesitation. Frankenstein's Monster & the Gill-Man had an uneasy feeling of seeing the two walking towards Chiyo as if they were on a date & grunt their disapproval by taking a few steps forward. Dracula & Ruka halt them in their tracks before their plan gets ruined.

"Wait!", Dracula addresses the monster like it was a dog, holding his hand out. "Stay there! Stay!"

"You too! Wait there, please!", Ruka says to the Gill-Man. Unhappy as they are & hungry to attack the real threat, both do as they're told & remain still.

"Come, my dear", Dracula said to Ruka, & they stroll up to Chiyo fearlessly.

_This should be rather interesting!_, she thought as Dracula & Ruka stop five feet from her. She stares at them intently, & they return it.

"What the _hell _does Ruka think she's doing?!", Zero says lowly, becoming highly skeptical. "Can she really expect to pull off a foolhardy stunt like this?!"

"Easy, my pupil!", Toga said. "Let's see how this plays! Who knows? They just might!"

Not another word was said by them, or anyone else. They remained quiet as Dracula & Ruka stare into Chiyo's eyes.

"You have betrayed the trust of both my group _and _that of Kaien Cross', Dr. Yoshihara!", Dracula says. "And now, you will look into our eyes as you see the blood of betrayal that is bestowed upon your very own soul! Look deep into them! Tell us what you see!"

Ruka's eyes glowed bright, & her stare was as intent as Dracula's. She uses her full power as she had on Imhotep, hoping to get some results, unlike with the mummy. Dracula also uses his power to the fullest, a feat he never really attempted even when he tried his hypnotic stare on Yuki the other night, or even Van Helsing many years ago. Chiyo was definitely feeling something by staring back at both pairs of eyes: she began to witness inages flickering in front of her, illusions only she can view. She also felt a slight burning sensation in her brain, & it was growing in intensity by the second.

Her grunting told Dracula & Ruka that their trance tactic was working. Kaien & company know it, too.

"If you think this is bad now, Dr. Yoshihara, wait until we reach the very _core _of your soul!", Ruka said as her eyes shone their brightest. "You will _feel _the hurt you placed on us from turning traitor! All your anger at our kind will eat you alive like a cancer, & you will die a slow & horrible death before being condemned to the very depths of Hell itself!"

The fire in Chiyo's brain was reaching a fever pitch, & she grunted in anguish. Her limbs were stiff, & her mouth began to drool slightly.

Everything was over in 60 seconds, & she could move again.

Her sudden break from Dracula & Ruka's spell placed a strain on the latter, causing spots to appear in her sight as she stumbled away in backward steps.

"_Hell, you say?! There's space _already _reserved for you!_", Chiyo snaps.

"_What…?!_", Dracula began to say before Chiyo backhanded him with a tremendous blow that sent the Prince of Darkness flying into a tree that had a thick branch sticking out. Dracula was impaled by this branch from the back & went clean through his chest where his heart was. He yelled at the top of his lungs as blood spewed from his chest wound & mouth. His flesh started decaying in seconds, continuing on with his internal organs as they shred like old newspapers, shriveling like grapes turning into raisins until Dracula – the mighty Prince of Darkness & king of vampires – was nothing but a skeleton hanging from a tree branch, the ring on his finger dropping like a simple stone.

_A horrible fate for an equally horrible person!_, Kaien thought.

"Ruka!", Kaname shouted.

His warning to her did no good: immediately after Dracula's flesh faded away, Chiyo faced Ruka & gave her a hard uppercut just as her sight returned to normal. Like Senri, her last image was that of her fist before seeing all black. She hit the ground & bounced once or twice like a rag doll.

Frankenstein's Monster & the Gill-Man go into a frenzy: seeing the ones they've developed a kinship to have set them off, & they charge with fists & raised claws. Unlike last time, they were intent on battling with Chiyo rather than each other. The Gill-Man was the first to reach her: using its legs like springs, it propelled itself into the air & dug its claws into her flesh, clawing, scratching & biting like a rabid dog. Frankenstein's Monster joined in seconds after, punching & kicking with all his might, howling like he'd lost his one & only friend in all the world.

Their assault on Chiyo is so fierce that they actually knock her off her feet: the monster bludgeons her in the chest to try & deprive her of air, while the Gill-Man tears at the fleshy membranes of her wings in order to prevent her from taking to the air, succeeding so with her right. Its roars/hisses were just as vicious as its one-time enemy, & pieces of her wing fly like burnt papers stained with blood.

Kaien & company watch from the sidelines the ravenous attack on Chiyo, wondering whether to step in & assist or leave it to the two former foes to finish it all. At the rate they're going, they just may succeed when they hadn't. It would be ironic: a savage creature like Chiyo being taken down & defeated by two creatures as much as she is.

'Fighting fire with fire', as such.

Sometimes, all the fighting skills one possesses can't level up to plain, old-fashioned brute strength.

But like most everything else, it can work both ways: Chiyo knew this, & uses this knowledge against her attackers. Grabbing the Gill-Man by the leg & arm, she lifts it above her head before ramming it down on Frankenstein's Monster with all her own amazing strength, knocking it off her chest. She then repeatedly hits him again with the Gill-Man, using it like a caveman would with a rock to kill an opponent or an animal for sustenance. The Gill-Man was seeing stars in its vision, & after a dozen whacks to the monster, Chiyo tosses it away several yards before landing with a thud. Too weak & groggy to even get up, the Gill-Man closed its eyes & fell into darkness.

One threat was neutralized, & Chiyo was ready to do the same with the other.

With _this _one, she was going to do it more harshly.

Stepping on Frankenstein's Monster with her right foot, she grabs his right arm by the bicep in a tight vice-like grip. She stares daggers at his bruised & bleeding face.

"_You've been a _very _bad boy in your time, monster!_", she chides. "_Rampaging & killing all whom you_ _thought would do you grave harm!_ _But two of your _worst _atrocities was_ _first drowning a little girl in a river_ _& later doing an insufferable act to Krogh!_ _Do you _remember _Krogh, monster?!_ _You tore his _arm _off when he was just a _boy_! You did so…_like this_!_"

With a bone-crunching snap of bone & a sickening tear of flesh, Chiyo rips off the monster's right arm. A banshee-like howl of intense pain escaped his mouth as it rises up from the ground & places his remaining hand on the wound, as if he could somehow staunch the heavy bleeding he now endured, stumbling like he had lost his sense of direction.

"_And _now _you know how Inspector _Krogh _felt!_", Chiyo continued. "_Not so good when _you're _the one to_ _experience excrutiating pain, is it?!_ _Henry Frankenstein thought he made you as_ _invincible & indestructible as_ _he had hoped when he gave you life_ _in his laboratory after piecing you together!_ WRONG_! And now it's time to send you back to your _maker_! Tell him I send my regards!_"

Frankenstein's Monster turns to Chiyo, who brings her fist back & thrusts it forward with all her power. In a move that stuns even Kaname, Chiyo's fist connects with the monster's head & _shatters _it like a melon as blood, bone & flesh splatter everywhere, the blow taking the monster's neck & part of his upper chest with it. Minus his head & right arm, the monster's corpse collapses to the ground like a fallen statue, landing with a sick thud.

"I _never _thought it was _possible!_", Toga said, his facial expression the same as Kaname's & the rest, consisting of open mouths & agape eyes. Chiyo Yoshihara did what none of the old villagers or even any of the Frankensteins themselves could – fought, defeated & _killed_ Henry's prized achievement.

In a further display of contempt, Chiyo kicked the monster's corpse with her foot into the brush behind Kaien's line of defense, which had dwindled down to him, Lawrence, Zero, Toga, Yuki, Rima & Kaname.

The Headmaster of Cross Academy reacts swiftly: throwing his sword with pinpoint accuracy, it hits Chiyo dead center in the chest. Kaien drives it in deeper with his foot after a running start, making her growl in agony as his blade's tip exits out the back.

"Even _Frankenstein's Monster_ didn't deserve that, Dr. Yoshihara!", Kaien snapped, pulling his weapon out of her chest & putting distance from her.

"_You wish to _join _that infernal beast, Headmaster Cross?! I believe I can _arrange _that!_", Chiyo said as she gets shot on each side by Toga & Lawrence's bullets. She roars in pain as the shots burn.

"The _only _thing that's going to be arranged here, Doctor, is your own damn _funeral!_", Zero said, firing a volley of shots from his Bloody Rose. The first several hit their mark, but Chiyo avoids the rest & comes after Zero, nearly crushing Kaien underfoot. She gets intercepted by electrical attacks by Rima & Yuki, the latter of whom throws her scythe that strikes Chiyo in the stomach & sending off a powerful surge that Rima adds to & intensifies. Chiyo screams from the pain coursing through her body, & Toga, Zero & Lawrence only add to her agony with more of their special ammunition, reloaded for bear.

"Let's make these shots count, Mr. Talbot!", Toga said, aiming. "They're the last ones we have!"

"Got it, Mr. Yagari!", Lawrence said, pointing his guns. "Let's strike while Yuki & her friend have her on electrical ropes!"

"Allow _me_, gentlemen!", Kaname said, raising his hand. His power knocks Chiyo down to the ground on her back with force that leaves an impression in the dirt & grass. Kaien, Zero, Toga & Lawrence took this as an opening, & attacked in unison. Kaien slashed with his sword, Toga & his gun-toting companions fire a barrage of rounds that sting & burn where they strike, & Yuki & Rima's electric shocks make her muscles get locked up from the voltage. All this they were able to do with Lord Kaname holding Chiyo down with his power, intent on ending this battle.

It was funny – Chiyo had that same idea.

Using a surge of power, she sends it lashing out & breaks Kaname's hold. In effect, it throws Yuki, Rima, Toga, Zero, Lawrence, Kaien _and _Kaname off-balance, throwing their weapons out of their grips. As each combatant was knocked unawares, Chiyo uses her power to send Kaien & Kaname to collide with one another like two cars in a head-on collision. Disoriented from the smack of bodies & skulls, Kaien & Kaname go down, out of commission.

Next were Yuki & Rima: removing the former's scythe, Chiyo swings it at its owner but gets caught in her hand with ease. Unfortunately, Yuki wasn't Chiyo's target: she went straight after Rima & delivers a blow which sends her careening a distance away, landing roughly as Yuki cries her name.

_Now _Yuki was her primary target.

"_You ready to go down like your friends, little girl?!_", Chiyo said, eyeing her menacingly.

Yuki returns her stare, holding her weapon up.

"Come hit me with your _best_ shot, you _fucking traitor!_", she growled.

Even battered, shot, bruised & bleeding, Chiyo still had plenty of fight left in her, & she goes after Yuki with her claws extended. A trio of gunshots halt her forward progress, making her roar painfully.

"_Don't you _dare _lay a finger on her, you filthy whore!_", Lawrence spat, firing another two rounds from one of his guns, with Toga & Zero joining in.

"You want a _real _challenge, Doctor?! Why not tango with _us?!_", Toga snapped, firing two more shots.

"_You know what?! I _accept _your challenge, foolish hunter!_", Chiyo said, jumping a couple of feet into the air & landing in their midst, scattering them before any more rounds could be fired. Zero & Lawrence had dived for cover. Toga wasn't so fortunate: he was clobbered by Chiyo's foot, knocking him & his rifle away. Zero counterstrikes first by firing six rounds from his weapon, with only one hitting its mark. He does lead him away from Lawrence, though, & joins up with Yuki.

"It's now just the three of us that's left, Yuki!", Zero says.

"Then let's make her victory a temporary one!", Yuki said. "Give it everything you've got, Zero!"

"_Everything you've got, Yuki?! HA! It _still _won't be enough!_", Chiyo says, slamming her fists into the ground & shaking it, causing Zero & Yuki to get thrown back & their weapons to fly from their hands.

Lawrence picks himself up to see Yuki & Zero get knocked off their feet. Frantically, he searches for his guns that he dropped, but can find them too far away to get to in time. He catches his two friends stumble back on their feet & at Chiyo's tender mercy.

Making a split-second decision, Lawrence makes his move.

Zero & Yuki help each other up, only to find Chiyo rush at them. With no time to strike or even get out of her path, they braced for the attack that could very well kill them where they stand.

A miracle by the name of Lawrence Talbot saves them, as he pushes Zero & Yuki out of Chiyo's way before she can strike. And strike she does – only not in the way they expected. With both hands, Chiyo grabs Lawrence & brings him to eye level. She stares at him with somewhat renewed interest, while _he _stares back at her with fresh hatred.

"_So…this is how the legacy of the Talbots shall end!_", Chiyo says. "_Whoever would've thought it'd be like this, eh Lawrence?_"

"Only my _friends _can call me Lawrence, Doctor!", he snapped. "You're not _one _of them anymore!"

Chiyo chuckled at his remark.

"_How ironic – Lawrence Talbot gets doomed by the very person in which he entrusted to take away the curse that haunted him for countless years!_", she says. "_If _that _isn't poetic justice, I'd be hard-presses to know just what _is_!_"

She chuckles further & louder.

"So what are you going to do to me _now_, Doctor?!", Lawrence wondered. "Bite & endow me with my curse _again?!_"

"_Oh _no_, dear Larry!_", she said simply. "_I honestly _do _think you've suffered from lycanthropy more than long enough! I'm simply going to _devour _you, like I plan to with Kaien & his friends, along with the _rest _of his beloved Cross Academy! You're just the first of many tidbits soon to come, dear boy! Pray that I eat you quickly & take _big _bites! Goodbye, meddler, & thanks again for your wonderful gift!_"

Chiyo opens her toothy maw its widest, ready to take a huge chunk from Lawrence who was helpless in her steel grip. All he, Yuki & Zero can do is watch as the jaws of death literally close in on him. He can smell her breath on his person – one that reeks of not only a foul stench, but of betrayal.

"Mr. Talbot!", Zero whispered.

"Lawrence!", Yuki says in the same manner.

Chiyo gets under an inch of Lawrence's face when she stopped suddenly & her grip softens until she drops him to the ground. Talbot scrambles back, unsure of what to expect as Zero & Yuki come to his side. The trio watch as Chiyo grabs her stomach as if she'd been punched there. The pain she's experiencing was as bad as any stomachache she'd ever received, & soon it began spreading throughout her whole body, grunting in agony as blood started forming in thin streams at her mouth.

"_What the hell…is _happening_…to me?!_", she wondered, her insides feeling like a volcano resided within her.

"That's the question _I _was about to ask!", Zero said.

"I think we _know _what's going on with her, Zero!", Yuki said. "Don't we, Lawrence?"

"We _do_, Yuki!", he said. "It's all that _blood _she injected herself with! The regular human body can only handle blood of the same type! Any different, & it _rejects _it as if a disease! That's _just _what the blood Chiyo put into herself is currently doing – fighting back & rejecting the host, as well as each other! I _tried _to warn her of the danger in that kind of dosage! Now she's about to pay the price for her blatant ignorance!"

Kaien, Kaname, Toga, Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, Rima & even the Gill-Man all awake in time to witness Chiyo in great pain, her bleeding at the mouth now joined by foaming. To add to her anguish, her body began forming large lumps of flesh all over, inflating like balloons were placed under her skin. Her muscles bulged everywhere, & Chiyo had no idea on how to control or even stop it.

She only knew how much it _hurts_: her legs, feet, arms, hands, body, wings & even her head were all growing & expanding with sick cracking noises, & her bleeding became more intense as cuts from her body made by her enemies spurted, & her eyes were also starting to gush crimson. Kaien & Kaname ordered all who were able to get to a distance with hand signals before Chiyo detonates, which shouldn't be too long from the looks of it.

"_No! This cannot be happening to me!_", she said furiously as her body grew uncontrollably. "_This is _my _power! _I'm _in control of it! Why does it reject me?! Help! Somebody HEEEEELLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEE!_"

Her last sounds were that of her screaming he loudest only seconds before she finally detonates in a bloody heap of flesh, bones & organs that shoot everywhere, reducing her to chunks of what she was seconds ago. Lawrence & the rest cover their faces to avoid getting any of it on their persons, but they needn't have worried: Kaname uses his power to block the bloody tidbits & slide down to the ground harmlessly, like they hit an invisible shield. Not one drop touched any of the combatants, & most rise to their feet almost instantly.

The ice that entrapped Hanabusa & Takuma broke apart on its own, freeing its three prisoners as Ruka rushed to their aide, followed by the rest.

"Are you two okay?", asked Rima.

"You mean aside from being flash-frozen by some psycho bitch? Just dandy!", Takuma said.

"Let me see what _I _can do about that", Akatsuki said, igniting his body slightly & warming his friends & schoolmates. It lasted several moments before he douses his flames.

"_That's _better. Thanks, Akatsuki", Takuma said as Hanabusa nodded his appreciation.

"Look, I know that Takuma, Rima & myself were a little late for _this_ party, but…what _happened _here, exactly? And who _was _that crazy broad, anyway?", Senri asked.

"To make a long story short…she was a traitor & an enemy to our cause", Kaname said.

"She injected various types of unholy blood into her body & mutated into that creature we fought", said Toga, lighting a cigarette. "Too bad for her, it proved to be a volatile mix & caused her own destruction. In the end, Dr. Yoshihara became her own worst enemy."

_And to think…that nearly happened to _me _once!_, Zero thought, recalling the time his brother Ichiru's power nearly caused his death after drinking his blood. _If it weren't for Yuki, who cut me like she did…_

"And how did Count Dracula & Frankenstein's Monster fit into all this?", asked Takuma.

"Once we get back to Cross Academy, we'll give you three the whole picture, from start to finish", said Kaname. "Right now, there's still a few matters which need dealing with."

A soft grunting from a distance turned everyone's attention to the Gill-Man, who rose to its full height & stared at the group, not attacking or even moving toward them.

"The Gill-Man", said Rima. "I've _read _about this creature somewhere. So it really _does _exist."

"It's not going to _attack _us, is it?", asked Takuma.

"No. Not with me around", Ruka said, walking up to it with ease. Senri took a step forward, but Kaien placed a hand on his shoulder & gestured it was all right. The only one who _did _accompany her was Rima, as her curiosity got the better of her & tended to get a closer look of the creature she mostly read & heard of.

The Gill-Man stayed calm as both females came nearer. When Ruka & Rima were two-&-a-half feet away, the Gill-Man closed the gap & stood over both girls. It was immediately drawn to Ruka & also took an interest in Rima, who stared at it in awe. Even when it placed a clawed webbed hand on her shoulder, Rima was calm & still. The Gill-Man saw the great power in her as it did with Ruka, & developed feelings for her.

It hissed softly, like it was addressing how it felt.

"Amazing, Ruka", Rima said softly to not startle it. "It's like a living fossil standing right before us. Of what I know, it's been discovered only three other times in the past."

"All of which ended in disaster", Ruka said. "Two scientists made this creature a dangerous obsession in their lives, which lead to their grisly demise. The Headmaster warned me not to follow their path."

"I'm sure you know it was for your own good, Ruka", Kaien says, coming to ten feet of her, Rima & the Gill-Man. "While affectionate towards the female sex, the Gill-Man _is _vicious when provoked, & a killer if it feels threatened. It was why I permitted only _you _to be in close quarters with it."

Ruka nodded wordlessly.

"Ruka, you've given your word flawlessly in not letting this creature becoming _your _obsession like it did Doctors Mark Williams & Bill Barton", Kaien went on. "For that, we cannot thank you enough. However, considering it escaped twice from our aquarium in coming to your aide & nearly getting _itself _killed, I've been thinking that maybe it's best to set the Gill-Man free & allow it to go back home."

"The Headmaster has a point, Ruka", Rima said. "I also learned that the Gill-Man is an extremely rare specimen, & this one could be one of the few that's left in the world, or even the last of its kind. If it's to keep on thriving, then it should be in its natural habitat rather than held in captivity."

Ruka stared at the Gill-Man, & it her. She feels compassionate for the creature, being rare & possibly lonely in the Amazon where they found it. Both get hypnotized in a sense, delving into each other's soul, as it's said that the eyes are a gateway to them. But she cannot deny what the Headmaster said; between him & what Toga relayed to them about the Gill-Man, she knew it _was _best to release it.

"He does, Rima", she finally says. "We _should _let it go, & we _shall_."

"But…what if it doesn't _want _to leave, Ruka?", said Akatsuki. "Having something of a kinship with you, it may be difficult in convincing it to go."

"I think I have an answer to that problem", Ruka said, shining her eyes at the Gill-Man's. The creature was mesmerized by the radiant glow, & in seconds a vision only it can see appears before it. The Gill-Man's mouth & eyes widened at what it was witnessing: it was _another _Gill-Man, & this illusion moves away from Ruka as the real creature begins following it in its mind through the brush & being out of sight in moments.

It never slowed its progress, let alone gave the group a backward glance.

"Amazing. What did you do to it, Ruka?", asked Hanabusa.

"I merely gave it the illusion of another Gill-Man", she said, facing him. "It'll follow it to the first patch of water it sees & enter it. Once in its natural element, the thing will swim off & find its way back home from using its own instincts."

"Headmaster Cross!", a voice called, as Mizuki & Mami emerge from the brush on foot towards the group.

"Mizuki! Mami!", Yuki said. "We're all so glad you both made it to safety during the chaos! Listen, Mizuki, about your mother, she…"

"We know, Yuki", Mizuki said, taking her hands. "We saw the whole thing happen at our viewpoint."

"Mizuki", Zero said. "Even though you told us to stop your mother however we could, we still wish to express our sorrow & condolences. Twisted as she had become, she was still your mother. Yuki & know exactly what that's like, having lost parents ourselves when we were very young."

"Thank you kindly, Zero", Mizuki said. "While it's sad, at least _I _didn't go down that road _with _her."

"No. You're smarter than that", Kaname said. "We know you won't repeat your mother's mistakes, & let a lust for power cloud your good judgment. The apple _does _fall far from the tree sometimes."

"You're correct, Lord Kaname. I'm much in debt to you & all the others."

"And us to you", Zero said. "Mizuki, I never did get the chance to thank you properly for those blood serum shots you conjured up to help with my cravings, so permit me to do so now. I _am_ very grateful to you & all your hard work on them."

"It was no problem, Zero. In fact, it was _Yuki _who came up with the whole idea for them in the first place. She wanted to help you in any way she could, & that's where they came to mind. Luckily, it hadn't been too difficult a procedure."

"Yuki? _You _thought of those blood serum shots…for _me?_", Zero asks, surprised.

"I did", she replied. "Just like with Lawrence, I wanted to help reduce your suffering."

_That's very similar to what the Headmaster said to me weeks ago_, Zero thought.

"I…I look forward to you curing me, Mizuki, if you _can _perform that little miracle", he said orally.

"We've cured Mr. Talbot's lycanthropy – a task I _once_ thought impossible", she said. "I hope it won't be _too _difficult to rid you of _your _problem, although _do _keep in mind that vampirism & lycanthropy _are _two different things, so it may take some extra time."

"I'll wait for as long as I need to."

Smiles from Yuki, Mizuki & even Zero erupt from their mouths.

"So you've let the Gill-Man go?", Mami said, not seeing the creature anywhere.

"It was for the best, Mami", said Rima. "It belongs in the Amazon, not with us."

"With one down, we need to know what's to be done of the _other _two", said Toga, pointing towards the remains of Count Dracula & Frankenstein's Monster.

"_I'll _go & give Frankenstein's Monster a decent burial", Lawrence replied. "After everything it's been through since being created in his namesake's laboratory, it deserves one."

"Let me help you with that, Lawrence", Yuki said.

"And I as well", Zero added.

Talbot saw two young people eager to lend him their assistance, & he happily nodded.

"Glad to have you both aboard. Now all we need are some shovels, & we can get started", he said as he faces Mizuki. "I believe I saw a few of them in the van."

"Let me go fetch them for you, Mr. Talbot", she said, making her way back.

"And now for Count Dracula", said Senri. "Who's going to handle _that _chore?"

"I believe the Headmaster & Lord Kaname are best suited for it, young man", Lawrence said.

"You are most correct, Mr. Talbot", Kaname said. "The Headmaster, Mr. Yagari & myself shall bury the Count's remains where he'll seldomly be found by another pair of curious eyes again."

"Damn straight I'm going with you!", Toga said. "I want to see _where _you plan on burying the Prince of Darkness at!"

"We thought as much, Toga. You shall – once we get ourselves a hearse", Kaien said, turning to Mami. "Can you supply us with one?"

"To rid the world of Count Dracula? I'll get you _anything _you ask for, Headmaster Cross!", she replied with firm enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Mami. And please tell Mizuki to take everyone else straight back to the academy, & have them stay there until we return once our task is done."

"I'd be happy to, Headmaster", Mami says, facing Rima & company. "You heard the man, people. Next stop – Cross Academy!"

"Home Sweet Home", said Takuma. "I never knew that phrase's true meaning until now – and it has never sounded more inticing. Can't wait to see how the place looks after all this time."

"Same here", Senri said, making his way toward the van with the rest. "So…the place has an _aquarium _now, huh? I'd like to see _that!_"

"Me too! I always _liked _seeing fish swim – it's very soothing, when you think about it!", Rima adds.

_The Headmaster was right again about that aquarium_, Zero thought. _They've really taken quite a shine to the idea, & they haven't even seen it yet. Perhaps _I _should make a little time watching them swim. It might do _me _some good._

Zero smiles at the concept as Mizuki returned with three shovels minutes later.

"Business before pleasure", Zero said softly.

"What'd you say, Zero?", Yuki wondered.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, Yuki. Just talking to myself. Let's get to work."

Grabbing the shovels, Zero, Yuki & Lawrence got busy.

_Six hours later:_

Lawrence, Yuki & Zero worked hard in digging a grave that was literally six feet deep, which is more or less the proper depth for burying one's dead. For a half-dozen hours they labored in digging the grave, placing the remains of Frankenstein's Monster – minus his head but including his right arm – and placed the soil back in the hole, finally covering it up by close to midday. Placing a stone at the head of the dirt mound, the trio patted the dirt on top & made it smooth like they were putting icing on a cake.

"There. That should just about do it", Zero said, wiping his forehead.

"It will", said Yuki. "With his headstone unmarked, nobody will know or even have the foggiest idea that Frankenstein's Monster is buried under this mound & attempt to desecrate his grave."

"_Or_ attempt to bring it back to life as Henry Frankenstein & his young brethren foolishly did."

"Precisely."

Lawrence Talbot scarcely heard their words. He was too lost in thought, staring down at the grave & recalling when he met the monster, first in the ruins of Ludwig Frankenstein's estate, then in helping it escape angry villagers in Vasaria to consulting with the monster when it wished to kill Dr. Mannering, Maleva & Elsa Frankenstein with a large club, calming it down. All these pictures flashed in his mind until he was brought out by the sound of Yuki's voice.

"Lawrence? Hey Lawrence, are you okay? You seem lost somehow", she says.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Yuki", he said. "Just finding it a little hard in believing that it's finally all over: my lycanthropy gone, the Gill-Man returning home to the Amazon jungle, Count Dracula & Imhotep destroyed & being sent to their final resting place, us burying the corpse of the Frankenstein Monster…"

"I've been getting those same thoughts, Mr. Talbot, even with the proof right before me", Zero said. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that I _didn't _pull the trigger that night on the revelation of your cure. I would have felt terrible if I had, I kid you not. Above all else…I'm happy that you're cured."

"You…you mean that?"

"Indubitably."

A big smile came from Lawrence's mouth, & he places his hand upon his shoulder.

"Thank you, Zero", he says. "And in all honesty, I _wouldn't _have blamed you _or _Toga Yagari if either of you _had _pulled those triggers if my cure failed, & I changed. An eternity in the grave is more suited for me than one alive – at least torturing & killing as a werewolf."

"I'm glad it _didn't _turn out that way", Zero said, meaning it.

"That makes three of us. What say we head back to Cross Academy & rejoin all our friends?"

"It's quite a way back on foot. Are you up for that kind of stroll?"

"It's a nice day for one. What reason do we have _not _to take the scenic route?"

"Count _me _in, Lawrence!", Yuki said happily.

Zero smiles.

"You two can lead the way. I'll follow", he says, taking all three shovels under his arm.

Taking Yuki's hand, Lawrence Talbot leads his small caravan back to their intended destination, leaving the body of Frankenstein's Monster to his final resting place.

_A distant volcano:_

Mami drove Kaien, Kaname & Toga over to where the hearse they need is placed at which, ironically, is back at the laboratory Mami & Mizuki were kidnapped to & Chiyo performed her ghastly experiment at. They _would _have a hearse at the place, for it was needed to haul Dracula's grave around in it. It was parked at an unused garage with a wooden door that looked to fall apart at a touch.

Once they found the vehicle, Kaien carefully removed Dracula's skeleton from the trunk – the wooden branch still where his heart is, wrapped in rope to hold it in place – and asked Mami to take off & leave the rest to them.

Nodding, she did as asked.

Their luck still held: not only did they get the hearse they wanted, Dracula's grave was _also _found at the lab, located in the room next to it. Setting the skeleton inside his coffin, they swept up the remains of Imhotep & put them in a metal box with a fastening lid & lock. Placing the box inside the coffin, they close it, place it in the hearse's rear & Kaien drives to as close to the volcano as they can before setting out on foot, with Lord Kaname carrying the coffin as easily as Count Dracula himself would carry it. Using his power to make a hole in the side, the trio enter & get blasted by the searing heat of the volcano even before they went it. The three sweat profoundly, but venture on anyway & finally making it to a stretch of path that's almost wide enough to be a road.

"So _this_ is where you wish to bury those two fiends at, Headmaster?", Toga asks, wiping his forehead.

"This will do perfect, Toga", Kaien said. "Buried in here, no one would be foolish enough to risk the heat _or _the lava in getting to their remains."

"Then let's get on with it! I think I may have already lost a few _pounds_ in this blasted heat!"

Kaien nodded. Even with his vampire DNA, the heat was getting under his & Kaname's skin too.

"Kaname…?", he says.

"Of course, Headmaster", Kaname replied, placing his free hand out. A small eruption of warm soil shoots up to make a hole large enough to place a coffin in – exactly what Kaname does. Setting it inside, he, Kaien & Toga take one last look at Dracula & Imhotep's remains as the Headmaster opens the lid. Their eyes become menacing scowls of pure hatred.

"Goodbye, & good riddance to you both!", Toga literally spat, his glob hitting Dracula's face for a brief moment before being evaporated by the heat.

"Farewell, Count Dracula, Imhotep! May the world _never _hear of your blasphemous evil again!", Kaien said with contempt in his voice before closing the lid shut with a slam. Rising up, he & his companions step back from the sight as Kaname brings down a small avalanche of rocks & dirt to cover up Dracula's coffin, burying him & Imhotep together. When it ceased, it looks as if the rockslide was just another part of the wall, becoming the perfect camouflage.

"Let's go, gentlemen. The heat of this place will melt & fuse the rocks into a solid mass, so even if any living souls _do _venture in here, they'll be unaware of what's buried inside", Kaname said.

"That will do perfectly. Thank you, Lord Kaname", Kaien said. "And gentlemen? Let's keep this to ourselves & reveal where Dracula & Imhotep are buried at to no one. I don't want even the slightest chance of word on this leaking out, for fear it may one day fall on the wrong pairs of ears. Are we agreed?"

"Yes", Kaname & Toga say in unison.

"Thank you. Let's go home, gentlemen. We're done here."

Silently, the trio head toward the exit, leaving the searing heat, Dracula, & Imhotep behind.

Hopefully, it will be forever.

**EPILOGUE #1**

_Cross Academy, a few minutes before dusk:_

While the damage had been severe, it was fortunately limited to the front of the building. Senri, Takuma & Rima were displeased by the sight of destruction, which seemed worse than when Rido attacked, as far as everyone was concerned. They _did_, however, take a look at the aquarium in the main building's center; aside from the broken hatch on top caused by the now-absent Gill-Man, it was virtually undamaged in every way. A school of different fish were still present though, & the newest arrivals were happy to see the academy's latest addition.

Despite the destruction caused by the attack made by Dracula, Imhotep & Frankenstein's Monster, there was good news in the midst: a Night Class student informed Kaname about the Day Class, & explained that each of the students _and _staff were all fully awake & in perfect health, their symptoms dissipating just before dawn. Kaien & company easily deduced that it had something to do with Dracula's demise when Chiyo had impaled him with that tree branch & broke his hold over the Day Class, much in the same way Mina Harker's was when Van Helsing 'killed' Dracula that first time. It was also reported that no one in the Day Class even remembers being in such a dormant state for so long.

All agreed it was for the best that they didn't.

Knowing (& relieved) that the Day Class suffered no permanent damage, Kaien filled Takuma, Senri & Rima in on events that've taken place during their absence, from Yuki's employment at the Yoshihara Science Center to the curing of Lawrence Talbot's lycanthropy, & beyond. When he finished, it was Takuma's turn to fill _them _in, explaining what happened with him since his battle with Asato Ichijo, his grandfather.

"So you had _amnesia _for two years?", asked Hanabusa.

"That's right", Takuma said. "As I was battling my grandfather, I got struck in the head by something heavy – a rock, I'm guessing – and lost my memory. Pulling myself out from what remained of the Senate, I wandered around blindly for a while until Senri & Rima discovered me. I didn't recognize either of them due to my amnesia, & we fought briefly before falling to defeat. They promised not to hurt me & help to get my memory back. It turned out I was right to go with them: they took care of me at a local village for all that time up until my memory returned a few days ago, & we decided to come back to the academy when we heard of your battle with Chiyo Yoshihara…and the rest we all know."

"And speaking of Mizuki's mother…she had Mr. Talbot here freed from the ice just so she can obtain his werewolf blood?", Senri asks.

"And that of others, including Kaien & Lord Kaname's, yes", Lawrence said. "She had it planned for _years_, right under even her own daughter's nose. It nearly cost everyone this academy, their livelihood, their very _lives_, period."

"Looks like this adventure taught us something", said Rima. "That great evil can come from the most unlikeliest of places & people. But fortunately, so can great heroism. Who knew that someone who wasonce a werewolf would be a good ally & even better friend to a school that houses humans & vampires together?"

Rima gave Talbot a wink, which made him smile.

"Certainly not _me_, Rima", he says. "But I'm not ashamed to tell you that I couldn't be surrounded by a better group of people anywhere. Maybe it was a _blessing _to be awoken in this era, in spite of Chiyo's hideous intentions with my blood for her desire to bring down this place & killing the peace you have with the Day Class."

"It certainly was a blessing for _me_, Lawrence", Yuki said, taking his arm & hugging it.

"And it's _you _I have most to thank for, Yuki. You taught me never to stop trusting people just because of a few bad eggs that have betrayed me previously like Chiyo had, & Dr. Mannering _long_ before that. I can guarantee you that I _won't_ stop trusting others, any more than _you _folks will stop bringing humans & vampires to a peaceful co-existence."

"Once again, you speak the truth, Mr. Talbot", Kaname said. "Having been by our side during our fight with Dracula & his compatriots, there's something I'd like for you to do, if you please."

"What would that _be_, Lord Kaname?"

"To be a staff member here at Cross Academy for the Night Class. They've taken a very bright shine to you even _before _you were cured of your disease, & it would be a great bliss to them if you were to do that, not to mention me."

"You really want me to…be a member of the staff here?"

Ruka & Rima took Lawrence's free hand & hold it sincerely with smiles of elegance, looking him in the eyes as theirs shine with glitter. He looked around at Hanabusa, Senri & the rest, seeing happy faces on each. He stayed at their sanctuary for about a month & had nothing but excellent relations during his time at Cross Academy. They stood by him in his attempt to be cured, & fought by his side when Dracula & company had attacked, even before & after his days as a werewolf were over.

It was all he needed to be convinced, even if their facial expressions had failed doing so.

Lawrence could _not _say no, so he doesn't.

"Lord Kaname…I accept!", is what he _does _say, getting cheers from mostly everyone.

Toga & Zero didn't cheer, but were no less happy about the notion either.

"I guess we'd better get used to seeing him here, my pupil", Toga said, smiling.

"You needn't worry, master", Zero said, also smiling. "I already have. And he's not half-bad with firing guns either."

"No. I suppose he's not."

"Then Lawrence Talbot, as Headmaster of our beloved school, I welcome you to Cross Academy as a full-fledged member of the Night Class staff!", Kaien says, patting him on the back. "We're very glad to have you aboard!"

"I'm equally glad to _be _aboard, Kaien!", Lawrence says proudly.

At that point, Yuki releases his arm as Mami & Mizuki come up beside her.

"Even though he'll be working here from now on, we can still see him every now & then, Yuki", Mami said. "The Science Center _is _still in collaboration with this place."

"You're right, Mami, it is", Yuki said. "And in due time, my older brother Kaname will go & take over Yasuda Industries when his time comes, now that it's free from Dracula & Imhotep's grip."

"But we'll be closing it down until then, so that _only _Lord Kaname can seize it", Mizuki said. "Ready for your next assignment back at the office, Yuki?"

"Just so long as we don't have to find any _more_ monsters frozen in the ice, Dr. Mizuki", Yuki jokes & gets giggles from her & Mami.

"Don't worry – that _won't _be on your 'to do' list!", Mizuki said with a wink.

"_Whhaaaaaaat?!_ My Yuki's going to leave me _again?!_", Kaien said in his silly voice as tears fall from his eyes, holding her close. "Here I am, awaiting my daughter's return after two long years, finally she shows up, only to hear she's about to disappear once more?! Oh, the _humanity _of it all!"

Kaien's childish behavior makes Yuki blush with embarrassment as the others stare with amused faces & barely able to suppress bursting out with laughter.

_Somebody _save _me from this!_, Yuki thought, wishing she could disappear into thin air & avoid such a scene. No such luck. _Oh well – at least Sayori's doing okay, just like everybody else from the Day Class._

"There he goes again", Toga said lowly.

"Yep", Zero said the same way, shaking his head.

Kaien's display of over-fatherly love struck Lawrence as so funny, that he backed himself up against a wall & guffawed heartily, nearly falling to the floor. He laughed even when it hurt: it was the first time he had a good guffaw in so long, & it gave him a wonderful feeling as good as being free of lycanthropy.

Even if he _was _cured by a madwoman.

_I _know _I'm going to love it here!_, Lawrence thought with glee, & kept laughing at Kaien's silly show.

In the distance of the group, a caravan of familiar faces from Talbot's past in ghostly form were viewing the activities at Cross Academy as they catch Lawrence giggling himself silly & enjoying his new live in this bold new era as they now reside in the spirit world.

These apparitions were consisted of Talbot's family, Gwen Conliffe, Jenny Williams, Paul Montford, Maleva & her son Bela, Inspector Owen, Dr. Mannering & Baroness Elsa Frankenstein.

Unable to help themselves, they let out a laugh too, but silently & unseen by all.

Including Lawrence.

**EPILOGUE #2**

_The burial place of Frankenstein's Monster, 11:30 p.m.:_

Unbeknownst to Zero, Yuki _and _Lawrence, somebody else besides them _does _know of where Henry Frankenstein's creation lay buried at. Truth be told, this individual – a female – _also _knows of the great battle against Chiyo Yoshihara's beastly form which the monster fought, with Dracula, the Gill-Man & Kaien Cross' people as his allies, having watched from the sidelines at a great distance but close enough to see the horrid details from start to finish. When the battle ended, she stayed & watched Zero Kiryu, Yuki Cross-Kamen & Lawrence Stewart Talbot dig a deep hole in the ground & place the corpse of Frankenstein's Monster, arm & all. Through their labor, she didn't interfere or make a sound, & waited until they were finished before taking off for their precious Cross Academy.

Now she's returned late this evening for a delivery. She was attired in an elegant white dress similar to the one she was first fitted with, but much more stylish than the rags her two mentors put her in that night. A pair of ladies' shoes with no heels rested on her feet. A patch of light lavender mascara was smeared between her lashes & eyes, the latter of which were brown that looked darker in the night. Her skin was white like the moon, but with absolutely no decay. In her hands is a bouquet of roses as red as her lips.

Standing over the monster's grave, she thinks back to when it had all gone wrong on that fateful night in _his _laboratory.

(She takes a look at her intended mate, & screams in horror once, then again after the monster takes her hand in an affectionate gesture. The monster was most displeased).

The Monster: _She hate me. Like others._

(He goes on a slight rampage before placing his right hand above a lever).

Henry: _Look out! The lever!_

Dr. Pretorius: _Get away from that lever! You'll blow us all to atoms!_

Elizabeth (batting the door): _Henry! Unlock the door! Henry!_

Henry: _Get back! Get back!_

Elizabeth: _I won't unless you come!_

Henry (reaching & unlocking the door): _But I can't leave them! I can't!_

The Monster: _Yes! Go! You live! Go!_ (Henry & Elizabeth make their way out of the lab. The monster then turns angrily to Dr. Pretorius): _You stay! We belong dead!_

(He growls at Pretorius as his mate lets out a scornful hiss of contempt, making it shed a tear before it brings the lever down, & a series of explosions occur that destroys the lab).

Whether Henry Frankenstein and/or his wife Elizabeth survived the blast, she didn't know.

Or care.

Even if they had, they both fell victim to the mercy of time if the smoking & drinking hasn't gotten to them first, as she'd heard that Henry Frankenstein did both.

Now, here she is over the grave for her intended with her epitaph.

"You must've known then that it never would've worked out between us", she stated. "But that still doesn't mean I had no pity or remorse for you. Like myself, you were created against your will, when _they_ should've known to leave well enough alone, rather than try to continue playing God Almighty & choose who was to live or die. It was _their _tomfoolery that made us both suffer. But now, you're _free _of that – free of all the pain, the rejection, the torture. It took countless decades, but you've finally found your peace at last. I'm not sure if _I'll _ever find that same peace as you, but that I shall leave to fate itself. Goodbye."

She places the bouquet of roses on the mound of dirt, her wrists showing where they were stitched.

"And I'm sorry…beloved", she finished softly as a tear ran down one cheek.

Turning around, she walked away from the grave & into the night, the moon shining its luminescence even though the previous night was the last full moon for the month. Her silhouette shone on the ground, her black beehive-like hair standing graciously on end, the white streaks on the side adding to the glamour.

Having said what she intended to, she never once looked back.

It was too painful to, thus she kept on walking.

**MEMORIALS**

Carmine Infantino, Major Comic Book Artist & Editor During its Silver Age, 87 (1925-2013)

George Gladir, Scripter for Archie Comics & Co-Created 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch', 87 (1925-2013)

Frederick Doyle, Photographic Mapping Specialist, 93 (1920-2013)

Bishop Joseph McFadden, Led Roman Catholic Diocese of Harrisburg, 65 (1947-2013)

Brad Drewett, Former Tour Tennis Player Who Led ATP as Chairman/President, 54 (1958-2013)

Zachi Telesha, 12-Year-Old Cancer Patient Created Comic Book 'Hero Up!' (2000-2013)

Ottavio Missoni, Patriarch of Iconic Fashion Brand Missoni, 92 (1921-2013)

Alyne S. Payton, Mother of NFL Running Back Walter Payton, 87 (1925-2013)

George M. Leader, Former Pennsylvania Governor, 95 (1918-2013)

Bryan Forbes, English Film Director Best Known for 1975's 'The Stepford Wives', 86 (1926-2013)

Alan Ableson, Veteran Journalist & Editor for Barron's Magazine, 87 (1925-2013)

Rev. Nimrod Q. Reynolds, Local Leader in Civil Rights, 82 (1930-2013)

E. Wayne Cooley, Iowa Sports Visionary, 90 (1922-2013)

Chuck Munice, Pro Bowl Running Back for Saints & Chargers, 59 (1953-2013)

Dick Trickle, Former NASCAR Driver, 71 (1941-2013)

Ken Venturi, Open Golf Champion & Broadcaster, 82 (1931-2013)

Chris Kelly, One Half of Kris Kross Rap Duo, 34 (1978-2013)

Jeff Hanneman, Rock Guitarist & Founding Member of Slayer, 49 (1964-2013)

Larry Shafer, Longtime Guardsman for Kent State University, 67 (1945-2013)

Cedric Brooks, Reggae Artist & Saxophone Player, 70 (1943-2013)

Otis Bowen, Ex-Governor of Indiana & Health Secretary, 95 (1918-2013)

David Kern, Creator of Toothache Medicine Orajel, 103 (1909-2013)

Giulio Andreotti, Former Premier of Italy, 94 (1919-2013)

Frederick Franklin, Longtime British Ballet Dancer, 98 (1914-2013)

Malcolm Shabazz, Grandson of Political Activist Malcolm X, 28 (1984-2013)

Ray Harryhausen, Longtime Special Effects Guru, 92 (1920-2013)

Jeanne Cooper, Longtime Actress for 'The Young & the Restless', 84 (1928-2013)

Dean Jeffries, Celebrated Car Customizer, 80 (1933-2013)

Al Fritz, Designer of Schwinn Sting-Ray Bicycle, 88 (1924-2013)

George Sauer, Former Receiver for New York Jets, 69 (1943-2013)

Jack Butler, NFL Hall of Famer, 85 (1927-2013)

Geza Vermes, Renowned Jesus Scholar, 88 (1924-2013)

Dr. Joyce Brothers, Pop Psychologist & Pioneer in Advice Television Programs, 85 (1927-2013)

Deborah Bernstein, Partner at Private Equity Firm, 41 (1971-2013)

Kenneth Battelle, Hair Stylist for Countless Celebrities, 86 (1927-2013)

Valtr Komarek, Left-Wing Politician, 82 (1930-2013)

Cynthia Brown, Human Rights Activist, 60 (1952-2013)

E. Robert Kinney, Former General Mills Chief Exec Who Popularized Fish Sticks, 96 (1916-2013)

Frances Monson, Wife of LDS Leader Thomas Monson, 85 (1927-2013)

Walter O'Brien III, BB&T Equities Chief, 46 (1966-2013)

Stephen Martin, Former Tulane Baseball Player, 66 (1946-2013)

Don Pelts, Founded Corky's Restaurant in 1984, 72 (1940-2013)

Maureen Dunn, Advocate for POW/MIA Families, 72 (1940-2013)

Bernard Waber, Author of Children's Favorite 'Lyle' Books, 91 (1921-2013)

Ray Manzarek, Keyboardist & Founding Member of the Doors, 74 (1939-2013)

Mack Emerman, Founder of Famed Criteria Recording Studios, 89 (1923-2013)

Boruch Spiegel, Fought Nazis in 1943 Warsaw Ghetto Uprising, 93 (1919-2013)

Heinrich Rohrer, Nobel Prize-Winning Physicist, 79 (1933-2013)

Zach Sobiech, Inspirational Musician, 18 (1995-2013)

Leonard Marsh, Co-Founder of Popular Snapple Drink, 80 (1933-2013)

Wayne F. Miller, Noted Photographer of WW II & Chicago's Black Residents in 1940s, 94 (1918-2013)

Haynes Johnson, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Reporter, 81 (1931-2013)

Harold Thompson, World War II Veteran, 88 (1924-2013)

Vernon McGarity, Awarded Medal of Honor in 1945, 91 (1921-2013)

Flynn Robinson, Former NBA Player for Los Angeles Lakers, 72 (1941-2013)

Hal McClure, Foreign Correspondent for the Associated Press, 92 (1920-2013)

John Q. Hammons, Hotel Magnate, 94 (1919-2013)

Ed Shaughnessy, Jazz Drummer for 'The Tonight Show', 84 (1929-2013)

John C. Bierwirth, Former Chairman of Grumman Corporation, 89 (1924-2013)

Barbara Brenner, Breast Cancer Activist, 61 (1951-2013)

Dick Evey, Former Lineman for Chicago Bears, 72 (1941-2013)

Lewis Yocum, Renowned Orthopedic Surgeon for Baseball Players, 65 (1947-2013)

Alton T. Lemon, Civil Rights Activist, 84 (1928-2013)

Charles Burford, Inventor Created Equipment for Baking Industry, 81 (1932-2013)

Morris Renek, Novelist of Gift & Determination, 88 (1925-2013)

Jean Bach, Jazz Documentarian & Fan, 94 (1918-2013)

Kim Merker, Hand-Press Printer of Poets, 81 (1932-2013)

Mary Ward Brown, Award-Winning Short Story Writer, 95 (1917-2013)

Georges Moustaki, French Singer & Songwriter, 79 (1934-2013)

Mike Carrell, Washington State Senator, 69 (1943-2013)

Franca Rame, Italian Actress & Wife of Nobel laureate Dario Fo, 84 (1928-2013)

Marshall Lytle, Bassist for Bill Haley & the Comets, 79 (1933-2013)

Caesar Trunzo, State Senator for 36 Years, 87 (1926-2013)

Clarence Burke Jr., Singer for the Five Stairsteps Group, 64 (1949-2013)

Rev. Andrew Greeley, Roman Catholic Priest & Popular Author, 85 (1928-2013)

Rituparno Ghosh, Indian Film Director, 49 (1963-2013)

Jack Vance, Prolific Author of Mystery, Fantasy & Science-Fiction, 96 (1916-2013)

Katie John, Athabascan Elder Fought for Subsistence Fishing Rights in Alaska, 98 (1914-2013)

Vollis Simpson, Self-Taught Artist Famed for Whimsical, Wind-Powered Whirligigs, 94 (1918-2013)

Charles Henderson, Trader for the New York Stock Exchange, 88 (1924-2013)

Bob Fletcher, Aided Japanese-Americans During World War II, 101 (1911-2013)

Bill Austin, Former NFL Player & Coach, 84 (1928-2013)

Jelena Gencic, Tennis Star Novak Djokovic's First Coach, 76 (1936-2013)

Jean Stapleton, Actress, Best Known as Edith in 1970s Sitcom 'All In The Family', 90 (1923-2013)

Danny Villanueva, Served Five Presidents as Military Chef, 87 (1925-2013)

Debbie Martin, Aunt to Actress Angelina Jolie, 61

Mayo Stuntz, World War II Veteran & Retired CIA, 97 (1915-2013)

Mulgrew Miller, Celebrated Jazz Pianist, 57 (1955-2013)

Bernadette Hernandez, Mother of Grammy-Winning Pop Star Bruno Mars, 55

Jiah Khan, Bollywood Actress, 25 (1988-2013)

Frank Lautenberg, Senator of New Jersey for Nearly 30 Years, 89 (1924-2013)

Mandawuy Yunupingu, Former Lead Singer of Australian Band Yothu Yindi, 56 (1956-2013)

Richie Phillips, Negotiator for NBA Referees & MLB Umpires, 72 (1940-2013)

Deacon Jones, Hall of Fame Defensive End Credited with Terming 'Sack' Word, 74 (1938-2013)

Marvin Junior, Singer for Quintet Group The Dells, 77 (1936-2013)

Rev. Will D. Campbell, Civil Rights Leader & Renegade Preacher, 88 (1924-2013)

Ed Hotaling, Network News Journalist & Author of 'They're Off!', 75 (1938-2013)

Tom Sharpe, Best-Selling British Novelist, 85 (1928-2013)

Sally Ann Rosenberg, Bank Loan Officer & Horsewoman, 66 (1946-2013)

Ben Tucker, Bassist who Performed with Peggy Lee, Quincy Jones & Others, 82 (1930-2013)

Joey Covington, Former Drummer for Jefferson Airplane, 67 (1945-2013)

Esther Williams, Swimming Champion-Turned-Movie Star, 91 (1921-2013)

Pierre Mauroy, Former French Prime Minister, 84 (1928-2013)

Charlie Coles, Longtime Miami (Ohio) Basketball Coach, 71 (1942-2013)

Dean Brooks, Head of Hospital where 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' was Filmed, 96 (1916-2013)

Argeo Paul Cellucci, Former Governor of Massachusetts, 65 (1948-2013)

Bruno Bartoletti, Orchestra Conductor Associated with Lyric Opera of Chicago, 86 (1926-2013)

Richard Doty, Curator & Authority on Coins, 71 (1942-2013)

Willi Sitte, Prominent East German Artist, 92 (1921-2013)

Taufiq Kiemas, Political Indonesian Speaker, 70 (1942-2013)

Allen Derr, Honored Attorney from Boise, Idaho, 87 (1925-2013)

Iain Banks, Scottish Author, 59 (1954-2013)

Barbara Vucanovich, First Woman to Represent Nevada in Congress, 91 (1921-2013)

Sister Jeanne Knoerle, Former St. Mary-of-the-Woods College President, 85 (1927-2013)

William Clayton, Board Member & Executive at E.F. Hutton & Co., 83 (1929-2013)

Henry Cecil, Champion British Horse Trainer, 70 (1943-2013)

Harry Lewis, Restaurateur & Founder of Hamburger Hamlet Chain, 93 (1920-2013)

Miller Barber, PGA Golf Champion, 82 (1931-2013)

Robert W. Fogel, Nobel Prize-Winning University of Chicago Economist & Author, 86 (1926-2013)

Thyra Thomson, Former Wyoming Secretary of State, 96 (1916-2013)

Walter Mess, World War II 'Taxi Driver' for Spies, 98 (1914-2013)

Evelyn Kozak, World's Oldest Jewish Person, 113 (1899-2013)

David Jin, Investor in Grand Canyon Skywalk, 51 (1961-2013)

Paul Soros, Shipping Magnate & Philanthropist, 87 (1926-2013)

Ottmar Walter, German Footballer whose Team Won 1954 FIFA World Cup, 89 (1924-2013)

Jiroemon Kimura, One of the World's Oldest Living People, 116 (1897-2013)

Joseph Mack, World War II Flying Ace, 91 (1922-2013)

Thomas Jackson, Judge who Ruled Over Historic Microsoft Antitrust Case, 76 (1937-2013)

Bernard 'Bernie' Sahlins, Co-Founder of Second City Improvisational Comedy Troupe, 90 (1922-2013)

Heinz Flohe, German Footballer & Manager, 65 (1948-2013)

Gene Mako, Tennis Great of the 1930s, 97 (1916-2013)

Jerome Karle, Nobel Prize-Winning Scientist in Chemistry, 94 (1918-2013)

James Holshouser, Former Governor of North Carolina, 78 (1934-2013)

Helen B. Jenkins, Pioneering Photojournalist, 94 (1919-2013)

Maxine Stuart, Versatile Actress, 94 (1918-2013)

Kenneth Wilson, Nobel Prize-Winning Physicist, 77 (1936-2013)

Albert White Hat, Author & Teacher of Endangered Lakota Language, 74 (1939-2013)

Michael Hastings, Award-Winning Journalist & War Correspondent, 33 (1980-2013)

Jason Leffler, Two-Time NASCAR Winner, 37 (1975-2013)

Slim Whitman, Country Singer Known for Yodeling Skill, 90 (1923-2013)

Gyula Horn, Ex-Hungarian Prime Minister, Helped Open the Iron Curtain in 1989, 80 (1932-2013)

Dave Jennings, Former New York Giants Punter & Radio Analyst, 61 (1952-2013)

Vince Flynn, Best-Selling Author of Political Thriller Novels, 47 (1966-2013)

James Gandolfini, Actor Best Known as Mob Boss Tony Soprano in 'The Sopranos', 51 (1961-2013)

Michael Baigent, Writer who Sued Over 'Da Vinci Code', 65 (1948-2013)

Frank Stranahan, Amateur Golfing Great who Contended for Majors, 90 (1922-2013)

Edward Iacobucci, Co-Founder of Citrix Systems, 59 (1953-2013)

Moshe Greenberg, Survivor of Brutal Gulag in Siberia, 84 (1928-2013)

Jean-Louis Scherrer, French Fashion Designer of the 1960s, 78 (1935-2013)

John L. Dotson Jr., Longtime Journalist, Editor & Newspaper Publisher, 76 (1937-2013)

Michael Potter, Pioneering Medical Researcher, 89 (1924-2013)

Rena Price, Key Figure in 1965 Watts Riot, 1916-2013)

Gary David Goldberg, Creator of 1980s Sitcom 'Family Ties', 68 (1944-2013)

Bobby 'Blue' Bland, Soul & Blues Balladeer Legend, 83 (1930-2013)

Bill Hathaway, Former Democratic U.S. Senator, 89 (1924-2013)

Richard Matheson, Prolific Sci-Fi Writer & Author of 'I Am Legend', 87 (1926-2013)

Curtis Tarr, Creator of Vietnam-Era Lottery Draft, 88 (1924-2013)

Alan Myers, Longtime Drummer for New Wave Band Devo, 58 (1954-2013)

Norman Murray, Father of Hempstead Supervisor Kate Murray, 87 (1926-2013)

Sol Lipper, World War II Veteran, 95 (1917-2013)

Jim Hudson, Former Player for the New York Jets, 70 (1943-2013)

Gregg Abbate, Honored Cop of the NYPD, 45 (1968-2013)

Margherita Hack, Scientists & Civil Rights Activist, 91 (1922-2013)

Elisabeth Coleman, Former Press Chief & Reporter, 68 (1945-2013)

Jim Kelly, Martial Arts Actor Best Known for 'Enter the Dragon' with Bruce Lee, 67 (1946-2013)

Marie Levy, Mother of Former County Executive Steve Levy, 86 (1927-2013)

William H. Gray III, Former Rep. & First Black to Become Majority Whip, 71 (1941-2013)

Doug Engelbart, Inventor of the Computer Mouse, 88 (1925-2013)

Radu Vasile, Former Prime Minister of Romania, 70 (1942-2013)

Princess Fawzia, Egyptian Princess who Became Queen of Iran, 91 (1921-2013)

Charles Carr, Driver for Hank Williams Sr., 79 (1934-2013)

James Shannon, World War II Veteran, 89 (1924-2013)

Oliver Red Cloud, Oglala Sioux Chief, 93 (1920-2013)

Bernadette Nolan, Member of Singing Sister Act the Nolans, 52 (1960-2013)

Charlotte Brosnan, Daughter of Actor Pierce Brosnan, 41

Hannah Warren, First Child to Receive Stem-Cell Windpipe, 2 (2010-2013)

Cynthia Lufkin, Noted New York Philanthropist, 51 (1962-2013)

Masao Yoshida, Former Chief of Fukushima Nuclear Power Plant, 58 (1955-2013)

David Cargo, Former Governor of New Mexico, 84 (1929-2013)

Little Willie Littlefield, Blues Singer & Boogie-Woogie Pianist, 81 (1931-2013)

Douglas Dayton, Founder of Department Store Giant Target, 88 (1924-2013)

Raymond Rodriguez, Author who Chronicled Deportations, 87 (1925-2013)

Edmund Morgan, Author who Wrote Biography of Benjamin Franklin, 97 (1916-2013)

Jim Foglesong, Country Music Exec who Launched Garth Brooks' Career, 90 (1922-2013)

Joe Conley, Actor, Best Known for TV's 'The Waltons', 85 (1928-2013)

Walter McCaffrey, Former Politician & New York Democratic Councilman, 64 (1949-2013)

Robert Hardesty, Speechwriter for Lyndon B. Johnson, 82 (1931-2013)

Peppi Marchello, Lead Singer of Good Rats Band, 68 (1945-2013)

Trevor Bolder, Bass Player for David Bowie, 61 (1950-2013)

Philip Caldwell, Former Ford Motor Company Chairman, 93 (1920-2013)

Toshi Seeger, Wife of Folk Singer Pete Seeger for 70 Years, 91 (1922-2013)

Charles Foley, Inventor of Iconic Party Game Twister, 82 (1930-2013)

Caroline Dube Glassman, First Woman on the Maine Supreme Judicial Court, 90 (1923-2013)

Pran Krishan Sikand, Legendary Bollywood Actor, 93 (1920-2013)

Amar Bose, Founder & Chairman of Audio Tech Company Bose Corp., 83 (1929-2013)

Bill Senft, Legendary Photographer for Newsday, 90 (1923-2013)

Cory Monteith, Actor Best Known as Finn Hudson on FOX TV's 'Glee', 31 (1982-2013)

Nadezhda Popova, Soviet Combat Pilot in World War II, 91 (1921-2013)

David McCourt, Lost Family on 9/11, 71 (1942-2013)

Sidney Berry, Retired Army Lieutenant General & West Point Superintendent, 87 (1926-2013)

William Butler, Retired FDNY Firefighter, 74 (1939-2013)

Leonard Garment, Lawyer, Friend & Adviser to President Richard Nixon, 89 (1924-2013)

T-Model Ford, Mississippi Blues Singer & Guitarist, 88-93 (between 1920-1925)

Roscoe Suddarth, Veteran Foreign Service Officer & Diplomat, 77 (1935-2013)

Talia Joy Castellano, Cancer Girl Created Inspirational YouTube Makeup Tutorials, 13 (2000-2013)

Kenneth Coskey, Former Vietnam Prisoner of War, 83 (1929-2013)

Eugene P. Wilkinson, Retired Vice Administrator, 94 (1918-2013)

Herbert Allison Jr., Former President of Merrill Lynch & Co., 69 (1943-2013)

Marc Simont, Noted Book Illustrator, 97 (1915-2013)

Bert Trautmann, Former World War II Prisoner of War & Soccer Star, 89 (1923-2013)

Vincenzo Cerami, Italian Writer & Filmmaker, 72 (1940-2013)

Helen Thomas, Pioneer Journalist & Reporter for the White House, 92 (1920-2013)

Phil Woosnam, Soccer Visionary, 80 (1932-2013)

Mel Smith, Influential British Comedian, 60 (1952-2013)

Rosalie Wahl, First Woman on Minnesota Supreme Court, 88 (1924-2013)

John McManus, Former Creighton University Basketball Coach, 88 (1924-2013)

Willie Louis, Witness to Emmett Till's Murder who Hid After Testifying, 76 (1937-2013)

Mary Ostrowski, Former Tennessee Women's Basketball Star, 51 (1961-2013)

Rubby Sherr, Helped Develop the Atomic Bomb, 99 (1913-2013)

Lary Lewman, Voice-Over Artist for Democrats, 76 (1936-2013)

Alejandro Santiago, Mexican Artist Known for '2501 Migrantes' Project, 49 (1963-2013)

Emile Griffith, Hall of Fame Boxer Haunted by Fatal 1962 Bout, 75 (1938-2013)

Dennis Farina, 'Law & Order' Actor & One-Time Chicago Cop, 69 (1944-2013)

Neal McCabe, Former Global Head of Lehman Brothers, 60 (1952-2013)

Virginia E. Johnson, Renowned Sex Researcher, 88 (1925-2013)

George Mitchell, Texas Billionaire Oilman, Developer & Philanthropist, 94 (1919-2013)

Barnaby Jack, Computer-Security Professional, 35 (1978-2013)

Leon Ferrari, Artist & Human Rights Activist, 92 (1920-2013)

Lindy Boggs, Former Louisiana Congresswoman, 97 (1916-2013)

JJ Cale, Grammy-Winning Musician Wrote Songs for Eric Clapton & Lynard Skynard, 74 (1938-2013)

Lois DeBerry, Longtime Tennessee Lawmaker, 68 (1945-2013)

Ilya Segalovich, Co-Founder of Search Engine Yandex, 48 (1964-2013)

George Day, Medal of Honor Recipient who Spent 5 ½ Years as a POW, 88 (1925-2013)

David 'Kidd' Kraddick, Radio & TV Host of 'Kidd Kraddick' Show, 53 (1959-2013)

Jim Barnett, Country Doctor & Longtime Mississippi State Legislator, 86 (1927-2013)

William Scranton, Ex-Pennsylvania Governor, Presidential Candidate & UN Ambassador, 96 (1917-2013)

George 'Boomer' Scott, Boston Red Sox Hall of Famer, 69 (1944-2013)

Berthold Beitz, German Industrialists Saved Hundreds During World War II, 99 (1913-2013)

Lillian Bonner Sutson, Civil Rights Activist Fought Against Voting Discrimination, 99 (1913-2013)

John Graves, Acclaimed Texas Author, 92 (1920-2013)

Harry F. Byrd Jr., Former Senator of Virginia, 98 (1914-2013)

Oscar Schectman, Ex-NY Knicks Player who Scored First Basket in NBA History, 94 (1919-2013)

Eileen Brennan, Actress Highly Known for 'Private Benjamin' & 'Clue', 80 (1932-2013)

Frederick Pilkington, World War II Prisoner of War, 90 (1922-2013)

John Edward Allen, Tuskegee Airman in World War II, 84 (1929-2013)

Gordon McKenzie, Olympian Hall of Famer, 86 (1927-2013)

Dick Kazmaier, Won Heisman Trophy at Princeton in 1951, 82 (1930-2013)

Michael Ansara, Actor Best Known for 'Broken Arrow' & 'Star Trek', 91 (1922-2013)

Frank Castillo, Former Pitcher for Boston Red Sox & Other MLB Teams, 44 (1969-2013)

Julius L. Chambers, Charlotte Civil Rights Leader, 76 (1936-2013)

John 'Sandy' Woodward, Britist Admiral During the Falklands War, 81 (1932-2013)

Gene Wettstone, Record-Breaking Gymnastics Coach, 100 (1913-2013)

Art Donovan, NFL Hall of Famer & Baltimore Colts Icon, 89 (1924-2013)

Richard Dauch, Automotive Executive, 71 (1942-2013)

Logan Stevenson, 2-Year-Old Child Dies After Serving as Parents' Best Man (2010-2013)

George Duke, Grammy-Winning Jazz Keyboardist & Producer, 67 (1946-2013)

Shawn Burr, Former Detroit Red Wing, 47 (1966-2013)

Dmytro Groisman, Pioneering Ukrainian Rights Advocate, 41 (1971-2013)

Stan Lynde, Creator of Nationally Syndicated 'Rick O'Shay' Comic Strip, 81 (1931-2013)

Cosmo Allegretti, Puppeteer for 'Captain Kangaroo' Children's Show, 86 (1927-2013)

Joseph Stewart Cash, Math Teacher, Football Star & World War II Veteran, 87 (1926-2013)

Barbara Mertz, Egyptologist & Mystery Writer, 85 (1927-2013)

Margaret Pellegrini, One of the Original Munchkins from 'The Wizard Of Oz', 89 (1923-2013)

Jack Clement, Country Music Hall of Fame Producer & Songwriter, 82 (1931-2013)

Sean Sasser, AIDS Activist & Star of MTV's 'The Real World', 44 (1968-2013)

Marilyn King, Last Surviving Member of Singing Group the King Sisters, 82 (1931-2013)

Karen Black, Oscar-Nominated Actress Appeared in More Than 100 Films, 74 (1939-2013)

Norris Hoyt, Former Vermont Politician, 76 (1937-2013)

William Lynch, Engineered Nelson Mandela's Historic NYC Visit in 1990, 72 (1941-2013)

Eddie Perez, Co-Founder of Renowned Puerto Rico Salsa Band (age not provided)

Johnny Logan, Four-Time All-Star Shortstop, 86 (1927-2013)

Jody Payne, Guitarist for Willie Nelson, 77 (1936-2013)

Eydie Gorme, Popular Singer Had Hit in 1963 with 'Blame It On The Bossa Nova', 84 (1928-2013)

Shirley Herz, Tony Award-Winning Theater Publicist, 87 (1925-2013)

Johan Friso, Dutch Prince Suffered Brain Injury in 2012 Avalanche, 44 (1968-2013)

Thomas Stanhope, Opera Costumer & CIA Official, 87 (1925-2013)

William P. Clark, Former Aide for Ronald Reagan, 81 (1931-2013)

Lothar Bisky, Led Germany's Left Party, 71 (1941-2013)

Jon Brookes, Drummer With British Indie Rock Band the Charlatans UK, 44 (1969-2013)

Jack W. Germond, Political Columnist & Panelist on 'The McLaughlin Group', 85 (1928-2013)

Gia Allemand, Reality Actress Starred in 'The Bachelor' & 'Bachelor Pad', 29 (1983-2013)

David C. Jones, Air Force General Served as Chairman of Joint Chiefs of Staff, 92 (1921-2013)

Lisa Robin Kelly, Actress Starred as Laurie Forman on 'That 70's Show', 43 (1970-2013)

Bert Lance, Georgia Banker & Ally of Former President Jimmy Carter, 82 (1931-2013)

Rosalia Mera, Co-Founder of the Clothing Store Chain Zara, 69 (1944-2013)

August Schellenberg, Canadian Actor Starred in the 'Free Willy' Films, 77 (1936-2013)

Jane Harvey, Jazz Vocalist Sang with Desi Arnaz, Duke Ellington & Benny Goodman, 88 (1925-2013)

Roger Miller, Son of Late Utah Jazz Owner Larry H. Miller, 45 (1968-2013)

Albert Murray, Influential Novelist & Critic, 97 (1916-2013)

Odilia Dank, First Republican to Lead House Education Committee, 74 (1938-2013)

Lee Thompson Young, Actor Starred in 'Rizzoli & Isles', 29 (1984-2013)

Dixie Evans, Burlesque Performer & Founder of Burlesque Hall of Fame, 86 (1926-2013)

Marian McPartland, Jazz Pianist & Host of Radio Show 'Piano Jazz', 95 (1918-2013)

Jim Brothers, Noted Sculptor from Kansas, 72 (1941-2013)

Sid Bernstein, Music Promoter Brought the Beatles to Carnegie Hall, 95 (1918-2013)

Ellsworth Davis, Pioneering Newspaper Photographer, 86 (1927-2013)

Beatrice Kozera, Girl Featured in Kerouac Book 'On The Road', 92 (1921-2013)

Elmore Leonard, Best-Selling Author & Hollywood Favorite, 87 (1925-2013)

Paul Poberezny, Founder of the Experimental Aircraft Association, 91 (1921-2013)

Lew Wood, Former Anchor for NBC's 'Today' News Show, 84 (1929-2013)

C. Gordon Fullerton, Former Astronaut Flew on Two Shuttle Missions, 76 (1936-2013)

Dean Meminger, Former Basketball Player for the New York Knicks, 65 (1948-2013)

Julie Harris, 5-Time Tony Award-Winning Actress, 87 (1925-2013)

Hussein Samatar, First Somali Elected to Public Office in Minnesota, 45 (1968-2013)

Gylmar dos Santos Neves, Brazilian Goalkeeper Helped win 1958 & 1962 World Cup, 83 (1930-2013)

Muriel Siebert, First Woman to Become Member of the New York Stock Exchange, 84 (1928-2013)

John J. Gilligan, Former Governor of Ohio & Congressman, 92 (1921-2013)

Bill Bates, Alabama's Famed 'Turkey Man', 89 (1924-2013)

J.C. Stroble, The 'Call It' Man At Spartanburg's Famed Beacon Drive-In, 71 (1942-2013)

Sheila Walsh, California Nun & Advocate for the Poor, 83 (1930-2013)

Bruce Dunning, Former CBS News Correspondent, 73 (1940-2013)

Gilbert Taylor, Celebrated Cinematographer for 'Star Wars', 99 (1914-2013)

Jesse Marcel, Spoke of Handling 1947 Roswell Debris of UFO, 76 (1937-2013)

Michael Aslanis, Prominent Fashion Designer, 63 (1950-2013)

William Glasser, Psychiatrist, Education Reform Advocate & Bestselling Author, 88 (1925-2013)

Bruce Murray, Former Head of Jet Propulsion Laboratory, 81 (1931-2013)

Thomas 'Cozy' Morley, Longtime Jersey Shore Entertainer & Comic, 87 (1926-2013)

Soledad Mexia, Oldest Person Born in Mexico, 114 (1899-2013)

Darren Manzella, 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' Activist, 36 (1977-2013)

Seamus Heaney, Ireland's Foremost Poet Won 1995 Nobel Literature Prize, 74 (1939-2013)

Frank Pulli, Longtime Major League Baseball Umpire, 78 (1935-2013)

Matthew Shear, Publisher of St. Martin's Press, 57 (1955-2013)

David Frost, Veteran British Journalist & Broadcaster who Took On Richard M. Nixon, 74 (1939-2013)

Lotfi Mansouri, Iranian-Born Opera Director & Manager, 84 (1929-2013)

Vanoye Aikens, Star Dancer for African-American Choreographer Katherine Dunham, 96 (1917-2013)

Manson Whitlock, Famed Typewriter Repairman, 96 (1917-2013)

William C. Campbell, Amateur Golf Champion & Advocate, 90 (1923-2013)

Kim Thompson, Co-Publisher of Fantagraphics Books, 56 (1956-2013)

Frank Martinez, Acclaimed California Artist, 89 (1924-2013)

Ray Grebey, Chief Labor negotiator for MLB During 1981 Strike, 85 (1928-2013)

David Brenneman, Executive Director as Morgan Stanley, 37 (1976-2013)

Donald Steinmetz, Former Wisconsin Supreme Court Justice, 88 (1924-2013)

Daniel McKennell, World War II Veteran, 86 (1926-2013)

Edward E. Shorin, Retired Executive of Topps Chewing Gum Inc., 86 (1926-2013)

Elmer Chapman, Retired New York City Firefighter, 91 (1922-2013)

Barbara Cole, Immigration Critic, 79 (1934-2013)

Eric Miller, Noted Strategist of 1980s Bull Market, 85 (1928-2013)

Susan Cashion, Dance Director Helped Establish Mexican Folklore Dancing, 70 (1943-2013)

Robert R. Taylor, Creator of SoftSoap, 77 (1935-2013)


End file.
